El PAK de Zim
by SilverNAD
Summary: AU. Una serie de desafortunados acontecimientos pone a Zim en la mira de una raza alienígena que busca destruir al Imperio Irken ¿Podrá Dib evitar que esto suceda? ADVERTENCIA: Contiene ZADR y algún que otro OC. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

**_La rata antisocial_**

**_..._**

Era temprano por la mañana, y Dib caminaba con algo de dificultad por la acera del centro de la ciudad, arrastrando un carro lleno de cajas de plástico herméticamente selladas.

Iba a una importante reunión a la que pudo convocar a varios científicos destacados en el campo de la astrofísica, haciéndose pasar por su padre. No le resultó tan difícil hacer esto, ahora que tenía 16 años de edad solo tuvo que vestirse con una bata blanca, aplastar su rebelde cabello con litros de gel y usar los viejos googlers que Membrana le había dado cuando era más pequeño.

Cuando planeo todo esto, organizó cada prueba y escribió un informe detallado, usando todo libro de astrobiología que pudiera adquirir por Internet. Logró hacer un buen trabajo científico, con resultados finamente analizados y datos fríamente calculados.

Ese era el idioma en el que debía comunicar su conocimiento sobre la vida extraterrestre a la comunidad científica. Aunque las pruebas de que había vida en otros puntos del universo eran contundentes, no le había funcionado en todos estos años, gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sabía de Zim.

Aunque fuera la verdad, nadie se lo tomo en serio.

Llegó muy temprano a la reunión y preparó toda su presentación como mucho esmero. Cambió su vieja ropa, conformada por una camiseta azul, pantalones negros, botas y su gabardina negra, por un elegante traje color gris oscuro, camisa, corbata y zapatos negros.

Se acomodó cabello, tratando de que no se vea tan puntiagudo y se sentó en una silla a esperar a sus invitados.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos esos científicos se hicieran presentes. Las batas blancas minaban todo el auditorio y los murmullos de replica por no encontrar al Profesor Membrana allí se hacían cada vez más bulliciosos.

Antes de que comenzaran a marcharse, Dib se para en el atril y comienza a explicarle su presentación. Estuvo media hora citando a los astrónomos y astrofísicos más famosos, y los avances en el estudio de la astrobiología. Habló de complicados cálculos de probabilidad, de hallazgos realizados por sondas espaciales y de bacterias atrapadas en meteoritos que caen a menudo en el planeta Tierra y en la Luna.

Cuando tuvo la atención de muchos de los allí reunidos, decidió comenzar hablar de los objetivos de su investigación. La cara de casi todos los allí presentes, cambio drásticamente y quedaron embelezados antes las pruebas que Dib ofrecía.

Culminó con una muestra de ADN o mejor llamado compuesto _silicionado desoxirribonucleico_ (SDN) del irken Zim, mostrando como las hélices se entrelazaban en sentido contrario a la del ADN de los seres vivos que habitaban el planeta Tierra. Estaba compuesto de materiales distinto al ADN conocido por el hombre, pero era similar en su estructura.

Cuando finalizó, esperó paciente por preguntas, pero solo escuchó un silencioso salón en donde todos se limitaban a revisar papeles y moverse con algo de incomodidad en sus asientos.

Dib frunce el seño en señal de desconfianza. Algo no andaba bien.

Finalmente, uno de los científicos se levanta y habla en voz clara. No era muy joven, estaba tan arrugado como una pasa y su voz era rezagada a medida que alababa el trabajo de Dib.

-Es increíble lo bien planteado que está este tema, jóvenes entusiastas como tú son realmente necesarios en el campo de al astrofísica, es una verdadera lastima que tus pruebas no sean reales- Dice con voz firme ese extraño hombre.

-Pero son reales, tengo las muestras aquí y el magnificador de ADN para que las vean- Dice muy acalorado Dib ante la falta de credulidad de aquel sujeto, pero otro científico lo interrumpe.

-Pudiste haber creado estas pruebas, y tratar de decirnos que pertenece a un alien, no es la primera vez que sucede-

-Tengo fotos de los órganos internos de Zim, hasta un video en donde él sale sin su disfraz de humano, además tengo su sangre para analizarla ¿Y me dice que invente las pruebas? ¿No está tratando de decirme que ustedes no entienden nada de lo que he expuesto y por eso no lo aceptan?- Dib había levantado tanto la voz, que sonaba tan prepotente como su padre.

-¿Está insinuando que nosotros no somos lo suficientemente listos para usted? Creo que hay una confusión joven Membrana, claramente está siendo demasiado subjetivo con su presentación- El anciano camino hacia el pasillo, seguido de los otros científicos. Muy pronto todos abandonaron el lugar, dejando solo a Dib con sus pruebas y su presentación armada.

(…)

-¡MALDICIÓN!-

Dib estaba en la calle, arrojando su corbata al bote de basura, junto con el resto de su presentación.

Con lo único que se quedó fue con la muestra de sangre de Zim, que la llevaba con él a todas partes desde que la obtuvo. Miró el pequeño frasco irrompible que contenía el brillante líquido color púrpura y lo presionó con fuerza en su puño derecho.

Algo le decía que si llevaba a Zim a una sala de autopsias, tendría el mismo resultado: Un sinnúmero de científicos diciéndole que había falseado esas pruebas.

-Creo que este fue mi último intento- Se dice a si mismo Dib, mientras jugueteaba con el frasco lleno de sangre de irken que tenía en su bolsillo.

Estaba feliz de que Zim no lo hubiera visto fracasar de una forma tan contundente. Había trabajado tan duro en esa presentación, que no soportaría ver al irken burlándose de su fracaso.

Dib trató de ocupar su mente en otras cosas, intentaba ver hacía donde iba su vida.

Aparentemente, seguiría siendo un héroe anónimo para las masas, peleando esa guerra secreta que solo le concernían a Zim y al él.

Comprendió que no valía la pena intentar convencer a las personas, debería pasar un poco más de tiempo para que acepten la existencia de vida alienígena, y mientras tanto solo quedaba él para defender a la Tierra de los intentos de conquista de parte de Zim.

Pero era frustrante estar solo en esa pelea.

Las calles nunca le parecieron tan grandes y solitarias, había mucha gente a su alrededor, pero nadie lo veía. Todos estaban ocupados con otros asuntos, más o menos importantes. Dib se sentía tan solo que le costo trabajo no enloquecer, nunca tuvo amigos para hablar de sus problemas, nunca pudo hablar con su hermana sin ser maltratado y jamás pudo mantener una conversación completa con su padre.

Aparentemente él era el problema. Era él el que no se adaptaba, el que se negaba a ser como los demás, el que no quería ver el mundo como la demás gente lo veía. No podía seguir así, debía adaptarse, porque si seguía por ese camino iba a terminar deprimiéndose y le daría el gusto a los demás, aceptando que tienen la razón y él no.

Dib sabía que era más inteligente que el humano promedio, y por lo tanto su fuerza mental era mucho más grande. No podía flaquear en ese mar de dudas y temer por la aprobación de los demás.

Faltaban menos de tres años para alcanzar la mayoría de edad, y no debía desperdiciar más su tiempo en convencer a la gente. De ahora en más detendría a Zim cuando hiciera algún intento de conquistar la Tierra y se dedicaría a conseguir dinero suficiente para abandonar su casa apenas tuviera la oportunidad, y si era posible, abrir su propia agencia para investigar y resolver casos paranormales.

Pero realmente le urgía tener algún tipo de compañía, nunca se sintió tan solo y con la necesidad de hablar con alguien.

Pensando en esto, se percató que la tienda de mascotas estaba justo enfrente. Miro el local con cierto desinterés, pero de repente algo captó por completo su atención.

Era la jaula en donde estaban las coloridas ratas que se vendían allí. Podía verse que casi todas estaban amontonadas y congregadas en un pequeño espacio, pero una de ellas estaba alejada de las demás.

Eso no era lo más extraño, aquella rata estaba sentada en sus patas traseras, mirando fijamente hacía afuera. Dib se da cuenta que se le quedó mirando por un momento y luego volvió su atención a las personas que pasaban frente a la vidriera del local.

La rata no era nada de otro mundo, pero ese comportamiento no era del todo normal para lo de su especie. Dib la quiso para él por ese raro gesto, obviando lo mundana que se veía con su pelaje castaño oscuro y esa mancha negra en el lomo.

Entró a la tienda, y le pidió al encargado que se la mostrara. El hombre se negó en un principio, no deseaba meter la mano en la jaula. La rata que Dib estaba buscando no era del todo amigable con las personas, según el encargado, daba unas mordidas horribles a todo aquel que la sujetara con las manos.

Dib se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, y finalmente le dijo al muchacho que iba a sacarla él mismo de allí.

El joven encargado abrió la jaula diciendo que no se hacía responsable de lo que llegara a pasarle. Dib metió su mano, y le mostró su palma al roedor mirándolo atentamente y le habló a la rata como si pudiera entenderla.

-Hey amiguito, te vendría bien venirte conmigo, creo que nos llevaremos bien-

La rata lo miró interesada y movió sus bigotes hacía los lados. Olfateo la mano de Dib y luego olfateo al resto de sus compañeros. Todos estaban acobardados, pegados al otro lado de la jaula, con miedo de que Dib las agarre.

El roedor se subió a la palma de Dib y se sentó cómodamente en esta. Ya era hora de abandonar ese sitio tan aburrido.

Dib estaba un poco asombrado, la rata estaba en su mano sentada tranquilamente, sin moverse un solo centímetro. Espero paciente a que Dib la llevara al aparador y adquiriera algo de alimento para roedores y unos recipientes de plásticos para darle de beber.

-¿No cree que necesite una jaula?- Dice el encargado al ver como Dib dejaba que la rata se trepará por su brazo y se aferrará a su hombro.

-No creo que sea necesario… hasta luego- Dejando la suma de dinero correspondiente sobre el aparador, saliendo del local con su nueva mascota.

(…)

-Necesitas un nombre- Dice Dib mientras caminaba con su rata en su hombro izquierdo –Creo que te llamaré Snashert, no me gusta mucho esos nombres _bobos_ que le ponen a los hamsters- El joven Membrana recordaba al hamster _Pee Pee_ que tenían en la escuela primaria, y le daba escalofríos ese terrible nombre.

La rata, ahora llamada Snashert, parecía conforme con su nuevo nombre. Movió graciosamente sus bigotes y se acurruco muy cerca del cuello de Dib para dormitar un poco.

Dib sentía que era la primera vez que se compraba una mascota para el mismo. Jamás lo había hecho. Su padre había llevado un perro a la casa para aumentar la felicidad de sus hijos a pesar de sus repetitivas ausencias, pero él nunca reparó de su existencia. Supuso que le pareció tan mundano y aburrido que no quiso dedicarse a cuidarlo y prestarle atención.

Ahora tenía un pequeño compañero, y le parecía mucho más interesante a pesar de su tamaño. Snashert le caía bien, y parecía que también le gustaba estar con él.

Dos inadaptados contra el mundo. Habría que ver que saldría de esta nueva sociedad.

(…)

Dib finalmente llego a su casa con Snashert dormitando en su hombro. Estaba hambriento, así que no veía la hora de llegar a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar.

Cuando estaba por traspasar la puerta principal, noto que algo extraño estaba pasando en el garaje de su casa. Este sitio no era seguro para un ser humano ordinario, ya que allí guardaba la nave de Tak, que aún seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas irken esperando matar al que se atreva a pilotarla sin tener el código para desactivar su sistema de seguridad.

Esperando que solo fuera su hermana revisando el lugar en busca de baterías para sus videojuegos y no un civil inocente que podría resultar herido por ese Voot, Dib entra al garaje.

Lo que vio allí lo sorprendió por un momento. Pero no tardó en sentirse algo molesto e irritado.

Zim estaba tratando de entrar a esa nave por la fuerza como un vil ladrón de autos.

No era algo que Dib se esperara, porque Zim siempre había demostrado no estar interesado en la nave de Tak, bajo ningún concepto, alegando que era solo un pedazo de chatarra que no valía la pena. Pero allí estaba, tratando de entrar en ella.

Snashert se había despertado y miraba con algo de interés al irken que trataba de entrar en la nave. De repente, el voot reacciona a la invasión de Zim y le dispara sin previo aviso un potente láser. Aún así la rata no se movió del hombro de Dib y se limito a agitar sus bigotes en señal de sorpresa.

Zim esquiva con poca gracia este ataque, y para sorpresa de Dib, no usa su pak para incorporarse. Vuelve a levantarse del suelo, e intentan nuevamente violar la seguridad de la nave.

El joven Membrana deja a Snashert sobre una mesada cercana, y la rata la recorre con sumo cuidado hasta encontrarse con una tapa de conservas. Se sienta en esta y se queda mirando como Zim intenta entrar a la nave de Tak.

Daba la sensación de que el irken no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ninguno de los dos, así que Dib decidió darle de comer a Snashert mientras miraba con sumo cuidado la escena. En otros tiempos, Zim se hubiera percatado de su presencia y lo hubiera atacado en el acto, pero ahora estaba desesperado y errático.

Todo esto le daba mucha mala espina a Dib.

-Parece que está muy entretenido- Dice con algo de calma mal fingida el único humano presente allí, mientras le da a su flamante mascota un trozo de alimento para ratas. El pequeño roedor toma el bocadillo entre sus patas y comienza a comerlo con total ceremonia, como si fuera un preciado tesoro.

Zim seguía empeñado en su cuarto intento de tomar la nave. Ya estaba muy malherido y agitado, así que Dib aclaró su garganta para que el irken se enterara de que estaba allí, y si era posible, que desistiera de sus extrañas acciones.

El irken se turbo, se dio vuelta y miro al humano parado al lado de una rara criatura que comía una especie de galleta. Snashert no le presto atención a Zim, pero Dib lo observaba con mucha cautela.

-Dib-gusano- Zim dice esto con algo de temor.

_"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Dónde está la amenaza de muerte y las enormes patas mecánicas que destruirán mi frágil cuerpo humano?"_ Dib pensaba esto mucho más molesto que antes, pero solo se limito a señalar la nave de Tak.

-Tiene un código de seguridad, si no lo ingresas, se activa el sistema de defensa- La voz de Dib era un poco monótona, realmente no se sentía con deseos de lidiar con Zim.

-¡Necesito la nave! ¡Dame el código en este momento Dib-bestia o sino…!- Zim parecía volver a sus cabales, estaba como siempre, señalándolo de forma grosera e insultándolo. Estaba más que dispuesto a pelear, pero cuando iba a lanzarse sobre Dib, se detiene.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dib dice esto irritado –¿Por qué no me atacas?-

-Yo… debo irme- Zim retrocede, mira al humano con algo de temor. Luego trata de salir corriendo del garaje. Dib sin dudarlo, bloquea la salida con el portón automático activado por control remoto.

-Zim, ahora no hay salida- La voz de Dib sonó prepotente. Ahora no había escapatoria, el irken estaba atrapado y debía usar sus patas de araña mecánicas para salir de allí, o por lo menos su láser. El chico paranoico se cruza de brazos y dice con calma -¿Qué harás al respecto?-

El irken parecía haber enloquecido, se limitó a golpear el portón con su cuerpo, pero solo logro lastimarse el brazo y caer adolorido al suelo. Se levantó sin la ayuda de su PAK, y comenzó a rasguñar la abertura en forma desesperada, tratando de escalar ese obstáculo.

-¿Estás bien?- Dib se sentía algo turbado ante la escena. Zim se comportaba como un animal enjaulado buscando su libertad a toda costa -¿Por qué no usas tu tecnología irken?-

El alíen se detiene y mira a Dib con expresión de cansancio. Era la primera vez que se veía tan agotado, tan asustado y tan indefenso. Sin poder evitarlo, las mejillas de Dib se sonrojaron, pero volvió a palidecer al escuchar la voz aterrada del irken.

-Mi PAK… Mi base… Mi voot…- Zim parecía estar sufriendo un terrible ataque de pánico, se toma la cabeza para cubrirse de enemigos invisibles y grita lleno de frustración:

**_–¡Todo está… inservible!-_**

(Continuara... O.O)

...

N/A: Malditos capitulos de baja calidad con finales _cliffhangers realmente malos... _bueno, saldrá mejor el siguiente capitulo. Espero


	2. Chapter 2

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

**_La muerte de Tak_**

**_Preludio de Ruina_**

**...**

El tablero brillaba de un intenso rojo, las luces no dejaban de parpadear y la computadora de la nave había estado emitiendo chillidos y pitidos sin descanso. Ese ordenador estaba aproximándose al cielo de los datos, y parecía agonizar mientras lo hacía.

Pero todo esto no era lo que le preocupaba a la irken que esta dentro de esa vieja nave espacial que había robado en Devastis. Tenía problemas mucho más serios que atender. Y uno de esos era que una unidad SIR, manipulada por un traidor al Imperio, estaba intentando matarla.

Lastima para ese pedazo de basura que ella no era tan fácil de destruir.

Tak no lamentó mucho la perdida de ese robot cuando su poderosa pata mecánica salió de su PAK y lo empaló sin remordimiento. Estaba molesta por los rasguños y las contusiones que tenía culpa de este, por eso descargo su ira contra la maquina con mucha saña. Al terminar, solo quedaron un par de cables humeantes y unos trozos de metal quemados.

La invasora irken suspiró, miro los controles con desesperación y se abalanzó sobre estos para ver que podía hacer al respecto. Las chispas seguían saltando y comenzó a salir humo de la consola. La irken quedo en shock al ver como la computadora de la nave no respondía y comenzaba a apagarse.

Era su fin.

Iba a morir. Sin haber asesinado a ese traidor que la perseguía. Sin haber logrado la gloria para el Imperio Irk. Sin haber saciado su sed de venganza.

-Maldición… Zim- Tak golpea frustrada el tablero, ignorando el dolor de las quemaduras que le provocaban -Si tan solo te hubiera asesinado cuando tuve la oportunidad… Ahora estoy por morir en manos de un traidor al imperio ¡Maldito hijo de Vort!-

La vieja nave que pilotaba dejo de moverse de repente, y Tak comenzó repensar las medidas que debería tomar. Su nave estaba flotando pacíficamente en el vacío del espacio y al parecer ya no la perseguían más. La energía de su PAK estaba en mínimo, y solo le quedaba el soporte de vida. De seguro moriría en un par de días.

Tak en cierto momento pensó que debería suicidarse, pero no le veía el caso ¿Qué diferencia había entre morir en ese instante y morir en tres días?

_*Liberarse del fracaso. Libre del fracaso. Libre de la vergüenza de ser derrotada por segunda vez* _Ese era un buen punto. Si había diferencia, y no tenía deseos de recordar sus fallas mientras esperaba su muerte...

Tak no pudo seguir reflexionando sobre esto, porque de repente, un poderoso rayo láser choca contra su maltrecha nave, empujándola violentamente al campo de atracción gravitatoria de un planeta cercano.

La irken cae de su asiento por la inercia, y golpea con su PAK con el fondo de la nave, haciendo un estridente ruido metálico. Algo se desconecta dentro de este, y Tak siente somnolencia por primera vez. Cierra sus ojos morados, introduciéndose en un mundo de sueños.

_Allí estaba, sentada en una mesa extraña de color verde. Tenía unas tarjetas hechas de cartón plastificado en la mano. Cuatro cartas de poker en total. Un as de picas, un dos de corazones, un cinco de trébol y un Jack de diamante..._

_-No creo que Tak tenga una buena mano- Dice una extraña voz a su lado. La irken no entendía lo que pasaba. Nunca había visto semejante juego en su vida, pero sabía que debía mentir para ganar. _

_Ella debía mentir para sobrevivir._

_-Eso es lo que crees, no importa lo que salga en mesa, yo voy a ganar- Pésimas cartas, pésima suerte... iba apostar de todos modos. Tak lanza su pago para ver las cartas en mesa._

_-Bien, así me gusta- Dice una voz a su lado –Pero vas a perder y vas a morir de todos modos...-_

_-...-_

Mientras Tak soñaba por primera vez en su larga vida de invasora irken, su nave caía estrepitosamente sobre un planeta completamente desierto llamado Feyart23, seguida de cerca por un Voot Cruiser de última generación_._

(…)

La vieja nave de Tak se estrelló en una duna del planeta desértico Feyart23, espantando a un gusano gigante que estaba asoleándose bajo los dos brillantes astros que se encontraban suspendidos en su vasto cielo azul-verdoso.

La textura arenosa del terreno amortiguo la caída de ese pedazo de chatarra que la irken estaba usando como nave espacial. Tak no despertó para ver como a su nave se le despedazaba el casco y las turbinas de plasma, se destruían los núcleos de poder, ni como los cristales de la cabina estallaban.

Recuperó el conocimiento en cuanto alguien abrió bruscamente el techo de su nave, usando unas horribles guadañas láseres que destrozaban el metal como si fuera de papel. Los brillantes astros de Feyart23 la encandilaron por un momento, pero alguien se puso delante de ellos, proyectándole una oscura sombra.

-Mira nada más… Pero si es una hermosa irken dormitando indefensa dentro de un montón de basura- La melosa voz de ese sujeto hizo que a Tak le dieran ganas de vomitar.

El traidor la encontró y estaba allí buscando algo que solo ella tenía. Que esperara sentado si creía que se lo iba a entregar.

-Púdrete, mal nacido hijo de Vort- Tak trata de levantarse pero una afilada guadaña láser es colocada en medio de sus dos enormes ojos color violeta.

-Mi linda Tak, tan talentosa, tan hermosa, tan… ¿No te molesta si te digo que eres una metiche?- Aquel extraño sujeto no dejaba verse, los soles de Feyart23 proyectaban una sombra que cubría todo su rostro, dejándolo en el completo anonimato. Solo podían verse la forma de sus elegantes y delgadas antenas.

-Muérete bastardo, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya…- Tak dice esto con suma determinación -…No dejaré que el CODE caiga en tus asquerosas manos traidoras-

Ella sabía que solo le quedaba energía para el soporte de vida, pero no podía permitir que ese bastardo se saliera con la suya. Las patas mecánicas del PAK de Tak se extendieron lentamente, pero para evitar que su atacante se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, la irken le sigue hablando.

-A todo esto ¿Qué mierda esperas ganar?-

-Buena pregunta- El sujeto se ríe por unos minutos y luego vuelve a hablar –Y tú ¿Qué esperas ganar sacrificando tu vida por tu raza? No creo que te vayan a recordar por tu valiente acto de lealtad a Irk-

-Un traidor como tú jamás sabrá lo que es la lealtad…- Tak comienza a moverse, y el irken traidor intenta apuñalarla con su guadaña láser. Ella reacciona y esquiva la guadaña de energía, y con la ayuda de sus patas mecánicas, se lanza a la caja negra de comunicaciones de la nave.

Sacó un cable de su unidad PAK, se conecto la caja de seguridad y comenzó a vaciar los datos en esta. Preparó todo para enviar una señal de pulso a _Mimi_ o a su _Voot Cruiser_, o cualquier cosa que usara la misma frecuencia que ella, lo primero que estuviera al alcance de la señal. Debía impedir que ese traidor se quedara con el CODE. La raza irken dependía de esto y ella no iba a dejar que ese sujeto obtuviera la única copia existente. La original estaba en el centro de la computadora de Irk, y era imposible que ese tipo vuelva a entrar allí ahora que habían aumentado la seguridad.

-Ya casi…- Tak murmura esto esperanzada. Pero de repente, algo la empuja levemente hacía delante y la hace jadear de dolor con cierta con suavidad. Ella no le presto atención y siguió descargando hasta el último dato del CODE que quedara en su PAK.

-…Se fue, K-in… no hay mas CODE por aquí- Murmura Tak mientras salían borbotones de sangre color púrpura del interior de su boca y manchaba el piso de la nave. Ella no se mueve, pero algo hace que se levante del suelo.

Un irken de unos centímetros más alto que ella estaba parado en medio de esa vieja nave destartalada. Había atravesado a Tak con su guadaña de energía y la estaba movilizando como si fuera una especie de brocheta de irken.

-Eres muy traviesa Tak… pero no te preocupes, mis aliados hallaran la forma de dar con el CODE- K-in mira despectivamente a la irken que estaba allí, empalada y sangrando profusamente.

-No podrán lograrlo… no encontraran nunca el CODE- Tak dijo esto con una ligera sonrisa. Ella finalmente se salió con la suya y se sentía muy bien por esto –Chupáte esa, puto traidor-

El rostro de K-in se desfiguro en una horrible mueca de odio y repulsión al escuchar a la irken decirle esto. Sus patas mecánicas no eran suficientes para acabar con Tak. Sus enormes ojos color amatistas se tornaron negros y sus venas se marcaron en todo su verde cuerpo.

-Maldita arpía-

La sombra de K-in se turbo y comenzó a solidificarse. Enormes púas de color negro se erizaban debajo del cuerpo de Tak, hasta formar una serie de cuchillas afiladas que se movían cual picadora de carne.

-Perdiste Tak y vas a morir…- Gruñe K-in mientras bajaba el cuerpo de la irken hacía esa sobrenatural serie de cuchillas móviles.

-Te equivocas… ¡Aggh!...- Las piernas de Tak fueron las primeras en ser molidas por esas cuchillas. Los trozos de carne y sangre saltaban por todas partes, hasta hubo algunos que llegaron a manchar el rostro siniestro de K-in. La irken ahogo su grito de dolor para agregar –…Tu perdiste esta partida, puto… traidor-

K-in suavizó su mirada, al ver como era destrozada Tak. El dolor debía ser insoportable, esas cuchillas negras destrozando su carne, aplastándola, trozándola con suma precisión y escupiéndola en todas direcciones, dejando correr la sangre púrpura de una ilusa irken que le era leal a un pueblo que no se lo merecía, en el suelo de una semidestruida nave varada en medio de un planeta desierto.

Era poético. Una muerte hermosa, digna de una mártir.

El irken, cuyos ojos ahora eran completamente negros, comenzó a reírse con locura. Solo quedaba la cabeza de Tak para destruir.

K-in pensaba que no había nada más hermoso que la sonrisa que adornaba la cara de esa invasora irken. Cuando esa cabeza se transformo en una pulpa de color púrpura y se deshacía en sus manos, no pudo evitar seguir riéndose de esa hermosa visión.

...

(Continuara... O.O)

...

N/A: Es extraño, este capitulo me pareció interesante, a pesar de lo corto que fue, en el sentido en que creo que es el principal motor de la historia. Aparece un OC de Misu-chan usando un nombre falso, Kain es un personaje de Shadows of Darkness, realmente es un fic con mucha acción y conmovedor en ciertos aspectos, lo recomiendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

**kitsunechan19:** Gracias por el comentario, y si, aquí te dare una razón más para odiar... digo, amar a Tak. Bueno, como dice el dicho, el ZADR no se escribio en un solo día :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

_**El irken poseído **_

**...**

Dib trató de mantener la calma y aclarar su mente. No sabía si era el momento adecuado para sentarse a pensar, justo ahora que tenía a su nemesis atrapado en su garaje, completamente desarmado, indefenso, y sin la ayuda de aquel extraño robot asistente.

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

El chico paranoico tenía la sensación de que el universo quería probar su moral ante semejante oportunidad, sin duda después de ese fracaso con la comunidad científica, podría atacar a Zim y llevarlo a una sala de autopsias, para demostrar que la vida extraterrestre existe.

Esa idea hubiera resultado atractiva a sus once años de edad, pero ahora que era mayor y podía ver los otros aspectos de lo que implicaba hacer semejante cosa, tendría que matar a Zim o torturarlo con horribles pruebas para conseguirlo.

Tal vez él fuera paranoico y obsesivo, pero no era un perverso torturador y mucho menos un asesino.

Ahora Zim parecía necesitar ayuda, pero él nunca lo había ayudado voluntariamente en nada, aunque el alien le haya pedido una mano en más de una ocasión. Además, cuando lo ayudaba solo lo hacía por beneficio propio.

Entonces, que estuviera allí arriesgándose a ser descubierto por él y completamente desarmado, indicaba que estaba desesperado. Dib no era bueno para ayudar a las personas en crisis, y Zim parecía estar en ese momento en una muy grave. El estado de shock que tenía era tal que parecía a punto de perder la conciencia.

-Fue un error venir aquí- Dice el irken con voz cansada –Pero me tenía que arriesgar-

-Yo no pienso hacerte daño, al menos que intentes atacarme- Dib mira con cierta duda al irken, que comenzó a reírse descaradamente de lo que dijo. A Zim le parecía gracioso lo que acababa de decir y tenía buenas razones.

-No estoy bromeando- El chico paranoico mira con seriedad a Zim, y se cruza de brazos –Sabes que yo no bromeo con estas cosas-

El irken deja de reírse, pero le dedica una mirada llena de desconfianza y luego le da la espalda. Dib supuso que no iba a decirle lo que le pasaba si no lograba convencerlo, y como de seguro si insistía en ayudarlo, le echaría en cara todos esos años en los que le hizo la vida imposible y arruino todo sus planes. Él en su lugar trataría de resolver sus problemas por su cuenta, pero Zim estaba solo en la Tierra, a miles de años luz de su hogar. Estaba casi tan solo como él.

Completamente solo.

_"Nos parecemos tanto que me asusta a veces"_ Dib piensa esto mientras se acerca a la nave de Tak. La observa por unos momentos y suspira con resignación. Si quería que Zim confiara en él para que le diga lo que le pasa, necesitaba mostrarle un gesto de amabilidad de su parte, por lo menos pequeño.

-Mira Zim, no se que problemas tengas, pero si necesitas la nave te la daré- Dib se acerca a la nave y comienza a hablarle –Clave de voz: _Zim es un imbécil subnormal_-

-¡Oye!- Zim estaba algo molesto por esto, pero la nave abrió su escotilla y desactivo los rayos láser.

-Debes admitir que tú nunca dirías algo así- Dib se ríe al decir esto, pero Zim no parecía esta muy feliz. El humano carraspea y agrega –Ahí esta la nave… no la vayas a rayar- Dib busca a Snashert para ir por algo de comer. Zim no tenia deseos de entrar a la nave, aclara su garganta y dice con algo de reserva.

-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?- El irken dijo esto con brusquedad. Dib había tomado a Snashert y tenía ganas de irse a comer algo, así que no quiso dar una conferencia sobre la confianza.

-Porque no lo es- Dib sube los hombros indicando que no importaba.

-Viniendo de ti, podría ser otro intento de demostrar que soy un alienígena- Zim dice esto, mirando con mucha molestia a Dib. No le agradaba pedirle ayuda al humano, pero no había nadie más en el planeta que pudiera hacerlo.

-Créeme que me di por vencido con eso… y bueno, no creo que puedas hacer mucho sin tu base, ni tu voot y mucho menos sin tu PAK-

-¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE PERDÍ TODO ESO?- Zim grita esto más enojado que sorprendido.

-¡Por Venus, Zim!- Dib grita indignado, mientras Snashert se esconde en uno de sus bolsillos por el elevado tono de voz de esa curiosa conversación –Lo dijiste hace unos minutos atrás, realmente tienes graves problemas de memoria inmediata-

-¡MIENTEEEES!-

Dib cayo en cuenta que había dicho "¡Por Venus!" tal cual lo hacía como cuando era niño, y Zim volvió a su viejo habito de acusarlo de mentiroso. Realmente odiaba que lo llamara mentiroso, lo molestaba mucho. Comenzó a sentir tanta rabia que presintió que el asunto se estaba saliendo de control.

-Mira…- Dib mueve sus manos de manera graciosa y señala a la nave desesperado –Ahí esta la nave de Tak, tómala y vete arreglar tus problemas, yo me voy a comer algo-

-No me puedo ir- Dice Zim con algo de tristeza.

-Y eso es porque…- Dib se gira un poco para ver al irken. Se veía como el pobre diablo más infeliz del universo en ese instante.

-Mi PAK no funciona y estoy indefenso- Zim dice esto rápido para que le duela menos a su ego.

-¿Y porque no lo arreglas?- El humano sube los hombros, poco interesado en ese asunto.

-Mi base implotó hace una semana atrás…- Zim dice esto con algo de tristeza, y Dib lo mira sorprendido, abriendo los ojos como platos. Había estado tan ocupado en esa semana preparando su demostración para los científicos colegas de su padre que había descuidado la vigilancia a de Zim por completo.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la situación de Zim?

-¿Implotó?- Repite incrédulo el humano, mientras saca un celular de pantalla táctil para revisar las cámaras que estaban cerca de la casa de Zim. Justo en donde debía estar la casa de Zim y otras dos más, había un cráter del tamaño de una cancha de tenis.

"¿Por qué no note esto? Mierda, me estoy deprimiendo y estoy perdiendo contacto con la realidad" Dib piensa esto frenéticamente e ignora por completo a Zim que parecía estar un poco ofendido por esto.

-Tu jamás entenderías lo que me paso, estuve una semana entera deambulando por la ciudad y mi PAK dejo de funcionar hace unas horas atrás y…- Zim parecía a punto de entrar en un colapso emocional, si seguía así, tal vez comenzaría a llorar. Pero Dib se rasco la barbilla pensando lo que le había comentado el irken hacía unos pocos segundos.

-Zim, guarda la calma y dime ¿Hace cuanto no cargas tu PAK?- El humano dice esto mirando al irken con mucha tranquilidad.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que debo cargar mi PAK?- Zim se pone histérico al darse cuenta de que su peor enemigo sabía de esa pequeña desventaja ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber descubierto sobre él?

-Te he vigilado las 24 horas del día en los últimos cuatro años que has estado viviendo en la Tierra, supongo que esto es una de las muchas cosas que se sobre tí- Dib dice esto como si no fuera importante, y siente que en su bolsillo Snashert estaba inquieta. Nota que la rata estaba jugando con el frasco que contenía la muestra de sangre de Zim.

El irken no tenía idea cuanto sabía sobre él. Para nada.

-Eres aterrador- Zim tiembla un poco y luego repiensa la pregunta para contestarla –Hace tres semanas que no lo cargo-

-Y si lo cargas, no se… ¿Volverá a funcionar?- Dib dice esto con aire de sabeloto, para que Zim continúe con la idea.

-Claro que volverá a funcionar estúpido Dib-mono, sé que la tecnología irken es demasiado complicada para tu primitivo cerebro pero yo…- Zim se queda callado por un instante y luego mira a Dib con mucho odio –Realmente me encantaría arrancarte esa enorme cabeza tuya-

-Mi cabeza no es enorme, si no te diste cuenta crecí y ahora no se ve tan mal- Dib carraspea incomodo ante esta declaración ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que Zim pensara de su cabeza?

–No importa quien tenga la razón, el punto es que tienes que cargar tu PAK, lo cargas, tomas la nave y arreglas tus problemas… de paso me das unas vacaciones- El humano trata de mantenerse serio, pero la actitud de Zim no lo ayudaba. Antes de que comience a reírse histéricamente, Snashert le muerde el dedo pulgar con suavidad. Dib se asusta y mira a su amigo roedor.

Era verdad, no era el momento adecuado para perder el control, no con Zim en ese estado.

-Tendré que entrar en modo fuera de línea para cargarme, y nadie está aquí para protegerme- Dice molesto Zim.

_"¿Dónde estaba su robot mascota?"_ Dib iba a preguntarle esto al irken, pero supuso que ya era demasiado que admitiera que debía cargarse. Procuro buscar tranquilizarlo para que de una buena vez solucione su predicamento.

-Nadie te va a molestar, papá no viene a casa hasta dentro de un mes y Gaz se ha comprado una consola Xii, estará matando cerdos vampiros en 3D las próximas 48 horas-

Zim levanta una ceja de escepticismo, le da una mirada llena de desconfianza a Dib.

-¿No me harás nada raro?- El irken dice esto algo nervioso –Los humanos cuando llegan a la adolescencia son algo extraños con todo ese asunto de las horrorosas hormonas-

-¡Yo no soy un enfermo pervertido!- Dib grita esto completamente colorado. Antes de que Zim pueda retrucarle, escucha el sonido del estómago del humano reclamandole algo de comida.

Dib suspira resignado, no había nada más para hacer, todo dependía de Zim.

–Me voy a comer algo, y por lo que más quieras Zim, recárgate de una buena vez- Dib sale del garaje llevándose a Snashert hacía la cocina.

-_Recárgate de una buena vez_- Zim imita la voz de Dib de forma muy burda e infantil -¿Quién se cree que es? Apestoso humano- Protesta el irken en voz baja.

-¡Escuche eso, no me hagas ir hasta allí a jalarte las antenas!- Grita Dib desde la cocina. Zim se preguntaba como hizo el humano para escucharlo, pero decidió no tentar su suerte. Sus antenas eran muy delicadas y si Dib se las jalaba le iba a doler muchísimo.

-¿Dónde esta la unida de enlace energético?- Zim entra en la nave de Tak, y ve que el lugar estaba lleno de carteles de papel blanco, que traducía las funciones de los controles de la nave escritas en Irk al lenguaje humano. Dib lo había hecho bastante bien. Tal vez demasiado bien, a esta altura era probable que pudiera hablar en irken con fluidez.

-Debo concentrarme… aquí está- Zim encuentra el adaptador y saca manualmente un cable de su PAK, lo conecta y se sienta en la silla de piloto.

–Modo fuera de línea- Zim se duerme sentado en la silla del piloto, mientras la energía corría por esa terminal.

-…-

La computadora de la nave de Tak estaba inactiva, solo había una brillante señal color amarilla que indicaba la función de recarga para PAKs que estaba cumpliendo la nave. Zim se había acomodado un poco más en el asiento dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado, sus piernas eran demasiado largas para caber en ese espacio, por lo que habían quedado dobladas de manera incomoda.

-…-

De repente una voz proveniente del interior de la nave dice en voz alta –_Recibiendo información_-

La computadora de la nave acepta los comandos antiguos de voz de su dueña anterior y admite la entrada de información.

–**_Guarda el siguiente archivo, Voot_**- Era la voz de Tak que resonaba en todo el _Voot Cruiser_. Zim seguía conectado a la terminal para recargarse, y su PAK reacciona ante la entrada de esa nueva data. La computadora de la nave recibe una orden extraña de este, y un enorme cartel verde fluorescente en lenguaje irk aparece en la pantalla y debajo de este, una barra dibujada en la pantalla se estaba llenando de una brillante luz verde, indicando el traspaso de un archivo de la computadora de la nave de Tak al PAK conectado de Zim.

(…)

Dib estaba picando con cuidado algo de cebollas, mientras Snashert lo observaba pacientemente sentada sobre la mesa, mascando un pequeño trozo de queso.

El joven Membrana coloca un poco de aceite de oliva en la sartén y los trozos de cebollas, encendió la cocina a fuego lento mientras se concentra en la cantidad de huevos que debía usar para la comida que iba a preparar.

-¡GAZ!- Dib grita desde la cocina, y escucha a su hermana gritarle desde el living de la casa_ -¡¿Qué demonios quieres Dib?-_

-¿VAS A CENAR OMELET DE QUESO Y JAMÓN?-

-¡Si! ¡Más te vale que te salga bien!- Grita Gaz.

-Snashert, a veces creo que Gaz también sufre de falta de memoria- Dib suspira mientras rompe los huevos con una mano en la sartén y comienza a moverla para hacer el omelet. Luego coloca el queso y el jamón, vuelve a hablarle a su rata como si le entendiera –Le he preparado la comida desde los nueve años, y no soy tan malo haciéndolo-

Snashert no le prestaba más atención a Dib, ahora estaba mirando a Gaz que había llegado a la cocina para ver con quien estaba hablando su hermano.

-¿Por qué hay una rata en la mesa?- Dice algo impasible la joven mientras abre la puerta de la nevera para sacarse una soda.

-Esa es Snashert, mi nueva mascota- Dice algo entretenido Dib. No se percato que su hermana se acerca a la rata para verla de cerca. Snashert no se había movido de la mesa aunque estaba en la cocina y podía atacar las despensas, había terminado su queso y estaba ocupada mirándola con total calma.

Gaz frunce el ceño, y viendo el queso que dejo su hermano en la mesa, toma un trozo y se lo ofrece a la rata. Esta lo huele, mueve sus bigotitos en forma graciosa, pero rechaza el queso.

-Dib ¿Esta estúpida rata no come?- Gaz prácticamente le ladra a su hermano mayor.

-Claro que si, mira- Dib le da otro trozo de queso a Snashert y este lo toma entre sus patas para comenzar a devorarlo. Gaz abre los ojos impresionada, y luego frunce el ceño con molestia.

-Odio a tu rata-

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Dib dice esto algo confundido.

-Eso no te interesa, sírveme la comida ¡Ahora!-

(…)

Dib estaba cansado, y solo eran las ocho y media de la noche. Se había olvidado de Zim y ahora estaba mucho más preocupado por Snashert, que estaba en la lista negra de Gaz. Su hermana era muy rencorosa con las personas que decidía odiar, y no quería pensar lo que le haría a un pequeño e indefenso animal como Snashert.

-Me iré a bañar, si Gaz viene escóndete en mi almohada- Dib deja a Snashert en la cama y entra al baño. Se escuchaba la ducha del otro lado del cuarto y se ve un poco de vapor colarse debajo de la rendija de la puerta.

Dib sale muy tranquilo, luciendo solo una toalla en sus caderas. Iba a buscar su pijama color azul con caritas de alienígenas, cuando escucha un ruido extraño que provenía desde el pasillo que estaba fuera de su habitación. Snashert se turba y se esconde debajo de la almohada y mueve sus bigotitos como si intentara olfatear a esa rara presencia que se aproximaba.

-¿Gaz?- Dice con algo de temor Dib -¿Eres tu? Snashert no está aquí, lo regrese a la tienda de mascotas- Era mentira, pero no quería que su hermana hiriera a la pobre rata solo porque no la obedecía.

El ruido continuó. Era extraño, se escuchaba como algo que raspaba las paredes. Dib miro hacía afuera de su habitación y no hallo nada, luego entró y vio que Snashert estaba resguardada en su almohada, temblando asustada.

-Tranquilo amiguito no hay nadie…-

De repente, algo lo golpea muy fuerte en las piernas y lo hace caer al piso. Luego sujetan sus tobillos con una especie de manguera muy dura y lo arrastran por el piso de su habitación. Dib no podía hacer nada más que gritar. A pesar de ser arrastrado, para su suerte se había ajustado su toalla lo suficiente como para que no se le caiga. De un momento a otro, le torcieron los tobillos y lo dieron vuelta, dejándolo caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra de su habitación.

El humano abre los ojos impresionado, y ve a Zim, con las patas mecánicas de su PAK rayando las paredes y el techo del cuarto, completamente fuera de control, y unos enormes tentáculos de metal parecidos a los que sujetaban con fuerza sus dos piernas, sujetaron también sus muñecas.

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¡¿Vas a matarme Zim?- Dib no podía moverse y estaba tan aterrado que sentía que iba a orinarse encima. No quería morir en manos de la única persona en el planeta que aceptó su ayuda. Pensaba frenéticamente que no debió haberse fiado de ese alien. Fue muy estúpido de su parte, pero aún así, no le parecía bien morir así. Él hizo lo correcto en ayudarlo cuando estaba desesperado ¿Verdad?

-Dib, no tengo tiempo- Dice Zim con una voz firme y suave, muy distinta a la que solía usar. Dib se sorprende al escuchar su nombre en labios de aquel irken. Le recordaba a cierta persona que le gustaba mucho en la primaria, y que no era del todo humana.

-¿Quién eres?- Dice con suavidad Dib.

-Tu sabes bien quien soy humano, ahora escúchame antes de que el idiota de Zim despierte- Zim se llamo idiota a si mismo y esto espantó aun más a Dib.

_Era el fin de la vida como la conocemos, Zim dejo de idolatrarse y se llamó idiota a si mismo._ El humano se sentía mareado a punto de reírse de lo que estaba pasándole, pero se quedo enmudecido cuando noto que el cuerpo del irken se acercaba peligrosamente hacía él. En ese instante recordó que estaba semidesnudo y que si seguían presionándolo de esa forma, su cuerpo reaccionaría de manera tal que terminaría avergonzándolo para siempre delante de su rival.

-Espera… ¿Te conozco?- Dice Dib desesperado, tratando de evitar que el cuerpo poseído de Zim se le acerque aún más.

-Claro que me conoces… veo que finalmente creciste y tu cabeza no se ve tan grande- Ese irken que se veía como Zim, hablaba con la voz de Zim y sonreía como Zim, toca con suavidad el pecho de Dib -¿No me recuerdas? Creo que te gustaba mucho hace unos años atrás-

-Tak… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces en el cuerpo de Zim?- Dib se sonroja un poco, pero no estaba tan preocupado por la situación comprometedora en la que estaba. Tak podría matarlo si no jugaba bien sus cartas, de todos modos, él detuvo junto con Zim su intento de invadir la Tierra.

-Como te dije antes, no tengo tiempo. Y te equivocas, yo no soy Tak, soy una extensión de su memoria, un programa temporal que se borra automáticamente después de dejar un mensaje… sabía que te hallaría aquí, Dib- Zim sonríe de una forma tan coqueta que hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca de Dib. Iba a tener pesadillas con esa sonrisa durante años –Necesito que me hagas un favor, como mi última voluntad antes de morir-

Dib traga saliva y dice con algo de lentitud, sumando dos mas dos -¿Última voluntad? ¿Q-qué te pasó?... No me digas que…-

-Escúchame Dib o tendré que lastimarte para que te calles- Tak dice esto en tono amenazante y luego agrega –Lo que me sucedió es el resultado de una traición al Imperio Irken-

-Lo siento mucho Tak- Dib estaba hablando con la memoria de un muerto. Siempre quiso tener está experiencia, pero se la había imaginado de otro forma.

-¡Ya! No me desconcentres con tu simpatía humano y escucha- Tak en el cuerpo de Zim hace un ademán un poco amanerado, tal así que Dib se tuvo que morder la mejilla internamente para no reírse.

–Por algún extraño motivo, un programa secreto de nuestro Imperio entró en el PAK de Zim y se instaló allí, lo sé porque uní parte de mi memoria a este para poder hablar con el usuario que lo halle- Zim habla de forma tan elocuente como lo hacía Tak, que a Dib le pareció algo fascinante. Solo un poco, no estaba muy cómodo para sentirse a gusto con esto.

-¿Vas a estar para siempre en el cuerpo de Zim?- Por algún extraño motivo, Dib no deseaba esto. Zim era en su medida, su enemigo y rival, Tak no podría reemplazarlo en ese aspecto por más que lo intentase.

-Eso es imposible, solo soy un programa, seré devorado por los módulos de personalidad de Zim en pocos minutos- Tak vuelve a mirar a Dib con fastidio –No me cambies el tema-

-Lo siento, continua-

-Zim no debe salir de la Tierra y mucho menos acercarse a Irk-

-Bueno, él planeaba irse… su base implotó y no tiene recursos…- Dib iba a seguir hablando pero Zim lo interrumpe.

-Haz lo posible por retenerlo en este planeta. K-in no lo encontrará aquí, se supone que la Tierra no está destinada a ser invadida por la raza irken, y no hay registros sobre la misión de Zim- El programa de Tak dice esto de forma tan cruda, que el rostro de Zim se ensombreció por un momento.

Dib abrió los ojos como platos, sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Si no fuera que de vez en cuando hacía algo de ejercicio, le hubiera dado un paro cardíaco en ese momento.

-¿Cómo que la Tierra no está destinada a la conquista? Créeme Tak, la he tenido que salvar muchas veces de Zim y hasta de ti, no me vengas con esas tonterías…-

-Hay demasiada agua en el planeta, tanta que esperaban que Zim se disolviera en uno de sus más grandes océanos… él vino aquí a morir Dib, porque es un exiliado- Dice Zim en forma lacónica.

La cabeza de Dib estaba a punto de estallar. Todo esto era terrible, Zim lo había engañado o se había engañado a si mismo para soportar el hecho de ser un exiliado.

-Te vez tan afligido- Tak en el cuerpo de Zim sonó tan seductora que a Dib se le erizo la piel. Ella le quita uno de los guantes a Zim y toca la mejilla de Dib con suavidad –Tu piel es tan cálida y suave… tal vez debí haberme quedado contigo en vez de intentar conquistar la Tierra-

El humano traga saliva y sonríe nervioso –Ah ¿Si? Me lo dicen todo el tiempo jejeje-

-Solo me falta cumplir una última voluntad…- Zim "poseído" por Tak acorta la distancia entre su rostro y el de Dib, sin esperar más, le da un suave beso en los labios, acariciándolos con cuidado por unos instantes.

Dib se azora al extremo de que sus orejas se vuelven coloradas, su corazón comienza a latir demasiado rápido y su cuerpo estaba temblando. Zim no se apartaba y seguía besándolo de forma dulce y suave. Siente una leve mordida en su labio inferior, y esto hizo gemir un poco al humano, lo suficiente para que el beso del irken se profundice.

La lengua fina de Zim recorrió el interior de su boca con tanta precisión, que parecía conocerla de memoria. Dib se contuvo de responder, su boca estaba siendo invadida por la lengua de un alien poseído por otro alien muerto. En escala de lo extraño esto era un _¡WTF*!_, por consiguiente no era muy placentero para su razón. Debería estar muy dañado mentalmente para sentir placer en ese instante.

De repente Zim se separa de él, rompiendo el beso y lo suelta por completo, guardando las patas mecánicas en su PAK junto con los tentáculos de metal. Tenía una rara mueca de dolor en la cara.

-Tu boca tiene agua- Dice con dificultad, y Dib noto que cientos de ampollitas comenzaron a salir en la boca de Zim. Tak realmente no sabía mucho de humanos.

-Si, se llama saliva, 90% agua y 10% enzimas… ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Dib trata de incorporarse y ve que Zim le sonríe con altanería.

-¿Y porque no hacerlo?- Zim dice esto, teniendo a Tak en su interior. De repente deja de mirarlo y dice –Zim va a despertar… por lo menos esto le va a doler y mucho- El programa de Tak dice esto mientras es borrado.

Dib iba a levantarse, pero Zim se le cae encima completamente dormido. El humano rezaba para sus adentros, deseando que no se despierte, pero no parecía ser su noche. El irken abre los ojos con lentitud, y trata de enfocar a la persona que lo sujetaba de la cintura.

_"Hablando de momentos incómodos"_ Pensó con algo de angustia Dib.

-¡Humano asqueroso! ¡Quítame la manos de encima!- Zim salta lejos de Dib y se horroriza más al verlo desnudo.

-¡Sabía que no debía confiar en ti! ¡Planeabas hacerle cosas raras a Zim y…!- Zim deja de gritar y toca su boca sintiendo las llagas en ellas –Me duele la boca ¿Qué en el nombre de Irk me hiciste?-

-No me lo vas a creer, pero eres el primer caso de posesión que he presenciado- Dib decide vestirse mientras le habla a Zim, para evitarle el mal rato a ambos –Hay una cámara de seguridad en el marco de mi puerta, puedes ver todo lo que paso en ese video- Dib señala su computadora, y con los pantalones a medio abrochar retrocede la cinta hasta la aparición de Zim poseído por Tak.

-No puede ser- Musita Zim al ver la grabación. Se sienta en el piso, completamente abatido al ver como se desarrollaba la escena.

-Te traeré algo de vinagre para curar tu boca… si, sé que el vinagre te cura de las quemaduras por el agua…- Dib mira a Zim un poco apenado, el irken parecía estar muy shockeado por lo que estaba viendo en el video, como si se tratara de una horrible humillación. Dib carraspea un poco y trata de entretener al irken con otra cosa.

–Y… ¿Ya recargaste tú PAK?-

Zim mira al humano por un momento, y sin previo aviso, comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. Dib trata de decir algo pero el llanto del irken no lo dejaba pensar. Le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Está noche va a ser muy larga… No sabía que Zim podía llorar- Dice Dib en voz baja. Mira incomodo hacia todos lados, esperando que el irken se tranquilice por su cuenta, y se percata de que su rata mascota no estaba por ningún lado. Snashert había escapado de la habitación y no apareció hasta que llego el amanecer.

...

(Continuara... O.O)

...

N/A: Este capitulo no me gusto como quedo, me pareció algo perturbador, y temo por las amantes del ZADR que lo están leyendo. Tak realmente se hace su mala fama aquí :3

De nuevo, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, espero que la historia no se vuelva aburrida. Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

**kitsunechan19:** Gracias por el comentario, Tak no es lo peor que le pueda pasar a Zim y a Dib… supongo que lo descubrirás al leer este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

**Condena de muerte a distancia**

**...**

Por primera vez en su vida, Zim estaba llorando.

El irken nunca había experimentado la sensación de impotencia e inseguridad, en donde sintiera realmente un vació completo en su squedly-spooch y que algo atorado en sus vías respiratorias le impidiera poder usar su caja de voz. Lo más sorprendente era ese líquido que le salía de los ojos, inundándolo con un espeso manto transparente que le empapaba las mejillas y se escurría por su cara. Cuando llegaba a la comisura de su boca, sentía que su sabor era casi tan dulce como un snack irken, pero un poco más acido.

Zim sentía las sensaciones pesadas de la tristeza y la frustración por primera vez, y por eso no pudo contener su llanto. No cuando vio a Dib en ese video, enterándose de que su misión, su única razón para vivir, esa gran invasión al planeta Tierra que justificaba su existencia, era solo una excusa para mantener exiliado a un irken defectuoso e indeseado para el Imperio.

-¿Por… qué… n-no pu-puedo parar?- Zim dice esto afligido, quería dejar de llorar y hablar claramente con el humano, pero la sensación era abrumadora, tal así que no pudo evitar gimotear más fuerte después de decir esto.

Dib frunció el seño algo aturdido y se sentó en la cama, mirando detenidamente a Zim. El joven no parecía estar muy angustiado, pero se lo notaba preocupado.

-Supongo que necesitas desahogarte de alguna manera- Dib se rasca la cabeza molesto, no sabía que decir para calmar al irken, así que se resignó –Y me parece mejor que llores, es una forma inofensiva de descargarse-

Pasaron unos pocos minutos más para que Zim se cansara de llorar. Llego un momento en el que Dib solo sintió un sollozo bajito de parte del irken, quien comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-¿Puedes hablar?- El chico dijo esto algo incomodo. Se dio cuenta que debería haber dicho "¿Quieres hablar?" pero él jamás fue bueno lidiando con las personas. Tenía la empatía de una ameba y la sensibilidad de una roca.

-Si… ¿Quieres escucharme?- Zim dice esto algo extrañado y su rostro se torna taciturno –No sé por donde empezar-

-¿Qué te parece si yo pregunto y tú respondes?- Dib dice esto algo apurado, temía que Zim volviera a llorar por el nuevo estado emocional en el que se encontraba. Pero para su sorpresa el irken se había recuperado después de ese sonoro llanto.

Zim solo asintió y Dib pregunto sin hacerse esperar más.

-¿Cuáles son las funciones que perdiste de tu PAK?-

-Ahora solo está funcionando los módulos de sostén vital y los bancos de memoria, el resto dejo de funcionar- Zim hizo un esfuerzo mental por sacar las patas mecánicas de su PAK y solo logro que los apéndices salieran de este y se movieran de forma errática por todo el lugar, destrozando casi todo lo que tenía Dib en su habitación. El humano se asusto un poco por esto pero Zim guardo las patas, negando con mucha calma.

-Mis apéndices de respaldo no responde, ni mi rastreador, ni los sistemas de Adrenol34 ni siquiera los reguladores límbicos-

Dib registro esto último, y pudo descifrar el misterio del llanto repentino de Zim.

_"Por Saturno ¿Estaban controlando sus emociones? ¿Cómo lo harían? ¿Drogas? ¿Impulsos eléctricos?"_ Dib se sentía muy curioso con respecto a este asunto, pero no era el momento de preguntar esto. Ahora iba a tocar un tema delicado, y Zim debía seguir tan cooperativo como hasta ahora.

-¿Porque implotó tu base?-

Zim tembló un poco ante la pregunta, y trato de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. Noto que no podía llorar, y se sintió aliviado. Miró a Dib con algo de tranquilidad y respondió sin mucho tacto.

-Mis Más Altos dijeron que mi misión era una mentira y que se me acusaba de traición al imperio, por eso hicieron implotar mi base…- Zim chasqueo la lengua como si estuviera más ofendido que triste -¿Traicionar a Irk? Zim lo único que deseaba era dominar el universo en nombre de su amado pueblo-

-¿Te acusaron de traición?-

-Si, me recordaron que mate a dos de mis superiores por accidente, y que deje sin energía la mitad de uno de nuestros planetas de residencia por accidente, y que desmantele una importante operación de conquista universal… por accidente-

-Son muchos accidentes Zim- Dib dice esto con algo de escepticismo –Es increíble que no estés en prisión-

-He estado en prisión, trabajando para Sizz Lord como zángano de cocina- Zim dice esto algo enojado y le da la espalda a Dib. Se estaba encerrando nuevamente y el humano no quería quedarse con sus dudas.

-Oh… - Dib piensa rápido y pregunta -¿Y tu robot mascota?-

-GIR ha sido destruido, me saco de la casa cuando estaba a punto de implotar y lo único que me queda de él…- Zim saca de su bolsillo un vieja y maltratada tarjeta de memoria de brillante color verde y componente color cian –…Es esto-

-Lo siento…- Dib dice esto como si fuera un reflejo.

-Deja de decir eso, también se lo dijiste a Tak pero es mentira- Zim estalla furioso, el humano lo irritaba con esa actitud tan pasiva e indiferente que no duda en señalarlo y acusarlo de hipocresía –Todo lo que sale de tus sucia boca con agua son puras mentiras-

-No me llames mentiroso Zim o haré que te arrepientas- Dib se levanta de la cama, dispuesto a darle una paliza al alien que seguía echando humo.

-Entonces a mi no me hables como lo hiciste con Tak- Zim dice esto, y se cruza de brazos muy molesto. El humano se queda pasmado por esto y suspira resignado.

-Está bien… Tienes razón. Yo no puedo saber lo que se siente perder a alguien querido porque nunca lo tuve- Dib dice esto con mucha calma y celeridad, sin embargo el irken se azora al escucharlo. No entendía porque pero estaba seguro de que el humano no estaba mintiéndole –Pero de todos modos lamento lo mal que la has pasado-

-Si… Como sea- Zim dice esto molesto y se levanta del suelo -…Hazme el favor de no volver a mentirme-

-Lo haré- Dib nota que Zim trata de irse de la habitación, y muy asustado lo detiene antes de que cruce la puerta -¿Estás loco? Gaz está en la habitación de al lado y su sueño es ligero-

-¿Y?-

-Ella te desollara como un cerdo si haces ruido frente a su habitación- Dib cierra la puerta asustado señalando con su dedo índice su boca en señal de silencio.

-No quiero estar contigo, no me siento cómodo cerca de ti- El irken aún temía que el humano cambiara de opinión que lo diseccione apenas bajara su guardia.

-Gracias por mantenerme informado de cómo te sientes cerca de mí… realmente me gustaría que me mintieras de vez en cuando- Dib dice esto un poco herido en su orgullo. Realmente estaba muy ofendido por esa actitud de desconfianza de parte de Zim, pero él también solía comportarse de esa forma de vez en cuando –Supongo que tu sistema de vigilia tampoco funciona, así que ahora que puedes dormir ¿Por qué no te acuestas en mi cama?-

-Zim ¿Dormir en la misma habitación que el enemigo? ¡Jamás!- El irken mira con desconfianza la cama de Dib, toca las cobijas y hace una mueca de disgusto. Era un poco suave, y se veía muy extraña con todas esas mantas.

-No somos enemigos Zim- Dib dice esto sacando una bolsa de dormir de su armario, cortesía de sus días en los campamentos de observadores de estrellas –Tú ya no tienes motivos para invadirla Tierra-

-Es verdad… - Zim mira el trozo de su unidad SIR y agrega -…He muerto-

Dib se queda helado al oír esto. Era extraño escucharlo tan serio y elocuente, tal vez bloquear tantas emociones y deseos en su interior lo estaba volviendo loco… pero recordó que Zim siempre fue un poco más impulsivo y viseral, tal vez ahora debía convivir con otras emociones, como la decepción.

-Prueba acostarte- Dib abre la cama y se la señala a Zim. Este se recuesta con mucho cuidado y mira soslayo a su joven ex-enemigo. Había cambiado tanto en esos años, Zim estaba maravillado como evolucionaba la mente de los humanos desde su estado larval hasta su juventud. Ese humano tardo mucho menos en madurar de lo que le llevo a él hacerlo.

-Has cambiado…- Dice Zim algo relajado, sus ojos estaban cansados y comenzaron a cerrársele los parpados -…tanto tan rápido-

-Sigo siendo el mismo, solo que algo más alto- Dib arropa con cuidado a Zim y nota que el irken se había dormido demasiado rápido.

El joven Membrana mira el reloj digital que marcaba la cinco de la mañana, faltaba menos de una hora para que amaneciera. Suspiro resignado y se acostó en el suelo, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Esa noche soñó que su hermana menor era una horrible calavera y atravesaba a Snashert con una pajilla y se bebía su sangre como lo hace con los jugos en tetrapack. Despertó todo sudoroso y asustado a las seis y media de la mañana, y no pudo volver a dormir de nuevo.

(…)

Zim despierta al otro día, muy agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo en sueños. Lo único que recordaba de estos era un enorme ser que se erguía detrás de él. Este poseía de tres cabezas con un par de ojos cada una de ellas de color rojo.

Trago saliva asustado. Le recordaba a su estadía en la academia, en donde tenía esos sueños raros cuando se quedaba fuera de línea.

_"Pero en ese entonces mi PAK funcionaba ¿Por qué estaría soñando?"_

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dice Zim aturdido, viendo la habitación en donde se hallaba. Sintió un ligero peso entre sus piernas, y noto que la rata mascota de Dib estaba allí, mirándolo con interés, sus ojos negros parecían brillar.

-Sal de aquí- El alien trata de espantar al roedor, pero este se niega a moverse –Dib-mono, tu bestia mascota me está molestando-

Zim nota que Dib no estaba al pie de su cama. En su lugar había una mesa con una bandeja y un cartel que decía _"Come"._ Encima de esta, había un plato lleno de waffles y una lata de soda. El irken mira algo desconfiado la comida, y a pesar de morirse de hambre, decide ignorarla.

Snashert se mueve hacia la mesa con la comida de Zim y la trepa con facilidad. Toma un trozo de waffle con sus garras y comienza a comerlo, sentado educadamente delante del irken.

-Ya veo… no tiene veneno- Zim toma uno de los waffles sin morder, y lo prueba. Estaba bueno, muy apetitoso y dulce. Se lo traga con rapidez y antes de tomar otro, siente que su otra mano es mojada por una especie de líquido. En su rostro surcaban lágrimas nuevamente, y el irken no se molesto por estas, tomo el siguiente waffle y lo comió, como si estuviera comulgando en nombre de su camarada caído.

-GIR… te extraño- Solloza Zim. Sin poder evitarlo, llora por unos momentos sin poder dar un bocado más.

(…)

Dib estaba bebiendo café con algo de leche delante de su computadora portátil y mirando el reloj de la cocina con molestia. Eran las once de la mañana y Zim no había bajado de su habitación.

El joven Membrana no quería atosigar a Zim, ni mucho menos invadir su espacio personal. Pero le urgía preguntarle que demonios sucedió con su base mientras él no estaba centrado en espiarlo. Mientras pensaba en esto, Snashert ingresa por la puerta cocina a toda velocidad y con sus finas garras, trepa la pierna de Dib hasta llegar a su regazo. El chico la toma con cuidado y la sube a la mesa.

-Estoy muy preocupado Snashert ¿Qué demonios es este archivo de datos que están gravados en el PAK de Zim? He usado cientos de combinaciones de códigos para descifrarlo, pero es inaccesible- Dib no aparta la vista de la computadora al decir esto.

Snashert lo miró mientras hablaba e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado. De un momento a otro, corrió por la mesa hasta llegar cerca del control remoto de la televisión y lo empuja hacía donde estaba su amo.

-A veces te comportas como un perro Snashert… ¿Quieres que encienda el televisor?- Dib dice esto divertido, no había revisado los diarios digitales hasta el momento, así que deberían conformarse con final del noticiero matutino.

De repente, Snashert comienza a chillar asustada. Dib no entendía lo que le pasaba a su rata ahora, pero la pobre parecía a punto de morir de miedo. Salto de la mesa y corrió sin pensarlo hacía el interior de una alacena.

El humano observó desconcertado ese raro comportamiento pero le resto importancia. Cuando iba a beber otro sorbo de su café, sintió que algo lo sujeto del pecho con brusquedad. Dib suelta la taza y está cae sobre su computadora portátil, llenando de café con leche el teclado y provocando que la maquina hiciera cortocircuito.

El joven Membrana descubre aterrado que una especie de garra de color negro lo sujetaba del pecho, levantándolo de la silla con facilidad.

-¡Que demonios! ¡Suéltame!- Dib patalea y se mueve frenéticamente para zafar del agarre, pero la garra oscura solo lo presiona más fuerte, dejándolo sin aire.

El humano no podía ver su atacante porque estaba al otro lado de la habitación, noto que la garra se extendía por todo el piso hasta la sala de estar.

-¿Dónde está el Primero?- Dice la voz de aquel raro ser que estaba manipulando esa enorme garra negra. Dib es arrastrado hasta la sala y se encuentra con una criatura particularmente extraña. Sus ojos eran dos enormes zafiros brillantes y su cabeza proyectaba unos tentáculos negros que simulaban su cabello. El humano notó con horror que la garra que lo sujetaba era la extensión de la sombra que proyectaba esa criatura.

-Mierda- Dice Dib sin pensarlo mucho. Este era su fin.

-Humano, respóndeme ¿Dónde está el Primero?- Dice nuevamente la criatura. Dib abre la boca como un pez fuera del agua pero no logra decir nada.

-No me sirves- La criatura hace un ademán con su mano derecha y lanza a Dib para que se golpee contra una de las paredes de la sala. El chico pierde la conciencia por el fuerte golpe que recibe en la cabeza.

-¡Hey!- Una voz interrumpe a la criatura antes de que realice el próximo movimiento. Zim estaba sobre las escaleras y mira desafiante al monstruo que estaba allí.

–Ningún Kraenaar tiene derecho a pasearse por el planeta de Zim- Al decir esto, el irken sintió algo de vergüenza, y no sabía porque. Esto de las emociones lo estaba confundiendo.

-¿El Primero?- La criatura inclina su cabeza hacia un lado –Te imaginaba más viejo, pero supongo que heredaste esa horrible mochila tuya a un pobre diablo-

-¿Eh? ¿Primero…?- Zim no entendía lo que decía la kraenaar, la cual reconoció como una hembra de su especie. Esa criatura solo estaba diciendo puras sandeces. Se suponía que el PAK era único para cada irken, nadie se atrevería a colocar un PAK ajeno al cuerpo de otro irken, este moriría sin remedio…

_"Por Irk, yo no soy ese sujeto que busca… Haz que se vaya y nos deje en paz"_ Zim piensa esto frenéticamente, pero la criatura ya había hecho su jugada. Se acerca peligrosamente a él y lo sujeta con su poderosa sombra en forma de zarpas.

-Eres el Primero… Si te destruyo, el camino a la paz será aún más llano- La criatura concentra en su mano derecha una espada afilada de sombras. Zim grita desconcertado ante el horror de morir sin poder hacer nada al respecto –Saluda a tus antepasados, irken-

Antes de que la kraenaar pudiera dar el golpe de gracia, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un extintor de incendios lanza a la criatura al piso. Dib estaba detrás de ella, respirando agitado y con algo de sangre recorriendo su amplia frente.

-Me alegra ser más alto… ¡Vamos Zim!- Dib toma el brazo de Zim y tira de este para liberarlo de las zarpas de sombras que manipulaba la kraenaar.

-Humano, no seas iluso y corre, salva tu vida- Dice alterado Zim. La sombra no lo soltaba lo cual indicaba que la criatura seguía con vida y que pronto iba a incorporarse para atacar a Dib.

-Maldición, aún cuando te estas por morir no te molestas en llamarme por mi nombre, Zim- Dib no dejaba de tironear del irken, hasta que finalmente comenzó a deslizarlo fuera de las enormes zarpas negras –Perfecto, solo un poco ma…-

Zim abre los ojos asustado. No podía entender lo que pasaba aunque no había perdido ningún detalle de la escena. De repente Dib dejo de moverse y de hablar. Un borbotón de sangre comenzó a manchar su remera azul con la estampa de _Pepito el Anticristo_ y su rostro se volvió mucho más pálido de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Dib…?- Zim murmura esto mientras estaba a punto de salir de las zarpas. Sintió que la mano del humano aflojaba su agarre hasta que terminó soltándolo. El cuerpo de Dib se desplomó en el piso. No se movía, no habla, apenas podía escucharse un gemido audible mientras un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse a sus espaldas.

-¡DIB!- Zim vio con horror la sombra en forma de navaja que había atravesado la espalda del humano. Atrás de este, estaba la kraenaar a punto de decir algo. Quería advertirle al irken que sino se rendía y dejaba que ella terminará su trabajo, el humano moriría desangrado, ya que para su suerte no había tocado órganos vitales. Pero la pobre criatura no pudo decir nada más, porque Zim se había lanzado sobre ella como una fiera salvaje que ataca a una presa.

Desconcertada la kraenaar intenta defenderse, colocando sus brazos para detener el golpe de Zim. Pero al recibir el impacto, sintió que se le quebraban los huesos. Gruño levemente, creyendo que era imposible que eso suceda, pero vio que el brazo con el que aquel irken la golpeo estaba recubierto de una fina capa de metal con celdas de energía en forma de líneas color rojo incandescentes.

-Te voy a matar- Zim retrocede y usa su otro brazo que también se recubre de un fino metal con líneas brillantes color roja para lanzar el siguiente golpe. La kreanaar cae de espaldas al recibirlo, sintiendo como su dura epidermis de _Curio89_ es completamente mellada por ese ataque. El irken estaba encima de ella, de tal forma que pudo presenciar como ese cuerpo delgado y débil se recubre de una armadura muy ligera.

El rostro de Zim es completamente tapado por un casco plateado y rojo donde solo puede verse como sus labios repiten la misma frase una y otra vez.

**_-Te voy a matar, Te voy a matar…-_**

…

(Continuara... O.O)

...

**N/A: **Este capitulo me encantó. Ya veremos que le depara a Zim y a la kreanaar misteriosa que parece tener las mismas habilidades que K-in.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, y espero que la historia los atrape un poco más a partir de acá. Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

**kitsunechan19:** Gracias por el comentario de nuevo. O si, esa chica alienígena super sexy y fuerte es la que tú crees quien es, pero se hace llamar Vitralia aquí. Supongo que le hará pasar un mal rato a Zim, vamos a ver como le va ¿Si?

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

**Vive y deja morir**

**...**

Zim estaba furioso. Esa venenosa sensación estaba invadiendo cada fibra de su ser como esos pequeños fragmentos de metal que se metían entre sus músculos y venas, y le daban una energía increíble.

Solo quería usar esa energía para destruir a esa horrible bestia que lastimo a Dib. De donde provenía y porque acudió a él ya no le importaba.

_"¿Por qué me siento tan furioso? ¿Dib significa tanto para mí?"_ El irken pensaba esto mientras la rabia desenfrenada lo invadía. Deseaba quebrar los huesos de esa cosa, destrozar su carne y aplastar su espíritu.

La respuesta a sus dudas era clara, no soportaba que esa criatura dañara a la única persona que realmente lo veía. A diferencia de los suyos, Dib no apartó su vista de él al descubrir que era un fracaso, un defecto, un muerto viviente. Él se había convertido en algo mucho más valioso que un simple rival. Sentía que era alguien que valía la pena proteger.

-Te voy a matar- Repite nuevamente Zim, rugiendo con tanta furia que la kraenaar se turbó. Por un momento ella pensó que la estaba atacando cualquier cosa, excepto un irken.

-No vas a vencerme, irken- La kraenaar se mueve a una velocidad alarmante, la sombra que proyectaba se movió junto con ella y formo una espada que cayó pesadamente sobre el brazo derecho de Zim. Este desvía el ataque con su antebrazo derecho e intentan lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara de la kraenaar al lograr que bajara un poco la guardia. La criatura al predecir sus intensiones pliega su sombra y empuja al irken lejos de ella.

Zim se estrella sobre una aparador lleno de vasos y vajilla de cristal que no se habían usado en años, y lo destroza por completo. Los cristales caían sobre él, pero no podían dañarlo por al armadura que tenía encima. Se levanta y sin dudarlo dos veces, vuelve a lanzarse sobre la criatura.

-¡Que descuidado eres, irken! ¡Deberías rendirte y revisar a tu amigo!- La kraenaar dice esto algo alterada, al ver como Zim destrozaba su sombra y trataba de darle otro poderoso puñetazo.

El irken detiene su despiadado ataque por unos momentos y se vuelve para ver a Dib. Su casco se repliega, dejando al descubierto su cabeza y sus antenas. La kraenaar tenía razón, estaba tan claro como el agua. El humano se estaba muriendo mientras él perdía el tiempo luchando con ella.

No lo pensó mucho, porque se le acababa el tiempo. Se lanzó nuevamente sobre la criatura y con su mano izquierda la tomo de los tentáculos de su cabeza, jalando con fuerza de esos duros apéndices que se movían por voluntad propia. Ella trata de lanzar su sombra sobre Zim, pero este sujeta las afiladas cuchillas con su mano libre, deteniendo el ataque de esa extraña sustancia que simulaba ser su sombra.

-Tu sangre… sirve para curar- Zim dice esto con dificultad, mientras arrastra a la alienígena hacía donde estaba el cuerpo malherido de Dib, tirando de sus tentáculos con muy poca delicadeza.

-¿QUÉ ME HACES?- Grita la joven kraenaar retorciéndose como una serpiente –SUÉLTAME MALDITO INSECTO-

–Tú le hiciste esto, tú lo vas arreglar- Zim dice esto con mucha seriedad, mientras que sostenía con su mano derecha la sombra endurecida de la kraenaar con la forma una afilada navaja. Velozmente antes de que ella haga desaparecer el objeto, corta uno de sus tentáculos desde la base de su cabeza. El apéndice cae al suelo, manchando la alfombra con un brillante liquido azul.

La joven kraenaar grita dolorida y furiosa. Zim no se detiene y la coloca lo más cerca posible de Dib, apuntando el pequeño manantial de sangre azul a la grave herida que tenía en su espalda. La alienígena se sentía ultrajada mientras veía su preciosa sangre curar la herida de aquel humano inferior.

Ese maldito irken la rebajo a una simple curandera. Se aseguraría de matarlo apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Zim vio con satisfacción que la herida de Dib había cerrado por completo. Aún sujetando a la kraenaar por sus tentáculos la levanta a su altura y le da un poderoso golpe en el abdomen para que se desmaye. La criatura profirió un grito ahogado mientras caía al piso, el golpe fue demasiado duro, casi le revienta sus órganos internos. Ella pierde el conocimiento, mientras Zim la deja en el suelo, sin prestarle más atención.

-¿Dib?- Zim dice esto mientras mueve al humano para que reaccione. La armadura de metal lo había abandona por completo y su PAK estaba en números rojos en perdida de energía, necesitaría una recarga pronto.

-Mnnh… Zim… vamos hay que salir de aquí… esa cosa va a…- Dib trata de levantarse, pero Zim lo detiene tocando su pecho y empujándolo levemente hacía el suelo. Siente algo pegajoso entre sus dedos desnudos y se da cuenta que la remera del joven estaba llena de sangre. Zim se queja levente y retira su mano rápidamente cuando se da cuenta que la sangre de Dib le estaba quemando la mano.

-¡Maldición! Tienes agua hasta en tu sangre, Dib- El irken dice esto con algo de incomodidad, y rápidamente levanta a Dib del suelo, cargándolo estilo nupcial –Te llevaré a tu cuarto y descansaras por un rato, necesitare que me ayudes a interrogar a mi prisionera-

-¿Prisionera?- Dib dice esto algo confundido, estaba algo débil por la perdida de sangre, pero trata de moverse en los brazos de Zim y se incorpora sujetándose un poco de su hombro derecho. Desde esa posición logra ver a la joven kraenaar inconciente y tirada en el suelo en una posición muy incomoda –Dale mi cama a ella, la necesita más-

-No digas tonterías, ella te atacó y por poco te mata… Debería pudrirse en el piso- Zim dice esto molesto pero al ver que el humano estaba preocupado por esa arpía, decide ser condescendiente, solo porque era Dib con el que estaba tratando –La pondré en el sofá y estará bien ahí, no es tan grande para necesitar una cama-

-Zim… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?... Tu no eres así- Dice algo adormecido Dib, la sangre de kraenaar le quito el dolor hasta el punto de sentir un sopor incontrolable. Bosteza sin poder evitarlo, batalla para no cerrar sus ojos y dormir en brazos de Zim.

-¿Hacer que, Dib?- Dice Zim con calma –Solo te estoy llevando a tu cama para que descanses, mírate, eres un desastre-

-Mnnnh- Dib se queja mientras acomoda su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Zim –Estas muy… caliente-

-Es normal estar caliente después de pelear, ahora cállate- Zim se sonroja levemente mientras logra entrar a la habitación de Dib.

-Me gusta estar… contigo- Dice Dib tan bajito que el irken no puede detectarlo con sus antenas. Le resta importancia al lograr recostar al humano en su cómoda cama.

(…)

Zim vuelve al garaje después de dejar a la kraenaar descansando en el sofá de la sala. Busca en la nave de Tak el cable extensor para recargarse y lo enchufa a su PAK. Camina con lentitud midiendo que tan lejos podía llegar con este y comprueba que puede estar justo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

La casa estaba en silencio, excepto por el pitido de su PAK cargándose en modo activo. No era algo recomendable hacerlo de esta forma, pero Zim no quería apartar su vista de la kraenaar.

Mientras esa criatura dormitaba en la sala, el irken se entretuvo viendo a Snashert deambulando por allí. La rata era extraña, apareció debajo de sus piernas y camino hasta el sofá para olfatear a la alienígena desmayada. Luego recorrió la sala, olfateando con atención cada punto, hasta que llego al charco de sangre que dejo Dib en la alfombra. La rata erizó todos los pelos de su cuerpo, y de un momento a otro, comenzó a correr hacía la escalera y a treparla a una velocidad alarmante.

Zim mira algo incomodo la escena, y frunce el seño molesto. Esa rata no tenía de que preocuparse, su flamante amo estaba bien y pronto estaría listo para enfrentar el mundo de lo paranormal que tanto deseaba investigar.

Por ahora, los problemas más graves habían sido traídos por esa escoria de Kravat y el raro comportamiento de su PAK. Zim se dio cuenta que muchas cosas nuevas le ponían furioso y una de estas era no saber lo que estaba pasando con su vida.

De repente su PAK pierde el control, pero le permite usar una armadura de nanobionicos y una kraenaar lo acusaba de ser el **_Primero_**. Todo esto era extraño y confuso, mucho más confuso que las razones por las que sus Más Altos hicieron implotar su base. Zim se sonrío con amargura al recordar esto, tenía la sensación de estar siendo estafado por el universo.

-Te quedaste sin energía- La voz de la kraenaar hace que Zim salte de su silla. Ella no se lo preguntó, lo afirmó con completa celeridad. El irken se contiene y se reclina un poco, tratando de estar calmado, no quería que la criatura tomara el control de la situación.

-Aún así, estoy en condiciones de matarte… pero quiero que me des información- El irken se queda sentado viendo como la criatura se inclina hacía un lado del sofá y comienza a escupir coágulos de sangre color negro azulado. Zim supuso que le reventó uno de sus órganos internos y que ella se estaba regenerando lentamente. No iba a moverse por un largo rato.

Tal vez debería matarla cuando termine de interrogarla pero dudaba que pudiera hacerlo frente a Dib ¿Qué pensaría el humano de él?

-Estás preocupado por como te ve ese humano, su opinión te importa demasiado- La kraenaar dice esto con algo de malicia –¿Acaso sientes algo especial por él?-

-¿Por qué buscas al Primero?- Zim corta la rara insinuación, siendo consiente del poco tiempo que tenía. Miro con cuidado el reloj de la sala. Calculó que esa kraenaar estaría lista para el segundo asalto en tan solo media hora más –Ese irken está muerto, todos saben que el traidor más sucio de la historia de Irk fue asesinado por la más Alta Miyuki durante los mil años de la Guerra Civil-

-Es raro que sepas eso- Dice sorprendida la kraenaar –Aún creo que eres el Primero, Zim... solo a los más altos se les permite conocer la historia de Irk... Todos ustedes no saben nada de la Guerra Civil de 1000 años, ni de las proezas de sus ancestros-

Zim se turbó. Él lo sabía desde que le habían instalado su PAK, recordaba ser invadido por un sin fin de información justo cuando lo nombraron y no quedo satisfecho con esa actualización porque él sabía mucho más. Le resto relevancia a todo lo que pudieran decirle, porque sentía que lo sabía todo.

Tal vez por eso él siempre supuso que todo irken debía conocer la historia de su pueblo.

Los Más Altos lo miraban extrañados cuando hacía alusión a la guerra de Reiyart en Irk, donde un pequeño grupo de irkens armados con granadas de positrones se habían inmolado destruyendo la fábrica de mochilas PAKs, comparando ese acto vandálico con algunas de sus hazañas.

Zim trato de recordar el rostro de sorpresa de los Altos, y luego su mirada llena de odio y desilusión. También había miedo allí, porque él conocía muy bien el rostro del miedo ¿Acaso se convirtió en una amenaza para ellos solo porque sabía algo del pasado de Irk?

-Es ridículo, es imposible que yo sea el _**Primero,**_ su PAK fue destruido hace eones- Zim trata de calmarse a si mismo. No estaba hablando con la kraenaar, ahora quería calmar sus propios temores.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué tu PAK no te obedece?- Dice la joven alienígena recuperando su aliento y riéndose con perversidad –Imagino que sabes de la Armadura de nanabionicos que usaba el Primero… Miyuki tenía lindas cicatrices en la espalda que demostraban el alcance de su poder-

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo soy Zim!- El irken se levanta de la silla y desenchufa el cable de recarga. Estaba furioso con esa hembra, iba a matarla en ese instante -¡Soy Zim, nada más ni nada menos! ¡Vete de este planeta con tus locas historias del Primero!-

La kraenaar sonrío con malicia y se levantó de un salto del sofá. Con la agilidad de un gato, logra embestir a Zim arrojándolo al suelo. Lo mira intensamente y le sonríe mostrándole sus brillantes colmillos blancos.

-Maldita escoria… ¡Quítate de encima!- Grita furioso el irken.

-Apuesto que si me parezco a **_él _**no me pedirás eso- Diciendo esto la kraenaar se transforma en Dib. Era una imitación perfecta, desde su pálida y suave piel, hasta el último cabello rebelde de su cabeza -¿Qué te parezco ahora?-

-No me engañas con esos trucos baratos- Zim dice esto algo nervioso, mientras la kraenaar trata de presionarlo aún más contra el piso. Con algo de impertinencia, la criatura con la apariencia de Dib lame el cuello del irken mientras su mano derecha surca por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Acaricia lascivamente esa zona, haciendo que Zim gimiera complacido.

En ese instante, Zim cae en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No podía entender porque tenía la certeza de su situación, pero supuso pudo entenderlo cuando se percató que la saliva de la kraenaar no lastimaba su piel como lo hacía la de Dib. Ella estaba intentando meterse en su cuerpo y en su mente, y si no hacía algo pronto, iba a convertirse en su títere.

-Es suficiente, parasito perverso- Tratando de mantener la calma ante lo que le pudiera pasar, Zim activa sus apéndices de respaldos y estas salen fuera de control de su mochila, golpeándolo a él y a la kraenaar. Las patas metálicas se movían incontrolables por todos lados, arrasando con todo lo que había a su paso. Zim sintió que una de estas le atravesó una de sus piernas, pero no le importó. La kraenaar había caído por segunda vez y ahora si que no podía ofrecer resistencia.

Las leyes del planeta Kravat eran tan claras para él como el sol de verano en la Tierra. Ella dependía de su decisión para seguir con vida. Zim guarda las patas biónicas de su Pak y se levanta sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de la kraenaar malherida.

-Estoy de pie, y haz caído por segunda vez- Dice Zim con aire calmado sintiendo como el dolor de su sangrante pierna izquierda –La ley de tu pueblo dice que puedo decidir tu destino si te derroto por segunda vez, y ya se cual será-

La kraenaar no podía moverse mucho, pero Zim estaba encima de ella mirando detenidamente la herida que tenía en su pecho. Colocó su mano en una posición plana para que formara una especie de hoja y se prepara para hundirla dentro de la cavidad donde estaba expuesto el corazón de aquella criatura, y así aplastarlo.

-No lo hagas- Las manos de Dib salen de la nada y le sujetan el brazo. Tirando de esta extremidad logra que el irken se aleje de la criatura –Zim, por favor, dale otra opción-

-Deberías estar arriba descansando, humano- Dice el alien molesto. Luego mira a la joven kraenaar retorciéndose de dolor. No se sentía mal por su situación, ella se lo merecía, por intentar tentarlo y usurpar su cuerpo. Por mostrarle cosas que deseaba y no podía alcanzar.

-Por favor, tal vez pueda ayudarte- Dice Dib. Estaba tratando de salvar a la alienígena porque tenía el presentimiento de que era clave para resolver el enigma que Tak le presentó.

-Ella no puede hacer nada por mí- Dice con frialdad Zim.

-Hay más de los míos allá afuera, Zim- Dice la kraenaar con algo de dificultad –Escondidos en cadáveres de irkens que deberían estar pudriéndose… confabulando en contra de tu asqueroso Imperio-

-¿Por qué buscas al Primero entonces?- Dice Zim con cierta duda.

-No quiero que mi pueblo siga el camino de la guerra contra Irk, es un suicidio, si llegaran a descubrir a nuestros agentes encubiertos, la Inmensa no tardaría en llegar a Kravat y destruirlo todo- La kraenaar se detuvo y retomo la respuesta –El Primero fue el PAK que destruyo la matriz de la antigua computadora de Irk al principio de la Guerra Civil de 1000 años… Supuse que podría destruir a los nuevos ordenadores de tu planeta con facilidad al usurpar el cuerpo y la mochila del Primero-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Dice de repente Zim con aire calmado. Dib suspira a aliviado al ver que el irken no le interesaba terminar con la vida de esa criatura.

-_Vitralia_-

-Es un nombre curioso- Dice el único humano presente en la casa sin darse cuenta. Al recibir una dura mirada de parte de Zim, supuso que no era un buen comentario para ese momento –Lo siento-

-Si… Con que _Vitralia…_ Escucha con atención- Dice Zim aclarando su voz –Te perdonaré la vida si me sirves a mí y a este humano, créeme que te conviene estar a su servicio porque él te salvó-

-Fui derrotada dos veces, acepto mi destino con la condición de no asesinar a ninguno de mi misma especie- Dice la kraenaar levantándose majestuosamente del piso. Sus heridas se cerraban lentamente mientras hablaban.

-Estoy por ir a Irk a desbaratar la pequeña revuelta de los kraenaar- Dice Zim con aire amenazante –No creo que los tuyos estén felices de verte sirviendo a un insolente irken que arruinara sus planes-

-¡Yo jamás atacare a unos de los míos!- Vitralia responde furiosa ante esta amenaza.

-Vitralia, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero a veces debes considerar la posibilidad de que tengas que defenderte de otro kraenaar… aunque sean de los tuyos, no todos deben ser inherentemente buenos- Dice Dib tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su nueva aliada.

-¡Ustedes no pueden humillarme más! ¡Cállense antes de que cambie de opinión!- Responde la kreanaar con terquedad.

-Si, como quieras- Dice Zim pensando en no mover un solo dedo por esa criatura -Supongo que tendremos que irnos pronto… Vitralia usa una de tus ilusiones para parecer un humano y trata de pasar desapercibida, vamos a buscar algunas cosas en este planeta antes de partir-

Vitralia asiente ante la orden, y comienza a adoptar la forma de una linda joven muy parecida a Dib. Los tentáculos de su cabeza fueron reemplazados por un largo cabello color negro, ahora vestía una falda gris con medias a rayas de color gris y azul oscuro y un sweter gris oscuro.

-¿Te gusta como me veo?- Dice en tono sensual la kraenaar cambiando el color de sus ojos de azul profundo a un brillante color miel. Zim no le dice nada y la mira con mucha aprensión.

-Cielos, te pareces mucho a mi- Dib mira entretenido a la kraenaar, pero pierde el interés en ella al notar que Zim estaba cojeando –Zim ¿Qué le paso a tu pierna?-

-Me lastime con mis patas mecánicas, no es…- El alien iba a decir que no era importante, pero Dib se inclina para ver de cerca la herida.

-Esto se ve mal Zim, hay que curarlo- Dib dice esto mientras toma con delicadeza la pierna del invasor. Zim se sonroja sin entender la razón, y aparta su extremidad inferior del alcance del humano.

-Vamos a curarte- Dice con algo de calma Dib, llevándose a Zim consigo y dejando a la kraenaar sola.

...

(Continuara... O.O)

...

**N/A: **Este capitulo también me gusto, no se a ustedes, me gusta ver a Zim pateando traseros.

Con respecto a Vitralia, o más conocida como Vivian, su sangre cura heridas con mucha facilidad, puede usurpar el cuerpo de un cadáver y darle vida, y controla su sombra como arma. Lo de las ilusiones es una habilidad que solo ella posee por ser la sacerdotisa de su tribu, también veremos actos de bondad de parte de ella, porque a pesar de todo lo anterior, es de las buenas :)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

**kitsunechan19:** Se aprecia muchisimo que me sigas comentando, es todo un honor saber que me estas leyendo y también siento algo de presión... Wooow seis capis y 20 comentarios ya, espero no arruinar la historia a medida que se vaya desarrollando. Muy bien, espero que disfrutes del siguiente capitulo y si quieres yo invito los helados... (Cuando lo leas entenderas el porque)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

**El amargo sabor del rechazo**

**... **

Dib buscaba con algo de apuro dentro de un armario bajo llave, el botiquín de primeros auxilios que saco de la nave de Tak. Era un equipo de apariencia reducida, pero considerando que provenía de esa talentosa invasora, estaba seguro de que estaba más que completo.

Por suerte no se equivoco, Zim estaba impresionado al ver lo equipado que estaba ese botiquín, en su corta carrera de invasor nunca fue tan precavido como para guardar semejante cantidad de suministros médicos.

-Debería resultarte gracioso las vueltas de la vida- Dib dice esto entretenido mientras examina la herida de Zim, y luego revisa los pequeños frascos que tenía a disposición. Finalmente encuentra el adecuado y lo lee uno en voz baja en idioma irken.

Zim observa algo acongojado como el humano estaba sonriendo con satisfacción al entender el propósito de esa medicina, aún estaba muy avergonzado por lo débil que se había mostrado ante esa rara ilusión que le mostró la kraenaar. Por eso, cuando Dib se vuelve a él, dándole una enorme sonrisa, el irken se niega a devolvérsela y gira la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué debería resultarme gracioso?- Dice Zim tratando de no sonreír y mantenerse indiferente.

-Tak por poco nos mata cuando la conocimos, pero si no fuera por su nave ahora estarías sin energía y con una herida imposible de curar- Dib conecta el pequeño frasco al aparato que funcionaba como un dosificador intravenoso, el sonido de que la aguja estaba lista para ser operada le indico que era el momento de inyectar la medicina a Zim. El irken estaba un poco taciturno y no reaccionó al ver como Dib colocaba el suero y su herida dejo de sangrar para cerrarse con lentitud.

-Impresionante, la velocidad con la que cura la herida es increíble- Dib dice impresionado observando como la enorme herida en la pierna del irken se cerraba sin dejar cicatriz. Con mucho cuidado toca la zona afectada y comprueba que estaba suave, no había dejado cicatriz.

-Fascinante- Murmura Dib algo extasiado.

Zim se azora y se aparta del humano con algo de dificultad. Trata de no parecer alterado y comienza a hablar con cierto nerviosismo.

-Este si… es una lastima para ti que si llegaras usar medicina irken estallarías en pedazos por la alergia que te produciría- Zim camina por el garaje buscando mirar cualquier cosa excepto a Dib y agrega muy avergonzado -Gracias por la ayuda Dib, ahora me voy a vigilar a la kraenaar de mierda-

-¿Qué te pasa?- Dice Dib con algo de perspicacia, observa con atención que Zim trata de alejarse de él antes de contestarle, por lo que Dib le toma el brazo para detenerlo con algo de brusquedad.

-No me evadas Zim ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Vitralia te hizo algo?- Al escuchar esto último Zim trató de no mirar a Dib, se limitó a negar con algo de convicción. El humano no se iba a enterar lo que le hizo la kraenaar en lo que le restaba de existencia.

Dib levanta la ceja escéptico, pero supuso que Zim tenía una buena razón para ocultarle como fue su combate con aquella criatura, probó preguntar nuevamente -¿Hubo otro cambio en tu PAK?-

-No… bueno, si… pero no es tu asunto- Zim trata de soltarse del agarre de Dib. El joven se da cuenta de que lo estaba presionando demasiado y podría estar lastimándolo, así que suelta al alienígena un poco preocupado por su falta de consideración. Zim se mueve de un lado a otro y finalmente logra mirarle la cara al humano sin dejar de sentir como se retorcía su squeedly-spoch.

–¿Viste aquella armadura que salió de mi PAK?- El irken pregunta esto con algo de incomodidad.

-Estaba un poco mal por mi herida y muy mareado, pero recuerdo que efectivamente que una especie de liquido plateado viviente salió desde tu PAK y tomó forma de armadura-

-¿Eh?- Zim llego a entender la descripción que le dio Dib, y se sorprendió que hubiera estado tan furioso como para darse cuenta de cómo esa armadura lo vistió –Por como lo describes suena como si fuera un refuerzo para armaduras de soldados Elite… La información del PAK marca a todo el cuerpo de usuario con un plano virtual y coloca centro de distorsión magnética en distintos puntos del cuerpo para darle forma a la armadura, además dependiendo de la densidad del metal, a veces se funde con los tendones para fortalecer los músculos… creo que estoy hablando demasiado- Zim se sentía avergonzado por algo, además de confundido. Dib lo notaba y por algún motivo le preocupaba mucho. Ahora al irken le interesaba más las cosas que le rodeaban, reflexionaba y se emocionaba fácilmente. Ya se acabó el Zim prepotente, megalómano y loco con el que tuvo que lidiar toda su infancia.

Realmente había cambiado tanto y en tan corto tiempo que le era difícil acostumbrarse a él.

-Nunca he podido utilizar esta clase de armadura, siquiera cuando mi vida peligraba- Zim trata de recordar sus peores momentos para evitar pensamientos extraños con el humano. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba demasiado ansioso para su gusto.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Dib se rasca la barbilla y golpea su cabeza con dureza –Mierda ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?-

Zim se alarmó al ver a Dib enfadado consigo mismo y golpeándose, no entendía ese tipo de autocastigo pero se contuvo de detenerlo. Tal vez era una especie de ritual en su planeta.

-El CODE es el culpable, porque no es un código, es un programa ejecutable- Dib se emociona y zarandea a Zim para que comprenda –Es probable que sea una especie de llave maestra para ciertas funciones en tu PAK, tal vez siquiera exista el PAK del Primero, y todo sea obra de un programa llave-

-Creo que lo entiendo- Zim dice esto tratando de seguir el tren de los pensamientos de Dib –Pero me quedan dudas ¿Por qué esa kraenaar pensó que era el Primero?-

-Tal vez la frecuencia de tu PAK cambió cuando recibió el CODE, si le preguntamos a Vitralia es de seguro que nos dirá que estaba cerca de la Tierra cuando por casualidad te detectó- Dib se detiene al decir esto y recuerda algo importante. Zim se quería ir a Irk a buscar a los espías de Kravat. Ahora que había deducido en parte la función del CODE, esto no calificaba como una buena idea.

Dib recuerda que el programa residual de la memoria de Tak le pidió que no dejara que Zim fuera a Irk. De seguro que es el CODE lo que buscan, es decir el PAK que contenga el CODE, el Primero.

Esto era muy arriesgado, era muy probable que le arranquen el PAK a Zim antes de que pueda encontrar y detener algún kraenaar espía.

-Creo que Tak tenía razón- Murmura Dib. Al escuchar esto Zim bufa por lo bajo y dice con algo rencoroso _"Tak, Tak, siempre es Tak"_

El irken recordaba perfectamente lo que le obligó hacer esa desgraciada a Dib, y no le gusto para nada. No entendía como el humano podía estar tan tranquilo después de esa experiencia, él aún tiembla al recordar la ilusión que le obligó ver la kraenaar… Se veía como Dib, hasta olía como Dib, pero lo tocaba y lo lamia como hubiera deseado que lo hiciera… y también como no jamás lo podría hacer.

-Zim, creo que no es buena idea ir a Irk hasta que no sepamos quienes son los kraenaar que están infiltrados allí…- Dib se detiene al ver que el irken le daba la espalda -¿Me estás escuchando? Estoy hablando de algo muy serio-

-Yo ya tomé mi decisión- Zim se da vuelta y mira muy enojado a Dib, dándole un empujón brusco. No entendía de donde saco ese deseo de golpear al humano, pero todo lo que le estaba pasando lo estaba poniendo cada vez más furioso –No necesito tus órdenes, estoy harto de que todos quieran que yo haga cosas que no quiero y que no pueda controlar mi destino-

-Sabes muy bien que es lo mejor para ti- Dib dice esto ignorando el berrinche de Zim.

-No es lo mejor para el Imperio ignorar una operación de sabotaje de una raza alienígena enemiga, por consiguiente no es lo mejor para mí- El irken dice esto con tanta seguridad que el joven Membrana se quedó sorprendido. A pesar de haber perdido su estatus de invasor y ser reducido a nada por culpa de sus superiores, aún le era leal a su pueblo. Esto era algo conmovedor para el humano, pero no quería perder a su único amigo porque decidió ser un temerario héroe de guerra.

_Debía cuidar de Zim porque era su amigo ¿No? _

-Sé que estoy especulando demasiado, quizás me equivoque en no dejarte ir a Irk, pero debes admitir que Tak tenía razón en…- Dib no acaba de decir esto que Zim se le arroja encima y le da un puñetazo muy fuerte en el puente de la nariz. El joven Membrana retrocede y trastabilla, mientras sus anteojos salen volando hacía el otro lado de la habitación.

El golpe fue muy fuerte, tal así que Dib se dio cuenta de que comenzó a manar un hilillo de sangre de su nariz. Esta cayó en su labio superior, dejándole sentir su sabor metálico. No le era extraño que Zim estuviera tan alterado como para atacarlo pero eso no iba asustarlo tan fácilmente, había practicado algo de artes marciales para tener mejor condición física durante sus largos enfrentamientos, y esto calificaba como uno.

Dib se queda quieto y mira atentamente a Zim. No iba a atacarlo, iba a esperar a ver si se disculpaba y dejaba esa actitud de caerle a golpes.

-Sigo sosteniendo que es peligroso que vayas a Irk- Dib vuelve a poner el dedo en la yaga cuando agrega –El sacrificio de Tak hubiera sido en vano-

-¡Estoy harto Dib! ¡Deja de mencionar a esa asquerosa harpía!- Zim ahora estaba mucho más furioso que antes, vuelve a golpear a Dib, pero este desvía el golpe con su antebrazo izquierdo y toma el brazo del irken con su extremidad superior derecha.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus piernas, Dib rodea el cuerpo de Zim y coloca su brazo justo detrás de su espalda. Empuja a Zim contra la pared más cercana, estampándolo en esta y lo presiona con fuerza para que no se mueva.

-No se lo que te sucede, pero estás perdiendo las perspectivas de las cosas- Dib dice esto con mucha calma, sin soltar a Zim y presionándolo con fuerza. Estaba hablándole con suavidad porque estaba pegado a la nuca del irken, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración entrecortada –Controla tus emociones de una buena vez-

Zim se azora muchísimo, y traga duro. No era una posición adecuada para que Dib le pida eso. El irken trato de hablar pero solo se escucho un leve suspiro y un gemido que intentó ahogar en el fondo de su garganta.

Dib no estaba enterado de cómo se sentía Zim, pero al ver que no peleaba y ni se resistía lo suelta un poco. El irken aprovecha y lo empuja lo más lejos posible. Solo los separaban un par de pasos, pero a Dib le dio la sensación de que Zim estaba intentando cavar un abismo entre los dos.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- Dice algo molesto Dib, mientras busca sus gafas con algo de molestia.

-Creo que no puedo controlar nada de lo que siento…- Zim dice esto abatido –…y tú eres el culpable de todo-

Dib parpadea confundido. Pensaba detenidamente para ver si había hecho algo mal. Trató de ayudar a Zim y defenderlo, aún a costa de su vida. También fue considerado y lo ayudó con sus heridas ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Zim hubiera preferido que lo matara para meterlo en una sala de autopsias? Lo dudaba mucho ¿Quería que lo insultara sin motivo aparente? Estaba muy grande para comportarse así y con lo sensible que era ahora, no iba a soportarlo.

_Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te hice Zim?_

-Siento que no puedas controlarte, pero yo no veo nada sin mis anteojos, ayúdame a buscarlos y…- Dib no termina la oración que Zim le pasa los anteojos, extendiéndoselo como si no quisiera tocarlo. El humano lo mira con dureza y le arrebata sus gafas sin quitarle la vista de encima. Zim también estaba demasiado serio, tal así que parecía ser otro irken.

-No tengo una enfermedad mortal y contagiosa, Zim- Dice con veneno Dib.

-Claro que si, tú me estas infestando con raras sensaciones…- Zim se azora finalmente, no podía seguir mirando a Dib de esa forma y aparta la mirada a otra dirección -…Hasta el punto de creer que estoy enamorado de ti-

Dib se quedó pasmado al oír esto, luego se río por unos pocos segundo, porque al ver la seriedad de Zim, supuso que esto no era una broma. Aún así esta confesión era una bomba. Para una persona normal esto sería una crisis emocional, una prueba de su preferencia sexual entre otras cosas.

Pero para Dib, esto era la interesante confesión de un irken que estaba lidiando con una carga emocional de tal magnitud que apenas podía controlar, y por lo tanto debía estar agradecido de no enloquecer todavía.

_"Él dijo que está enamorado de mi ¿Qué debo contestarle? ¿Qué todo esta bien, que no estoy enojado con él, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos porque no tengo la más minima idea de cómo lidiar con una relación afectiva de cualquier tipo? Aún me cuesta trabajo ser su amigo, cuando estoy con él me comporto casi como un hermano sobreprotector o un padre"_

_-_Esto que siento por ti es síntoma de estar enamorado, lo sé porque lo he estado antes…- Zim se queda un poco consternado al comprender lo que acaba de decir, y niega lentamente. Él no recordaba haber estado enamorado de nadie ¿Por qué dijo eso? -…Digo, lo sé por las novelas que GIR miraba en la televisión-

Dib limpia sus anteojos con la punta de su remera y se los acomoda en el puente de la nariz. Había escuchado perfectamente, Zim dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona anteriormente ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Al menos que no haya sido él el que estaba enamorado.

_"No especules, es peligroso hacerlo. Ten primero la información de primera mano y luego saca una conclusión"_ La voz en la cabeza de Dib sonaba exactamente igual a la de su padre, y él sabía que tenía razón, especular era muy arriesgado para ambos en ese momento.

-Debo admitir que me sorprende que estés enamorado de mi- Dice finalmente el joven humano –Pero no creo que pueda corresponderte-

La expresión de Zim era terrible, había bajado las antenas y sus ojos estaban brillando. Dib se sentía fatal al notar lo duro que fue con él, pero era la verdad, Zim le gustaba pero no sabía si estaba enamorado de él. Y no podía mentirle, se lo había prometido.

-Aunque no he incursionado mucho en el mundo de las relaciones, sé que debes sentirte mal por no ser correspondido inmediatamente- Dib trata de no ser tan hiriente, e intenta pensar bien lo que dirá al respecto –No estoy enamorado de ti Zim, no porque te odie o seas un alien, yo solo… no estoy completamente seguro de lo que siento por ti-

El irken se sorprendió un poco al oír esto, porque se esperaba un reacción violenta y vísceral, los varones de la edad de Dib suelen molestarse muchísimo cuando su preferencia sexual era cuestionada. Al menos que fuera homosexual, pero eso no explicaba que su respuesta haya sido tan estoica y fría.

_"Lo que dijo antes…"_ Zim pensó con cuidado, lo estaba haciendo demasiado a menudo en el nuevo estado en que estaba su PAK _"…Que controlara mis emociones… que no pierda la perspectiva de las cosas ¿Acaso él siempre está reprimiéndose y controlándose todo el tiempo?"_

-Dib ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Zim dice esto algo incomodo. Sentía su corazón destrozado y saboreaba la decepción del rechazo por primera vez. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado por Dib, algo no estaba del todo bien con él.

-Este… Claro- Dice inseguro Dib, no sabía lo que iba a decirle Zim en ese momento, pero no creía que fuera peor que decirle que estaba enamorado de él.

-¿Te enseñaron a controlar tus emociones?- Dice con algo de calma Zim.

-Si, desde que era pequeño- Dib le resta importancia y sigue hablando –A mi padre no le gustaba que llorara o hiciera berrinches, por lo que me enseño a controlarme-

-¿Todos los humanos aprenden a controlar sus emociones?- Pregunta algo preocupado Zim. Algo no le gustaba de esto, no cuadraba. Había convivido con muchos humanos en la secundaria y observado su comportamiento, no creía que una persona común controlara sus emociones de manera tan disciplinada. Es más, había muchos adolescentes que entraban en estados de depresión o ansiedad que los llevaba a autodestruirse con drogas y otros vicios. Pero Dib se comportaba como alguien inmutable, como si lo que pasará afuera no le afectara ¿Eso era normal en un humano?

Tal vez eso tenga algo que ver con la rara respuesta que le dio.

-No lo sé, pero me es útil para no enloquecer con todo lo que me pasa a menudo- Dib sube los hombros como si no le interesara mucho el asunto. Había una regla en su casa, y era no hablar de sentimientos.

-Si, supongo que es muy útil…- Zim dice esto con algo de duda -…Tal vez la computadora de Irk nos ahorra todos estos problemas sentimentales controlando nuestras emociones-

-No se si es lo mismo, pero supongo que tuvieron sus razones para hacerlo- Dib sentía curiosidad por saber más de la raza irken, pero no pudo seguir hablando con Zim porque Snashert le muerde el tobillo con mucha suavidad para que supiera que estaba en su pie todo ese tiempo en que se quedo quieto.

-¡Snashert! Lo siento, no te vi- Dib toma a su rata y la acaricia con algo de cuidado. Esta se queda tranquila en sus manos y mira a Zim con algo de interés.

El irken suspira, pero con algo de calma trata de tocar con suavidad la cabeza de la rata de Dib. Sabía que esto era parte de tratar una mascota con algo de cariño, a GIR le gustaba que le palmeara la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Para sorpresa de Dib, Snashert se deja acariciar por Zim, parecía que no tiene miedo de su cercanía.

-Zim ¿Esta todo bien entre nosotros?- Dib no sabía porque preguntaba esto, pero estaba seguro de que había metido la pata y que el irken tenía todo el derecho de estar enfurecido con él.

-No estamos bien, pero eso es normal entre nosotros Dib- Zim dice esto con seriedad y mira a Dib con algo de seguridad, era más sencillo ahora que se había sacado un peso de encima, pero aún así le dolía mucho –Me acostumbrare-

-Bien, lo mismo digo… volvamos con la chica alienígena antes de que se meta en problemas- Dib dice esto con una ligera sonrisa, que Zim se negó a mirar.

-Yo no quiero tenerla cerca- Dice molesto Zim, mientras Dib acomodada a Snashert en el bolsillo de su gabardina. El irken tiembla levemente y agrega –Ella me incomoda-

-Aún así tenemos que mantenerla vigilada, tal vez nos ayude con tus problemas- Dib entra a la casa, seguido por Zim. De repente los dos escuchan un grito desde la sala de la casa, donde habían dejado a la kraenaar y salen corriendo a ver que sucedía.

Cuando llegaron, los dos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo allí…

(…)

La verdadera razón por la que Skoodge seguía con vida después de ser enviado a **_Hobo 13_**, era su buena fortuna. No entendía como podía contar con tanta suerte y con tanta mala suerte a la vez. Era estresante que no pudiera alcanzar la estabilidad en su vida.

A veces pensaba que debió ser un simple zángano de cocina, pero la computadora de Irk le aseguro que era un invasor hecho y derecho. Para su suerte también era bastante capaz.

Esa capacidad fue lo que lo mantuvo con vida después del desastre que ocurrió en **_Devastis_** hace pocos minutos atrás.

-Parece que no hay nadie afuera- Dice uno de los soldados que estaban ocultos junto con Skoodge en el viejo deposito de armas de entrenamiento avanzado.

-Señor, creo que lo más indicado en esto casos es hacer un rastreo de calor de todo el planeta y también de partículas **_Quartz,_** para determinar si realmente el enemigo se encuentra cerca- Como siempre, Skoodge saca a relucir que se sabía el protocolo de defensa al pie de la letra y que no estaba de acuerdo con su superior.

-Usted que sabe, invasor- Dice molesto uno de los soldados con tanto veneno en cada silaba de sus palabras que Skoodge no sabía si sentirse molesto o asustado –Tiene tres unidades menos como para atreverse a hablarnos así-

-Si sus superiores dicen que el perímetro está despejado, es porque lo está y es hora de replegarse, si lo desea puede quedarse aquí como un Vort asustado- El otro soldado dice esto mientras carga su láser y le hace una seña al resto de su equipo para salir.

-Con el debido respeto señor, no tienen idea de con que están lidiando ¡Hay un infiltrado que mató a todo un regimiento de aspirantes en un solo ataque!- Skoodge sentencia esto con mucha energía, pero es ignorado. El resto de los soldados se habían marchado del depósito, dejando al invasor dentro de este.

El irken mira con algo de indiferencia el resto de las armas que lo rodeaban, y corre a buscar algo del equipo de rastreo almacenado allí. Encontró un par de detectores infrarrojos y un escáner de partículas subatómicas.

Al encender el detector infrarrojo con la ayuda de su PAK, detecta que solo los soldados que estaban recorriendo esa base. Skoodge suspira calmado, tal vez solo estaba exagerando y ese sujeto ya se había marchado.

Cuando enciende el escáner de partículas, el aparato pasa de inmediato a números rojos.

-¿Qué demonios?- Era como estar en presencia de una fuerza destructiva similar a un agujero negro. Había una singularidad quántica manifestándose en el centro del planeta Devastis, y aumentaba su poder a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-Hay que salir de aquí, Devastis esta a punto de desaparecer- Skoodge estaba demasiado pálido y asustado como para moverse, pero tratando de volver en si intenta salir del deposito.

-Vaya, hasta que uno de ustedes se dio cuenta- Una voz fría y siniestra, que casi hizo gritar al invasor, resonó en ese amplio espacio lleno de armamento irken. Skoodge solo logró dar un respingo al darse vuelta y descubrir la presencia de un raro irken de ojos negros. Este le sonríe con malicia y comienza hablarle nuevamente –Supongo que tu eres el famoso Skoodge, no te ves tan terrible ni tan atractivo como te describen-

-Si, le adjudican mis triunfos a otro invasor de mejor apariencia, ya sabes como es el protocolo de Irk con respecto a los bajitos y feos- Skoodge dice esto con una sonrisa ladeada, había puesto su mano detrás de su espalda sosteniendo una granada de Arsenium. No estaba seguro de que ese irken sea de los suyos, ese raro comportamiento y sus ojos color negro lo hacía ver muy sospechoso.

-Ya veo ¿Y no te molesta eso?- Dice el extraño irken inclinando la cabeza graciosamente hacía un lado.

-No realmente- Dice Skoodge mirando con algo de duda a ese sujeto, se percató que su sombra comenzó a moverse con mucha suavidad debajo de sus pies. Eso no era bueno ese sujeto no era un irken –Supongo que eres el infiltrado que ocasionó el atentado en la academia, mataste a muchos aspirantes-

-Si, fue sencillo…- El irken sonríe con malicia y coloca sus manos detrás de sus espaldas -…Me lo dejaron tan fácil… Hablemos de algo más interesante Skoodge ¿En verdad crees que el protocolo de apariencia de Irk sea el indicado?-

-Eso no me interesa ahora, mataste a muchos irkens novatos, eso es una violación al…- Skoodge ve como el irken comienza a reírse de él.

-¿Código de guerra de Irk?- Dice entre risas el irken, mientras sus carcajadas se volvían cada vez más horribles y desagradables –Eso se aplica a su raza, a mi me importa muy poco la vida de tu gente-

-Eres un kraenaar- Murmura Skoodge asustado, temblando desde los pies a la cabeza -¿Tú ocasionaste la singularidad quántica?-

-¿Te refieres a ese pequeño agujero negro que está en el centro de este planeta? Solo tuve que activarlo con la ayuda del CODE- el irken sube los hombros con tanta calma que daba la sensación de que no iba atacar a Skoodge. Obviamente que solo era una sensación, porque de inmediato el intento asesino de ese kraenaar hizo sudar frío al invasor.

-El CODE está guardado en Irk, en una bóveda impenetrable, es imposible tenerlo…- Skoodge ve que el kraenaar vestido de irken le muestra su pequeño trofeo, una pequeña unidad SIR de ojos rojos.

-…Eso es una unidad SIR- Dice Skoodge muy desconfiado, sin apartar la vista del kraenaar. Sus dedos juegan con la granada de Arsenium mientras escucha la horrible voz de ese sujeto.

-Te presento a Mimi, la unidad SIR de la fallecida Tak- El irken mueve al pequeño robot con algo de descuido y luego lo lanza delante de Skoodge. De inmediato, Mimi se para y saluda como un obediente militar al irken –Y la única memoria que guarda el CODE-

Skoodge traga duro, sus ojos se ponen llorosos y estaba por entrar en un estado horror de tal magnitud que sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Hacía mucho que la computadora de Irk lo dio por muerto, por eso no controlaban ese tipo de sensaciones en él.

-Lo que tienes allí…- El irken señala el aparato con forma de letra sigma en las manos de irken de ojos negros -…¿Es lo que provoco la singularidad quántica?-

-¿Tratando de comprarle tiempo a la muerte invasor Skoodge?- El irken de ojos negros se sonríe con malicia a medida que se acercaba al invasor. Skoodge no retrocede, pero toca levemente uno de los seguros de la granada. Debía concentrarse más en destruir a la unidad SIR que el terror que le provocaba saber que había un agujero negro en el centro de Devastis. Si el CODE estaba allí, el Imperio debería prescindir de este.

-¿No te preguntaste porque te mostré a este pedazo de chatarra y te dije que contenía el CODE?- Dice con malicia ese raro Irken.

"Por Irk… este mosntruo ¿Qué demonios hizo con ese programa?" Skoodge temía lo peor en ese instante.

-Veo que no- el irken se aleja de Skoodge y consulta su reloj –Falta muy poco para que agujero negro que está en el centro de este planeta se desarrolle por completo, supongo que debo apresurarme-

El kraenaar que estaba usurpando el cuerpo de un irken fallecido, lo destruye por completo, comenzando a desgarrar la piel y la carne de su cara, lanzando en todas direcciones trozos de tejido y sangre violácea, dejando al descubierto sus horribles ojos color negro rojizos y su cabellare de tentáculos ondulantes. La piel negra del kraenaar impacto a Skoodge, más cuando sus garras destrozaron el uniforme de soldado elite y luego el pecho de este, abriéndolo como si se quitara un traje.

Las piernas de Skoodge flaquean debilitadas por la impresión y estaba a punto de caerse de espaldas, pero trato de mantenerse firme y de no enloquecer ante esta horrorosa visión.

-Mucho mejor ¿En que estábamos?- Dice el kraenaar pisando con completa calma los restos del irken que había destrozado -¡Oh si! Sé que no conoces la historia de tu pueblo, Skoodge pero te contare algo interesante solo porque te vas a morir-

-¿Qué?- Skoodge no entendía que tenía que ver esto con la historia de Irk.

-Las trece armas del Primero solo pueden ser activadas por el CODE, estaba guardado en Irk porque solo se utilizarían en caso de que estuvieran perdiendo una guerra… te presento la que fue una de las trece GUNSLAVE del Primero: _Mekkah-Hito_, el vacío- Le enseña a Skoodge la primer arma en forma de sigma que provoco la singularidad quántica. Luego el kreanaar apunto a Skoodge con otra arma muy parecida a _Mekkah-Hito_ solo que era de color amarillo y dorado –Esta es _Mekkah-Liho_, la brecha… y ahora te enviare a un planeta lleno de agua para que reflexiones con tus nuevos conocimientos de…-

Skoodge no espero más, le lanza la granada al kreanaar y activa su campo de fuerza. Al estallar, cientos de estacas plateadas hechas de Arsenium acribillan al alienígena proveniente de Kravat dejándolo más que muerto, pero la brecha dimensional que Mekkah-Liho abrió, comenzó a succionar todo lo que estaba cerca de Skoodge, incluyéndolo.

-¡No! ¡Debo advertir a los demás!- Skoodge trata de aferrarse al suelo con sus patas mecánicas y su garras, pero le fue imposible. Esa brecha se lo termina tragando y cerrándose, hasta que solo queda una leve línea traslucida que desaparece sin dejar rastros.

-Lithalie, que estúpido fuiste- Otro irken de ojos amatistas aparece en escena, toma a Mekkah-liho y luego a Mekkah-hito –Mimi ven aquí, tenemos que irnos de este basurero-

La unidad SIR obedece y camina rápidamente a los pies de K-in. El kraenaar disfrazado de irken patea con indiferencia el cuerpo inmóvil de su camarada.

-Eso fue por incompetente, estúpido mal nacido- Escupe sobre el cadáver y toma a la unidad SIR entre sus brazos –Vámonos preciosa, hay mucho por destruir y poco tiempo-

(…)

-¿Skoodge?- Dice incrédulo Zim al ver a su amigo batiéndose a duelo con la kraenaar que estaba en la sala. Habían destrozado todo el lugar y los dos parecían estar muy parejos en su pelea.

-¿Zim?- El irken más bajito y poco atractivo lo mira más que sorprendido, Vitralia aprovecha y lo atrapa con su sombra.

-¡Vitralia! ¡Déjalo en paz!- Zim grita esto muy molesto pero la kraenaar no le hace caso. Comenzó a estrujar a Skoodge como si intentara destruir todos sus huesos.

-Él me atacó primero, está derrotado y por lo tanto tiene que morir- Gruñe la kraenaar con veneno.

-Es una orden, déjalo en paz o tendré que matarte-Grita Zim con voz firme.

Vitralia escucho esto, y sintió el intento asesino del irken extenderse hasta donde se encontraba. Era una horrible sensación que no deseaba seguir experimentando.

Finalmente, Vitralia suelta a Skoodge y vuelve a tomar forma humana. Dib mira al irken recién llegado algo preocupado y se acerca a examinar si estaba bien.

-No te pases de lista, kraenaar- Dice Zim con frialdad.

-No se me dio la orden de no defenderme cuando estuviera en peligro, señor- Vitralia sonrío con malicia, pero Zim le resto importancia. Ella no iba hacerle perder el control delante de Dib, la última vez que lo hizo casi le rompe la nariz de un puñetazo.

-Skoodge ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dice Zim algo sorprendido aún mirando con interés a su maltratado amigo.

-Creo que puedo explicarlo… estaba en Devastis, Mekkah-Liho abrió un agujero de gusano y termine en este planeta- Skoodge tiembla de miedo al recordar las palabras del kraenaar –Tuve suerte de caer en tierra, este sitio tiene muchísima agua-

-¿_Mekkah-Liho_? ¿Agujero de gusano?- Dib frunce el ceño y se rasca la barbilla. Esto era muy interesante -¿Es decir que te teletransportaste de Devastis a la Tierra mediante una brecha interdimensional?-

-Eso no importa ahora- Dice algo exasperado Skoodge, no tenía idea que pintaba ese alienígena ni esa kraenaar con Zim, pero iban a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir -Zim, debemos ir a Irk de inmediato, dentro de una semana terrestre **_Devastis _**será destruida por una singularidad quántica-

...

(Continuara... O.O)

...

**N/A: Debo admitir que fue extremadamente dificil, muy muy dificil escribir este capitulo, y supongo que a medida que vaya evolucionando la relación entre Zim y Dib se me hará más dificil. Comprendere si este puñado de palabras no es del agrado del lector/a, realmente el romance me cuesta horrores.**

**N/A2: Hay algunos errores que serán corregidos más adelante. **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

**kitsunechan19:** Claro maltrato a Skoodge física y emocionalmente aquí, pero lo estimo mucho. Nah supongo que ahora te encariñas más por él cuando le da una manita a Zim.

**iris vianey: **Gracias Iris, me alegra que te guste como escribo y el capitulo anterior. Aquí va el siguiente, deseame suerte.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

**Inicio de un largo viaje**

**...**

Cuando aquel irken llamado Skoodge dijo "Singularidad Quántica", Dib no pudo evitar recordar algunas cosas sobre su padre.

Recordó cuando el profesor Membrana le estaba enseñando física avanzada a sus cinco años de edad. Le había explicado lo que era una singularidad quántica, y se escandalizó mucho cuando Dib había llegado a la conclusión de que solo era un agujero negro más pequeño y portátil.

Nunca lo vio tan alterado como ese día, a Dib le pareció que su padre se tomaba las cosas más enserio de lo que realmente eran. Pero la cara pálida de Zim y su expresión llena de angustia le demostraban que una singularidad era mucho más terrible de lo que en teoría se podría explicar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dib sabía que no era la pregunta más brillante que podría haberle echo a Skoodge, pero no sentía la necesidad de parecer brillante en ese momento. Estaba más preocupado en evitar que a Zim le diera otro ataque de llanto o peor aún, que sufriera un ataque de pánico. No quería que estuviera más estresado de lo que ya estaba y no sabía como mejorar su situación emocional.

-Me enviaron a la Tierra por medio de una _brecha interdimensional_, hace exactamente quince días atrás- Skoodge dice esto algo apenado, había sido derrotado y tenía que admitirlo delante de dos alienígenas que no conocía y su mejor amigo, era una situación sumamente vergonzosa –No podía encontrar la señal de Zim porque mi PAK ha sufrido daños debido al viaje espacio temporal y perdió ciertas funciones de rastreo, así que tuve que buscarlo por otros medios-

Cuando Skoodge termina de decir esto, el timbre de la casa suena por primera vez en todo el día. Para suerte de Dib, la persona que estuviera enfrente de la puerta principal no estaba interesada en irrumpir ese sitio en forma furtiva como todos los alienígenas allí reunidos.

Nadie se movió de su lugar al escuchar el próximo timbrazo que resonó en toda la casa. El silencio se hacía cada vez más incomodo entre los cuatro allí reunidos hasta que Skoodge comienza a hablar con lentitud.

-¿Quién es… el dueño de esta casa?-

Zim y Vitralia señalan automáticamente a Dib con su dedo índice. El humano frunce el ceño molesto ante esa actitud tan infantil y comienza a caminar hasta la puerta mientras escuchaba el cuarto timbrazo.

-Genial, tengo la sala llena de extraterrestres, pero debo ser yo el que atienda a la puerta- Dib sigue protestando por lo bajo y finalmente abre la puerta, mirando con algo de molestia a la joven que estaba del otro lado.

-Disculpe ¿Usted es Dib Membrana?- Pregunta la joven que estaba en el hall, sosteniendo una bolsa llena de sodas y dulces. Tal vez era de su misma edad, pero su voz tenía un claro acento texano, vestía jeans y una camisa a cuadros abierta con una remera ajustada de AC/DC debajo, y su cabello era de un rubio intenso, corto y semiteñido de verde en algunas mechas.

-Si ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Dib estaba algo confuso, la chica parecía una especie de maleante, pero fue demasiado educada al hablar.

-¿No ha visto a un joven un poco excedido de peso, de piel verde como de un metro sesenta, con ojos color rojo y antenas?- La chica dice esto con una mirada aburrida, haciendo señas con las manos marcando la altura exacta de Skoodge.

Dib se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharla describir a un irken con tanta parsimonia y tranquilidad. Al repensar sobre lo que estaba pasando, vuelve en sí y cierra la puerta en la cara de la joven, quedándose con la espalda pegada a esta, como si intentara evitar que ella entrara a la fuerza.

La chica al otro lado de la abertura se rasca la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice sin dejar de parecer aburrida ante semejante acción. Se coloca los auriculares de su Mp3 en sus orejas y comienza a escuchar _Highway to Hell _de AC/DC. Iba a esperar un poco más antes de volver a tocar el timbre.

Zim se acerca al joven humano un tanto preocupado, lo noto mucho más pálido que de costumbre, y trata de averiguar quien estaba del otro lado y que buscaba para alterar de tal forma a Dib.

-No me lo vas a creer- Le dice Dib al irken, mirándolo con algo de sorpresa –Allá afuera hay una chica que busca a Skoodge, y sabe que es un alienígena-

-Y… ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?- Zim no entiende lo que le pasaba, no creía que fuera tan importante como para que se altere. Pero Dib se sentía demasiado ansioso. Había dejado de ser el único humano que sabía de la existencia de la raza irken, y no sabía como explicar la emoción que lo embargaba.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunta Skoodge acercándose a la puerta. Dib lo mira incrédulo y notó que el muy descarado parecía estar esperando a alguien. No puede evitar sentir algo de exasperación. Más le valía a ese irken tener una buena explicación para esa jovencita que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Una chica que está preguntando por ti… ¿Cómo dijiste que encontraste a Zim?- Dib dice esto con algo de perspicacia. Supuso que Skoodge debió pedir ayuda a alguien y que ese alguien debía ser humano, lo cual explicaba la chica que estaba allá afuera.

_Pero ¿Por qué ella está aquí también? ¿Vinieron juntos por alguna razón?_

-Yo puedo explicarlo- Skoodge dice esto algo nervioso y luego carraspea un poco al ver la mirada de fastidio de Dib y cara de sorpresa de Zim –E-Ella se llama Kia, es la humana me ayudo a rastrear a Zim hasta aquí-

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- Dib dice esto algo desconfiado y cruzando sus brazos en señal de desafío.

-No creo que cuente con la tecnología para rastrearme ¿Verdad?- Dice con algo de preocupación Zim, pero Skoodge niega rápidamente.

-No, no uso tecnología extraterrestre ni rastreadores, si me lo preguntan… creo que solo lo dedujo a partir de un par de indicios, no le entendí muy bien cuando me lo explicó- El irken estaba tratando de ser lo más sincero posible, pero no sabía como decirle a Dib y Zim como Kia uso un par de direcciones y un mapa de papel para dar con ellos. Realmente él siquiera se lo creía aún.

El joven Membrana gruñe por lo bajo y abre la puerta nuevamente. Ve a Kia, que seguía del otro lado, sosteniendo la bolsa plástica llena de bebidas y dulces, escuchando a todo volumen su Mp3.

-Supongo que quieres entrar- Dice Dib con algo de molestia. Kia no pudo evitar notar la mala vibra de aquel sujeto y señaló su bolsa con una ligera sonrisa.

-Traje bebidas y bocadillos-

(…)

A Kia le pasaban cosas extrañas.

No eran situaciones de comedia ni momentos embarazosos por los que pasa una adolescente normal de dieciséis años. Eran cosas raras, las cuales llegaban a ser tan inverosímiles que no podía siquiera contárselas a sus amigos.

Su padre solía decir que a ella le pasaban estas cosas raras porque tenía un imán especial para los problemas extraños y mucha mala fortuna de estar siempre en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Por ese motivo, ella supuso que todo eso le ayudo mucho para tener la oportunidad de conocer a Skoodge… y que su vida sea mucho más rara todavía.

Kia estaba allí, pasando por ese tipo de situaciones extrañas nuevamente, sentada bajo la mirada acusadora de una joven de cabello negro y ojos ámbar, muy parecida al chico que la atendió en la puerta. Supuso que eran hermanos gemelos, hasta se vestían a tono.

Eso si que era tétrico. Casi tan tétrico como los dos irkens que estaban en la cocina poniéndose al día con sus asuntos personales y la terrible situación por la que estaba pasando su civilización.

También estaba esa extraña rata en la mesa, mascando regaliz negro, sentada de forma erguida y mirándola celosamente, como si fuera la sospechosa de un crimen atroz.

_Bienvenidos a la sala Más Bizarra del Mundo. _Solo faltaba que Pie Grande entrara por la puerta principal diciendo "Lucy, ya llegue" y Kia estaba lista para internarse en un manicomio a voluntad.

-¿No les parece que estuvo genial el partido de los Houstons de Texas contra los Dolphins de Miami?- Kia rompe el silencio sonriendo animadamente –Tuve la sensación de que se me iba a romper las cuerdas bucales en el ultimo Down-

-No veo fútbol- Dice Dib con algo de reserva. Su gemela miro con algo de antipatía a Kia y dijo con voz seca –El fútbol apesta-

-Ah, bien- Kia se rasca la nuca y vuelve a intentar -¿Les gustan las historietas?-

-NO- Dicen Dib y Vitralia al mismo tiempo. La tensión que generaban esos dos en el ambiente era tal que se podría cortar con un cuchillo

-Vaya, entonces ¿Qué hacen para divertirse?- Kia dice esto moviendo sus manos como si estuviera exagerando una situación –¿Coleccionan piedras? ¿Tejen? ¿Torturan animales pequeños?-

-Dinos de una vez como encontraste a Zim- Vitralia reconocería a un alienígena con facilidad, y Kia no lo era. Esa joven era un ser humano común y corriente. Siquiera tenía la capacidad intelectual de Dib, y al leer su mente podía ver pensamientos mundanos y toscos. Solo había historietas, fútbol y canciones de rock pululando en su cabeza ¿Cómo alguien así pudo rastrear a un irken oculto desde la otra punta del país?

-Bueno, fue algo complicado, pero comparado con convencer a Skoodge de que no era su enemiga y que podía confiar en mi…- Kia sonríe dándose algo de coba –…Fue como un día de campo-

Dib suavizo un poco su mirada desafiante a Kia, y comenzó a sentir simpatía por la chica. No era normal que alguien se esforzara para ganarse la confianza de un irken y de seguro que Skoodge no la trató de una manera agradable apenas la conoció.

Kia seguía hablando sobre como logró dar con Dib y Zim, también comentó sobre su viaje en carretera con Skoodge con tanta emoción que se notaba que _lo habían _disfrutado.

Dib supuso que lo "habían" disfrutado demasiado. Había indicios que indicaban que los dos tenían cierta afinidad.

La prueba de esto era contundente, Skoodge la "miraba" desde la cocina mientras hablaba con Zim. Y la mirada que le daba a ella era completamente distinta a la que le daba a Dib. Ese irken estaba _vigilándolos_, a él y a Vitralia porque no eran de fiar y no sabía si lastimarían a Kia.

_"¿Qué diablos pasa con estos dos?" _Pensó alterado Dib.

Vitralia perdió el interés en la humana. No había nada extraño en la forma en que investigó el paradero de Zim y supuso que cualquier humano podría hacerlo. Aún así, la joven no estaba contando toda la historia y no había mucho en la parte superficial de su mente como para sacar a relucir que mentía.

Algo más tranquila, se limitaba a escuchar con atención la conversación que sostenían ambos irkens desde la cocina. Sacó a relucir cosas interesantes y alarmantes. El bastardo de Kain estaba haciendo de las suyas en Irk. Había conseguido una copia del CODE y las armas del Primero.

Vitralia estaba muy preocupada, sabía que Zim y ella debían detenerlo antes de que lo descubran. Si descubren a los espías de Kravat, estaba segura de que la raza irken no dudaría un solo segundo en borrar su planeta natal del mapa estelar.

-¿Qué tanto estarán hablando?- Dice Kia algo aburrida. Había terminado de contar su historia y todos se habían quedado en silencio.

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo- Vitralia intenta aplacar su excelente oído y entretenerse con otra cosa -¿Vendrás con nosotros?-

-No lo creo- Kia niega lentamente –Dudo que sea de ayuda, no soy buena confrontando este tipo de cosas y mucho menos peleando-

-Yo iré- Dib dice esto algo preocupado, no quería convertirse en un estorbo pero realmente quería ayudar a Zim y a Vitralia –No puedo dejar a Zim solo en el estado que esta-

-Estoy segura de que serás de ayuda Dib, pero no quiero que te separes de mi- Vitralia sonríe levemente, sorprendiendo tanto a Dib como Kia. No podían creer que la joven pudiera hacer semejante cosa –Las ordenes de Zim fueron claras, y te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario-

-Gracias Vitralia- Dib sintió algo calido en el pecho que no pudo describir. Era una sensación rara que hacía mucho que no sentía.

Kia suspiro y rodó los ojos en señal de hastió _"Que chica tan cursi, por suerte yo no soy así" _

-Hey tu, la humana rara- Zim sale de la cocina dando tumbos, parecía estar a punto de golpear a alguien, así que Kia lo mira con algo de aprensión.

_"Viejo, aquí entre nos, soy la más normal de todos" _Pensaba Kia para si misma.

–Skoodge quiere hablar a solas contigo- Dice finalmente Zim.

-Supongo que debo ir hablar con él- Dice la chica mientras se levanta del destrozado sofá para acercarse a la cocina. Ve que Vitralia estaba entretenida con la rata, dándole un dulce que acepto con algo de temor, y que Dib estaba muy concentrado en el irken que entró a la sala –No creo que me extrañen aquí-

Mientras caminaba observa con atención que Zim se había tranquilizado al acercarse a Dib para hablarle en voz baja. El chico de cabello negro se veía más relajado ahora y al irken se lo veía menos tenso. Kia trató de no pensar en eso, ella tenía sus propios problemas ahora.

-¿Qué pasa Skoodge?- Dice Kia al cerrar la puerta de la cocina detrás de ella.

-Yo…- El irken trata de hablar pero las palabras no le salían. Era la primera vez que podía decir esto y no entendía porque le resultaba tan difícil -…Quería darte las… gracias-

-Este, bien- Kia no entendía el punto de ese agradecimiento, de todos modos ella no hizo gran cosa –No fue nada, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera…-

-Eso es mentira- Skoodge la interrumpe algo enfadado.

-Suelo mentir a menudo Skoodge, pero te aseguro que…-

-Nadie ha hecho nunca algo por mí que merezca que se lo agradezca- Skoodge dice esto con seriedad, tratando de no mirar a los ojos a Kia –No digas que cualquiera puede hacerlo porque no es cierto-

-No te pongas tan sensible- Kia sube los hombros restándole importancia –Tal vez tengas razón-

-¿Kia?- Skoodge se anima a mirarla a los ojos y le sonríe.

-Dime- Kia ya no sonaba tan desinteresada.

-Gracias-

-Por na…- La chica se quedo callada al sentir como los brazos de Skoodge la abrazaban con fuerza. Ella dudo por un momento, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

_"No vas a volver. Estoy segura de eso, pero no me importa."_

-Para quedar a mano procura mantenerte en una pieza- Kia dice esto algo apenada, y Skoodge al oírla, la presiona con más fuerza entre sus brazos, volviendo a decir en voz baja.

_-Gracias-_

(…)

Pasaron unas pocas horas para que Skoodge terminara de verificar la nave de Tak. Debía cerciorarse de que estuviera en condiciones para un viaje tan largo.

De repente, recibe un mensaje en el celular que Kia le consiguió para comunicarse con ella mientras estuviera trabajando. Le avisaba que estaba en el autobús yendo a Aiowa, Texas y le enviaba saludos.

Skoodge no iba a responder el mensaje, pero lo guarda para que no se borre. No valía la pena hacer semejante cosa. Cuando todo esto termine debía volver a Irk y a su vida de invasor. Conquistar planetas para que el Imperio le adjudique sus triunfos a otro irken y morir finalmente a manos de un monstruo alienígena o en batalla.

Esa era la vida de un invasor y no podía darse el lujo de tener otra. Él no era como Zim, no estaba exiliado y el Imperio iba a exprimirlo hasta que no quede nada de él para entregarle.

-Y… ¿Se lo dijiste?- Zim mira a Skoodge desde el otro lado de la nave, algo incomodo. Su amigo estaba ocupado ampliando la cabina de la nave para llevar más pasajeros.

-No sé de lo que me hablas Zim… pásame la llave de extensión- Skoodge le extiende la mano a Zim y este le pasa la herramienta que se abre en cientos de pequeñas piezas mecánicas de brillante color fucsia.

-Supongo que estuviste bien en no hacerlo- Zim dice esto con una mirada llena de angustia. Tal vez hablar con Skoodge sobre lo que le paso con Dib lo alivie un poco pero no lo suficiente.

-Estuvo mal en no decirle lo que sentía, me siento fatal, pero no podía hacerle eso a Kia- El irken saca el panel y comienza a movilizar los cables al otro lado –No sabiendo que no la volveré a ver-

Zim estaba muy molesto. Skoodge no entendía lo que se sentía ser rechazado y tener que verle la cara a la persona de la que estas enamorada todo el tiempo. Era mucho peor de lo que se sentía él, estaba seguro de eso.

-Unos cuantos ajustes más y esto estará listo- Dice Skoodge tratando de pensar en otras cosas que no fueran sus sentimientos por Kia.

-¿Tu que crees?- Dice Zim de repente.

-¿Eh?- Skoodge mira algo confundido a Zim y luego entiende a lo que venía la pregunta. Ese humano cabezón realmente le gustaba a su amigo. Suponía que debía ser mutuo por la forma en que se comportaban al estar juntos –Creo que sobrevivirás Zim, de todos modos él parece estimarte bastante ¿Eso no es suficiente?-

-No- Dice con molestia Zim. Quería que Dib fuera su pareja a como de lugar.

-Supongo que tu orgullo esta muy herido- Skoodge dice esto mirando algo condescendiente a su amigo.

-Podría decirse-

-Deberías intentar conquistarlo, debe haber una forma de que ese humano te acepte como su pareja- Dice Skoodge volviendo a su trabajo.

-¿Conquistarlo? ¿Tu lo intentaste con Kia?- Zim dice esto tomando por sorpresa a su amigo.

-¡Claro que no!- Skoodge se sonroja –Aunque me guste, eso va en contra del protocolo de invasor-

-Si…- Zim no le creía, estaba seguro de que Skoodge le ocultaba algo -…Como sea, eso de conquistarlo suena bien-

-Tal vez necesites esto- El invasor le pasa un paquete metálico a Zim, que se encontraba dividido en distintas unidades.

-¿Qué es esto?- Zim toma el paquete y nota que el contenido era muy parecido a la goma de mascar que solían usar los humanos.

-Es una sustancia masticable que libera químicos al mezclarse con la saliva de los irkens, estos hacen que el Ph neutro del agua no te queme la piel…- Skoodge hablaba como si estuviera en otro lugar en ese instante, Zim movió su mano delante de su amigo para que terminara de darle la información que necesitaba -…Solo tus mucosas bucales estarán a salvo del agua, así que ten cuidado-

-Skoodge, en verdad deberías pensar en volver a la Tierra cuando todo esto termine… y ya sabes… hablar con ella- Zim no era ningún estúpido, sabía muy bien que su amigo había creado esa sustancia para poder besar a la humana. Debería preguntarle como se conocieron y que estuvieron haciendo en esos quince días en los que estaba buscándolo, pero no creía que fuera el momento de echarle sal a una herida recién abierta.

-Si no la quieres puedes devolvérmela- Skoodge extiende su mano, ignorando el comentario de Zim. El irken guarda la sustancia en su PAK y le sonríe levemente.

-Me la quedo, tampoco para que te alteres así-

(…)

Todos estaban listos para partir. Hasta Dib dejo una nota a su hermana que pronto volvería de la escuela, comentándole que se iba a Irk a pelear con extraterrestres. Le dejo alrededor de doscientos dólares para que ordene comida a domicilio, una lista de teléfonos de emergencia y la de los técnicos para consola de videojuegos.

También le envío un mensaje a su padre para que no se preocupe por su ausencia. Sabía que se molestaría por el asunto de los extraterrestres, pero realmente creía que ese era su lugar ahora, ayudando y apoyando a Zim en todo lo que pudiera. Se sentía bien haciendo esto y por primera vez no se sentía solo.

Aún así tenía un miedo terrible que crecía por dentro, Snashert lo presentía pero no podía hacer nada mas por él que acompañarlo y remover sus bolsillos jugando con el pequeño contenedor de la sangre de Zim.

-Dib- Zim se acerca al joven Membrana antes de que suba a la nave -¿Estás bien?-

-Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dib trata de parecer animado, o por lo menos, no tan preocupado.

-Te ves algo raro- Zim pega su rostro al de Dib para ver mas de cerca sus expresiones –Tus ojos se ven… ¿Tristes?-

-Estaba recordando cosas desagradables- Dice Dib con algo de calma –No es importante-

-Con esa expresión vacía en tu cara es casi imposible notarla- Zim estaba demasiado pegado al humano, tanto que Dib sentía reducido al mínimo su espacio personal.

-Estoy bien, créeme- Dib frunce el ceño desconfiado ¿Zim estaba mascando goma?

-Sabes que si quieres hablar con alguien puedes hacerlo conmigo- Dice el irken en tono amable.

Dib no pensaba hacer eso, no iba a cargar a Zim con su sus problemas emocionales y menos ahora en la situación en la que estaba. Se supone que iba a ayudarlo, no necesitaba que él lo ayude.

-Estoy bien, no hay nada de que hablar- Dib trata de escaparse, pero Zim lo retiene un poco más sujetándolo de sus brazos.

-Por favor, no quiero que vayas a Irk si estas demasiado desconcentrado, te necesito entero Dib-

Zim estaba muy preocupado, desde que Dib decidió acompañarlo hasta Irk, temía tanto por su vida que no podía dejar de sentir angustia e incertidumbre, sensaciones vagas y horribles que solo gastaban su energía mental. Lo necesitaba allí con él, centrado y confiado como siempre.

-Yo… en realidad… tengo miedo- Los ojos de Dib se llenaron de lagrimas pero estas no cayeron, su cara se quedo sin expresión alguna mirando fijamente a Zim –Tengo miedo de que mueras y me dejes solo-

-Nadie se va a morir- Zim abraza a Dib por impulso. El chico seguía conteniéndose por completo para no mostrarse débil, pero necesitaba consuelo después de todo –Y mucho menos yo, así que no hay que tener miedo-

-No quiero estar solo- Dib se muerde el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, y trata de parar de hablar pero no puede –No más… por favor-

Zim no pudo contenerse más y sin que Dib lo pudiera detener, lo besa repentinamente. El humano se sorprende por esto, abre los ojos desmesuradamente pero al sentir los suaves labios de Zim, cierra los ojos para centrarse en la sensación que provocaba.

El irken sonríe levemente y muerde el labio inferior de Dib para que abra un poco la boca. Dib se deja llevar olvidándose por completo que Zim se lastimaba con la saliva humana, y volvió a sentir la larga y fina lengua del irken acariciando la suya. Se sentía bien, hasta el choque entre sus dientes y el sabor acido de la saliva de Zim invadiéndolo.

Zim se separa de él dejando un delicado hilo de saliva que se corta al intentar hablar nuevamente. Sentía que había corrido kilómetros y su squedly-spooch se retorcía de la emoción.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Dice Zim con una ligera sonrisa.

-Este, creo que si… Es raro, se siente distinto- Dice Dib con algo de duda recordando la ultima vez que Zim lo beso. Realmente con la presencia de Tak dentro de Zim le había resultado una situación aterradora. Pero ahora se sintió bien, como si realmente fuera algo exclusivamente para él.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien- Dice Zim algo avergonzado –Creo que eso sonó demasiado cursi para mi gusto-

Dib se sorprendió cuando escucho eso. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que se alegraba por él… No, tal vez era la segunda. Su madre le había dicho lo mismo cuando era pequeño, pero no podía recordar porque.

-Supongo que es hora de partir- Dice Zim, y tomando la mano de Dib, lo tironea hacía la nave sin dejar de sonreirse.

(…)

En la nave, Snashert se turbo un poco al dejar la atmosfera terrestre, pero durante el resto del viaje decidió quedarse dormida en el bolsillo de Dib. Vitralia notaba que la rata no era imprescindible para la misión, pero el humano se encapricho con traerla y tuvieron que hacerlo. Trato de razonar con el irken que ahora era el dueño de su destino, pero este haría cualquier cosa por ese joven.

Ella no iba hacerse responsable de que esa rata se vuelva una carga para el equipo, pero supuso que debía cuidar esa criatura así como a Dib.

Skoodge tuvo que sentarse al lado de Vitralia, y aprovecho a sacarle conversación. Sentía cierta curiosidad por su especie. Pero en realidad, estaba mucho más interesado en determinar de donde obtuvo la información sobre el Primero.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Dice Vitralia intentando leer las intenciones de Skoodge. El irken no se veía desconcentrado a pesar de la rara situación emocional que estaba transitando.

-Estoy seguro de que no vas a atacar a los tuyos, pero eso no quita que nosotros no podamos hacerlo- El invasor se rasca la barbilla pensando atentamente lo que iba a decir –Supongo que ustedes tienen un punto débil, nadie es invencible-

-No se me está permitido revelar esa información al enemigo- Vitralia coloca instintivamente su mano delante de su pecho, y su sombra sujeto las piernas de Skoodge. Estaba nerviosa con su presencia –Si lo supieras tendría que matarte-

-Como no lo sé, puedes prescindir de hacer eso- Dice Skoodge fingiendo no haber notado el raro instinto de conservación de la raza de Kravat. Tomo nota mental de no hacer enfadar a la joven kraenaar y trato de hundir sus garras en temas menos interesantes para ella pero de gran importancia.

-¿Cómo diste con Zim?- Sigue la conversación con calma, Dib y Zim estaban un poco embobados por el momento, por lo que le correspondía averiguar cuanto pudiera de esa extraña chica. Le molesto mucho que trata a Kia como una especie de criminal.

-He buscado a Zim hace siglos, créeme que fue complicado saber que él tenía el PAK del primero, y mucho más complicado rastrearlo- Vitralia saca un pequeño aparato con forma de vara y se lo muestra a Skoodge –Me robe a _Fehu-hiro_, el sabueso… esta es una de las 13 armas del Primero, el radar que es capaz de detectar cualquier cosa en cualquier parte del universo-

-¿De donde sacaste eso y cómo lo activaste?- Dice sorprendido Skoodge.

-Aunque califica como arma, _Fehu-hiro_ no está bloqueada por el CODE, por extraño que parezca estaba en Kravat- Vitralia le entrega a _Fehu-hiro_ a Skoodge y demuestra perder el interés en el instrumento –Estaba en el patio de la casa de mi abuela, lo usaba para remover las brazas de los fuegos ceremoniales-

-¿Usaban tecnología irken para remover brazas?- Skoodge estaba a punto de desmayarse, tenía en sus manos una de las legendarias armas del Primero, el irken más increíble de todo Irk. Al estar en la academia, él y Zim se habian colado por el centro de archivo de la computadora central. La historia de Irk era fascinante, pero pudieron haberlos mandado a la purga si descubrían que estaban entrometiéndose en esos archivos.

–Supongo que no sabía para que servia- Vitralia suspira soslaya.

-Debo buscar algo- Skoodge revisa su bolsillo y saca un trozo de tela que le pertenecía al kraenaar que lo atacó y coloco la muestra dentro de _fehu-hiro_ -¿Cómo rastreaste al Pak del primero?-

-La tumba del Primero está en Kravat, extraje parte de su _SNA_ y algo de los restos del metal de su PAK- La kraenaar recuerda haber profanado la tumba del Primero, y tiembla levemente. Eso no estaba bien visto en su religión.

Skoodge mira a Vitralia con sorpresa. La kraenaar sube los hombros y sonríe levemente.

-La abuela dice que fue el traidor más grande en la historia de Irk y que ella tuvo que enterrarlo en Kravat porque había sido exiliado-

-Eso es una deshonra para cualquier irken- Dice con seriedad Skoodge.

-Supongo- Vitralia se sonríe con malicia al recordar las historias de su abuela –Dicen que él amaba Kravat, paso una larga temporada allí-

-Debía ser en la época en que las relaciones entre nuestros planetas no eran tan… tirantes- dice Skoodge con una sonrisa nerviosa, el aparato lanzó un pitido y marco una serie de coordenadas –Mira nada más, encontró al kraenaar que me atacó, _Fehu-hiro_ es increíble, está a cientos de años luz de nosotros-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él?- Dice Vitralia.

-Obviamente detener que ocasione la singularidad quántica- Skoodge dice esto, pero otra cosa que deseaba era evitar que lo envíen a la Tierra. Si podía hacer eso, su conciencia de invasor iba a estar tranquila y alguien de es planeta no tendría que preocuparse más por él.

(Continuara... O.O)

...

**N/A: Debo admitir que este capitulo no me gustó para nada... excepto el beso. Realmente mucho dialogo y poca acción ¬¬  
><strong>

**N/A2: Hay algunos errores que serán corregidos más adelante. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

**Llegada a Devastis**

**El primer encuentro con Kain  
><strong>

**...**

Kain había logrado entrar a las naves que llevaban las refacciones a Devastis. Tenía a Gor-Nova_, la bastarda_, la espada de poder incontrolable que era capaz de destruir una ciudad completa con solo moverla de un lado a otro. Pero no podía ser usada al menos que se tenga el PAK del Primero y su armadura.

De todos modos, ya la había robado y estaba en su poder. Pronto se haría de dos armas muy poderosas, pero estaba más que tentado de lograr probar a Gor-Nova contra los Mas Altos, así que deseaba terminar pronto de buscar el PAK del primero para poder usarla, de todos modos tenía el cadáver de un irken a su disposición y pasaría desapercibido durante su empresa.

Aún así, estaba ansioso. Se iba a reunir con uno de sus compañeros infiltrados en el planeta Devastis, para buscar a Mekkah-liho y Mekkah-hito.

En un principio planeaba usarlas en Comidortia, para destruir las reservas alimenticias de Irk, pero le gusto la idea de su compañero Lithalie para comenzar. En Devastis estaban todos los reclutas y novatos irkens.

De seguro iba ser muy agradable ver esa enorme cantidad de jóvenes y futuros enemigos morir, siendo tragados por un agujero negro. No era su estilo, pero se podía apreciar la cara de desesperación de todos ellos en el momento en que se dan cuenta de que no hay escapatoria.

Lithalie debía estar esperándolo para comenzar con la operación que traería el fin a la raza irken. De seguro que usando a Mekkah-liho pudo hallar a Mekkah-hito, la **_Gunslave_** que el Primero lanzó al centro candente del planeta Meek.

Kain sabía muy bien esto porque había conocido al Primero, cuando era solo una simple larva de su especie. El sujeto estaba más que loco y era terriblemente inteligente, nunca podías saber lo que estaba por hacer o que estaba pensando, tener una conversación con él era sacarse un boleto al tren de la locura.

Sin embargo, él lo admiraba. Deseaba terminar lo que comenzó y estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

(…)

Dib durmió profundamente apenas dejaron la atmósfera de la Tierra. Zim estaba un poco decepcionado por esto porque quería hablar con él acerca de aquel beso que le dio antes de subir a la nave. Pero ese pobre humano estaba exhausto, había pasado muchas horas sin dormir bien ni descansar, así que apenas se relajó un poco, logro dormitar por un rato.

Zim estaba escuchando atentamente a Skoodge y a Vitralia hablando sobre Fehu-hiro y sonrío. Debería comentarle a Dib sobre ese aparato cuando despierte, conociéndolo lo estaría manoseando y baboseando solo por ser tecnología alienígena avanzada.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, y si se lo planteaba de esa forma, tenía muchos motivos para sentir envidia de ese aparato. Entonces Zim desecho la idea de enseñárselo porque no quería que el humano le prestara más atención a un pedazo de metal que a él.

_"Es raro que todas estás armas sean de tecnología irken, hacía mucho tiempo que Irk no produce sus propios avances… tal vez dejo de producir su propia tecnología porque era más fácil robarle a los científicos de otros planetas"_ Pensó con algo de calma Zim. No sabía muy bien de donde vino esa rara idea, pero le produjo un raro escalofrío en la espalda.

Algo no andaba bien con él, esos pensamientos eran peligrosos para un invasor irken, pero no podía controlarlos por completo.

De repente, el humano joven murmura el nombre de Zim y se remueve en el asiento. El irken se asusta un poco y se da cuenta que Dib estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras dormía.

Zim con cuidado, acomoda al humano sobre su cuerpo y lo abraza. Trata de calmarlo, sabía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, lo sabía muy bien porque había estado atrapado dentro de su escalofriante mente hace unos años atrás. Fue la experiencia más aterradora de su vida, y si llegaba a sufrirla ahora, estaba seguro de que moriría por el pánico que le causaría.

Cuando Zim cierra sus ojos y escuchaba las quejas de Dib, podía ver nuevamente ese tenebroso lugar, lleno de edificios que se quebraban y se inclinaban desafiando las leyes de la física, ese hedor a cadáveres en descomposición que se alzaba en las calles donde la tierra estaba seca y muerta, resquebrajándose en forma de cuajos. Y si elevaba la vista, podía ver ese horrible cielo cubierto de nubes rojas. Además, no podía olvidar a las aterradoras criaturas que habitaban ese mundo creado por la mente de aquel humano

Zim abre los ojos algo asustado al sentir la mordida en Snashert en su mano derecha. La rata lo miraba con mucha cautela desde el bolsillo de Dib, la estaba apretando demasiado al igual que al humano.

-Lo siento, roedor-humano- Se disculpa Zim con algo de suavidad, no quería levantar demasiado la voz. Dib finalmente se había calmado y ahora parecía descansar tranquilamente. Se recarga por completo sobre el irken y sigue durmiendo con tranquilidad.

Snashert movió sus bigotes y volvió a ocultarse en el bolsillo de su amo. Zim gruñe levemente, esa pequeña alimaña era demasiado impertinente a pesar de su tamaño.

-¿Zim?- Dice Skoodge con suavidad interrumpiendo los pensamientos del irken en cuestión -¿Puedo decirte algo?-

-Te escucho, pero habla en voz baja- Zim gira un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Skoodge. Su amigo se veía algo preocupado, pero se enserio y comenzó hablar.

-Es probable que este sujeto tenga un cómplice- Skoodge comienza hablar con cuidado –Para robar el CODE y buscar las armas Gunslave se necesita una operación coordinada, además puede haber más de un kraenaar ocupando cuerpos de irkens desaparecidos-

-Tal vez necesitemos el registro de esos desaparecidos, y si Fehu-hiro rastrea a uno podríamos capturarlo y hacerlo confesar- Zim dice esto con algo de convicción. Vitralia aclaró su garganta y miró a los dos irkens con veneno.

-No vamos a torturarlo…- Dice Zim -…Si coopera-

-Déjame decirte que no pienso ayudarte en capturarlo y mucho menos a interrogar a uno de mis hermanos- Vitralia dice esto con molestia.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda- Zim dice esto algo exasperado, pero la comprendía, los irkens detestaban a los traidores casi tanto como a los desertores –Solo protege la espalda de Dib cuando sea necesario-

De repente, Dib menciona el nombre del irken en sueños, llamando la atención de los tres presentes, y luego agrega _"No te saldrás con la tuya… Zim"._

Zim suspira con calma, y deseo que eso no fuera una especie de premonición.

-…-

Vitralia comienza a pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Había tantas cosas de las que se entero junto con su abuela de la raza irken que los conocía como la palma de sus manos.

Y por esa razón deseaba destruirlos como todas las razas que habían caído ante su poder.

Sabía todo de ellos, desde sus puntos débiles, su psicología, su modo de ver la vida, la organización de su sociedad, y sobre todo su engorrosa historia.

Irk fue un planeta muy antiguo, tanto que el centro candente de su planeta se había congelado y solidificado, bajando la temperatura de su superficie de forma drástica.

Esto mató a todas las criaturas de Irk, excepto la raza irken. En sus inicios, había religiones que se hicieron famosas por promulgar que ellos habían sido escogidos por una entidad superior para hacer grandes cosas.

Terminaron lavándole la cabeza a esos seres, al decirle que todos ellos eran los más fuertes, los más poderoso que resulto de la evolución, y que si no había nada más para conquistar en su vacío planeta, debían salir al espacio y conquistar otros.

Tal fueron esos antiguos lideres religiosos los que guardaron sus personalidades en tres cerebros positronicos, que decidían quienes eran los adecuados para gobernar y los mejores para escalar puestos de altos mandos.

Pero era complicado controlar a los irkens en ese entonces, eran agresivos, muy lascivos y sufrían de un grado alto de paranoia que los convertían en asesinos incontenibles. Fueron varios los irkens que sufrían de golpizas, violaciones, torturas hasta la muerte de sus mismos congéneres…

_…Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando fue creado la mochila PAK._

-Ahí esta Devastis, al fin…- Skoodge interrumpe los pensamientos de Vitralia. La kraenaar mira muy molesta al irken rechoncho que se concentra en revisar sus cálculos nuevamente –Tenemos menos de dos horas antes de que esos tipos coloquen la singularidad quántica en el centro del planeta-

-El plan será buscar a las Gunslave y destruirlas- Dice Zim con aire casual.

-¿Destruirlas?- Vitralia sonó algo escéptica -¿Pensé que era un tesoro de tu pueblo?-

-La historia no existe en Irk, así que no creo que nadie las extrañe- Dice Zim algo molesto.

El único humano allí se despabila y abre los ojos con cuidado. Se da cuenta que no tiene sus gafas puestas y que todo se ve borroso a su alrededor.

-¿Zim? ¿Dónde están mis anteojos?- Dib dice esto algo asustado, pero ve que una mano se acerca a su cara y le apartan unos mechones de su cabello, y luego le colocan sus anteojos, con mucho cuidado, evitando tocar la piel de su nariz.

-Lo siento, te los quite porque te estaban incomodando- Zim miente descaradamente, le encantaba ver al humano sin sus gafas.

-Gracias… Eso es… ¿Devastis?- El rostro de Dib se ilumina de felicidad y se pega contra la ventana del voot –Es increíble-

-Si, y si no llegamos en menos de dos horas desaparecerá- Skoodge dice esto con cierta calma, todos lo miran algo molestos por su negatividad y el irken solo eleva sus hombros –Solo estoy siendo realista, no me miren así-

-Realista o no, tratemos de encontrar al sujeto que te envió a la Tierra- Dice Zim con mucha calma.

-Pero solo lo detendremos antes de que te envié a la Tierra- Dib dice esto, y Vitralia y Zim lo miran sorprendido. Skoodge estaba a punto de protestar, pero Dib lo interrumpió.

-Las paradojas temporales son un problema Skoodge, sabes bien que si no te envían a la Tierra no estaríamos aquí… Lo siento, pero tendrás que dejar que suceda- Dice algo incomodo Dib.

-Pero… yo no quiero, y no tengo porque seguir tus ordenes- Skoodge recuerda lo que pasó, la sensación que experimentó al llegar a la Tierra, no saber que hacer y no tener control de lo que pasaba. Después se encontró con Kia. Ella por poco lo volvió loco y le mostró una vida tranquila a la que nunca podría haber aspirado. Estuvo más que tentado a dejar toda su misión atrás para quedarse a su lado.

Eso no podía repetirse, era un invasor fiel a Irk hasta el día de su muerte. Aunque pareciera que era muy fácil para Zim olvidarse de su lealtad por aquel humano cabezón que lo acompañaba. Hasta aceptaba todo lo que decía.

-Skoodge, sabes que debes hacerlo- Zim no entendía lo que le pasaba a su amigo ¿Sufrió tanto al llegar a la Tierra? No le había dicho nada de su viaje, solo se limito a explicarle lo que debían hacer y a quien debían detener.

-Creo que este invasor sufre de un grave caso de nostalgia- Vitralia dice esto con seriedad –Supongo que los irkens no están preparados para extrañar cosas que nunca podrán volver a tener-

Skoodge fulmina a la kraenaar con la mirada y esta lo mira con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Tuvo que tener mucho control mental para no lanzarse sobre ella y matarla a golpes.

-Solo decía… es la teoría del _efecto mariposa_, supongo que esto no se aplica a nuestro caso…- Dib deja de hablar cuando Zim le toma la mano. Lo mira detenidamente y luego niega con su cabeza. Skoodge no era tan idiota como para dejar fracasar una misión tan crucial por sus conflictos emocionales

-Está bien, tienen razón…- Skoodge dice esto cruzando de brazos y mirando a Zim con mucha seriedad -…Aterricemos en el planeta y terminemos con todo esto-

(…)

Devastis era un amplio campo de entrenamiento del tamaño de un planeta. Era el lugar perfecto para probar maquinaria de combate y practicar tácticas de supervivencia para aplicar en plena guerra.

La mayoría de los invasores hacían sus pruebas allí durante años para poder acceder a la Gran Asignación, y no era extraño que muchos de ellos pasaran dichas pruebas. La eficiencia de los irkens se debe a que sus unidades PAK calibran la información de lo que deben o no deben hacer, le dan ordenes a sus cerebros y nervios para mejorar la coordinación y el equilibrio, magnifican su precisión y aumenta su memoria a largo y corto plazo.

No era fácil sobresalir de las estadísticas, todos los aspirantes tenían el 98% de probabilidad de ser promedios. En el 2% que restaba estaban encasillados los soldados más fuertes, los más inteligentes y los defectos.

Skoodge era del común de los soldados, al igual que Tak, aunque por un par de puntos, sería considerada una soldado elite. Zim era un defecto, por esa razón jamás paso las pruebas de invasor.

Allí había ido a parar Vitralia, a la boca del lobo, un sitio lleno de irkens que querían verla muerta. Realmente no creía que esto fuera una buena idea.

Zim miro detenidamente a Dib y dijo con algo de naturalidad:

-Necesitas un disfraz-

-¿Un disfraz?- Dib se sonroja levemente al ver como el irken invade por completo su espacio personal y le quita los anteojos con demasiada confianza. Luego saca unos de sus googlers favoritos y se los coloca a Dib, luego comienza a pintarle la cara de verde.

-Este… ¿Zim?- Skoodge comienza hablar tímidamente.

-¿Qué quieres Skoodge? ¿No ves que estoy disfrazando al humano?- Dice molesto el irken, mientras pasa el pincel en las mejillas del joven Membrana y este lo mira con molestia. Tenía la sensación de que se vería tan ridiculo como se veía Zim con su disfraz de humano.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Vitralia que use una de sus ilusiones para ocultar la apariencia de Dib? Ella ya se convirtió en irken- Skoodge señala a una linda irken de antenas rizadas y enormes ojos azules que ahora era Vitralia.

Zim mira a la chica kraenaar con una expresión molesta y Dib se sonroja un poco. Sin poder evitarlo diciendo las palabras que lo condenarían a un pisotón dentro de pocos segundos.

-Que bonita se ve… ¡Auch!- Dib mira molesto a Zim que lo había pisado. Ve que el alien le pasa una toalla para que se limpie la cara.

-Disfrázalo kraenaar, saldré a revisar el perímetro- Dice el irken con una expresión de falsa tranquilidad, mientras se aleja de la nave.

-Este sello de sombras en tu cuerpo te mantendrá disfrazado durante doce horas- Vitralia saca un papel negro de su bolsillo y lo cubre con sus sombras, luego lo coloca en el cuello de Dib dejando que parte de su sombra lo pegue a la solapa de su gabardina.

El cuerpo de Dib cambia de apariencia, su piel se vuelve verde limón y sus ojos con gafas son reemplazados por enormes ojos color ambar. Su cabello ahora eran un par de antenas que parecían moverse según sus emociones. Era un excelente disfraz.

-Iré con Zim para que no se meta en problemas- Dib salta del voot y corre para alcanzar al alien.

-Creo que nos toca buscar al kraenaar que te ataco, invasor…- Dice con calma Vitralia, pero Skoodge ya se había marchado por otra dirección, dejándola completamente sola -¡Diablos! Ese sujeto realmente no entendió nada de lo que Dib le dijo -

Vitralia estaba en un pequeño dilema, las ordenes de Zim fueron explicitas, debía cuidar de la espalda de Dib a como de lugar. Pero si Skoodge hacía algo estúpido y provocaba un cambio en la continuidad espacio temporal ellos iban a desaparecer con el resto del universo.

Aunque había escuchado decir a su abuela que el Primero estaba seguro de que el tiempo era lineal y que no importa si se intentaba cambiar el pasado o no, todo lo que debe pasar, pasará. Pero también recuerda que su abuela le decía que estaba muy loco y que no había que prestarle atención a ese pobre irken cuando comenzaba a divagar.

La kraenaar frunce el seño molesta, espantando sus recuerdos para pensar claramente. Debía seguir las órdenes de Zim. Confrontar a Skoodge sería una perdida de tiempo, debía proteger a Dib a como de lugar y detener a Kain, aunque le daba un poco de temor volver a verlo.

No sabía como reaccionar ante la idea de reencontrarse con ese horrible kraenaar, ni siquiera si podría mantenerse estoica y calmada ante su presencia. De seguro las cosas hubieran sido distintas si ella tuviera el PAK del Primero en su poder.

Su sombra se movió lentamente hacía la altura de su rostro y forma una flecha de indicación. Hacía allá había ido Dib y Zim, y hacía allá iría ella.

(…)

Skoodge estaba un poco ansioso por encontrarse a si mismo y evitar entrar en las fauces del vórtice de Mekkah-liho, _la brecha_. Debía borrar esa sensación horrible de culpabilidad de su mente, a pesar que se repetía que era fiel a Irk, no podía parar de preguntarse si era lo que realmente deseaba. Su PAK no lo presionaba desde que lo dieron de baja en Irk, sus pensamientos estaban más fluidos e independientes, hasta dejo de sentir descargas eléctricas cuando deseaba hacer algo en contra de los deseos del Imperio.

Haber tenido durante tantos años una conducta inducida por esa mochila, para después perder los estímulos que le indicaban como debía comportarse, lo hizo sentir un poco confundido en un principio. Pudo sobrellevarlo bastante bien, hasta que lo enviaron en contra de su voluntad al planeta Tierra.

Esas confusiones le habían provocado graves problemas al interactuar con Kia cuando la conoció. Una parte de él pedía a gritos que la matara a golpes y otra la deseaba de una forma lasciva. Estaba tan alterado por la falta de control de sus emociones, que a veces le gritaba sin motivos o evitaba entrar en contacto con su mirada.

Skoodge mueve la cabeza como si estuviera negando lo sucedido, y luego se tironea de las antenas para intentar entretener sus pensamientos con otras cosas. No necesitaba recuerdos de esos quinces días, ahora iba a evitar que pasar por toda esa tortura mental y todo estaría bien.

Miro a todas direcciones y noto que no había nadie. Camino con cuidado, pegado a la pared, hasta que vio el cuerpo de un joven soldado en el piso sobre un gran charco de sangre violácea. Si cuello estaba completamente destrozado al igual que su cuerpo, que estaba magullado como si lo hubieran aplastado con algo muy pesado.

Hizo un gesto de molestia, y miro a Fehu-hiro que reacciona ante el rastro del kraenaar que estaba buscando. Sigue ese rastro hasta que finalmente llega al depósito en donde se encontró con la criatura y decide entrar.

Skoodge se vio a si mismo allí, entre los soldados, tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón para buscar a los que produjeron el ataque a los reclutas y aspirantes. Eso significaba que ya estaba en marcha Mekkah-hito, y que Devastis iba a ser tragado por una singularidad quántica en cualquier momento.

Skoodge se acerca con cuidado hacia donde estaba su contraparte, y ve una caja de granadas de Arsenium. Toma dos explosivos y camina tratando de no hacer ruido.

Tenía la opción de no esperar a que se vayan los soldados y atraer la atención de todos haciendo estallar una de las granadas al otro lado del depósito de armas. Lo malo era que resulto ser demasiado tarde, los soldados ya se estaban desplegando y su otro yo se estaba quedando solo para revisar los escáneres.

Skoodge sentía que tenía que hacer algo, el kraenaar se aparecería pronto y no podía dejar que lo viera, pero tampoco podía dejar desarmado a su otro yo. Tomó la granada de Arsenium y la sujeto con uno de los tentáculos de su PAK. Escucha que su contraparte dice algo:

_-Hay que salir de aquí, Devastis esta a punto de desaparecer- _

Skoodge golpeo levemente la caja de los escáneres con el tentáculo y dejo caer la granada delante de su otro yo. Lo veía muy pálido y alterado como para moverse, pero vio el dispositivo explosivo y lo tomo con su mano derecha.

_-Vaya, hasta que uno de ustedes se dio cuenta-_

Skoodge se ocultó detrás de unos contenedores y vio llegar al kraenaar. No pudo evitar gruñir levemente ante su presencia. Recordó las noches en la Tierra en las que se devanaba el cerebro y discutía con Kia buscando la razón por la que no pudo contener a ese kraenaar y evitar que usara a Mekkah-liho, y ahora estaba allí, presenciando el responsable de esos problemáticos recuerdos sobre la Tierra que no podía controlar.

Siguió observando a su contraparte y se percato que realmente le tenía miedo a esa criatura, tal vez demasiado. Sabía que no iba a vencerlo si lo atacaba directamente y comprendió como en ese entonces trato de ganar tiempo para pensar que debería hacer. Aunque las intenciones de ese kraenaar eran claras y no quería que interfiriera en sus planes, no estaba tan confiado en conseguir deshacerse de él tan fácilmente.

Por eso cuando menos lo esperó, el kraenaar se quita su disfraz de irken, mostrando su verdadera apariencia. Skoodge casi salta de su escondite al ver brillar a Mekkah-liho. Debía hacer algo para detener a ese sujeto antes de que abra la brecha dimensional, pero se queda horrorizado cuando su otro yo lanza la granada.

Era imposible, no iba a poder acercarse para evitar que sea lanzado hacía la brecha que lo enviaría al planeta Tierra. Rápidamente se esconde dentro de uno de los contenedores y escucha estallar la granada, luego sus gritos de desesperación por intentar escapar de ese agujero negro y más tarde un silencio total.

Skoodge iba salir de su escondite, muy enojado consigo mismo por no haber logrado evitar su viaje no programado. Pero escucha la voz de alguien más allí.

Era otro invasor irken de ojos amatistas que miraba seriamente al cadáver de kraenaar. Ve como lo escupe y lo recrimina de ser un inútil. Luego escucha que llama a la unidad SIR de Tak que estaba deambulando por ese lugar.

_–Vámonos preciosa, hay mucho por destruir y poco tiempo-_

Skoodge frunce el seño, y decide hacer algo al respecto. Toma la siguiente granada de Arsenium que le quedaba y se la lanza deliberadamente cerca a ese extraño irken.

K-in ve la granada caer delante de él, pero reacciona y se cubre con su sombra, los cuchillos de Arsenium no logran lastimarlo pero la fuerza del impacto lo arroja hacía otra dirección sin poder evitar que Mekkah-liho y Mekkah-hito se escapen de sus manos.

El irken de ojos amatistas se golpea duramente en la pared de metal, haciendo un cráter profundo en la superficie y queda por unos momentos inconciente. Mimi estaba muy aferrada a las ropas de su nuevo amo con sus pequeñas manos de metal y no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento.

Era ahora o nunca. Skoodge usa las patas de araña mecánicas de su pak para movilizarse mas rápido, sujeta a las dos Gunslave que perdió el aterrador irken y sale huyendo aprovechando la confusión de la explosión.

-…- K-in usa su sombra para levantarse del suelo y esta se extiende como si fueran tentáculos negros, moviéndose de manera suave. Luego despierta aturdido y su rostro se transforma en una mascara horrible de rabia.

Divisa a Skoodge escapándose, aumentando cada vez más la distancia entre ellos dos y estalla lleno de ira.

-¡VOY A MATARTE MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡PAGARAS CON TU VIDA EL HABERTE BURLADO DE MI!-

(…)

Dib logra alcanzar a Zim. Estaba un poco confundido por la extraña actitud que tuvo cuando comentó acerca de la apariencia de Vitralia. Ella realmente se veía muy bien con su apariencia de irken, pero de seguro que Zim era tan egocéntrico que no aceptaría que alguien más sea elogiado por él. Se comportaba algo posesivo en ese aspecto y Dib no sabía como sentirse al respecto.

Todo esto de interpretar emociones y comportamientos afectuosos lo estaba empezando a exasperar.

-¡Zim!- Dib finalmente llega cerca del irken gritándole. Algo alterado, Zim lo toma del brazo, lo empuja hacia un pequeño recoveco oscuro en el pasillo y le tapa la boca.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Nos van a descubrir si sigues gritando así!- El irken dice molesto esto, mirando con algo de exasperación al humano disfrazado –No hagas ruido, Dib-bestia-

Dib asiente, aun con la boca cubierta por la mano del irken. Zim se azora un poco al verse reflejado en esos enorme ojos color ámbar que ahora formaba parte de la nueva apariencia de Dib. Realmente ese humano disfrazado de irken era demasiado atractivo, mucho más que Vitralia. Sus antenas eran adorables y su piel tan brillante y clara que daba ganas de acariciarla.

-Nada de ruido- Susurra Zim al soltar al humano y liberar su boca.

-Zim…- Dib mira entusiasmado al irken -¿Dónde deberíamos buscar lo que sea que ocasione la singularidad quántica?-

-En el centro del planeta Devastis, es el lugar indicado para instalar algo semejante porque es hueco, pero hay que atravesar un campo de obstáculos de entrenamiento para soldados elite si queremos llegar allí- Zim dice esto algo incomodo –Debo decirte que es casi imposible terminarlo-

-Supongo que tendremos que intentarlo- Las antenas de Dib se movieron de forma graciosa, estaba nervioso, pero pronto volvió a estar en control.

-Iremos por este pasillo con mucho silencio y…- Zim comienza a caminar hacia el otro lado y Dib lo sigue de cerca.

-¡Ziiim! ¡Un irken psicópata me persigue!- Skoodge corría por el pasillo a una velocidad alarmante con la ayuda de sus patas de araña.

Dib reacciona y saca a Zim del camino, abrazándolo y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Ambos ven pasar a Skoodge gritándoles: _¡Encárguense de él, yo me encargo de la singularidad!_

-¿Un irken psicópata?- Dib dice esto algo confuso. Zim estaba demasiado cómodo para querer que el humano lo suelte, pero reacciona al ver del otro lado del pasillo algo fuera de lo común.

-Dib… ahí viene- Zim dice esto y aparta al humano de su lado. Se ve una enorme pared hecha de un material que simulaba ser una sombra aproximarse hacia ellos a una velocidad considerable.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo vamos a detenerlo?- Dib comienza a moverse hacía un lado del pasillo para analizar mejor la situación.

-Aún lo estoy pensando- Zim ve a ese extraño irken salir de las sombras. Se queda mirándolos a los dos, y luego les sonríe de forma horrible.

-Están en mi camino, par de maricones- K-in dice esto con mucho intento asesino, tanto que a Dib se le revolvió el estomago y Zim no pudo evitar retroceder un paso.

-Este sujeto… no es un irken ordinario- Dice Dib algo aterrado.

-Debe ser un kraenaar… Maldita sea, su sombra- Zim mueve sus patas de araña mecánicas que seguían fuera de control, pero concentrándose logra sacar a Dib del camino de las cuchillas afiladas de K-in.

El kraenaar mete su mano dentro de su sombra y saca una enorme espada de metal negro con forma de cuchilla. No parecía ser muy pesada porque comenzó a blandirla con una sola mano.

-Los voy a matar a los dos, escorias- Ruge lleno de ira K-in y comienza a atacarlos con su sombra, lanzándoles una lluvia de kunais de color negro muy filosos.

Dib sufre cortaduras en su rostro y en sus manos, mientras que Zim trata de defender a ambos como puede. Las patas de araña de su pak no le obedecían por completo, pero logra desviar varios ataques hacia los lados.

-¿Dónde está ese sujeto?- Dice Dib concentrándose en al pelea y tratando de ignorar el dolor de las cortaduras.

-¿Eh?- Zim perdió de vista a K-in tras ese terrible ataque. Pero el kraenaar había aparecido justo encima de él con la espada Gor-Nova desactivada pero afilada y lista para cortar.

-Sonríe irken, te vas a morir- Dice K-in con una mueca llena de satisfacción por estar a punto de desprenderle la cabeza a Zim de su cuerpo. De repente, una sombra sólida en forma de tela, sujeta la espada y detiene por completo el ataque de K-in.

La sombra que sujeta el arma la arranca de las manos del kraenaar, lo cual no pareció ser difícil porque K-in suelta el arma sin ofrecer resistencia. Parecía que Gor-nova no le era útil si no estaba activada.

-¡Oh! Pero si es la dulce y deliciosa Vitha- Una mirada lasciva apareció en el rostro del irken cuyos ojos pasaron de un color amatista a unos negros. Las venas de su rostro se marcaron por completo y le sonrió con tranquilidad a la recién llegada –Te ves violable en tu disfraz de irken, querida-

Vitralia gruño y se coloca enfrente de K-in. Zim frunce el seño algo incomodo, ella estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y no parecía estar muy confiada.

-Esta aterrada- Le informa el irken en voz baja a Dib. El humano noto esto pero se había movido a buscar la espada que dejo caer K-in.

-Si… está demasiado alterada ¿Se conocerán?- Dice Dib con algo de calma.

K-in mira con una horrible mueca de malicia a su nuevo contrincante, saca las enormes guadañas de su Pak y se dispone a atacar a la joven kraenaar que deja su disfraz de irken y vuelve a su apariencia original. Ella mueve su sombra y detiene los primeros ataques de la guadaña, pero no puede detener a K-in por completo, su sombra sujeta las piernas y los brazos de Vitralia y la presionan con fuerza, deteniéndola por completo en el aire.

-Vitha, no entiendo porque huiste de mi lado después que tu madre murió…- K-in sonríe con una dulzura venenosa y perversa -…pudiste tomar su lugar y compartir la cama conmigo-

-Asqueroso bastardo, tenía solo ocho años- Ruge Vitralia llena de ira, pero el miedo la había invadido y paralizado por completo. Su sombra no la podía defender de K-in.

Frustrada y llena de temor, Vitralia comenzó a llorar cuando noto que la sombra del kraenaar comenzaba a treparle por las extremidades inferiores para alcanzarle la entrepierna.

-¿Por qué lloras Vitha? Te encantaba este juego cuando tenias ocho, espero que te mojes como lo hacías antes…- K-in no termina de decir esto que Zim vestido con su armadura roja aparece delante de él y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. No sabía como había logrado acceder al CODE y configurar la armadura de refuerzo de nuevo, pero se alegraba de pararle el asqueroso discurso de esa horrible bestia.

-No la toques, kreanaar de mierda- Zim dice esto mientras toma a Vitralia en sus brazos y retrocede para evitar ser atacado por las patas de araña mecánicas de K-in. Esas enormes guadañas láser estaban a punto de alcanzarlos, pero Dib las desvía con la Gor-nova que seguía sin activarse. Ve que Zim estaba a salvo al igual que Vitralia.

El irken suelta a la kraenaar y se coloca delante de ella para adoptar nuevamente una posición de ataque.

-Vitralia, vete ayudar a Skoodge- Dice Dib con sequedad, mientras imita a Zim y se coloca delante de Vitralia.

-No… yo puedo...- Vitralia trata de recuperar la compostura pero ahora estaba detrás de los dos chicos, viendo sus espaldas.

-Vete de aquí, es una orden- Dice Zim con voz firme, sin mirar a Vitralia.

Los ojos llenos de ira de los dos estaban en K-in, quien no paraba de reírse a pesar de no haber podido matar a ninguno de ellos. Vitralia se levanta y sale corriendo de allí, sin dejar de llorar.

-Son unos ineptos, cuando acabe con ustedes voy a violar a esa perra como lo hice cuando tenía ocho años- K-in los mira a ambos de una manera horrible, sin dejar de reírse.

-Esta va ser la última vez que la toques- Dice furioso Dib.

-Aunque tengamos que arrancarte las manos y tu miembro para eso- Gruñe Zim con rabia, mientras que el rostro de aquel irken infestado por el kraenaar Kain se refleja en sus enormes ojos carmín.

(...)

Snashert despierta y nota que esta en el voot de Zim. Se mueve de un lado a otro hasta que encuentra un pedazo de galleta de avena, y comienza a comerla con calma. Luego se acomoda en el asiento del piloto y vuelve a dormirse. A veces es genial ser solo una ordinaria rata domestica.

(Continuara... O.O)

...

**N/A: Bueno... retrasada como siempre, es mi forma de ser, desaparesco y parece que no volveré y luego regreso. Tal vez el siguiente capitulo salga más rápido que este ;)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 9<em>

**Gor-Nova, _la bastarda_ incontrolable**

**...  
><strong>

Vitralia corría por el pasillo con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, sin ver por donde iba. Estaba quedándose sin aire por la fuerza de su llanto y su cuerpo iba a colapsar por el estrés que sentía.

Pierde el aliento y cae al suelo sin poder moverse más. Estalla en llanto ante la vergüenza de ser tan débil y patética.

Le dolía mucho, recordaba las cosas horribles que ese hombre le había hecho en el pasado y sentía que no tenía fuerza para seguir corriendo o hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse…

-…-

_Cuando era pequeña, Vitralia vivía en un templo con su padre, un respetado sacerdote y erudito de su pueblo, y su madre, una kraenaar que fue elogiada y envidiada por su belleza desde que nació. _

_Ella fue feliz, en esos pocos años que compartió con su padre, un hombre demasiado inteligente para el gusto de los ancianos del magisterio de Kravat. Se corría el rumor de que tenía descendencia irken y también que era un espía del Imperio._

_Fue ejecutado delante de Vitralia, su madre y todo el pueblo, luego de hacerle una prueba de SNA y descubrir que uno de sus ancestros era un irken._

_Vitralia no comprendió porque los ancianos no la mataron a ella, pero su madre apareció dos días más tarde junto con un hombre llamado Kain. Le dijo que se iba a casar de nuevo, y con una mirada vacía le pidió que llamara "padre" a ese hombre alto y fuerte._

_Pasaron los años, y Vitralia veía a su madre enfermar y perder su belleza. Kain se estaba aburriendo de su presencia y comenzó a prestarle demasiada atención a la pequeña Vitralia._

_Le compraba juguetes caros y la consentía todo el tiempo. Cuando se gano su confianza, se bañaba con ella y la vestía como si fuera una muñeca. Más adelante, la recompensaba con caramelos cuando no le decía a nadie que él le daba besos en la boca._

_Y llego el día en que se aburrió de los besos y comenzó a manosearla. Vitralia no sabía lo que pasaba realmente, pensó que era un juego, ella solo tenía ocho años y no sabía nada acerca de ese tipo de acciones. Ella no decía nada, trataba de seguir la corriente y no tener miedo, no quería que su madre se disgustara con ella. _

_Unos mese más tarde, cuando la madre de Vitralia falleció, Kain entro en cólera y se desquito con ella. Golpeo a la pequeña kraenaar hasta que casi pierde la conciencia, le quebró el brazo derecho y le destrozó las costillas. Como no había sido suficiente con eso, la desnudo y profano su pequeño cuerpo. _

_Ella nunca había experimentado tanto dolor y sufrimiento, llego un momento en que deseo morir para no sentir más nada, mientras su violador seguía tratando de destruir lo que quedaba de su espíritu y su cuerpo._

_Kain la dejo deplorable, no la levantó del suelo ni la acuno para sacarla del cementerio de Kravat. Vitralia estaba desnuda y sangrando profusamente cuando su abuela la encontró. La anciana mujer la miro con lastima, estaba demasiado vieja para proteger a su bisnieta, ya que era una de las habitantes más antiguas de Kravat, pero decidió hacerlo solo porque su nieto murió de forma injusta por culpa de su linaje de sangre. _

_Vitralia se recuperó, pero no volvió a cruzarse con Kain desde entonces. _

_Pero más tarde, se enteró que planeaba infiltrarse en Irk para usar las armas del Primero y destruir a la raza irken. Le pidio consejo a su abuela y le habló del PAK del Primero, algo que pondría a las Gunslave inutilizables y que detendría los planes locos de Kain de involucrar a Kravat en una guerra contra el Imperio Irken. _

_Ella fracasó en apropiarse del PAK del primero y se convirtió en la sierva de Zim. Desde ese momento estaba aterrada de verse obligada a enfrentar nuevamente a Kain._

_Y como siempre, él la domino por completo usando el miedo que le tenía, a su favor…_

_-…-_

Vitralia abre los ojos después de haber recordado su horrible pasado echando más sal en la herida que infringió Kain en ella, y escucha un leve grito desde el otro lado del pasillo.

La kreanaar se levanta del suelo, limpiándose las lagrimas. Comienza a correr siguiendo el sonido de ese alarido que salió de un irken algo bajito y chamuscado, que intentaba incorporarse.

-Había olvidado… la trampa láser del nivel 6- Skoodge dice esto dolorido, mientras se levanta del suelo con dificultad –Como detesto este estúpido campo de pruebas-

Vitralia se acerca y logra divisar al invasor Skoodge. El sujeto no se veía muy bien, estaba demasiado lastimado, pero se movía como si no le importara el daño recibido.

-¿Vitralia? Que suerte que estás aquí- Skoodge señala el campo de obstáculos que debían atravesar –La singularidad quántica está en el centro de planeta, tenemos que llegar y tratar de contrarrestarla-

-Este sitio es horrible- Dice Vitralia al ver el campo minado, las yardas con púas afiladas que de seguro estaban envenenadas, los robots armados y las esferas que disparaban láser al menor movimiento. Ese campo era imposible de pasar.

-Si, lo sé. Hace años atrás lo he tenido que cruzar para que no me manden a la Purga- Skoodge mira molesto el campo de pruebas –Dos veces-

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué no puedes cruzarlo?- Vitralia mira a Skoodge con algo de duda y este le da una ligera sonrisa, pero lucía preocupado.

-No me quiero morir… no me siento con ganas de arriesgar mi vida- El invasor se sonroja mucho, parece que se sentía avergonzado por esto.

-Es compresible, nadie quiere morirse…- Vitralia agranda los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba al irken. No había que ser un genio para saber que tenía miedo de morirse. El problema de todos los irkens era que el PAK les empujaba a cometer las locuras que solo un masoquista aceptaría realizar.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo, aunque no tenga más un vínculo con Irk, me sigo sintiendo parte de mi raza- Skoodge trata de limpiarse la cara para que la sangre no le dificulte la visión –Soy como Zim, los dos aún amamos a nuestro mundo, a pesar de todo-

-Supongo que es bueno tener algo de dignidad- Vitralia dice esto secamente y mira el campo de obstáculos –Pasaremos esto de una sola vez, solo trata de seguirme el paso-

-Si, déjame decirte a que nos enfrentamos y comenzaremos el circuito de nuevo- Skoodge dice esto sonriéndose con calma. Tenía que calmarse, antes no tenía mucho porque vivir, pero ahora se había puesto la meta de demostrar su lealtad al Imperio, no podía volver a ser débil y olvidarse de lo que representa. Él era un invasor y se morirá siendo uno.

_"Lo siento mucho Kia, esto es para lo único que sirvo y lo único que me queda" _Piensa Skoodge a medida que le explica a Vitralia lo que le esperaba al cruzar ese campo de entrenamiento.

(…)

Kain detiene el ataque de Zim sujetando con la fuerza de su sombra sus puños. El irken golpeaba mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba su delgado cuerpo, pudo atravesar su defensa varias veces y casi le arranca la cara con la fuerza de sus nudillos.

Pero eso era culpa de la _Armor-scarlet_ que llevaba puesta ese irken. Se suponía que estaba unida al Pak del Primero, por lo tanto ese irken molesto y escandaloso estaba usando lo que necesitaba para destruir al Imperio Irk.

-No tienes idea de cómo me facilitaste las cosas, insecto asqueroso- Sonríe Kain a pesar del dolor de recibir tanto daño. Se sentía muy confiado cuando atrapó al melindroso irken con su sombra, pero dejo de sentirse afortunado cuando la espada Gor-Nova, que aun seguía desactivada, golpea sus piernas y lo hace trastabillar.

El kraenaar mientras cae al suelo por perder el balance, logra ver a ese extraño irken de gabardina negra por el rabillo del ojo.

Ese sujeto. El irken de ojos ámbar. No era lo que aparentaba… no podía ser un irken.

-Quítale las manos de encima…- Gruñe con algo de molestia Dib, pero luego se percata que Kain no sujetaba a Zim con sus manos, sino con su sombra –…Mejor, quítale tu sombra de encima-

-Maldito gusano atrevido- La sombra de Kain se extiende a Dib pero este la esquiva. Tantos años peleando con Zim y sus patas mecánicas, al fin dieron sus frutos, escapar y salir ileso de ese tipo de ataques era lo primero que aprendió para evitar que lo conviertan en un alfiletero.

No fue tan malo enfrentarse a Zim todos los días de la primaria y la secundaria.

-Dib… deja de jugar y vete de aquí- Zim abre un hueco en la sombra de Kain y escapa, finalmente logra colocarse enfrente de Kain para cubrir al humano –Este no es un oponente ordinario-

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?- Dib lo mira seriamente, pero se notaba muy alterado –No me estoy lanzando sobre él para darle puñetazos como un idiota-

-¡Lo hago así porque aún no puedo controlar por completo mi PAK!- Le grita Zim enfadado.

-¡Deberías controlarlo a esta altura!- Dib se exaspera, ese irken no tenía derecho de gritarle así.

-¡Crees que es fácil hacerlo!- Zim se sentía muy molesto con todo lo que estaba pasando. Se estaba olvidando de su molestia con el kraenaar y su asunto con Vitralia, culpa de Dib.

-¡No importa si es fácil o no, te van a matar si no lo haces!- El humano disfrazado de irken se estaba impacientando, no quería armar una escena delante de un enemigo tan peligroso, pero Zim lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Ejem- Kain los mira a la extraña pareja con algo de molestia y nauseas. Le asqueaba el hecho de tener que presenciar una disputa entre homosexuales, pero detestaba más al irken que llevaba pegado el PAK del primero en su espalda. Se supone que esa reliquia le pertenecía al pueblo de Kravat y a todo aquel que se oponga a Irk. Pero no importaba, se iba a quedar con ese artefacto lo más pronto posible –Si ya dejaron de pelear, les informo que me llevare ese PAK conmigo-

Kain saca sus patas mecánicas con forma de guadaña láser, elevando su cuerpo a más de tres metros de altura, y se prepara para atacar.

-Realmente no entiendo- Dice Dib con algo de calma tratando de centrarse en Kain –Si tenía un PAK con semejantes armas ¿Para que una espada ordinaria como esta?-

Dib le muestra a Gor-Nova a Zim y este siente algo extraño en su cuerpo. La armadura roja que lo cubría no lo había abandonado y reacciona ante la presencia de la espada, brillando de un intenso color rojo.

-Tal vez se trate de una Gunslave- Zim dice esto con suavidad y toma el arma sin que Dib la suelte -Dib, trata de no soltarla, cuando la active no sé si podré controlarla solo-

-¿Qué mierda?- Kain iba a moverse para atacarlos junto con su sombra, pero su instinto de supervivencia le exige escapar. El peligro se sentía en el aire.

-Cable manual de conexión- Zim saca un cable de su Pak con su mano libre y lo inserta en el la hendidura que estaba en la base de la espada –Ejecutando CODE-

Gor-Nova emitió una ligera onda expansiva de repente. Esta hizo erizar el cabello de la nuca de Dib y provoco que Kain temblara de la impresión. Esa Gunslave siquiera estaba activa y ya estaba emitiendo esa terrible cantidad de energía.

-Esto parece muy peligroso- Dib tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando vio como Zim era abandonado por su armadura y comenzó gemir ligeramente, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Algo malo iba a pasar por usar esa espada.

Kain no puede esperar más, cambia sus patas mecánicas a otras más versátiles para efectuar una estratégica retirada, y comienza a correr para alejarse de Zim y Dib.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- Dice Zim apretando los dientes para no dejar escapar otro gemido más, el PAK estaba presionando todo su cuerpo para que desista de usar a Gor-Nova. La espada comenzó a resonar ligeramente y a brillar con intensidad.

–No me dejes- Zim entrelaza sus dedos con los de Dib, y este lo mira con intensidad.

-Estoy aquí, y no pienso dejarte- El humano se turbo un poco ¿Por qué dijo eso? Realmente sentía y creía que deseaba estar junto a Zim, pero no entendía porque.

Dib movio su cabeza para despejarse y se concentró. La espada comenzó a calentarse tanto que le quemaba la mano. Miró al irken que estaba a su lado y noto que no sentía nada, sus guantes lo estaban protegiendo parcialmente. Aún así, parecía que el Pak seguía dándole descargas de energía eléctrica a su cuerpo.

-El Pak… No quiere que la use… pero la necesitamos- Zim mueve la espada, sintiendo una terrible sensación de dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Dib sentía como las ampollas estaban estallando en la palma de su mano y el dolor lo estaba volviendo loco. Evito mirar el filo de Gor-Nova que se había vuelto una masa candente de energía. Era casi tan brillante como el sol y mil veces más caliente.

Kain corría desesperadamente. Gira su cabeza para ver que pasaba con los dos extraños irkens, y vio como la hoja de la espada había cambiado. Ahora Gor-Nova parecía ser la llamarada que brota de la superficie de una estrella, destrozando sin control todo el pasillo desde donde estaban ese par de locos. Era una candente masa de fuego que comenzó a expandirse por todo el lugar.

Kain trata de proteger con su sombra pero el calor de las llamas lo alcanza y la destroza por completo. Lloro sangre sin poder evitarlo, Gor-nova había herido una parte importante de su existencia y si no hacía algo pronto para salir de su alcance, iba a matarlo.

De repente, Mimi, la unidad SIR de la difunta Tak, aparece delante de él y extiende sus manos mecánicas para que la vea. Todo paso tan rápido que Kain no tuvo tiempo para fijarse lo que había a su alrededor, toma a la unidad SIR entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor de las llamas de Gor-Nova quemando su espalda. Una extraña sombra salió de la nada y lo cubre por completo.

La ráfaga de energía incontenible de Gor-nova destroza el pasillo donde estaba Kain y el resto del edificio, y todo lo que le rodeaba a esa estructura. Era imposible escaparse de ese ataque y si el kraenaar estaba allí, no pudo haber sobrevivido.

-…-

-¡Desactivar Code! ¡Desactivar Code!- Grita desesperado Zim por el dolor. La espada se apaga y los dos la sueltan, dejándola caer al piso.

El irken se desploma en el suelo, perdiendo momentáneamente la conciencia. Una espuma blanca sale de su boca, sus ojos se ponen vidriosos y comienza a temblar.

Dib veía sus manos destrozadas y en carne viva. No podría tomar una herramienta en meses.

-Zim… ¿Zim?- El joven Membrana recupera su apariencia humana, el pergamino de Vitralia se había quemado al igual que gran parte de su gabardina negra. Busca un pañuelo de sus bolsillos, lo hace tiras y se venda la mano rápidamente, luego toma con cuidado la cabeza a Zim, y la levanta para que no se trague su propia lengua –Aquí estoy, tranquilo… ya paso-

-Duele… mucho…- Zim apenas podía moverse –Maldigo… a esa… estúpida espada-

-_Por Saturno…-_ Murmura Dib sorprendido viendo hacía el otro lado. Como Zim ya estaba mejor, lo levanta con cuidado para que se siente y se apoye sobre su cuerpo, así podía ver toda la destrucción que causo Gor-Nova a su alrededor. Había desaparecido la mitad del edificio donde se encontraban y el suelo de metal estaba derretido, formando un enorme surco en donde estaba Kain, el pasillo y el resto del edificio.

-Destruimos la mitad de Devastis- Zim se sentía desmoralizado, en el pasado no le hubiera importado, pero estaba algo preocupado por esa rara espada. La energía que emanaba era incontrolable, pudieron haberse freído con está si perdían por completo el control –Esta condenada espada debe ser destruida-

-Por mi esta bien- Dib mira sus manos con algo de preocupación –No volveré a tocarla en lo que me resta de vida-

-Tus manos- Zim dice esto algo molesto y revisa con poco cuidado las manos de Dib –Esto no se ve bien-

-Auch! Tampoco se siente muy bien- Dib se queja abiertamente y trata de retirar las manos del alcance de Zim. El irken lo ignora y lo toma de la muñeca para arrastrarlo.

-Vamos al voot para que te cures- Zim no lo sugirió. Le ordeno a Dib que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué pasara con la singularidad?- Pregunta adolorido el humano.

-Skoodge y Vitralia se encargara de eso- Zim habla con suma calma, que de seguro escondía un poco de preocupación. Solo esperaba que Vitralia sea de utilidad y no se quede bloqueada de nuevo cuando la necesiten.

(…)

Vitralia salta por la pista de obstáculos, marcando el ritmo que Skoodge le sugirió seguir. A su lado, el poco atlético irken trata de seguir sus elegantes pasos. Las patas mecánicas de Skoodge eran menos inestables para soportar el peso extra de su cuerpo pero demasiado lentas para un invasor normal. Optar por una mayor velocidad dejando de un lado el equilibrio era una mala idea, pero en esos momentos, hubiera sido más útil.

La kraenaar se sentía retrasada, aunque los movimientos de Skoodge no fueran torpes, necesitaba que se sincronizara más a su velocidad para atravesar más rápido ese campo lleno de trampas.

-Ya casi se termina- Skoodge dice esto y se detiene. Saca uno de sus tentáculos y atrapa a Vitralia, frenándola justo delante de una mina de Arsenium, la cual explota y llena todo ese espacio con finas púas afiladas.

-¿Acaso están locos?- Vitralia estaba tan apresurada por escapar de las trampas láser que no se percato de aquella mina. Estaba ubicada en un sitio en donde, si no bajas tu velocidad, quedas al merced de la explosión –Con la velocidad que llevaba, habría caído justo encima de la mina-

-Si, los irkens estamos todos locos, supongo que por eso los elites nunca usan este campo y envían a los defectos aquí- Skoodge gruñe levemente y agrega con amargura –Todo esto está diseñado para que no pueda ser resuelto, es una trampa que aparenta no tener solución-

-¿Aparenta?- Vitralia vio que el irken ya no le prestaba atención y que habían llegado al final del camino.

-Olvida eso, creo que encontramos la singularidad quántica- Skoodge señala el pequeño agujero contenido en una pequeño campo de distorsión que estaba conectado a una batería _leiciana_. Si la energía de la batería se agota por completo, el campo desaparecerá y el agujero negro se los tragará a todos.

-El campo de distorsión está instalado para darle a Kain el tiempo suficiente para escapar de Devastis- Dice Vitralia con calma, mientras que se acerca con temor a ese raro fenómeno de la física. De repente, algo la sorprende –¿Qué hace la rata del humano aquí?-

Snashert estaba encima de la batería, y miro a Vitralia con sus pequeños ojos negros. Luego miro a Skoodge y movió los bigotes. Sin perder su valioso tiempo, comenzó a roer los cables que conectaban la batería al generador del campo de distorsión.

-¡Aaah! ¡Esa rata va a desactivar el campo de distorsión!- Skoodge entra en pánico, pensó que tendría unos minutos más para pensar en como deshacerse de esa singularidad, pero pareciera que las ratas volvían desde Blorch para vengarse de él -¡Por esto detesto a las ratas!-

-Sabía que esa bola de pelos nos traería problemas- Vitralia estaba por deshacerse de Snashert pero Skoodge la detiene.

-Si tocas el dispositivo del campo de distorsión, se abrirá y aceleraras las cosas- Skoodge toma a Mekkah-liho y piensa detenidamente. Luego toma a Mekkah-hito y hace un raro sonido, como si estuviera tragando saliva.

-¿Sabes lo que es una apuesta?- Dice Skoodge con algo de calma. Vitralia asiente.

-Yo aprendí algo sobre apostar en la Tierra, a veces uno apuesta cuando cree que no tiene nada que perder, pero eso no es cierto, a la larga siempre pierdes algo- Skoodge comienza hablar con cuidado mientras calcula las coordenadas para activar a Mekkah-liho –El secreto de apostar bien es saber con certeza si lo que pierdes es igual a lo que ganarías-

-¿Igual?- Vitralia no entendía de lo que estaba hablando Skoodge.

-Esa rata terminará de roer el cable dentro de unos cuantos segundos- Skoodge comienza hablar mientras revisa a Mekka-hito para activarla –Tenemos la opción de salir huyendo, pero no podremos escapar del agujero negro a pesar de eso, así que tendremos que intentar desbaratarlo-

-Es imposible hacer eso- Vitralia dice esto con algo de duda.

-Tal vez podamos hacerlo si otro agujero negro aparece dentro de él- Skoodge dice esto con una ligera sonrisa -¿Lista para apostar?-

-¡Estas pensando en enviar a Mekkah-hito adentro de eso!- Vitralia estalla de ira, ese irken era un masoquista, se notaba mucho que era un invasor descerebrado que vive para poner su vida en peligro –¡Aún si lo hicieras el agujero negro te tragaría!-

-Mekkah-liho abrirá una brecha en el centro del agujero negro y Mekkah-hito hará otro que se lo tragara. Y si eso no funciona, nos moriremos- Skoodge levanta los hombros restándole importancia –Pero no podemos escapar, así que no importa-

-¡Estás loco! ¡Debe haber otra salida!- Pero Vitralia sabía que era demasiado tarde, Snashert ya había cortado el cable de energía y el campo de distorsión se deshizo. Skoodge saca la brecha de Mekka-liho y lanza a Mekkah-hito activado dentro de esta.

-¡Abajo!- Grita el irken, y se tira al piso para cubrirse la cabeza. Vitralia obedece y no se da cuenta que Snashert se esconde dentro de su ropa para evitar el peligro.

-…-

No se escucha nada.

Skoodge levanta la vista y nota que el agujero negro había desaparecido junto con Mekkah-hito.

-Bien, un problema menos- Dice Vitralia al ver que estaban en una sola pieza.

De repente, cientos de irkens aparecen por todos lados y les apuntan con sus armas láser. Los dos se levantan del suelo. Skoodge sube las manos hasta su cabeza y Vitralia lo imita.

-Creo que estamos de nuevo en problemas- Dice Skoodge apretando los dientes al ver como aumentaba el número irkens que estaban a punto de capturarlos. Lo extraño era que no llevaban uniformes de soldados, todos vestían distintos, con ropas que le parecían algo pasadas de moda. Además, ninguno de ellos tenían PAK.

-Identifíquese en nombre de la fuerza Civil de Irk- Dice uno de los irkens de allí. Antes de que Skoodge abra la boca, Vitralia le da una patada en la pierna para que no lo haga.

-Miren eso…- Dice uno de los irkens –…Ese enano tiene un PAK-

Se escucha un jadeo general. El miedo se hizo presente entre todos aquellos irkens.

-¡Todos a sus puestos de asalto! ¡Tenemos un enemigo infiltrado!- Grita uno de ellos. Los demás irkens se lanzaron desesperadamente hacía Skoodge y Vitralia, con una formación de batalla poco usual y nada estratégica.

-Ellos no saben pelear- Dice Skoodge sorprendido.

-Es un ejercito civil, eso explica la falta de uniforme y entrenamiento- Vitralia no pensaba moverse de allí –Estos irkens no existen de donde venimos-

-¿Qué?- Skoodge recibe un golpe en el estómago y es esposado rápidamente.

-También sujeten a la kraenaar, hablaremos con el Jefe para saber que hacer con ella- Dice otro de aquellos extraños irkens sin PAK.

-Maldición, estamos en el pasado…- Dice Vitralia al sentir las manos de los irkens sujetándola con firmeza -…En medio de la guerra Civil de Irk-

-Eso significa que su jefe es…- Skoodge es golpeado y lanzado a los pies de una irken alto, vestido de una gabardina negra y de enormes ojos color carmín. Era idéntico a Zim en todo aspecto, hasta en su tono de voz.

-Vaya, vaya… veo que tenemos una pequeña escoria aquí- Sonríe malignamente aquel extraño irken.

(…)

Snashert estaba muy lejos de Vitralia y Skoodge cuando fueron capturados, se escapó antes de que se percataran de su presencia.

Una pequeña smeet irken se para frente suyo y le sonríe. Le extiende la mano y Snashert salta confiado sobre esta.

-Que linda eres- Dice la pequeña irken –Me llamo Mi-min ¿Cómo te llamas amiguito?-

La rata la mira y mueve sus bigotes. La smeet sonríe y decide bautizarlo con el nombre de _Sei-ch_. Se la lleva entre sus brazos para mostrársela a sus padres y pedir permiso de quedársela como mascota. Era aburrido estar en medio de un refugio y no tener a nadie con quien jugar.

(Continuara... O.O)

...

**N/A: Bueno... capitulazo ;) se me vinieron ideas interesantes que no se si mejoraran o empeoraran la trama, pero me agradan. Espero que no se confundan tanto con los viajes temporales :)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 10<em>

**El _whilisht_ no se mezcla con el amor**

**...**

Zim estaba muy apresurado por llegar a la nave para curar a Dib, eso si, él humano insistió en que debían buscar a _Fehu-hiro_ para rastrear a ese extraño kraenaar que casi los mata.

El irken en ese momento solo pensaba en mejorar la situación del humano, por lo que se olvido por completo de Skoodge y de Vitralia, pero tuvo la suerte de encontrar ese aparato rastreador cerca de allí para poder llevar a Dib a la nave y curar sus heridas.

Lo único en que podía pensar era en Dib y en la culpa que lo embargaba. Él le pidió que no lo abandonara, pero no midió las consecuencias que le traería al humano.

-Dib… realmente…- Zim no quería mirarlo a la cara, estaba muerto de vergüenza pero tenía que disculparse, la sensación de culpabilidad estaba sintiéndose peor que las descargas eléctricas de su Pak -…No quería que te lastimaras, lo siento-

El humano en cuestión parpadea sorprendido y sigue caminando detrás de Zim. Frunció el seño con cierta molestia y sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon de rosado. No necesitaba sus disculpas, él pudo haberlo dejado solo para que Gor-Nova lo friera como un huevo, pero no lo hizo porque sintió que era correcto acompañarlo.

_"Tal vez estoy tan desesperado por sentirme necesitado que no dudo en arriesgarme demasiado, estas heridas deben ser serias, sino Zim no se disculparía"_ Dib piensa esto con cierta resignación.

-Sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero de verdad no sabía…-

-Estoy algo dolorido ahora, lo discutiremos mas tarde- Dib corta secamente a Zim. Los lazos entre ellos se estaban formando, y él no deseaba que se fortalecieran tan pronto. Zim podría traicionarlo y estaba seguro de que enloquecería si llegaban a abandonarlo de nuevo…

_…Como su madre lo hizo._

Aun así, ya se habían besado. Pero ese acto no le pareció tan significativo, siendo que nunca se intereso por las muestras de afecto. Debía admitir que se sintió muy cómodo con Zim sin estar poseído por otro irken, y lo atribuyó al hecho de que era el único que le permitió entrar en su vida y aceptarlo… y tal vez hasta quererlo.

Dib mueve su cabeza, tratando de espantar esas ideas. No sabía que tan verídico era el repentino enamoramiento de Zim, pero se alegraba de que el irken haya dejado el tema zanjado. No soportaría otra declaración romántica u otra muestra de afecto en ese momento, el dolor de las quemaduras de sus manos lo estaba poniendo frenético. Por suerte habían llegado al voot sin necesidad de entablar una charla incomoda.

Al entrar al voot, Dib se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y suspiro con cansancio. Con cuidado desenvuelve las precarias vendas de sus manos y las mira asqueado.

Sus quemaduras se sentían tan horribles como se veían.

-Voy a extrañar mucho mis huellas digitales- Dice con algo de calma Dib.

- Quédate quieto, buscare algo que tal vez pueda curarte- Zim revisa con cuidado el botiquín dejando a Gor-nova en el asiento de Skoodge y Vitralia.

-Esto te dolerá y mucho…- Dice Zim extrayendo un pequeño spray color violeta –Tal vez mas que las quemaduras en si…- El irken se notaba indeciso pero finalmente se le ocurre una idea -¡Ya sé!-

Zim saca de otro compartimiento un pequeño sobre transparente envasado al vacío, que parecía contener un líquido ámbar. Lo mira con seriedad, sube los hombros y saca otro.

-Uno para ti y otro para mi- Zim dice esto con algo de calma. Estaba seguro de que esto apaciguaría un poco el dolor de Dib al aplicar el spray en su mano. La reconstrucción acelerada de tejido dérmico no era un proceso placentero para nadie.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dib mira desconfiado el sobre que le mostraba el irken.

-Esto es whilisht, y bueno, te hará sentir mejor cuando lo bebas- Dice Zim tratando de no dar tantos detalles de los efectos –Sería el equivalente al vodka en tu mundo, solo que es cincuenta veces mas fuerte-

-No creo que lo soporte-

-Preferirás que te noquee con esto que sentir el spray completamente sobrio, sabes que no puedo administrarte calmantes para irkens porque te provocaría alergias- Dice Zim con mucha seguridad –Le ha pasado a los humanos con los que he experimentado en el pasado…-

-¡Ya! No quiero saberlo- Dib detiene a Zim, no quería que le contara de las horribles cosas que le hacía a la gente inocente cuando no estaba tratando de matarlo –Está bien, no traje calmantes conmigo tampoco… dame un poco de esa cosa-

Zim abre el paquete con los dientes y Dib se sonroja un poco, como no podía tomarlo con las manos, de seguro el irken iba a dárselo en la boca. Y no se equivoco.

-Abre la boca- Dice con suma calma el irken, a pesar de que le temblaba la mano. Dib noto que Zim estaba sonrojándose, tanto que su piel verde se estaba tornando de un extraño color morado. El humano no entendió esto, pero abrió la boca y comenzó a beber el espeso líquido ambarino que salía del paquete.

Fueron solo unas cuantas gotas más, cuando Zim dejo de administrarle el delicioso whilisht. Dib sentía como le quemaba la garganta, pero era tan agradable su aroma y su sabor que no le presto atención. Sintió un sopor extraño y que todo le empezó a dar vueltas, vio a Zim beber lo que quedaba y noto algo raro, el spray apareció enfrente de él, y luego de un flash, sus manos habían sido rociadas.

Estaba perdiendo la percepción temporal.

-Zim, no me siento bien- Dice Dib sonriéndose tontamente. No se sentía drogado, estaba dando saltos, tenía lagunas de memoria ¿Qué sucedía con lo que acababa de tomar?

-Tranquilo, tal vez te sientas desorientado, pero será solo por unos segundos más- Zim dice esto con calma, mientras se bebe el otro paquete de whilisht –Es cuestión de acostumbrarse-

-Maldición, no siento… mis piernas- Dib sentía que su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo por completo -¿Qué clase de bebida es esta?-

-Esto no es una bebida, es una droga- Zim dice esto con calma, asustando a Dib –Es muy potente, los soldados irkens la utilizan cuando son capturados por el enemigo para soportar la tortura y no divulgar información-

-Me… drogaste- Dice molesto Dib.

-Los calmantes también son drogas, pero los humanos no son alérgicos al whilisht- Zim dice esto con tanta celeridad y sobriedad a pesar de haberse tomado un paquete y medio de esa rara sustancia.

-¿Por qué no te hizo nada?- Dib trataba de entretenerse con algo, para tranquilizarse por estar en una situación vulnerable frente a Zim.

-Supongo que estoy acostumbrado- Zim sonríe con calma –Cuando estaba en la academia hice una apuesta y me bebí una docena de estos, jejeje casi me muero… ahora lo único que me hace el whilisht es quitarme los dolores de las heridas y relajarme los músculos-

-Eres un reverendo idiota- Gruñe Dib al escuchar la anécdota –Te pudiste haber muerto de una sobredosis-

-¿Te estás sintiendo mejor?- Zim dice esto algo dolido –Me parece que si, porque ya me estás insultando-

-El que me sienta mal o bien no cambia el hecho de que no fuiste conciente de tu bienestar en ese entonces- Dice molesto Dib. Estaba tratando de concentrarse para mantener una conversación seria con Zim, pero al notar que todo le daba vueltas, se estaba volviendo algo imposible de realizar.

-Si… ahora que lo pienso- El irken dice esto algo perdido, mirando con calma como crecía la piel en las manos del humano –He tenido un comportamiento muy destructivo en mi vida pasada, pero ahora me parece tan lejano que me da miedo ese otro yo-

-Me siento raro- Dib dice esto y luego se sonríe –Me siento gracioso-

El humano comienza a reírse sin proponérselo, Zim lo mira algo divertido. Realmente Dib era un humano excepcional, otro de su especie hubiera caído inconciente por los efectos del whilisht.

-No quiero reírme, pero lo estoy haciendo- Dib se carcajea histéricamente, lagrimeando por casi perder el aliento -¿Qué jajaja pasa? Jajaja No hay jajaja drogas que hagan esto-

-Es verdad, el whilisht esta alterando tu sistema limbico, por eso te estas riendo…- Zim dice esto algo tranquilo –Tal vez dejes de reírte cuando el efecto pase, pero pudo a ver sido peor-

-¿Cómo que jajaja peor jajaja?- Dib no podía parar de reírse, Zim se sonríe levemente, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Recordó aquella ocasión que intento hacerlo estallar cuando estuviera demasiado feliz y falló porque, según Dib, nunca sería tan feliz como para que eso le suceda.

_Es verdad, él dijo aquella vez que nunca sería tan feliz ¿Eso es posible? Hasta los irkens somos felices de vez en cuando._

-Pudiste perder el control de esfínteres- Zim dice esto lacónicamente –De seguro que prefieres reírte como un maniático que cagarte encima-

-Cagar jajajaja no digas cosas jajaja graciosas- Dib golpea el asiento y comienza a calmarse, respira con algo de dificultad y mira a Zim con una ligera sonrisa –Me duele la cara de tanto reírme-

-Parece que el efecto del whilisth ya pasó, ves, no fue tan malo- Zim estaba por guardar el spray, y no puede evitar revisar el resto de la nave. Al hacerlo entorna los ojos ligeramente. Snashert no estaba allí.

-¿Crees que a Snashert le gustaría beber whilisht? Mejor será que lo guardemos en un lugar que no pueda alcanzar, no vaya ser que le haga daño…- Dib mira por toda la nave y no encuentra a su mascota.

-¿Dónde está Snashert?- Dice con aire sombrío el humano.

-Computadora, busca al roedor- Zim dice esto y la computadora de la nave le informa que Snashert no estaba en la nave.

-Se escapó, tenemos que buscarlo afue…- Dib no termina de decir esto que se escucha el sonido de una alarma. Era ensordecedora, tanto que Dib tuvo que taparse los oídos para evitar quedarse sordo.

-¡¿Qué pasa Zim?- Dib grita para que Zim lo oiga entre el ruido de las alarmas de Devastis.

-Parece que las alarmas del planeta se dispararon, eso es raro, solo lo hacen si piensan que están bajo ataque…- Zim recuerda lo que sucedió cuando usaron a Gor-nova para atacar a ese raro kraenaar. Habían destruido la mitad de Devastis, y de seguro que no tenían una buena explicación para eso.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, nos meterán en una prisión de máxima seguridad o nos enviaran a la Purga- Zim activa la nave para que despegue, Dib trata de moverse, pero sus brazos y piernas seguían un poco entumecidas.

-¡Zim, no podemos irnos!- Dib trata de empujar al irken para que deje los controles -¡Que pasará con Vivian y Skoodge! ¡Y Snashert! ¡La pueden estar torturando en este momento!-

Zim mira incrédulo a Dib, y nota que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Se había equivocado terriblemente, el humano seguía bajo los efectos del _whilisht_.

-Estará bien Dib, siéntate y abróchate el cinturón de seguridad- El irken empuja al humano al asiento y este comienza a gritar desesperado. Zim sintió algo de exasperación, pero trato de mantenerse calmado.

-¡No entiendes Zim! ¡Vienen por mí! ¡Lo sé, todos ellos vienen por mi!- Dib se retuerce en el asiento y agita su manos para tratar de liberarse -¡Compre las quinientas etiquetas para los quinientos cuadernos en donde escribí quinientas palabras en cada uno! ¡Vienen por mi, se llevaran a mi padre y luego a mi hermana!-

-Tranquilo Dib, nadie viene por ti- Zim había despegado, llevando la nave lo más lejos posible de ese planeta. Estaba algo preocupado, porque podrían estar siendo buscados por los soldados de Irk en ese instante, y más alterado al escuchar como el humano sacaba a relucir su lado paranoico en ese momento.

-Todos nos observan, todos saben que lo hicimos y nos harán pagar por esto- Dib dice esto con mucha celeridad, retorciéndose, rechinando los dientes, se le estaba cayendo la saliva mezclada con sangre por la comisura de la boca mientras hablaba lo mas rápido que podía –Mataran a Skoodge, luego a Vitralia y a Snashert la torturaran hasta que confíense, sabes que ella sabe demasiado, lo sabe todo y nos encontraran porque ella nos tendrá que vender, siempre pasa de esa forma, quinientas palabras en quinientos cuadernos con quinientas etiquetas…-

Zim se queda pasmado por esto. Agradeció que Dib estuviera bien sujeto al asiento porque no sabía como lidiar con él en ese momento, estaba realmente muy mal. Pensó que había soportado muy bien el whilisht pero jamás predijo que esto le pasaría.

La mayoría de los humanos entraban en coma, pero Dib estaba pasando por un extraño de estado que jamás había visto ¿Le había provocado locura?

-Dib- Zim se acerca al humano dejando la nave en piloto automático –Mírame Dib ¿Estás mejor?-

-Si… creo- Dib dice esto algo incomodo, no tenía dolor de cabeza ni mareos, siquiera nauseas -¿Qué paso?-

-Salimos de Devastis, buscaré una forma de comunicarme con Skoodge y Vitralia pero trata de calmarte- Zim dice esto tomando la mano de Dib, realmente era la última vez que le daba whilisht, no le gustaba verlo en ese raro estado de paranoia.

-Zim… ¿Van a estar bien?- Dib parecía muy preocupado.

-Claro, Vitralia es muy fuerte y escurridiza…- Zim dice esto con calma, y acaricia los dedos de Dib para que se relaje –Skoodge ha estado en peores situaciones que esta y Snashert es una rata… sabes que se las apañara sola-

-…- Dib no parecía estar convencido. Zim suspira ligeramente y le aprieta la mano.

-¿Tu crees que haya más armas como Gor-nova?- Dib trata de pensar en otra cosa para evitar la mala sensación que tenía. No podía recordar lo que pasó cuando despegaron, pero Zim no parecía tener ganas de contárselo.

-Supongo que si, son trece armas…- Zim dice esto algo molesto –No sé donde empezar a buscar-

-Humm- Dib ronronea levemente, y luego bosteza –Zim, tengo sueño-

-Computadora anota esto: No darle whilisht a Dib en lo que resta de su vida humana promedio- Zim dice esto para que la maquina lo grabe. Luego dirige la nave a una luna bastante apartada de Devastis, en donde se depositaba la chatarra que iba a parar a Mugre más adelante.

A los irkens no le gustaban esos lugares porque eran poco estéticos, pero eso por ahora no parecía importunarle a Zim y a su humano.

_"Mi humano… ¿Desde cuando es mío? Que yo recuerde Dib no dudo en rechazarme, maldita sea"_ Zim pensaba esto detenidamente, debía admitir que el plan de conquistar a Dib no marchaba muy bien, el humano seguía siendo muy indiferente con él.

Pero debía haber una forma de llegar a ese pequeño y miserable corazón. Pareciera que cada vez que quiere estar cerca de él, Dib lo espanta.

-Zim…- Dib dice esto semidormido -…¿En verdad me quieres?-

-¿Eh?- Zim se había olvidado que Dib estaba cerca de él. Lo mira con cierta duda y trata de ayudarlo a que no se caiga sobre la consola de comando –Claro… ¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

-Nooouu- dice Dib con cierta resignación, en un raro estado de sopor –Hablar es para tontos que comparten sentimientos… yo no los tengo-

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- Zim no podía interpretar la manera extraña en la que Dib se expresaba. Estaba empezando a molestarle. Tal vez le gustaba más cuando era solo un paranoico.

-Si, lo que tu quieres es lo que todo chico quiere- Dice Dib con calma borracha, arrastrando las palabras como si le costara hablar –Tener sexo, un revolcón, echarse un polvo, como quieras llamarlo jeje-

-No es eso…- Zim estaba colorado y algo ofendido ¿Le había abierto su corazón a ese chico, diciéndole que lo quería, y ahora le está diciendo que lo hizo porque solo quiere tener sexo?

-Así son las relaciones humanas, no existe los sentimientos…- Dib dice esto con cierta celeridad -…Es mentira, todo esa mierda solo funciona para permitir perpetuar la especie, para que los padres cuiden de sus hijos y para que las parejas se cuiden de unas a las otras… es todo por conveniencia de la perpetuidad genética humana-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- Zim sabía muy bien de donde venía esa curiosa filosofía de las emociones, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Papá me lo enseño y yo aprendí…- Dice Dib con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados -…No llorar, no quejarse, no sentir, alguien como yo no necesita esas cosas-

-Eso no es cierto- Zim dice esto tomando a Dib que parecía estar hundiéndose en una especie a marisma oscura dentro de su mente. Se sentía frustrado al no saber que hacer para sacarlo de allí.

-No debo preocuparme por nadie más que yo mismo, pensar en mi futuro y hacer las cosas por mi cuenta…-

-¡Tu no eres así! ¡No estaríamos aquí si fuera cierto! ¡YO TE DEBO LA VIDA!- Zim zarandea a Dib para que reaccione -¡MALDITA SEA, DIB! ¡Reacciona! ¡Es que no sabes quien eres realmente!-

-Alguien que nadie necesita…- Dib seguía cayendo en la depresión, Zim trata de calmarse y dejar de gritar. Toma al humano de su destrozada gabardina y lo tira hacía él, chocando su frente con la suya.

-Mírame Dib- Zim dice esto con mucha firmeza -¡Que me mires, te digo!-

Dib abre los ojos para ver los de Zim. Eran enormes, más rojos que la sangre y parecía extenderse como un abismo profundo. El humano gime ligeramente y coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello del irken.

-Zim… tal vez no estoy enamorado de ti- Dib dice esto levemente –Pero eres mi obsesión y mi mundo, eres lo único que me ha mantenido a flote en medio de mi locura diaria y mi completa ausencia emocional, realmente deseaba decírtelo pero me da miedo que lo sepas y lo uses en mi contra-

-No lo haré, no te manipulare con esto ni intentare usarlo para dañarte- Zim dice esto tratando de no llorar, era importante para alguien, era el mundo de alguien. Había un ser en medio del condenado universo que lo necesitaba y que pensaba en él. Daría su vida entera por mantener a ese ser con vida, no sabía lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Siempre había estado a la deriva del vacío, completamente solo y sin ningún lazo que valiera la pena mantener.

-No puedo confiarme- Dib dice esto entrando en razón –Si llegas a desaparecer, no se si pueda soportarlo-

-No me iré a ningún lado y no nos van a separar- Dice con calma Zim, tomando la cara de Dib para que no intente evadirlo –Yo te necesito más de lo que te imaginas-

Dib trato de retraerse, no quería seguir escuchando a Zim pero el irken lo abraza con fuerza. El humano suspira y afloja su agarre, lo mira con calma y luego le susurra algo en voz baja.

-Lo sé- El irken estaba muy azorado, su piel se había puesto morada de tanta sangre que llego a sus mejillas, besa con cuidado la frente de Dib, luego su mejilla, la comisura de su boca y se detiene. Con cuidado saca la sustancia que Skoodge le presto para que no le queme el agua que contenía la saliva de Dib y suspira molesto.

Dib trata de no hacer una comparación a esa expresión con la de un muchacho desesperado por sacar un preservativo de su paquete de plástico en pleno auge de pasión. Ese curioso pensamiento se ocultó en el fondo de su mente, no sabía que tan lejos iba a llegar su relación con Zim, pero nada aseguraba que el irken desee tener algo mucho más íntimo que un beso. Debía ser un poco extraño imaginarse tener sexo con un ser de otra especie.

Pero el beso el los labios llego de nuevo, y volvió a sentirse distinto. Zim trato de ser más calmo, para disfrutar de ese momento. Fundió su boca con la de él, trato de sincronizar los movimientos de su lengua con la de Dib. Sintieron como sus dientes chocaban ligeramente, y como sus labios ardían por la fricción de aquel acto que estaba volviéndose cada vez más pasional.

Zim metió su mano dentro de la gabardina de Dib, y para poder tocar su espalda desnuda, aparta la camiseta que cubría el cuerpo del humano. Pudo sentir como se estremecía al contacto con sus manos, que estaban cada vez más calientes. Acarició los omoplatos del humano, sintiendo como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban. El irken no pudo evitar usar sus garras para arañar levemente esa piel tan suave y caliente.

Dib gruñe y muerde los labios de Zim en señal de protesta. No tenía que ser tan brusco, pero el alien estaba tan pegado a su cuerpo que pudo sentir como temblaba con aquel gesto. El irken se separa de sus labios y dice con voz ronca.

-Mis antenas… Dib…- El irken ronronea mientras se pega más al cuerpo de Dib -…Acarícialas-

Dib se sonrojo mucho al oír esto, sus orejas se pusieron muy coloradas y su boca casi se reseca. Automáticamente su mano comienza a tocar y acariciar las antenas de Zim.

El irken seguía tocándolo con mucha suavidad e insistencia, sintió que estaba acariciándole los pezones y trato de no gemir ante la presión de los dedos de Zim en lugares que no tendrían que ser tan sensibles.

-Zim… para…- Dib deja de tocar las antenas del irken y trata de quitar sus manos de encima, lo mira algo incomodo tratando de alejarlo un poco para tomar aire.

-No estoy listo para esto…- Dib trata de marcar un limite. Se da cuenta que ya no estaba tan deprimido y que el efecto de _whilisht_ había terminado. Sus piernas dejaron de estar entumecidas y sentía una leve picazón en la mano por la piel nueva que estaba estrenando sobre estas.

-Si… supongo que yo tampoco- Zim miente descaradamente, pero no iba a defraudar la poca confianza que le tenía Dib. Tal vez más adelante sepa como convencerlo de que no tenía nada malo lo que estaban haciendo.

Aún así, Zim debía admitir que adoraba besar a Dib, y si Skoodge estuviera con ellos en ese momento, le besaría también. Fue excelente de su parte, fabricar esa sustancia que le permitía soportar el agua…

-¡Por Irk! ¡Casi me olvido de Skoodge!- Zim deja de atosigar a Dib para realizar un escaneo con _Fehu-hiro_, con un una muestra de SNA de su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Dib busca instintivamente en su bolsillo la muestra de sangre de Zim y la encuentra. Toma el cordel que la sostenía y se la coloca en el cuello escondiéndola del irken dentro de su camisa.

-No puede ser…- Dice en voz baja Zim. Desecha la muestra de Skoodge y toma una muestra del cabello de Vitralia, lo coloca en _Fehu-hiro_ y lo activa. Su rostro se lleno de consternación al ver el resultado.

-¿Qué sucede Zim?- Dib mira al irken algo preocupado.

-Parece que esta cosa no funciona…- Zim dice esto extrañado –Tal vez Skoodge la dañó mientras peleaba con ese kraenaar-

-Puede ser ¿Qué dicen las lecturas?- Dib se acerca a Zim y observa el aparato junto con él.

-Bien, según esto- Zim mira detenidamente los datos y suspira –Ellos no existen-

(…)

Lo que quedaba de Skoodge después de la paliza que le propinaron, fue arrastrado hasta una celda. Habían colocado una especie de insecto biónico sobre su pak, evitando que pueda usar cualquiera de sus armas, por lo que el irken no tenía forma de defenderse o escapar.

Cuando cayó en la celda, trato de levantarse de inmediato, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo obligó a caer de espaldas. Su frente comenzó a sangrar y estaba resintiendo el castigo que había recibido anteriormente.

De seguro le quebraron unas cuantas costillas cuando lo arrojaron al suelo y lo patearon hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Si se quedaba quieto y no hacía movimientos bruscos iba a regenerarse, pero necesitaba acomodar los huesos para que se suelden bien.

Para su suerte, los guardias le quitaron las amarras y lo dejaron detrás de una reja electrificada. El irken observó furioso a los dos irkens sin pak que lo miraban con odio y asco, mientras acomodaba sus huesos destrozados. Ese tipo de trato solo lo había recibido de soldados de alto rango, pero ellos eran de su altura. Eso significaba que el odio que le tenían iba más allá de su apariencia.

-Maldición, no pueden encerrarme solo por tener un Pak- Skoodge ruge al decir esto –Me lo dieron cuando nací y forma parte de mi cuerpo ¡No pueden tratarme como un criminal por eso!-

-Esa _cosa_ no forma parte de tu cuerpo, jodido enano- El _Primero_ llega enfrente de la celda de Skoodge y lo mira con cierto resentimiento –¿Por qué estás tan apegado a ese montón de chatarra? Tu cuerpo está en perfectas condiciones, hasta resistió sin problemas la paliza que te dieron-

-¡No me llames enano, maldito desertor! ¡Este montón de chatarra es mi Pak y lo necesito para mantenerme con vida!-

El _Primero_ entorno los ojos que reflejaban un intoxicante intento asesino. Tan horrible era esa mirada, que hizo retroceder a Skoodge. Luego le sonrió ligeramente, cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una más afable, como si estuvieran tomando el té con toda calma en una sala de estar.

-Entonces no queda de otra que averiguar de primera mano- El Primero coloca sus manos cerrándolas en la reja, parecía que sus guantes evitaban que se electrocute, pero el brillo que emanaba al pasar la electricidad por estos, le daba un aire aterrador a su cara que se asomaba por la reja.

-¿A que se refiere?- Skoodge dice esto con voz apagada, pero el Primero llama su atención mostrándole algo que le pertenecía. El irken encarcelado al ver lo que había en sus manos, casi se precipita sobre la reja olvidándose de las descargabas eléctricas que daba.

-Este artefacto…- Dice el _Primero_ pasando aquel objeto sin mucho cuidado entre sus manos –Es muy bonito, primitivo y extraño… si, huele extraño-

-Devuélveme eso, no es tecnología irken, siquiera es un arma…- Dice Skoodge algo preocupado por lo que podría pasarle a ese objeto.

-¿Qué es entonces?-

Skoodge no sabía si responder o no aquella pregunta. Vio que el _Primero_ toco con cuidado el objeto y luego comenzó a arañar con sus garras uno de sus extremos. El irken se desesperó más, sabía que era demasiado frágil y que podría romperlo, por eso lo había guardado dentro de su Pak. De seguro cuando estuvo inconciente, se lo habían sacado.

-Parece ser algo importante- El Primero observa con algo de calma a Skoodge. Su cara de angustia le llamo mucho la atención.

-¡No lo rompas!- Dice Skoodge tratando de reponerse de ser electrocutado.

-No lo haré, pero dime que es- La cara de aquel irken se iluminó y sonrió como si fuera el sujeto más amable del universo. Skoodge traga saliva y dice en voz baja.

-Es un _atrapa-pesadillas_…-

El Primero lo mira con cierta duda y luego comienza a reírse. No se lo podía creer que un irken así crea en semejante tontería, pero sabía que no era necesario continuar con esa conversación. Le lanza aquel aro con ese curioso entramado de cordel y plumas. Este cae dentro de la celda del irken sin mucha ceremonia.

-Lo vas a necesitar…- El Primero le sonríe con cierta vehemencia -…Suelo provocarle pesadillas a mis enemigos-

Skoodge toma el _atrapa-pesadillas_ y mira furioso al irken que estaba delante de él. Aunque se pareciera a Zim, quería patearle el culo en ese instante.

-¡Ah! Una cosa más- Dice el irken con cierta calma –Si no te comportas y haces todo lo que yo diga, voy a matarte y luego iré por la alienígena que te regalo esa cosa-

El Primero le enseña a_ Fehu-hiro_ a Skoodge y luego a _Mekkah-liho._

-No importa si es de otro mundo o de otra época, puedo llegar a _ella_ y matarla- El Primero camina lentamente por el pasillo y sale de aquel enorme calabozo.

El irken mira su _atrapa-pesadillas_ y nota que le faltaban algunas hebras conformadas por el cabello de Kia, las cuales uso para armar ese objeto. Gruñendo y protestando por lo tonta que fue al darle una muestra de su ADN de esa forma tan descuidada, guarda el aquel objeto en su bolsillo.

Iba a tener que permanecer allí hasta encontrar la forma que quitarle a Fehu-hiro y a Mekkah-liho al _Primero_.

(…)

Vitralia miraba con algo de duda el sitio donde la habían conducido. Era una enorme sala muy limpia y cómoda, donde había miles de mesas. Todas estas estaban ocupadas con irkens de distintas edades, los compartían bebidas y alimentos, además de socializar animadamente.

Ella estaba sentada en una mesa cuyo cartel rezaba "reservado" y tenía un vaso con POOP-soda y una barra de dulce a un lado. Vitralia no tenía deseos de comer, aunque si tenía mucha sed por lo que comenzó a beber con mucha calma del vaso de soda.

-Lamento hacerla esperar- Una voz salida de la nada hace que Vitralia casi escupa lo que estaba bebiendo. Ella mira nerviosa al irken que estaba sonriéndole afablemente delante de sus narices -¿Se siente cómoda, señorita?-

-Este…- Vitralia no sabe que decirle, deja el vaso para no volcarlo sobre la mesa y ve como el Primero se sienta delante de ella -…Creo que si, señor…-

-¡Oh! Por favor, nada de señor- El irken toma la barra de dulce y comienza a quitarle la envoltura –Me llamo Zeta, claro está, es el nombre que me dio mi padre al estar harto de tener hijos-

-Ya veo… me llamo Vitralia- La kreanaar se sonroja un poco al ver a ese sujeto partir a la mitad la golosina y extenderle una trozo a ella.

-¿Vitralia? Bien, sabes que no me gusta comer solo, así tendrás que acompañarme- Zeta le deja en la mano el trozo de dulce y espera que Vitralia lo muerda.

La kraenaar lleva el dulce a su boca y le da una pequeña mordida, estaba tan asustada que no sabía como iba a tragárselo.

-Veo que estás nerviosa, no te culpo, todos lo estamos en estos tiempos difíciles- Zeta come de un solo bocado el dulce que tenía en su manos y con la boca llena sigue hablando –Me preocupa mucho que una kraenaar tan linda como tú este acompañando a un irken con pak…- El irken traga el dulce y sigue hablando sin molestarse por la cara de consternación de Vitralia -…pero creo que lo que más me preocupa es que ustedes dos no sean de esta época-

-¿Eh?- Vitralia se queda atónita. Zeta no duda en señalarle el dulce.

-Comételo, lo necesitas- Dice con calma el irken. La joven kraenaar termina el dulce y decide finalmente hablar.

-Fue un accidente, nosotros estábamos en el futuro, intentando detener un agujero negro…- La joven kraenaar trato de relatar un poco lo sucedido con su padrastro, el uso indebido de la tecnología del Primero y del agujero negro que casi se los traga, hasta llegar a la parte de la temeraria decisión de Skoodge -…Y eso fue lo que paso, es por culpa de ese irken y su loca idea de desbaratar una singularidad quántica con otra, que estamos aquí-

-Ya me lo suponía… _Fehu-hiro_ no solo es un rastreador ¿Sabes?- El irken le muestra el aparato en cuestión –Es un verdadero identificador de seres vivientes, y tu amigo tenía algo interesante junto con él, una muestra de material genético de un ser vivo que no existe en el universo… o mejor dicho, en este universo-

-Una muestra…- Vitralia ve que el irken deja una hebra de cabello rubio sobre la mesa y la kraenaar abre los ojos impresionada -¡Es de esa extraña humana!-

-Cielos, tranquila preciosa que los sobresaltos son malos para los viajeros en el tiempo- Zeta dice esto con una ligera sonrisa –Me gustaría pedirte una favor, si no te molesta-

-¿Un favor?- Vitralia dice esto con desconfianza.

-Necesito el Pak de tu amigo para unas pruebas…- Zeta dice esto con cierta calma -…además de hacer un importante experimento con él-

-¿Su pak? ¿Para que lo quieres?-

-Digamos que, hay cosas interesantes que podría usar para detener a otros irkens con Pak, pero me preocupa mucho la posibilidad de matarlo- Zeta eleva los hombros –El pobre está enamorado, y bueno, soy un poco romántico en ciertos aspectos de la vida… El punto es que, me gustaría que él fuera el primer irken en experimentar un cambio completo en su sistema nervioso-

-¿Es para que sobreviva sin su pak?- Vitralia dice esto impresionada –De donde venimos eso es imposible-

-Nada es imposible para mi, señorita Vitralia- Zeta la mira con intensidad –Solo quisiera que me deje hacer esto para mejorar nuestras posibilidades de ganar la guerra-

-No funcionará, ya perdiste, Skoodge es la prueba de eso- Vitralia dice esto con mucho veneno –Él es un irken que nació para invadir planetas y sacrificar todo lo que ama por nada-

-Tal vez podamos cambiar eso, aunque soy conciente de que el tiempo es lineal, no todo está escrito aún- Zeta se levanta y le deja una llave en la mesa a Vitralia –Su habitación este en el ala 4G, sección 65 puerta 32, espero que pueda descansar un poco… lo va a necesitar-

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-Estamos en guerra, este refugio no será seguro para nadie dentro de un par de de días, y usted esta muy comprometida por ser una kraenaar-

-No logro entender…-

-Claro, se lo diré en términos que pueda comprenderlo- Zeta dice esto con celeridad –Actualmente su pueblo esta ayudando a los irkens civiles en esta guerra por intereses puramente políticos, aunque creo que las sacerdotisas de Kravat han logrado predecir un futuro tan negro como el tuyo, en donde los irkens aterraran el universo entero si no logramos detener el auge del Pak, y por ese motivo nos están apoyando... para serle sincero, yo no me quejo-

-Todo es por tu culpa, Zeta- Vitralia dice esto sin temor, mirando con frialdad los ojos color rojo sangre del aquel irken tan extraño –Pero creo eso ya lo sabes-

-Si, soy muy conciente de los culpables…- Zeta mira a Vitralia con una ligera sonrisa –Nos veremos pronto-

El irken se fue de ese lugar y Vitralia tomo la llave para irse al cuarto que le asignaron. Estaba preocupada por Skoodge, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, si Zeta quería su pak para detener a los soldados irkens y proteger a la sociedad civil de Irk, no iba a detenerlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y la vio detenidamente, se preocupó un poco. Ese sitio parecía haber estado ocupado por otra persona, había un desorden terrible, planos y dibujos esparcidos en todo el lugar y una cama de dos plazas llena de chatarra, cables y chips de computadora. Escuchó que la computadora le daba la bienvenida a Zeta, el verdadero ocupante de ese lugar, y la kraenaar gruñe ligeramente.

-¿Me envió a su habitación?- La sombra de Vitralia se movió por todo el lugar y destrozo gran parte de los muebles por lo enojada que estaba. Ella no podía creerlo ¿Ese sujeto trataba de propasarse con ella? ¿Creía que era una prostituta o algo parecido?

-¡Visitas! ¡Visitas!- Un pequeño robot de ojos color cian se arroja sobre Vitralia, y la intenta besar -¡Una chica linda! ¡Muac, muac!-

-Quítate de encima- Vitralia arroja al pequeño robot lejos de ella y este cae de pie en el piso, la mira detenidamente como si no hubiera pasado nada. Luego comienza a gritar como si estuviera loco, se detiene después de unos pocos segundos y la observa completamente tranquilo.

-Me gustan los dulces ¡Y las sodas POOP!- Grita el robot, agitando sus bracitos mecánicos.

-Si… ya veo- La chica se preguntaba que demonios era esa pequeña cosa que estaba allí, pero noto que perdió el interés en ella para sentarse a tomar el té con un raro juguete en forma de Goflr, un alien con apariencia de babosa.

Ella suspira y comienza arreglar la habitación para intentar descansar allí. Estaba segura de que Zeta no la quería para intimar con ella, más bien parecía necesitaba a una _niñera _para su extraño robot. Y una _sirvienta_ para limpiar su desastre.

(Continuara... O.O)

...

**N/A: Bueno... Pero que cursi este capitulo, por dios jejeje no destila miel, pero aún asi quedo bien cursi. Más acción para la proxima entrega.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 11<em>

**La nave oculta dentro de una estrella**

**...**

A Dib no le gustaba mucho estar en silencio. Su hermana, cuando estaba de buen humor, bromeaba diciéndole que él amaba tanto como sonaba su propia voz que no temía en hablar solo y parecer un loco.

No le hacía mucha gracia, pero detestaba el silencio. Si tuviera un estereo o un reproductor de mp3 dentro del voot, sería más llevadero ese lapso de completa monotonía.

Lo peor de todo es que había pasado una hora completa sin que Zim le hablara, no desde que llegaron a esa luna del planeta más cercano a Devastis.

Eso no le sorprendía, fue muy desalentador descubrir que Vitralia y Skoodge no daban señales de vida. Zim parecía entrar en un raro estado de ansiedad y angustia. Pero no hablaba, no decía nada.

En esos momentos, Dib hubiera deseado que el viejo Zim estuviera allí, de seguro que haría más llevadero esta espera si discutían hasta el hartazgo de cosas sin sentido.

-No aparecen-

La voz del irken hizo saltar levemente de su asiento a Dib. Realmente sus oídos se acostumbraron demasiado pronto al silencio.

-Si los capturaron, de seguro nos hubieran hallados al rastrearnos con el Pak de Skoodge, pero nadie vino por nosotros- Zim dice esto lacónicamente.

-¿Te quedaste aquí sabiendo eso?- Dib estaba aterrado ante la idea de que en cualquier momento iban a ser vaporizados por la Inmensa.

-Escaparnos hubiera sido imposible- Zim dice esto con total naturalidad, como si Dib estuviera enterado del asunto – Sabes que no puedo desenlazarme del Pak de Skoodge al menos que este aquí para hacerlo-

Dib lo mira con algo de duda, eso no lo sabía. Pero sube los hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Qué crees que les haya pasado entonces si no lo capturaron los irkens?- El humano estaba muy tranquilo, tal vez los dos estaban a salvo y…

-La otra opción es que Gor-Nova los haya reducido a cenizas- Zim sonó demasiado tajante.

Dib se quedo pasmado al oír eso. No lo había pensado de esa forma, y era bastante probable que eso hubiera sucedido ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? Mataron a Vitralia y a Skoodge junto con Kain. Era imposible escapar de esa ráfaga de energía. Si habían neutralizado la singularidad y trataron de alcanzarlos justo cuando estaban peleando con Kain, tal vez hayan quedados expuestos al ataque.

Pero ¿Era realmente posible? No, no había demasiado tiempo. Aunque ellos no midieron el tiempo que les llevó pelear con ese Kraennar ¿Ellos realmente habían sido alcanzados con ese golpe de energía?

_Tú sabes que no fue así. Hay algo aquí que se repite, algo que pasó una vez y volverá a pasar_.

¿Qué cosa es?

_Arreglar las cosas que pasaron. Y sus consecuencias… El pak de Zim. La muerte de Tak. El viaje de Skoodge. Todo se limita a solucionar las cosas._

¿No son coincidencia?

_Hijo, no seas iluso. Las coincidencias no existen. _

-¿Dib?- Zim mira algo serio al humano -¿A que te refieres con eso de que las coincidencias no existen?-

Dib se preocupo un poco. Creyó escuchar a su padre hablarle, pero solo estaba hablando solo. Era increíble que siguiera haciéndolo a pesar de tener a una persona con quien conversar.

-Solo estaba…- Dib dice esto algo incomodo –Zim, si los irken no capturaron a Skoodge y a Vitralia, es probable que los kraennar que conspiraban contra el imperio lo hayan hecho-

-Pero Gor-Nova…- Zim no estaba de acuerdo con esa teoría.

-Es imposible que ellos llegaran a tiempo, estoy seguro que seguían en el centro del planeta mientras nosotros peleábamos- Dib dice esto muy tranquilo –Por suerte Vitralia estará bien, espero que no la consideren una traidora, aunque el único que estará en problemas es Skoodge-

Zim lo miro con intensidad. No podía decirle que le mentía, Dib tenía esa mirada que indicaba tener una fe ciega en lo que dedujo. Suspira aliviado, pero no del todo seguro.

-¿Cual es el siguiente paso?- Dib trata de zanjar el tema, para evitar que el irken siga hundiese en la angustia.

-Kain está muerto… pero debemos averiguar si hay más infiltrados en irk- Zim dice esto con algo de duda –No se cuantas copias haya del CODE y no me importa realmente-

-Eso es comprensible, en teoría ese programa solo funciona con las armas del Primero- Dib dice esto tratando de entender que pretendía Zim.

-Por eso vamos a destruirlas a todas- El irken le muestra la espada a Dib y frunce el ceño molesto –Empezando por Gor-Nova-

-¿Qué haremos con Vitralia y Skoodge?-

-Si damos con las armas y amenazamos con destruirlas de seguro podremos negociar su libertad- Zim dice esto con cierta duda –Al menos que ellos no estén con los espías de Kravat-

(…)

Kain recupera finalmente la conciencia. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo y sentía quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas. Realmente se había dañado mucho al recibir ese ataque, y podría haberse muerto.

Aún así, le dolía tanto que deseaba haberse muerto.

-Themka, me hubieras dejado allí…- Kain escupe un poco de jugos gástricos por el dolor y mira de reojo a su salvador -…Así no sirvo ni para joder a un frígido vortiano-

-Kain, tus metáforas coloridas no son para nada elocuentes- Su compañero originario de Kravat se aparta de él, y hace un gesto de limpiar sus manos en sus ropas, después de tocar algo muy sucio –¿No pudiste morirte en forma decente?-

Themka era un kreannar distinto a Kain, pertenecía a una tribu apartada de su pueblo natal, donde los sacerdotes desarrollaban sus poderes de forma distinta, mediante meditación y aislamiento total.

A Kain le parecía increíble que ese sujeto se haya dignado a salvarlo, apenas lo conoció le dijo que no merecía respirar el mismo aire que él. Pero la poderosa sombra de Themka lo sacó del apuro sin dañarse por el poder de Gor-Nova. Ese jodido bastardo se podría cargar un comando irken sin sudar una gota, que envidia le tenía.

-Debieron obligarte a buscarme- Dice con una sonrisa cínica Kain.

-Si, necesitamos información- Themka dice esto frunciendo el ceño molesto ante la actitud del kraennar –Y el CODE que está en la unidad SIR-

-¿Vas a chuparme las bolas después de eso?- Kain dice esto riéndose como un idiota –Escucha Themka, no voy a decirles nada hasta que me cure, así que espera sentado como el niño bueno que eres-

-Te iba a llevar a la cámara de regeneración con suma urgencia- Themka le propina una patada al cuerpo de Kain. Luego agrega entre los quejidos del kraennar –Me tardaré media hora más, no morirás, pero de seguro que estarás muy confortable-

-¡Púdrete! ¡Cuando me recupere te buscare Themka!- Kain gritaba lleno de dolor y rabia. Iba a matar a ese par de maricones que lo habían derrotado cuando se los volviera a encontrar, y luego a Themka -¡Voy a violarte por el culo para que aprendas! ¡Maldito sacerdote virgen!-

Themka salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Es un fastidio- Dice alterada la joven vortiana que estaba afuera de aquella habitación –No se como lo soportas Themka-

-Es un guerrero, se dedican a matar gente y torturar por información, es alguien necesario para una guerra- Dice Themka con seriedad, sin que se le mueva un solo músculo de la cara –No te le acerques Rei Li, yo me haré cargo de sus heridas-

-Lithalie falleció- Dice taciturna la vortiana.

-Si, un maldito irken le lanzo una granada de Arsenium-

-Esos horribles monstruos, espero que pronto encontremos el Pak del Primero- Rei Li se notaba un poco triste por la muerte de ese kraennar y a la vez ansiosa. Themka lo detectó de inmediato, los vortianos eran muy fáciles de leer.

-Tengo la sensación de que pronto daremos con él- Themka dice esto respirando con fuerza –Los espíritus están inquietos, es el momento del cambio-

-A ver si le pides a los espíritus que Kain mejore su actitud- Rei Li dice esto mientras escucha maldecir a Kain desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Son espíritus que nos hablan del pasado y del futuro, no hacen milagros- Agrega Themka con solemnidad.

Rei Li se río un poco, ese kreannar no hacía bromas casi nunca, pero a veces tenía sus momentos.

-Ve a decirle al jefe que colocaré a Kain en la cámara de regeneración con algo de retraso- Themka dice esto con suma calma –Estaba demasiado alterado cuando despertó-

-De inmediato Themka- Rei Li se da la vuelta y se marcha por el pasillo.

Themka aprovecha a sonreírse levemente, era agradable charlar con alguien que no amenace con violarlo. Todos los soldados tenían problemas con su voto de castidad y no entendía porque. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

El Primero estaba cerca, podía sentir su alma y su voluntad.

Cuando Themka levantó lo que quedaba de Kain, camino con paso firme y seguro al tanque de regeneración. Coloco al kraenaar dentro y reflexiono sobre el daño que no se reparaba de su cuerpo de forma natural. Era claro que Gor-Nova lastimó su sombra de una forma inusual y espeluznante. Esa arma era peligrosa si llegaban usarla en su contra siendo que su principal fortaleza era sus ataques con sombras expandidas.

Tenía que ser precavido en el futuro.

-…-

Rei Li había atravesado la sala de mando, llevando todos los informes en su tabla de hologramas. Era mucho papeleo, tenía informes sobre los rastros de las armas, mezclado con el movimiento de los Resisty y la búsqueda del Pak del Primero.

Sin mucho éxito en esto último hasta que llego Kain murmurando mientras estaba inconciente el nombre del actual portador del Pak que buscaban.

Estaba segura que después de ese día iba a poder dormir solo dos horas por jornada, había que planificar, crear defensas para los soldados y reacomodar las armas que disponían los Resisty.

-Espero que todo este trabajo sirva para algo- Rei Li tenía muchos deseos de que la información que Kain tenía consigo sea valiosa. Necesitaba ver la luz al final del túnel, al cual la Operación Ruina Inevitable II, la había obligado ocultarse. Ese macabro plan de conquista que los irkens comenzaron, estaba tragándose la vida de cientos de seres vivientes en el universo.

Solo quería paz. Dejar de ver como lo destruían todo para instalar sus estacionamientos y desarmaderos de naves de guerra. Quería que esa pesadilla acabara de una buena vez y para siempre.

-…-

Rei Li llega finalmente frente a un enorme portón, se acerca a una cerradura automática y activa el comando de voz.

-Rei Li- Dice su nombre con calma, y la puerta confirma su voz.

Se abre con mucha rapidez, dejando entrar a la joven vortiana a un enorme despacho. Allí había un joven kraennar jugando con un tablero de ajedrez de tres niveles. Parecía estar jugando con la unidad Pak que tenía a sus espaldas.

-Señor, le traigo el resumen de los informes y un comunicado de Themka- Rei Li extiende su informe a uno de los tentáculos que provenían del Pak y este lo toma.

El joven mira de reojo a Rei Li y sonríe levemente.

-¿Sigue molesto con Kain?- El jovencito le sonríe con aire infantil.

-Si, parece que le restringió su curación por unos minutos- Rei Li trata de no ser coloquial con él. No era lo que aparentaba, así que no deseaba hacerlo enfadar.

-Ese tipo de castigo no cambiaran a Kain, pero hubiera sido peor que lo matara- El joven kraennar hace un movimiento con una de sus piezas y dice en voz alta –Jaque Mate, ganarte mi buen pak me alegra cada día de mi existencia-

-Señor ¿Ha leído el informe de los Resisty?- Dice con duda Rei Li.

-Claro, claro…- El joven mira con desden el tablero –Nada nuevo bajo la galaxia… Ya me aburrí de esto, creo que armaré un móvil-

El muchacho abandona el tablero y saca sus piezas para armar naves a escala. Como Rei Li seguía esperando ordenes, el niño le mostró una esfera de color rojo para que la mire con atención, la había sacado de su baúl de juguetes.

-Las estrellas son fascinantes ¿Sabes?- El kraennar sigue hablando mientras la vortiana esperaba sus ordenes –Cuando están a punto de morir, se vuelven de un intenso rojo, se expanden y luego explotan en una supernova, un espectáculo que muchos pagarían por ver… El problema aquí es que las supernovas son muy destructivas y pueden acabar con planetas enteros con facilidad-

-¿Señor?- Rei Li no entendía el punto.

-Finalmente he localizado el arma que destruirá a la Inmensa- El joven dice esto con calma, provocando un jadeo de parte de la vortiana –Pam-Demonium_, La Corsaria _ha sido encontrada en una galaxia cercana, dentro de una estrella llamada DeltaB34, pero esta explotará dentro de unas pocas semanas vortianas y se convertirá en un agujero negro. Sería muy útil ir hasta allá y sacarla de ese sitio antes de que sea destruida-

-Señor ¿A quien le dará la misión?- Dice algo conmocionada Rei Li.

-Estoy segue que con Themka será suficiente, te daré las instrucciones para él, puedes respaldarlo si lo deseas- El kraennar dice esto elevando los hombros con desdén.

-Si señor, iremos de inmediato- Rei Li salio nerviosa de la habitación, no quería preguntarle como obtuvo esa información, pero aparentemente ese Pak le ayudaba a conectarse con la computadora central de Irk…

Eso era arriesgado, peligroso y poco fiable. Pero nadie los había rastreado, ni una sola vez. Lo cual era perturbador y a la vez maravilloso.

Ese niño kraennar era un verdadero milagro, pero el Pak irken que llevaba en su espalda lo hacia parecer un monstruo.

Lo mejor era ignorarlo y seguir sus ordenes, de todos modos Lard Nar confiaba en ciegamente en él.

-Rei Li una cosa mas, si llegas a encontrar a _la Corsaria_, quiero que se la entregues directamente a Lard Nar-

-Si señor- Rei Li cierra la puerta, mientras el niño kraennar comienza a armar su modelo.

-El universo es divertido, pero cuando acabe con los irkens, la Tierra estará mucho más cerca…- El jovencito mueve sus fichas y arma su modelo con mucho cuidado -…Si, serás toda para mí solo-

(…)

Vitralia mira triunfante el orden impuesto en ese caos que Zeta llamaba habitación. Ahora ya era habitable.

El extraño robot que la recibió con besos y abrazos estaba ocupado tratando de zafarse de un enredo que cables al que había entrado por su propia cuenta, aún así Vitralia no planeaba ayudarlo. Eso lo mantendría ocupado mientras descansaba un poco los ojos.

El Primero era un desastre, todo en él, hasta su forma de hablar. Pero había algo que le estaba empezando a atraer… como ese pequeño detalle de no comer si otro no lo hace, o tratarla con naturalidad a pesar de no ser de la misma especie. Ella se lo había imagino más rudo, tosco y malicioso, pero era sincero… y sus ojos estaban muy vivos como para tenerle miedo.

¿Realmente fue su culpa que los irkens comenzaran la guerra con otros planetas? Bien, su guerra civil duro solo 1000 años irkens, eso fue poco tiempo, y después comenzaron los problemas…

-Este sitio se ve muy bien- Zeta había entrado de improvisto sacándola de sus pensamientos. Como siempre estaba llevando una caja llena de cables, tabletas de circuitos y partes robóticas –Se ve muy bien… _Kan-Seres_ tengo juguetes nuevos…-

Zeta mira a todos lados.

-¿_Kan-Seres_ no estaba tomando el té por aquí?- El irken entorna levemente los ojos mirando a Vitralia con cierta molestia.

Vitralia se cruza de brazos y deja que su sombra sujete al pequeño robot enredado con los cables. Se lo muestra a Zeta colgándolo delante de sus ojos. El pequeño _Kan-Seres_ al ver a su amo gritó "¡Mastha!"

-Esta cosa ¿Es tu mascota?- Dice Vitralia con algo de duda. No creía que fuera un robot de servicio, no parecía ser ni servicial ni útil.

-Si, ensucia mucho más que una mascota orgánica- Zeta dice esto muy orgulloso de su invento, casi parecía brillarle los ojos por lo entusiasmado que estaba –y es completamente prescindible-

-¿Por qué estás tan orgulloso de eso?- Vitralia casi pierde los estribos y nota que el irken le entrega una especie de pelota musical al pequeño robot y este se va a jugar con esta.

-Deberías estar feliz por _Kan-Seres_- Zeta deja la caja en un espacio que estaba impecable y comienza a descargar el material, volviéndolo a ensuciar –Este invento no ha destruido civilizaciones enteras como lo hará mi Pak-

Vitralia mira con molestia a Zeta, si iba a tratarla como una niña tonta, no querría hablar con él. Aún así el irken señalo la cama.

-Duerme, mañana será un largo día-

-¿Tú no duermes?- Ella no se fiaba aún de sus intensiones, él era demasiado extraño.

-No, pero es entretenido ver dormir a los demás- Zeta suspira con aire de nostalgia –Me trae bonitos recuerdos de cuando podía hacerlo-

-Eres el sujeto más extraño que he conocido- A Vitralia se le escapa esto, pero no se siente apenada.

-¿De verdad? Me alegra mucho que no hayas conocido a nadie como yo- El irken se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a armar las piezas que había conseguido ese día. Se le había ocurrido un raro diseño para un escudo y quería ver si podía hacer un prototipo –Puedes dormir cuando gustes, suelo ser muy silencioso cuando hago esto-

-¿Por qué?- La kraennar se niega a descansar. Desconfiaba mucho de él.

-A mis hermanos les molestaba que estuviera armando mis inventos cuando no podía dormir y…- Zeta no puede terminar de hablar que Vitralia lo interrumpe.

-No me refería a eso- La kraennar se sonroja un poco y mira a otra dirección, ahora si se sentía apenada –¿Realmente solo para eso me trajiste aquí? ¿No buscas otra cosa?-

-Este…- Zeta entorna los ojos ligeramente, y luego eleva los hombros restándole importancia –No, solo quiero que descanses, mañana habrá cosas que hacer, realizar experimentos, empacar equipo, cargar naves, y ya sabes, cosas que hacen los pueblos que huyen de ser destruidos-

-Bien, dormiré un poco entonces- Vitralia dice esto algo ofuscada. Se recuesta en la cama y ve que Zeta se mantiene callado mirando fijamente el aparato que estaba armando.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Esperaba que no fuera otro robot como _Kan-Seres_, no necesitaba otra pequeña chatarra que produzca basura…

Pensando en esto, Vitralia queda profundamente dormida. En esas pocas horas soñó con grandes y frondosos árboles de su pueblo natal.

(…)

Cuando comenzó el día, Skoodge fue llevado a una pulcra habitación en donde Zeta lo estaba esperando con un par irkens ataviados con batas y gogglers, y Vitralia. Aquel grupo lo miró con cierta expectativa. Esperaban que se quejara, pero el irken se había curado por completo y se notaba un poco más relajado.

-El sueño te vino bien- Zeta se acerca a Skoodge para examinar sus ojos con luz blanca, revisar su pulso, tomarle la temperatura con un termómetro digital y palpar sus heridas recién curadas –Completamente sano, tu recuperación es muy buena muchacho-

-Es de velocidad semi-acelerada, lo indicado para un invasor- Skoodge dice esto algo molesto.

-¿Aún tienes esa cosa contigo? El, como lo llamaste, atrapa-pesadillas- Zeta no quería escuchar más acerca de cómo manipulaban los genes de los soldados para la guerra. Él y Miyuki nunca necesitaron recurrir a esos métodos para cargarse a los enemigos de Irk.

El futuro era una mierda, no había duda de eso.

-Eso no te importa- Skoodge dice esto con molestia -¿A qué me has traído aquí?-

-Que enérgico y petulante eres- Zeta parecía estar mucho más feliz de lo normal –Se supone que no deberías tener estas actitudes ¿Tu Pak esta roto en alguna parte?-

-Si- Skoodge estaba cada vez más enojado. Pero eso no quitaba que sintiera cierto temor.

-Bien, bien- Zeta lo anota en su computadora –Eso esta muy bien-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- Skoodge no entendía porque no lo mataba de una buena vez.

-Solo hacerte un par de dolorosas y vergonzosas pruebas- Zeta dice esto con mucha calma –Entre más rápido, mejor para los dos-

Skoodge se resigna a que experimenten con él. No tenía más energía para pelear, había pasado una terrible noche en esa cárcel dejando sus huesos crecer, y no había comido nada desde que salió de la Tierra.

Por lo que noto, Vitralia no se veía tan mal, pero ella no era un irken. De seguro lo detestaba y no iba a ayudarlo, si eso significaba ponerse en peligro.

Él estaba pensando seriamente en lo mal que la estaba pasando. Comenzó a extrañar esos quince días sin problemas, sin preocuparse por ser vaporizado o torturado por otras razas de alienígenas. Con esos pensamientos, se dio cuenta lo arrepentido que estaba de meterse en ese problema, tal vez ahora no pueda ayudar al imperio… Eso significaba que todo lo que había hecho para demostrar su lealtad a Irk, fue un desperdicio.

Lo colocaron en una silla incomoda, y el insecto metálico que había neutralizado su Pak fue reemplazado por un enorme cable.

La conexión de esa extensión penetró fácilmente el metal de su Pak. Skoodge sintió que algo no andaba bien, esto era más que una simple prueba.

Le colocaron un casco, y sintió una punción en su cráneo. El dolor lo invadió de inmediato y se dio cuenta con horror que salía sangre desde donde le punzaba. Estaban sujetando ese aparato a su cráneo con tornillos, eso era demasiado arcaico para conectarse al sistema nervioso irken.

-Te duele- Zeta se golpea la cabeza molesto –Lo siento, olvide la anestesia local… Vitralia dale un poco para que este mas tranquilo-

La kraennar suspira, toma un dosificador de drogas, lo carga y luego se lo da a Skoodge, clavándoselo en la nuca.

-¿Que me están haciendo?- Skoodge trata de moverse pero todo su cuerpo quedo entumecido y dejo de sentir dolor.

-Bien, solo quédate tranquilo mientras _mapeamos _tu cerebro y removemos las cosas que no deberían estar allí…- Zeta dice lo último en voz baja y Skoodge mira aterrado a Vitralia.

-¡Me van hacer una lobotomía!- Skoodge se da cuenta de que eso no era una prueba, era una operación a gran escala.

-Si- Vitralia dice esto tranquila, como si no le importara –Y te quitaran tu Pak-

-¡¿Que?- Skoodge sonaba aterrado mira a todas direcciones para encontrar misericordia de alguien… ¿A quien quería engañar? Vitralia era una kraennar que odiaba más a los irkens que a su abusador de la infancia, y el resto de los allí presente lo consideraba una amenaza por tener un Pak. Estaba muerto, muy muerto.

-Ahora comencemos con las pruebas- Zeta grita de repente -¡MONITOR!-

Comenzaron a bajar una gigantesca pantalla que se encendió. Aparecieron una serie de imágenes distintas y fáciles de entender, y luego vinieron películas cortas de diferentes situaciones en la vida normal de un irken de esa época.

-El mapeo se ha completado un 30%- Informa la computadora.

-Esto será lento y algo vergonzoso- Zeta dice esto con calma, luego palmea el hombro de Skoodge amistosamente –Si te sirve de consuelo en este paquete de lobotomía tenemos películas pornográficas-

Vitralia y Skoodge miraron a Zeta y este no les prestaba atención. Su vista estaba fija en la pantalla.

-Esto será lo mejor para ti muchacho… Créeme-

(…)

Pasó media hora más. Dib y Zim tomaron la resolución de marcharse a buscar la siguiente _Gunslave_. Para eso trataron de descifrar como Vitralia había rastreado a Zim desde Kravat.

-Si ella uso a Fehu-hiro para buscar el Pak del Primero ¿Tiene una forma de rastrear al resto de las armas?- Dib dice esto mientras examina el aparato, realmente parecía ser un atizador de brasas, pero si presionabas el comando indicado, salía una especie de pantalla holográfica que servía como rastreador.

-Ella dijo que lo uso para buscar al Pak… podemos intentarlo- Zim toma a Fehu-hiro y comienza a presionar los botones para determinar como debería usarlo. El radar no hizo la gran cosa.

Zim estaba muy molesto maldijo en irken en voz alta y lo golpea contra el tablero de mando.

-No creo que eso vaya a…- Dib no termina de decir esto que Fehu-hiro indica un destino.

-Dice que la siguiente arma esta en la estrella DeltaB34- Dice lentamente Zim.

-Querrá decir, cerca de la estrella- Dib dice esto con escepticismo.

Zim niega, moviendo su cabeza.

-No. Fehu-hiro dice que esta dentro de la estrella, es posible que esta arma debe estar hecha del mismo material que la inmensa-

-¿Soporta el calor de una estrella?- Dib dice esto sorprendido –No puede ser posible, pero viniendo de una Gunslave ya no se que pensar-

Gor-Nova descansaba sobre el asiento que ocupaban Vitralia y Skoodge. Realmente esa espada lo ponía muy nervioso y eso que estaba desactivada.

-Entonces iremos por la siguiente Gunslave- Zim activa los propulsores y sale en dirección a la galaxia donde se encontraba DeltaB34. Aunque pareciera irónico, estaba cerca de Devastis, casi bajo la mira del Imperio Irken.

Tendrían que ir con precaución y destruir la siguiente arma del Primero antes de que lleguen los espías de Kravat.

(Continuara... O.O)

...

**N/A: Bueno... Al fin lo terminé... Disculpen la tardanza, yo no voy a abandonar este fic a pesar de lo desastrozo que es, por ahora la persona a la que se lo dedico le está gustando, espero que siga siendo así :3**

**N/A2: Los errores que puedan hallar en este capi serán corregidos proximamente.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

**_Estimado lector:_** Desde ya se le agradece la lectura, los favoritismos y los comentarios (Yay!) Debo admitir que nunca he contado con tanto feedback. Por eso solo quiero decirles gracias a todos por continuar siguiendo esta loca historia, y lamento tardar tanto en actualizar jejjeje

Una vez más **Gracias Totales :3**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 12<em>

**Una habitación con un _Moose_  
><strong>

**...**

Llegar a la estrella **_DeltaB34_** fue sencillo para Zim y Dib, el viaje fue un poco menos antipático y ambos trataron de hacer lo mejor para planear como encarar la destrucción de las armas del Primero y, si fuera necesario, usarlas para negociar.

Si había manera de hacerlo.

La siguiente Gunslave que buscaban estaba dentro de una estrella, que calificaba como una gigante roja. Ese tipo de cuerpos celestes son raros de encontrar en el universo porque son candidatas propicias en convertirse en una supernova. Siendo así, seguía siendo impresionante que aquella arma sea tan poderosa como para soportar el calor del núcleo de una estrella.

-No debería sorprenderte, los materiales que conforman a la Inmensa pueden soportar el calor de las estrellas sin percibir daños- Zim dice esto como si estuviera orgulloso de semejante hecho. Dib le resto importancia, le costaba comprender la sensación de estar orgulloso de algo de lo cual ya no formas parte.

Zim estaba muerto para el Imperio.

El humano intentó apartar esos malos pensamientos, y los arrinconó en el fondo de su mente, donde no lo molestaran.

-Aún así, esa arma no debería funcionar si estuvo dentro de una estrella ¿Cuánto habrá permanecido allí?- Dice Dib mirando con cuidado las lecturas de la nave, el calor estaba aumentando allá afuera a un ritmo abismal.

-Aproximadamente doscientos años- Zim dice esto con aire distraído –No es mucho tiempo en Irk-

-¿Aún no entiendo por qué el Imperio Irken no usa estas armas?- Dib dice esto algo incomodo, mientras veía brillar la estrella a la que se acercaban. Aunque la nave de Tak contaba con una lamina de protección para que la radiación no les llegue, él sentía calor por solo ver esa impresionante bola de fuego.

-Supongo que no podían usarlas, se necesita el CODE y tal vez el Pak del Primero para controlar la mayoría de las armas- Zim dice esto con calma –Además para muchos, el creador de las Gunslave jamás existió-

-¿Y si el Primero sigue con vida?- Dib dice esto preocupado –Tal vez tiene un Pak como el tuyo y puede controlar las armas, por eso las esta buscando-

Zim se le queda mirando algo molesto. Dib no parecía estar bromeando, por lo que el irken decidió explicarle un poco de lo que le sucedió realmente a ese sujeto.

-La Guerra Civil de Irk de los 1000 años terminó cuando la comandante Miyuki ejecuto ante un amplio público al Primero- Zim dice esto con mucha calma –Se dice que fue la primera ejecución transmitida en todo nuestro planeta y gran parte de la galaxia, fue un acto vil y morboso, pero significativo, muy útil para hundir en la miseria a todo aquel que piense oponerse a Irk-

-Lo transmitieron para… ¿Qué los rebeldes creyeran que perdieron la Guerra Civil?- Dib le sorprendió, era increíble como habían manipulado la información para que ese pueblo que trataba de sobrevivir a un genocidio, tire la toalla y acepte su destino.

Era un movimiento sucio y, aparentemente, muy efectivo.

-Funcionó muy bien, el Primero tenía su mano derecha listo para suplirlo, pero cuando mostraron su muerte en todas las transmisiones disponibles en la galaxia, sus seguidores lo abandonaron- Zim entorno los ojos con cierta molestia, cerro su puño y rechinó los dientes. Sentía mucha ira pero no sabia porque.

-¿A quien se le ocurrió esa idea?- Dib nota que el irken estaba algo alterado. Zim lo mira por un momento y vuelve a la normalidad.

-A la comandante Miyuki- Zim dice esto elevando los hombros, como si fuera algo que todo el mundo debía saber. Aunque casi nadie de los suyos conocía esa historia –Los cerebros de Irk no aprobaban su plan, pero les funciono al final-

-Ella debió odiarlo mucho para humillarlo así- Dice algo ofuscado el humano ante la actitud de la comandante.

-No lo sé- Zim suspira y trata de sonar neutral, pero a Dib le parecía que estaba triste por recordar eso –Realmente creo que solo hizo lo que cualquier soldado hubiera hecho… ya sabes, ella era una excelente soldado y una gran líder-

_-…-_

_Hace cien años atrás, la Más Alta Miyuki llamó a Zim para verlo. Quería conocer al pequeño irken que causaba tantos problemas a los oficiales de Irk._

_Cuando Miyuki vio a Zim en persona, su rostro palideció._

_-Tu eres…- La Más Alta había abandonado su asiento para acercarse a él con mucha rapidez -…Zim-_

_-Así es ¡YO SOY ZIM!- El pequeño irken exclama esto, agitando sus bracitos y tomando por sorpresa a Miyuki. Ella retrocedió levemente y entornó sus ojos con algo de molestia. _

_-Lo sé - Ella se retrajo un poco y comenzó a rodearlo, observándolo con cierto cuidado -¿Qué edad tienes Zim?-_

_-Zim tiene veinte gloriosos años trabajando para conquistar y destruir a los enemigos de Irk- Grita eufórico el irken._

_-Ya veo, eres demasiado joven- Miyuki cierra los ojos y suspira con suavidad -¿Hace poco ocasionaste un apagón en una de nuestras estaciones de investigación?-_

_-¡Solo estaba mejorando los sistemas de la estación! ¡Las mejoras son buenas!-_

_-Veo que eran demasiadas "mejoras" para la energía que contaba ese sitio, piénsalo mejor antes de hacer algo así- La Más Alta se sonrió maliciosamente, clavando sus fríos ojos azules en el pequeño irken. Lamió delicadamente su labio superior antes de continuar hablando._

_-Si sigues ocasionando estos problemas, cualquiera pensaría que detestas al Imperio y deseas sabotearlo, **Zim**-_

_-Eso no es cierto- Zim ruge sin medir las consecuencias señalando a Miyuki como si fuera su igual –Yo amo a mi planeta, daría todo por mi mundo y por mi gente, desde mi sangre hasta mi ultimo aliento de vida…-_

_Miyuki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Zim se quedo en blanco, no sabía porque dijo eso, pero sin pensarlo mucho, grito con euforia. _

_ -¡Zim los destruirá a todos en nombre del Imperio! ¡Traerá ruina en nombre del Imperio!- Y siguió un buen rato hablando de lo mismo._

_La Más__ Alta__ le sonrió levemente. _

_-Solo quiero saber una cosa más, Zim- Miyuki lo mira con algo de intensidad -¿Tú me odias?-_

_Zim se sintió algo acongojado cuando escucho esa pregunta. Trato de responder, pero no pudo hacerlo. Las palabras que debía decir no querían salir de su boca. Se quedaron atoradas a medio camino y solo pudo articular una frase que no tenía planeado decirle:_

**_-Hiciste lo que debías hacer, yo no te odio Miyuki-_**

_La__ Más__Alta__ se __quedo__ rígida__ de __un__ momento __a__ otro.__ Sus__ ojos __se__ desorbitaron__ por__ un__ momento__ y__ su__ rostro__ adopto__ una__ expresión furiosa__. Sus__ dedos__ se__ encresparon.__ Estiró__ sus__ brazos__ a__ una __velocidad__ impresionante__ y __tomó__ el__ cuello__ de __Zim__ con__ sus__ manos__ provistas__ de__ solo__ dos__ dedos__ cada__ una._

_El__ pequeño __irken__ sintió__ miedo__ en__ ese__ instante,__ no __movió__ un__ solo__ músculo __esperando__ su__ final.__ Ella__ lo__ mira__ con__ rabia,__ sus __ojos__ azules __se__ oscurecieron __más__ de__ lo__ normal,__ parecía__ que__ estaba __por__ salirle__ espuma__ de__ su__ boca__ y__ trato__ de __hablar le__ entre __dientes._

_-Como te atreves… asqueroso montón de mierda-_

_Zim__ no__ podía__ respirar__ bien.__ Todo__ se__ estaba __volviendo __borroso__ y__ se__ sentía__ mareado.__ Para__ su __sorpresa, __la __Más__ Alta__ lo__ libera__de__ sus__ garras, __lo__ empuja__ y__ le__ da __la__ espalda,__todo__ en__ un__ solo__ movimiento._

_-Puedes marcharte- Miyuki dice esto con suavidad –Si vas a matarme en algún momento, no me resistiré-_

__Zim __no __comprendió__ lo__ último__ que __le__ dijo__ la__ Más__ Alta.__ Y__ tampoco__ lo__ entendió __cuando __su__ experimento__ fuera__ de__ control__ la__ devoro__ por__ completo__

_...  
><em>

_"Fue solo un accidente"_

_…_

_"Un accidente"_

_…_

_"No lo hice a propósito ¿Verdad?"_

-…-

-La Más Alta solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer- Dice fríamente Zim.

Dib estaba un poco sorprendido ante la expresión del irken, pero decidió no preguntarle que tenía en mente. Estaba preocupado por él, pero mucho más preocupado por Skoodge y Vitralia.

No habían recibido comunicación de parte de ellos, ni siquiera peticiones de rescate de sus posibles secuestradores. Era una situación por demás delicada, y esperaba que pronto aparezcan o que por lo menos, les dieran alguna señal de vida.

Por ahora, tenía que mantener concentrado a Zim en sus objetivos, debía ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, porque era el único del grupo que quedaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo entraremos en esa estrella?- Dice con aire distraído Dib.

-No lo sé… podríamos usar a Gor-Nova y abrirnos una brecha para entrar a la estrella- Zim dice esto con algo de calma, Dib jadea levemente. No le apetecía hacer tal cosa.

-Esto sería más sencillo si tuviéramos a Mekkah-liho a mano- Dib dice esto, olvidando que Zim estaba sensible aún por la desaparición de Skoodge y Vitralia. El irken lo observa con algo de dureza y el joven humano sonríe nerviosamente.

-Lo siento- Le dice en voz baja.

-Tienes razón, sería mas sencillo- Zim dice esto tratando de no enojarse con Dib. Todo menos con él, no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque le encantaría saber a que demonios se estaban enfrentando. El kraennar que los había atacado resulto ser muy difícil de vencer, pero estaba seguro que solo era un subordinado ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto? ¿Por qué lo estaban haciendo?

_Y __si__ realmente __venían__ detrás __de__ su __Pak__ ¿Sería __conveniente__ que__ Dib__ siga __arriesgándose__ de__ esta__ forma__ por__ su__ culpa?_

-Zim, hay movimiento allá afuera-

-¿Qué?- Zim mira hacía la ventana y se queda con la boca abierta, mientras Pam-demonium _La__Corsaria,_emergía del interior de aquella moribunda estrella. Era enorme, casi del mismo tamaño de la Inmensa, aunque tenía un diseño arcaico y desquiciante, que le daba un toque tétrico. Desde allí podían ver los gigantescos cañones de plasma, los gruesos escudos y la enorme proa fuertemente armada con lásers.

Esa no era una nave espacial ordinaria, era la pesadilla de cualquier soldado en su sano juicio, y tener que enfrentar a semejante armatoste te hacia perder la esperanza en vivir para ver el siguiente día.

-Esto no puede existir- Dice aterrado Zim –Esta cosa no debería existir-

-Zim, alguien está controlando la nave desde adentro- Dib trata de revisar los controles de voot para poder interceptar alguna señal proveniente de esa enorme nave espacial que estaba saliendo lentamente de aquella gigantesca estrella roja.

El irken comenzó a escuchar la transmisión cuando el humano la colocó en el altavoz. Era clara, pero incomprensible para él.

-No entiendo el idioma ¿Es irken?- Dib dice esto algo preocupado. Zim frunció el seño.

-Parece Irken, pero suena más tosco…- Zim trato de concentrarse, era un idioma muy antiguo que no se usaba en su planeta hace siglos. Siquiera era utilizado en la época del Primero, pero lo podía comprender a medida que escuchaba la transmisión.

-Dice que el CODE fue suficiente para hacer funcionar a Pam-Demonium pero que necesitan el Pak del Primero para activar las armas- Zim dice esto con voz neutral.

-¿Han mencionado algún prisionero? ¿Nos están buscando?- Dib trata de que la transmisión este lo más limpia posible, fue buena idea conectar la mayoría de sus computadoras a la nave de Tak.

-No, pero planean llevarse la nave…- El irken entorna los ojos haciendo un gesto de total concentración –…Para entregársela a un sujeto llamado Lard Nar-

Zim se rasca la barbilla pensando en el nombre que acababa de escuchar.

–Ese nombre tan raro… podría ser de origen Vortiano-

-Tal vez ese sujeto este aliado con los espías de Kravat- Dib dice esto algo aturdido –Tenemos que evitar que se la lleven-

-Y destruirla- Zim dice esto muy decidido y mira con intensidad a Dib -Como sus armas no funcionan, probablemente podamos invadirlos si conducimos la nave a energía mínima. Apagaremos todas las funciones innecesarias, armas, refrigeración y luz-

-¿Has visto que tan cerca estamos de esa estrella? Nos vamos asar- Dib comenzó a cortar la energía de la refrigeración y las armas. Los cohetes estaban en mínimo, usando la gravedad del sol para ahorrar energía y acercarse con cuidado a Pam-Demonium.

-Esto es una mala idea- Dice Dib cruzándose de brazos.

La enorme nave a la que se acercaban con lentitud tenía cerrado su hangar, pero las entradas de emergencia estaban todas abiertas, de seguro que las personas que la invadieron y la estaban pilotando habían ingresado por esa zona.

-Que calor- Dib se quita su gabardina negra. Pero el calor seguía sofocándolo.

Nota que Zim también estaba acalorado, y se quita la parte superior del uniforme, quedando con el torso desnudo y sus pantalones negros ajustados.

El chico se quedo algo sorprendido ante esa visión. Nunca había visto el cuerpo desnudo de Zim, ni siquiera se lo habría imaginado. Era delgado, pero parecía que estaba conforma solo por fibra. Tenía el cuerpo marcado con una fina musculatura que le daba un aire femenino. Le resultaba agradable a la vista, y a pesar de ese color de piel tan extraño, parecía que congeniaba muy bien con su estructura.

Todo el cuerpo decía "Soy Zim". Era extraño, pero a él le parecía eso.

Dib se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirándolo demasiado tiempo, y tal vez de una forma inquietante, porque el irken no dudo en señalarle lo obvio.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-

-Nada- Dib dice esto y se quita la camisa. Tenía más calor del que se sentía en el ambiente. Finalmente las luces se apagan y quedaban solo las de emergencia.

-¿Te parece raro mi cuerpo?- Zim noto que el humano lo estaba evadiendo. Eso le provocaba mala espina.

Dib se sonrojo mucho, y agradeció que solo hubiera luces rojas para que Zim no notara como su cara estaba toda encendida ¿Qué le podía decir sobre su cuerpo? ¿Qué le gustaba mucho o que estaba bien? De seguro que debía ser una respuesta acorde a la situación, que no genere mas tensión de la que le generó su pregunta.

-No, para nada- Dib trata de sonar lo mas calmado posible –Es que me sorprendí, nunca había visto tu torso desnudo-

Zim entrecerró los ojos, y miro hacia otra dirección. Dib suspira, deseando llegar lo más pronto posible a la nave que estaban siguiendo.

-¿Qué te parece?- Zim dice esto con voz apagada.

-Que es bastante grande y que será difícil encontrar a los espías de Kravat allí adentro-

-No la nave- Zim casi rechina los dientes antes de continuar hablando –Mi cuerpo ¿Qué te parece?-

Dib se sentía algo nervioso. No sabía que decir. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se había quedado sin palabras. Zim le estaba preguntando que le parecía su cuerpo, lo cual podría considerarse como un anatema ¿Desde cuando le importaba su opinión?

_Desde que empezó a fallar su pak, si mal no recuerda. _

No podía contestar cualquiera cosa, siquiera pedir que lo olvide. Era una de esas dudas que uno necesita resolver cuando quiere mucho a la otra persona y está decidido a ser correspondido.

-A mi… - Dib trago saliva, y trato de ser lo mas conciso posible -…me parece…-

"_Ni__ se __te__ ocurra__ decir__** lindo**,__ él no __es __una__ mascota__"_ Dib repensaba esto mientras trataba de seguir hablando.

-…Bien-

-¿Cómo?- Zim no entendió su respuesta.

-Que me parece bien, no tienes heridas y parece que estas de un verde muy saludable- Dib dice esto como si tuviera idea de lo que estaba diciendo, aún así, sabía que solo estaba amontonando palabras que sonaban completamente neutrales –Por eso digo que te ves… bien-

-Esa no fue mi pregunta- Zim parecía estar bastante molesto, pero finalmente se resignó –Solo olvídalo, ya casi llegamos a la nave-

Dib suspira aliviado, pero estaba seguro de que volvió a lastimar a Zim. No se molesto en decírselo, ni siquiera pensaba en disculparse porque el daño ya estaba hecho. Sabía que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía que más decir para solucionarlo.

¿Por qué tener una relación era tan difícil? ¿Era normal en un chico de su edad ser tan insensible con la persona que estima? Una parte de él deseaba ser solo un tonto adolescente que no sabe expresarse y no preocuparse más por su falta de emociones.

Para su suerte al llegar a la nave, seguían sin ser detectados, y eso los llevo a ambos a pensar en otras prioridades. El cambio de temperatura los obligó a colocarse la ropa de nuevo. Dib y Zim no se dijeron nada después de aterrizar en las salidas de emergencias, las cuales eran espantosamente grandes.

Dib seguía un poco incomodo, no solo por la situación en la que se encontraba, sino porque su ropa estaba completamente destruida, a diferencia de la que llevaba Zim, no era tan resistentes.

-Vamos a ingresar a la computadora de la nave, si este es el pak del Primero no tendré problemas- Finalmente Zim decidió hablarle. Estaba siendo muy indiferente, aunque a Dib lo alivio un poco que no estallara en llanto o intentara matarlo a golpes.

Aún así, casi podía afirmar que el irken estaba demasiado molesto como para decirle lo que le molestaba. Ese tipo de reacciones le parecieron tan femeninas, que Dib no pudo evitar comparar a Zim con una chica en pleno periodo menstrual.

-Suena bien, pero ¿Por donde piensas acceder?- Dib sigue a Zim hasta el panel de control de salida del hangar.

El irken conecta su pak de forma manual a la computadora e ingresa a esta con mucha velocidad. Después de un largo lapso de silencio en donde solo se escuchaba el sonido del disco de aquel ordenador y los pitidos de su Pak, Zim finalmente articulo algunas palabras.

-Esto es malo-

-¿Qué es malo? ¿Nos descubrieron?- Dib dice esto algo nervioso.

-No. Pero ellos están en el otro extremo de la nave, nos llevara más de dos horas alcanzarlos- Zim suspira algo desilusionado –Tal vez sea demasiado tarde-

-Ya veo- Dib estaba un poco preocupado. La desventaja que tenían era enorme.

-Tendremos que movernos rápido, aquí cerca está el laboratorio principal de la nave, de seguro encontraremos algo que nos ayude a defendernos-

-Esto me parece demasiado improvisado como para ser un buen plan, Zim-

-Contamos con dos horas para pensar que hacer con ellos- Zim estaba siendo demasiado distante, siquiera lo miro cuando le estaba hablando –Si se te ocurre alguna idea mejor, soy toda antena-

Dib casi se ríe, si no fuera porque Zim le dio la espalda para marcharse sin siquiera guiarlo como solía hacerlo. Siempre era lo mismo, esa manera de enfadarse sin decirle nada era molesta. Como que le intentara hacer entender que hasta que no se disculpe no cederá.

Pero Dib no iba a ceder. Él no tenia la culpa de que Zim sea tan sensible.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran al primer laboratorio. Zim se quedo pensando por un momento. Necesitaban comer algo, él estaba famélico y también le urgía recargar su Pak.

Tal vez podría usar esas instalaciones sin que se den cuenta que estaban allí, podía hackear el sistema por un corto periodo y alterar los patrones de energía de la computadora. Por suerte toda esa nave respondía a las órdenes que le diera su Pak, pero no se atrevía a empujar demasiado su sistema. No tenía idea de hasta que punto lo obedecería.

-Deberías descansar un poco- Dice Zim mientras abre la habitación del Primero que se encontraba al otro extremo de ese lugar –Tal vez podamos asearnos y cambiar de ropa-

-Pero con que, no veo…- Dib se quedo callado y observo la habitación que estaba continua al laboratorio –Parece que este lugar es muy bien conservado-

Eso era cierto, la habitación estaba impecable. Había un par de camas y un armario con ropa empaquetada en plástico. Costaba trabajo creer que esa nave tuviera más de doscientos años sin ser usada.

-Toma un baño y cámbiate, veré si hay algo que podamos usar para detener a los espías de Kravat-

-Deberías ver esto, creo que le perteneció al Primero… ¿Zim?- Dib se da vuelta para enseñarle un abrigo de color negro al irken, y se da cuenta que Zim no estaba allí. Por primera vez en todo ese viaje comenzó a sentir una rara angustia, y la sensación de estar separándose de alguien. Sentía nostalgia. Extrañaba el trato que se tenían antes de comenzar esa tacita pelea que solo una pareja podría entender.

La sensación era abrumadora, no estaba preparado para afrontarla. Así que decidió ocupar su mente en otras cosas, tratando de aclarar su mente con un baño.

-…-

Zim no estaba bien.

Sabía que algo no funcionaba bien entre él y Dib, lo sabía muy bien y temía que el humano se hubiera dado cuenta. No tenía nada que ver con que Dib no fuera para manejar una relación con otra persona que no sea su hermana o su padre.

El problema era las limitaciones de su cuerpo.

El invento de Skoodge le ayudo hasta cierto punto, pero no podía seguir temiendo que el agua del cuerpo de Dib destrozara los tejidos de su cuerpo si alguna vez decidiera abrazarlo mientras estaba todo sudado, o si quisiera besarlo sin necesidad de pedirle permiso para mascar esa sustancia neutralizadora.

Estaba convencido de que su relación podría mejorar si lograba encontrar una forma de solucionar esa limitación. Nunca en su vida había estado tan inseguro con su cuerpo, y realmente no se lo había planteado, pero resultaba poco probable intimar en un futuro cercano con Dib si seguía así.

Miro en todas direcciones del laboratorio y encontró los discos de bitácora del Primero. No sabía si había generado conocimientos sobre los problemas con el agua, pero como la mayor parte de su tecnología estaba dada por pérdida y estaba prohibido usarla, supuso que no lo sabría hasta revisar todo lo que haya dejado.

Reviso todos los directorios, hasta que encontró un raro disco llamado "Los experimentos de Skoodge"

-¿Eh?- Zim entorno los ojos con algo de duda, y luego coloco el disco. La imagen que apareció en la computadora era la espalda de Vitralia -¿Qué hace ella ahí?-

_"La cámara está encendida, Zeta"_ Esa era la voz de Vitralia, Zim la reconocería en cualquier parte.

_"Excelente, Vitralia querida muévete unos seis paso a la derecha, gracias" _

La kraennar se quita del frente de la lente, y la pantalla muestra a un irken muy alto, extremadamente parecido a él.

El corazón de Zim se aceleró, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y su boca se reseco.

-¿Es… el Primero?- No lo podía creer, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado así. Su apariencia, la forma de moverse y de hablar la consideraba inquiétate y familiar. Le resultaba incomodo que fuera tan extraño, tan excéntrico. No era como él, pero tenía la sensación de que compartían algunos rasgos en común. Zim toco la pantalla, como si pudiera sentir ese momento su presencia. Se despabiló al escuchar los quejidos de Skoodge.

Para su sorpresa, su amigo también estaba en el video.

_"Ahora que llegamos al 45% de mapeo cerebral, de seguro los programas de respaldo del Pak de nuestro estimado Skoodge trataran de bloquear los datos" _

_"Deja de jugar con mi cerebro"_ Esa era la voz de Skoodge _"No hay nada que puedas usar para tu beneficio"_

_"Tranquilo. Recuerda que a mi no me importa tu opinión" _El Primero parecía estar muy cabreado, pero luego le sonrió afablemente al resto del equipo _"Todos preparen sus sombreros de papel de aluminio y colóquenselo en la cabeza"_

Zim mira el video escéptico. Todos los presentes le obedecieron. Excepto Vitralia, que se negaba a colocarse el suyo.

_"¡Oh, vamos Vitha! ¡Lo hice especialmente para ti!"_ El Primero le obliga colocarse el sombrero de aluminio en la cabeza a la chica y luego sonríe con calma _"Así la computadora de Irk no te leerá el pensamiento"_

_"¿Puede leer el pensamiento?"_ Dice aterrada la kraennar. Zim también se sintió asustado, recordaba los sueños que tenía en la academia, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

_"No lo sé, pero no esta demás ser precavidos" _Zeta le sonríe a la cámara y guiña un ojo. Zim sonrío levemente, no sabía porque, pero comenzaba a sentirse más tranquilo.

Ahora sabía donde estaban o estuvieron Skoodge y Vitralia, ellos se encontraban con el Primero. O se habían encontrado con él. Eso no importaba mucho, porque ese irken no dudo en experimentar con Skoodge como si perteneciera a una raza inferior. Realmente ese irken era un ser terrible.

Zim no pudo seguir viendo el disco, porque se termino allí, y comenzó otro.

Allí estaba Skoodge, acostado en un quirófano, unido a cientos de aparatos con electrodos y recibiendo un suero, y a su lado, monitoreándolo constantemente estaba el Primero.

_"Esto te ayudara con tus problemas con el agua"_ El Primero le muestra un frasco de donde extrae una dosis en una jeringa. Antes de verterla en el catéter del suero, le pregunta impasible _"¿Seguro que quieres continuar?"_

Zim frunce el seño. Realmente Skoodge parecía tener una rara relación con esa humana que llevo a casa de Dib, y si se rebajo a pedirle ayuda al primero, debía estar desesperado.

_"Ya tome mi decisión"_

_"Espero que no me hayas malinterpretado, esto es peligroso para alguien como tú, modificaron su información genética para que pudieran regenerarse más rápido, a costa de que las sustancias neutras puedan actuar como un potente acido sobre sus tejidos" _Primero dice esto con vehemencia pero parecía que Skoodge no estaba dispuesto a escuchar su explicación. El irken más grande suspira con algo de molestia y le inyecta la sustancia en el catéter.

_"Te lo advertí, a partir de ahora, no podrás serle útil al futuro Imperio Irken" _El Primero se notaba muy preocupado. Skoodge le resto importancia.

_"Lo sé, pero…"_

Zim detuvo el video para ver el nombre de la sustancia en la que estaba trabajando, luego ingreso en la computadora el número de lote y el nombre para poder encontrar los archivos de aquella formula.

Efectivamente, era una sustancia que afectaba directamente la información genética para restaurar los tejidos de manera acelerada. Antes de seguir investigando sobre esto, Zim saca todos los videos sobre Skoodge, los cuales eran demasiados, y trata de ordenar sus prioridades.

-Discúlpame amigo, pero seré algo egoísta- Zim vuelve con los archivos sobre la sustancia que resolvería su conflicto con el agua –Luego investigare tu paradero-

-…-

A Dib le resultaba increíble que la ropa del Primero le haya quedado, y agradeció haber encontrado un uniforme negro entre todos los de color magenta que abundaba en el armario. Le quedaba bien a Zim, pero realmente a él no le apetecía parecer una especie de dulce masticable.

Aquel abrigo negro que había encontrado en ese armario también le había quedado, tal vez era un poco mas largo de los que acostumbraba a usar, pero era de su talla. Realmente eso era una agradable coincidencia.

Al llegar al laboratorio, no encontró a Zim a la vista. Caminó lentamente por el lugar mirando los anaqueles con aire distraído. Esperaba que se apareciera de repente, pero eso no sucedió. Luego entró a una sala pruebas, pero no había nadie allí.

-¿Zim?- Dib comenzó a preocuparse. Caminó un poco más rápido por el lugar -¡Zim!-

Revisó los armarios, los contenedores de basura, la sala de cirugía, la cámara de cultivo, pero Zim no aparecía. Ahora estaba aterrado, comenzó a pensar en cosas horribles. Su cerebro mostraba varias imagines que iban desde la muerte prematura de Zim hasta el hecho de ser abandonado a su suerte en ese lugar.

-Zim ¿Dónde estas?- Dib dejo de caminar alrededor de ese lugar y se sentó en el piso. Rasco sus ojos, y resopló con fuerza. Trato de calmarse, y pensar donde podría encontrar al irken.

Mientras reflexionaba, escuchó como sonaba el ordenador que Zim había encendido, también sintió otro sonido que se le hizo familiar. Era el mismo ruido que hacían los transformadores de electricidad… y había algo más que hacia ese sonido.

-Zim- Dib se levanta y corre hacia el único lugar en donde no había buscado, un pequeño espacio en donde estaba la conexión precaria que usaba el Primero para recargar su Pak. Allí estaba, completamente dormido y conectado al panel de carga, el irken que estuvo buscando durante los últimos quince minutos.

-Maldición, se que estás enojado conmigo- Dib se sienta delante del irken que seguía en estado inactivo –Pero no me vuelvas hacerme esto-

El joven humano lo mira aliviado, pero algo le llama su atención. Había una ampolla y una jeringa automática al lado del cuerpo de Zim. Dib enarca las cejas y toma uno de los brazos de Zim para verlo de cerca. En el derecho no encontró nada, pero el izquierdo tenía una pequeña y minúscula herida en forma de punto. Una aguja había entrado allí.

-¿Te inyectaste algo?- Dib se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo, Zim dormía profundamente mientras se recargaba.

–Que raro- El chico sentía que la piel del brazo de Zim estaba caliente. Lo suelta para poder comparar su temperatura con la suya, colocando su mano en su frente. Era terrible, su fiebre estaba demasiado alta, y parecía aumentar.

-No, no te enfermes ahora- El humano trato de despertar a Zim, pero no sirvió de nada. Había entrado a modo fuera de línea y parecía que no iba a volver en si.

–Zim, despierta, estas ardiendo en fiebre ¿Qué demonios te inyectaste?-

(…)

Themka se encontraba meditando, sentado en posición de loto en una de las sillas del cuarto de mando. Rei Li estaba ocupada controlando la nave Pan-demonium, sentada en el asiento del control principal. Estaba usando el CODE, que estaba dentro de Mimi. Había conectado la unidad SIR de Tak a las computadoras de mando.

La vortiana se estaba aburriendo por el silencio y la monotonía de solo ver el espacio lleno de estrellas y algún que otro meteorito. Themka no iba hablarle por horas porque estaba meditando, así que tomó su sistema de audio portátil y comenzó a escuchar música. Estaba algo somnolienta, empezó a relajarse y terminó dormitando por unos momentos.

El plan funcionaba, no había salido nada mal, pronto llevarían la nave ante los Resisty y…

-Hay intrusos-

La voz de Themka tomo por sorpresa a Rei Li, que perdió el equilibrio de su silla y cayo al piso, golpeando su espalda con este.

-¿Qué pasa Themka?- La vortiana se levanta dolorida –Los sensores no detectaron a nadie-

-Cierto, pero hay intrusos aquí…- Themka mira con seriedad a Rei Li y luego cerró sus ojos con algo de calma –Se encuentran muy lejos, pero están dentro de esta nave-

-Que terrible ¿Y si son irkens?- Rei Li dice esto aterrada, colocando sus manos delante de su boca –Si nos descubrieron esta misión deberá ser abortada-

-Tendremos que eliminarlos, no quiero fallar aquí, el Primero tardo años en construir a Pan-Demonium para enfrentar al Imperio y no podemos dejar que caiga en sus manos-

-¿Pero si son muchos? Tenemos que pensar bien que haremos para enfrentarnos a un comando de asalto- Dice incomoda Rei Li.

-Creo que tengo la solución a nuestros problemas- Themka toma a Mimi desde su cabeza y la lleva con él mientras sale del centro de mando –Mantén esta puerta cerrada, y pase lo que pase, no abras esta puerta y no cambies el rumbo-

-Ten cuidado- Rei Li no termina de decir esto que Themka cierra la puerta y la sella.

-…-

Themka atravesó un par de pasillos corriendo lo más rápido posible, corto camino por un ducto de ventilación y finalmente llego a un estrecho corredor que a penas lo dejaba caminar erguido. Al final de ese corredor, había una puerta de titanio reforzado, con una enorme marca en forma de cruz hecha con pintura roja color sangre.

Toca con cuidado la pintura, estaba seca y quebradiza, restos de ese material quedo pegado en sus dedos. Sonrío levemente mientras habría la cerradura manual de esa bóveda, no sabía porque estaba pintada la puerta de ese color, pero no le importo.

-Vamos a liberar a una Bestia, Mimi- Dice con tranquilidad Themka.

Mimi asiente levemente y al abrir la puerta delante de ella entra sin mucha ceremonia. El lugar era enorme, mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba desde el exterior. Themka comenzó a palpar las paredes y dio con un interruptor. Encendió la luz y todo ese enorme espacio estaba siendo ocupado por un gigantesco recipiente de vidrio reforzado. Dentro de este había algo que parecía respirar y dormitar, liberando eventuales burbujas blancas en medio de ese líquido color verdoso que lo rodeaba.

-Es Moose, _La Bestia_… es tal como lo contaba el abuelo- Themka acerca su mano y toca el vidrio. Estaba caliente, pero no quemaba, la cosa que estaba ahí adentro tenía vida. Era una biomaquina creada para destrozar todo a su paso como un animal, la cual fue creada por el Primero hace siglos atrás para liberarlo en los laboratorios de Irk y desbaratar la creación de las unidades Pak. Era la encarnación de la destrucción indiscriminada y bastarda que solo una verdadera bestia inconciente podría realizar.

-Bien, liberemos a Moose- Themka toma a Mimi y la acerca al centro de estabilización de la criatura. La unidad SIR extiende sus cables de forma automática a las unidades de enlace y se une al sistema.

_-Descargando CODE, activando módulos de reanimación-_

La criatura dentro del tanque no hizo un solo movimiento, pero las burbujas invadieron todo su contenedor, cubriéndolo de una espesa espuma blanca. Themka usa su sombra para tomar a Mimi y la sujeta entre sus brazos. Con la misma hace un escudo y se cubre con ese material negro, formando una coraza de impenetrable.

Suponía que iba a soportarlo.

La criatura se estremeció y comenzó a agitar el tanque. El vidrio se agrieta y comienza a fluir el agua de las hendiduras que estaban apareciendo en el recipiente. De un momento a otro estalla y se escucha un horrible alarido.

Moose _la Bestia_, chillaba de una forma horrible. Themka tuvo que concentrarse mucho para no desmayarse ante tal ataque sonoro. Era horrible, la enorme bestia movió sus tentáculos en todas direcciones, sus garras destrozaron el resto de su jaula de vidrio. Luego comenzó a moverse con pesadez, sus múltiples bocas con dientes surgían del centro de su cuerpo, sus garras rayaban el piso. Finalmente, comienza a usar sus tentáculos para moverse por el pasillo de forma más rápida.

Cuando salio de la habitación, el kraennar miro con cierta duda la trayectoria del monstruo. No tenía dudas de que los intrusos no podrían detenerlo si se atravesaban en su camino, pero él tampoco estaba capacitado para hacerlo.

Solo restaba esperar que el monstruo Moose destruya a los invasores, ya encontraría la forma de tranquilizarlo más adelante.

(…)

-Ya está, con esto estarás más cómodo-

Dib había traído una de las almohadas de la habitación del Primero, y una manta para cubrir a Zim. A pesar de estar inconciente, tiritaba mientras dormía. La fiebre aumentaba y no parecía dar señales de estar mejorando.

-Zim, que diablos te inyectaste- Dib se encontraba muy angustiado, no podía creer la mala suerte que estaba teniendo. Skoodge y Vitralia podrían darle una mano con el irken, porque él no recordaba haberlo visto enfermo de algo parecido. No sabía si tenía una infección, no tenía heridas externas y no estaba conciente para decirle si le dolía alguna parte interna de su cuerpo.

Aún lamentándose por esto, escucha un sonido extraño. Era lejano, pero como estaban cerca de los ductos de ventilación pudo sentirlo. Sonaba algo hueco y tosco, como si alguien o algo estuvieran golpeando las paredes de la nave.

-Que extraño ¿Serán los motores de la nave?- Dib dice esto algo preocupado. Los sonidos cesaron finalmente. Eso lo calmo un poco. Solo escuchaba el Pak de Zim recargándose y los ordenadores.

Tal vez solo fue su imaginación, nadie sabía que estaban allí. Nadie sabía que habían invadido ese lugar…

El sonido volvió y un poco más fuerte que antes. Aumentaba cada vez más a un ritmo demasiado vertiginoso, era como si algo enorme se estuviera acercando.

-Suena como una alce corriendo por un pasillo- Comenta algo aterrado Dib. No tenía idea como se escuchaba un alce corriendo por un pasillo, pero estaba seguro que el miedo estaba afectándole su juicio.

-Zim- Dice Dib moviendo al irken –Algo viene-

Zim no respondía.

El sonido se hizo mucho más fuerte. Dib desconecta el Pak de la fuente de energía y zarandea un poco al irken. No se despertaba.

-Esta bien, solo estas dormido…- Dice Dib, tratando de ignorar la fiebre que tenía Zim. El sonido de lo que fuera que se estuviera acercando aumentaba más y más, pronto llegaría hasta allí. Tenía que moverse rápido, era como si _eso_ presintiera que ellos se encontraban en el laboratorio ¿Tenía una especie de rastreador? ¿Era un animal o un robot?

No había tiempo para hacerse preguntas, Dib cubre a Zim con el abrigo negro, lo recarga en su espalda y comienza a correr por el pasillo, en dirección contraria al sonido que escuchaba.

-¿Qué demonios será?- Aunque no sabía de lo que huía, Dib no quería averiguar lo que era. Iba a correr y esconderse junto con Zim, no tenía deseos de encontrarse con lo que estuviera buscándolos con tanta insistencia. Sabía que los estaban buscando, no necesitaba que esa _cosa _se presentara delante de él para darse por enterado.

Dib no sabía por hacía donde estaba corriendo, y Zim le comenzó a pesar demasiado. Sus piernas estaban cansándose, se sentía perdido dentro de esos interminables pasillos y depósitos de apariencia infinita. Lo único que le quedaba era ocultarse y esperar que la _cosa_ que los esté buscando, no tenga tan buen olfato como aparentaba.

Se oculta en un estrecho espacio entre las escaleras de emergencias y el armario de mantenimiento. Podía sentir el olor a desinfectante saliendo de ese cuarto, de seguro los químicos habían caducado hace mucho. El silencio le permitió escuchar los sonidos de su propio corazón y la respiración entrecortada de Zim. No había indicios de que despertara pronto y para colmo de males, sentía a esa cosa cada vez mas cerca.

Dib trato de no perder el control y mantenerse firme. Sujeto con fuerza a Zim, cubriéndolo con sus brazos.

La bestia ya había llegado allí, y era espantosamente grande. Tentáculos de color morado se movían por todo ese sitio, palpando con sumo cuidado cada rincón y destrozando con sus garras todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Dib cerró los ojos, había sudado mucho y Zim estaba muy afiebrado, de seguro que los iba a percibir. Hasta él podía percibir el aroma del irken, que era mucho más fuerte de lo habitual.

No podía asegurar si iba a salir con vida de esa situación. Era casi seguro de que no iban a lograrlo. Pensando en eso, se dio cuenta de que estuvo perdiendo el tiempo al no decirle las cosas que pensaba a Zim sobre su relación y ahora se iba a morir, sin tener ninguna oportunidad de redimirse.

¿Por qué fue tan cerrado? Ahora que se daba cuenta le resultaba completamente ridículo.

-Zim, probablemente este sea nuestro fin- Dib no quería llorar ni mucho menos quejarse, ya no había tiempo para eso -Solo quiero que sepas, que realmente me gustas mucho y aunque me cueste admitirlo, eres la segunda persona que realmente quiero-

Zim abrió los ojos repentinamente.

-Yo también… te quiero- El irken dice esto separándose de Dib. Estaba completamente despierto y le sonríe levemente –Es suficiente, yo me encargo a partir de ahora-

-¿Qué…?-

Dib no termina de decir esto, porque Zim le da una descarga eléctrica con un táser que salió de su Pak, haciendo que pierda el conocimiento. Con cuidado, le empuja dentro del tubo de lavandería y deja que caiga en este. Iba a estar lejos de allí el tiempo suficiente para que pueda distraer a ese extraño monstruo.

Apenas terminó de poner a salvo a Dib, esa enorme criatura sujeta la cintura del irken con uno de sus robustos tentáculos y lo arrastra sin piedad hasta sus enormes fauces llenas de colmillos.

Zim pudo ver mientras era suspendido en el aire cabeza abajo, que esa masa de carne y escamas era mitad robot. Noto un brillante cráneo provisto de un cerebro positrónico y un ojo biónico de color rojo que parecía no perderlo de vista.

Rápidamente _Armor-Scarlet_ lo viste por completo.

Zim no tenía idea si esa armadura iba a ser suficiente para salir con vida del interior de esa criatura. Aun así estaba seguro de que sabía como detenerlo. No sabía de donde provenía ese conocimiento, pero lo intuía.

Solo esperaba que ese_ bicho_ no tuviera la costumbre de masticar su comida.

Después de juguetear con él por unos segundos, Moose _la Bestia__,_ se traga por completo a Zim. Como no había nada más allí para engullir, se marcha hacía la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía.

Había tres criaturas más dentro de esa nave que podrían saciar su hambre con un retraso de más de 200 años.

(Continuara... O.O)

...

**N/A: Lo único que puedo asegurarles es que, la cosa que se tragó a Zim, no es un Alce. Gracias por leer :3**

**N/A2: Los errores que puedan hallar en este capi serán corregidos proximamente.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon ZADR**. Escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda discrecion a la hora de leer, no es apto para niños menores de dieciocho años.

Te lo adverti, si sigues leyendo y no te gusta, se escapa de mi control... y si no te gusta porque esta mas escrito, bueno, de eso si te puedes quejar :3

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13<p>

**Inesperado pero reconfortante reencuentro **

**…**

Todo estaba muy oscuro cuando Dib recuperó su conciencia.

Pero no esta apareció de forma desordenada y temeraria. La conciencia de Dib se instaló lentamente en su cuerpo hasta quedarse allí, cómoda, lista para sentir miedo y muchos nervios por lo sucedido.

Eso era lógico. La conciencia del humano sabía que un monstruo horrible los estaba persiguiendo, y no tenía demasiado interés por apresurarse.

…

_¿Cómo llegue aquí?_

Dib no podía ver nada todavía, sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Comienza a palpar los bolsillos de su uniforme y encuentra una pequeña linterna.

Conveniente, esperaba que aún le quedara carga a la batería. La enciende y dirige el haz de luz al frente.

Estaba dentro de un contenedor rodeado de ropa sucia y llena de polvo, al moverse levanto más polvo y comenzó a estornudar. No era un buen lugar para un asmático o alérgico.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dib dice esto señalando a todos lados con su linterna. No reconoció el lugar. Trato de moverse, su mano derecha palpa la ropa y los uniformes viejos de allí, hasta que toca algo peludo y caliente. Escucha un chillido y lo muerden con suavidad, con unos dientecitos que supo reconocer.

-¡Ah!- Señala con el haz de luz y ve que la criatura que lo mordió era una rata, pero no una rata cualquiera, esta se irguió y parecía estar cruzada de brazos. Tardó en darse cuenta que solo era un truco de la luz.

Él sabía que solo había una rata que se comportaba de esa forma civilizada, en un momento así.

-¿Snashert? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dib le extiende la mano y la rata salta sobre esta. Era Snashert, la reconocería en cualquier lugar ese pelaje castaño oscuro y esa mancha negra en el lomo. Esta se limito a mirarlo como si dijera _"¿Realmente esperas que hable?"_

-Vamos a buscar a Zim, él no podrá derrotar solo a ese monstruo- Dib trata de no preocuparse por hablar solo, tenía que buscar a Zim y ayudarlo. El irken lo dejó inconciente para protegerlo, pero no podía abandonarlo sabiendo que le quería.

Comenzó a caminar con cuidado por ese recinto, suponiendo que encontraría algo que ayude a frenar a ese extraño monstruo. Se preguntaba en que estaba pensando el Primero al crear semejante criatura.

Recordó el calamar mutante que creo Zim y supuso que era una especie de costumbre. Una extraña costumbre que tenían en común.

Snashert se colocó en su hombro, mientras Dib caminaba con cuidado por el lugar. Era un sitio extraño, había una gran cantidad de lavadoras de tamaño industrial en las cuales cabía un adulto entero adentro.

Realmente en esa nave debía caber toda una nación, tal así que no solo debía haber enormes lavadoras de ropa, también vertederos de basura del mismo tamaño o más grandes y miles de habitaciones.

Le llevaría meses recorrer ese sitio y solo contaba con unos pocos minutos. Si Zim estaba peleando solo con esa criatura, no soportaría demasiado la presión por mucho tiempo.

-Tal vez haya algo a lo que me pueda conectar- En ese momento, Snashert abandona el hombro de Dib para correr por un estrecho corredor, el humano la persigue y trata de ignorar el extraño hongo fosforescente que crecía en las paredes de ese camino.

-¿Snashert?- Dib llega a una sala donde había cientos de ascensores puestos en fila. Todos estaban funcionando, parecía que la energía de la nave los había activado.

Dib alcanza a su rata y la toma con cuidado, la sostiene para que no se escape de nuevo y trata de descifrar como funciona el aparato.

-Supongamos que este ascensor es capaz de enviarme a cualquier punto de la nave- Dib dice esto con calma. Piensa detenidamente: Si fuera una horrible plasta de carne, dientes y garras ¿A dónde iría?

Ese monstruo estuvo encerrado por mucho tiempo y de seguro que consumía mucha energía. Debía tener hambre. Por lo que estaría buscando comida.

-Debo ir donde están los suministros de alimentos, de seguro esa criatura ira allí- Dib revisa la computadora del ascensor. Era muy complicado interpretarlo, la lengua irken estaba completamente infestada de un extraño dialecto. No se entendía muy bien, pero supuso que el almacén de suministros alimenticios estaba a siete niveles de allí.

-Aquí vamos Snashert- Dib presiona el botón, no siente que el ascensor se mueva. Pasado unos escasos segundos, siente que se abre una puerta detrás de él. Se da vuelta y comprueba que ya estaba en otro sitio, Lleno de anaqueles con cajas, barriles y contenedores con comida.

-Vaya, esa cosa no ha estado aquí, y hay comida suficiente para una ciudad entera- Dib dice esto y sintió su voz repicar por todos los anaqueles en forma de eco –O tal vez más-

Caminó con calma entre los pasillos de ese sitio, revisando con cuidado cada uno de los estantes. Reconocía las barras de nutrientes que solía comer Zim y las sodas POOP que bebía a menudo. Realmente, si esa criatura tenía hambre se dejaría caer allí, tal vez Zim este persiguiéndola.

No quería pensar que lo había devorado, no quería siquiera imaginarlo.

_"Es probable que haya hecho algo temerario, algo para compensarme. Sigo siendo su carga, a pesar que me propuse ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda"_ Pensar en eso seguía siendo inevitable para Dib, y no dejaba de preocuparlo el hecho de estar en la misma nave con las personas que buscaban el Pak del Primero.

-Que podría hacer para ayudarlo…- Dib palpa su bolsillo derecho y se dio cuenta que había algo. Al sacarlo, ve una tarjeta fina del tamaño de un carné de biblioteca. El humano presiona un botón y una pantalla parpadea pidiendo una clave.

Dib estaba algo desconcertado. Lo pensó con cuidado, recordó el CODE que trato de descifrar. Luego trato de pensar detenidamente la serie de códigos que lo conformaban, había un patrón que se repetía una y otra vez… comenzó a marcar los códigos en idioma irken.

Pasaron unos pocos códigos, hasta que el menos pensado dio en el clavo. Lo extraño era que el significado de estos era el nombre de Zim.

-No importa lo que digan, el Primero fue un sujeto inquietante- Dib se dijo esto, preocupado por la relación que tenía Zim con ese irken del pasado. Miro a Snashert que se había apropiado de una barra de nutrientes Irk, y estaba sentada de forma elegante, comiendo pequeños trozos. Realmente esa rata podía devorar casi todo.

De repente, escuchó un raro sonido. Una especie de golpe metálico.

Dib trato de ignorarlo, y comenzó a revisar la computadora en forma de tarjeta. Estaba tardando demasiado en leerla, había un plano de toda la nave y los sensores que marcaban el movimiento de toda la nave. Siendo que eran pocos los que la habitaban fue sencillo determinar donde estaba el monstruo.

No se había equivocado, esa criatura estaba llegando a los suministros de alimentos de la nave. Tardaría en ingresar en ese sitio en menos de una hora, pero si pensaba rápido, podía crear una estrategia para detenerlo.

Solo esperaba que esa bestia no pudiera regenerarse, sino su plan no daría resultado.

(…)

Themka caminaba con calma por los pasillos de la nave, dejando que su sombra toque e incorpore todo el espacio que abarcaba. Estaba entrando en sintonía con el medio de metal y sintético. Todo tenía una voluntad fuerte, un alma que trascendía el tiempo y la memoria.

Allí había estado el Primero, junto a los suyos, recorriendo los pasillos de esa nave, ayudando a los aliados con sus inventos y tratando de inculcarle valor a los civiles de Irk.

Sin duda alguna, era alguien tan admirable que su abuelo no dudo en ponerle el mismo nombre a su hijo. Themka había escuchado de pequeño las historias del Primero y lo motivó a convertirse en un monje ermitaño.

Los monjes ermitaños son los seres más poderosos del planeta Kravat. Eran capaces de manipular las sombras de los objetos que los rodean incorporándola a la suya y creando armas o escudos de tamaños colosales. Los grados de concentración que necesitaban eran abismales, pero la preparación en completo aislamiento durante décadas los ayudaba a obtener esa temple de acero.

Suspiro levemente, sintiendo todo alrededor. Cada unión, cada circuito, cada chispazo de energía eléctrica…

Hasta que se percató de la presencia de la criatura Moose. Ese ser era horrible, parecía haber sido sacado de lo más profundo de las pesadillas de cualquier ser pensante. Era muy probable que el Primero nunca hubiera reparado en el enorme poder que le confería su imaginación y sus manos.

-Era una asombrosa mente, con la capacidad de conquistar el universo- Themka dice esto, con tranquilidad, sintiendo como se acercaba Moose –Apuesto _que se tardaron_ en deshacerse de él para poder exprimirle hasta la última gota-

La horrible criatura apareció a unos cincuenta metros de Themka, y chilló hambrienta. Iba a devorarlo, el kraennar lo sabía, no solo por el intento asesino que emana, sino también por sus afiladas garras trataron de atentar con su sombra.

-Entiendo porque te crearon, Moose- Themka dice esto con suavidad al recibir con su sombra los primeros ataques erráticos –Eres la representación de la frustración del Primero…-

Las enormes garras de Moose destrozaron el pasillo. Ese monstruo podía sentir el olor a comida que se encontraba cerca de allí. Pero se interponían en su camino una extraña presencia que la considero su enemigo.

Debía destruirlo para poder alcanzar su alimento.

Themka mira con algo de calma a Moose, y cuando iba intentar alcanzarlo con sus garras por segunda vez, una pared negra lo detiene. El monstruo no se detiene ante esto, la golpea con sus garras y dientes, pero a pesar de emplear todas sus fuerzas, no logra movilizar la pared de color negro.

-…Eres la frustración del Primero, naciste cuando el creía que podía hacer algo para cambiar a Irk, pero sabía que no iba a poder lograrlo- La voz de Themka fue trémula, pero se quedo helado al ver como la garra de Moose logra hacer una pequeña grieta en la pared.

_"No puede ser"_ Se suponía que su sombra podía resistir el ataque de un cañón de plasma. Era comprensible que Moose sea muy fuerte, pero destruir el material de su sombra era algo inaudito.

-No podré contenerlo por mucho tiempo- Murmura Themka para si mismo. Mira con cuidado a su alrededor, y frunce el ceño. Del otro lado estaba la el almacén de alimentos, así que decidió darle espacio para dejarlo pasar y atacarlo cuando estuviera distraído alimentándose.

El monje pliega su sombra y se cubre con esta para desaparecer del camino de la bestia, que no duda en arremeter con gran velocidad hacia el almacén de suministros.

(…)

Rei Li estaba ocupada mirando hacia los sensores de la nave, había un claro aumento de energía alrededor de Pandemonium, y esto significaba una sola cosa.

La estrella estaba a punto de estallar, y la nave no se había alejado lo suficiente. La fuerza de aquella supernova iba alcanzarlos en cualquier momento y lo peor de todo era que no tenía idea de cómo cambiar la trayectoria de esa gigantesca nave espacial para evitarla.

Rei Li suspira y decide finalmente llamar a su jefe.

(…)

Dib jadeo levemente, mientras empujaba el último anaquel con comida al centro del pasillo. El plan que había pensado para detener a la criatura no estaba del todo completo, pero necesitaba apresurarse.

El sonido que realizaba Moose era tan particular, tan raro para una masa de carne y garras, que podrías confundirlo con otra cosa. Dib estaba seguro de que sonaba como un alce rascando las paredes con sus pezuñas. Aunque considero que esa rara percepción ser debía a un trauma de su niñez ocasionado por Zim.

Debería reclamarle por eso, pero tal vez a esta altura de las circunstancias, apenas lo recuerde.

Dib sentía otro sonido, diferente al que realizaba aquella terrorífica criatura. Este se escuchaba sordo y tenue entre los infinitos anaqueles de ese lugar. No se atrevió averiguar que era, pero sonaba metálico y poco común.

Pequeños golpecitos metálicos. Tal vez eran bracitos… pequeños bracitos metálicos que rascaban un contenedor…

De repente, Moose irrumpe en el lugar, y se lanza sobre la comida. Dib se olvida por completo de ese raro sonido y ve como esa horrible criatura comienza a masticar y tragar todo a su paso, sin preocuparse lo sencillo que fue obtener aquellos alimentos.

El human estaba detrás de esos anaqueles, mirando atentamente como la criatura mascaba. Snashert no se inmutó de esa presencia, para ella ese monstruo solo era una cosa más dentro de ese enorme recinto.

Tal vez porque estaba comiendo y se había tranquilizado al saciar su antiguo apetito.

-Solo un poco más- Dib enciende la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos. Los programas para manipular los sistemas de seguridad antiincendios estaban en línea. Los extintores automáticos estaban provistos de un material aislante que absorbía el oxigeno del ambiente y ahogaba así las llamas de cualquier incendio. Si lograba cubrir a Moose con este, de seguro iba a asfixiarlo.

Suponía que era un ser orgánico, ya que necesitaba alimentarse, y de seguro necesitaría del oxígeno para sobrevivir.

Themka apareció de repente a pocos metros de Dib, mirándolo curioso. Ese ser vestía un uniforme irken color negro, pero no era un irken. Su cuerpo carecía de pelaje, pero a diferencia de la raza irken, su piel no era verde. Además poseía una gran cantidad de denso y oscuro vello en la cúspide de su cabeza, que formaba una especie de hoz hacía atrás.

Era un ser extraño, pero Themka detecto el deseo de destruir a Moose emanando de su aura. Se quedó concentrado en él, viendo con cuidado como procedería.

Dib humedeció sus labios cuando escucho a la criatura acabar con todas la barras de nutrientes y comenzar a devorar unos extraños dulces en forma de nachos. Activó el sistema silencioso de seguridad, y comenzó a caer una fina bruma que envolvió todo el lugar con una espesa niebla.

El aire se estaba volviendo difícil de respirar, pero Dib se coloca un pequeño tubo de gas en la boca para proveerse de oxigeno. El monstruo comenzó a sentirse débil por la falta de este gas en su entorno.

Themka disminuyó su respiración, y uso su energía interna para mantenerse con poco oxigeno. Siguió el progreso de esa curiosa criatura, y noto que Moose estaba decayendo.

Fue una buena estrategia. Lo que ese ser vestido de irken no sabía, era que esa bestia era mitad máquina ¿Cómo reaccionaría Moose ante la falta de su parte orgánica?

Aquella criatura cayó al suelo, completamente inconciente. Dib casi iba a gritar de emoción, pero se percató de que el monstruo comenzó a hablar con una curiosa voz electrónica.

_"Programas de respaldo bajo condiciones extremas, proveyendo de energía a las células principales_"

Y luego comenzó a gritar: _"¡Destrucción total! ¡Ataque inminente a la posible fuente agresora!" _

Dib vio que Snashert saltó de su hombro para salir huyendo al lado contrario de donde estaba la criatura. No tardó en seguirla, y vio por el rabillo del ojo que los tentáculos de aquel monstruo se transformaron en afiladas lanzas que destrozaban todo a su paso. Iba a convertirlo en carne picada si no salía pronto de su paso.

-Solo mataste a la parte orgánica, el problema con Moose siempre radicó en como lidiar con su parte artificial- Themka esquiva con sigilo el ataque de Moose y sigue observando a Dib correr entre los anaqueles de comida. Había cientos de bocadillos siendo desmenuzados hasta convertirse en polvo por aquel monstruo y parecía que no iba a tardar mucho en alcanzarlo.

Cuando Moose elimine a esa criatura de cabellera negra, Themka pensaba destruirlo. El poder de esa Gunslave se le estaba escapando de su control.

Dib corría a toda velocidad, toma a Snashert para que la criatura no le de alcance, y la sujeta entre sus manos. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, estaba seguro de que había asfixiado a ese monstruo. Pero sobrevivió, y una parte electrónica dentro de su cuerpo parecía guiarlo hacía ellos para destruirlos.

Estaba a punto de ser alcanzado. El monstruo estaba tan cerca que Dib podía oler la azúcar procesada que cubría sus afiladas garras y sus tentáculos reforzados con un metal que lo hacía parecer púas.

El humano escapa del primer ataque, rueda por el piso y salta a tiempo, viendo como el monstruo clavaba sus garras delante de él.

No había manera de escapar.

El monstruo ahora dejaba ver su ojo electrónico de color rojo, tiene en la mira a Dib y al calibrar la distancia con su cerebro positronico, lanza su último ataque para exterminarlo. Las enormes púas se acercan tanto al rostro del humano que logra rayar el cristal de sus lentes…

Pero se detiene.

Dib pensaba que iba a lograr gritar, pero la garganta se le cerró. Solo pudo abrir la boca y cerrarla, como un pez fuera del agua. Parpadea sorprendido, para asegurarse que no estaba soñando.

El tentáculo de la criatura cae pesadamente al piso y Dib se derrumba, quedando de rodillas delante de este. No entendía lo que sucedió con ese monstruo, hasta que unas finas patas mecánicas fuera de control, surgieron del interior del monstruo.

Dib logro gritar, lo hizo aterrado ante la visión de ver emerger a Zim, cubierto de sangre azulada y aceite negro proveniente de aquella criatura. Seguía usando el abrigo negro del Primero, pero su Pak había destrozado la parte que cubría la espalda. Le quedaba grande, no se había puesto las mangas y estaba sujeto de sus hombros.

-¿Zim?- Dice incrédulo Dib.

-Casi me ahogo…- Dice molesto el irken –Me vas a matar… un día de estos Dib-

-¿Zim? Pero ¿Qué hacías allí dentro?- Dib no podía moverse del suelo, sentía algo de nauseas y si se levantaba estaba seguro que se desmayaría de la impresión.

-Salvar nuestras vidas ¿Qué más sino?- Zim trata de sacar sus piernas del interior de la criatura, pero se resbala y cae hacia delante. Dib reacciona, se levanta para aproximarse rápidamente al cadáver del monstruo y sujetar a Zim antes de que su cara se estampe contra el duro suelo. Logra alcanzarlo, deteniéndolo con el pecho y cae de espaldas al piso. Dib se queja algo dolorido.

-Estás lleno de… ¿Esto es aceite?- Dib no se altera al tener el irken encima mirándolo algo sorprendido. Zim se sonroja levemente y trata de levantarse pero se resbala y vuelve a caer en los brazos del humano.

-Me siento muy tonto, realmente pensé que seria una buena entrada- El irken dice esto algo ofuscado. Dib no se ríe de esto, lo estaba mirando con seriedad, evaluando el daño que había recibido.

-¿Dejaste que te tragara?- El humano dice esto con algo de molestia, y presiona levemente los brazos de Zim. _Armor-Scarlet_ no lo protegía, y sentía los músculos del irken tensarse debajo de sus manos.

-Era la única forma, recordé como vencerlo y…- Zim deja de hablar al ver como Dib palidecía, pero no de miedo, sino de rabia.

-Zim… ¿Recordaste?- Dib lo zarandea –Tu no lo recordaste, nunca viste a este monstruo y lo sabes muy bien-

-Yo… solo…- El irken entorna los ojos y mira con algo de molestia a Dib –Estoy recordando cosas del pasado, del dueño de este Pak-

-¿Desde cuando?- Dib mira con intensidad a Zim –Y no te atrevas a mentirme-

-Desde… antes de ir por la nave de Tak a tu _hogar-humano_- Zim dice esto con algo de duda –Son recuerdos fragmentados, nombres de cosas, lugares y personas que se me vienen a la mente… no se lo que me esta pasando-

Dib si lo sabía, los superiores de Zim dejaron de intentar controlar su juicio y su forma de ser. Ahora, todo lo que implicaba de recuerdos y experiencias guardados en el Pak del Primero estaban invadiendo a Zim. Si el irken no afrontaba esto, iba a perder su personalidad o enloquecería en el proceso.

-Tranquilo, solo recuerda que eres Zim- Dib dice esto mientras lo levanta con cuidado, le quita el abrigo del Primero. Con sus dedos le limpia la sangre y el aceite de las mejillas. Le coloca las manos sobre los hombros y lo mira con mucha intensidad.

–Siempre serás Zim para mí-

Zim asiente, un poco avergonzado. Se había perdido en la inmensidad de los recuerdos del Primero y se estaba olvidando de si mismo. Así no era él ¿Dónde estaba su ego y sus ansias de conquistarlo todo? ¿Acaso su lado egoísta lo estaba abandonado?

Para nada, él sabía que nació para ser Zim, y nadie, siquiera el fantasma del Primero, iban a decidir lo contrario.

-Si, no volverá a pasar- Dice Zim muy seguro de si mismo. Sonrió levemente al notar que Dib estaba por darle un beso en los labios. Era esa sensación agradable que le recorría en el cuerpo cada vez lo hacia, lo podía ver llegar… pero ¿Funcionaria la droga que se inyecto hace horas atrás?

Lo tenía que probar en algún momento, no le molestaba que fuera así.

De repente, un temblor hace que ellos dos pierdan el balance. Dib sujeta a Zim con firmeza, y mira alrededor para asegurarse de que ese pequeño temblor no provoque que algo en la cima de los anaqueles los aplaste.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dice algo aturdido Zim, tal vez la Inmensa estaba atacando a Pandemonium.

-Deber ser…- Themka se queda completamente estático en su escondite y aparta la vista de la pareja –Rei Li hizo algo… tal vez cambio el curso de la nave-

El kraennar se cubre con sus sombras y desaparece del almacén.

Dib gruñe ligeramente. Aún tenía en sus manos el abrigo del Primero que parecía estar regenerando sus fibras por si solo. Se lo coloca, y luego toma la mano de Zim para tirar de él en dirección al ascensor.

-Nos vamos de aquí-

-Pero, la nave…- Dice con duda el irken.

-Algo me dice que estaremos más seguros lejos de aquí- Dib dice esto de forma tranquila –Te lo explicare en el camino-

(…)

Pan-demonium fue diseñada para que solo el Primero pudiera comandarla, y solo su Pak podía permitir a la nave moverse a máxima velocidad y usar todo su armamento.

Aún así, al usar solo el CODE, la nave funcionaba a un 5% de su capacidad y no podía usar los generadores primarios de poder, solo los de reserva, que eran de energía mínima. Estos alimentaban a los motores para generar la mínima potencia, y no resultaban ser para nada rápidos.

Además, si el Pak no ingresaba al centro de mando mientras la nave se movilizaba, los motores se apagaban y la nave se dejaba flotar a la deriva del espacio.

-Entonces, es imposible que usen esta nave- Zim dice esto algo entrecortado. Dib realmente había aprovechado a recopilar toda la información necesaria mientras estaba persiguiendo a la criatura. Aparentemente lo hizo porque era su método para soportar el miedo.

-Ellos no lo saben aún, y si se dan cuenta que necesitan tu Pak, de seguro vendrá por ti- Dib dice esto con seguridad.

-Maldición ¿Acaso el primero no confiaba en nadie más que en si mismo?- Zim no entendía como podía hacer que tantas cosas dependiera de que ese sujeto levantara un dedo.

-Tal vez… O lo hizo de esta forma para que nadie pueda usar esta nave- Dib dice esto con seriedad –De seguro que por eso el Imperio no se molesta en usar las Gunslave, el Primero tiene la llave de su control en su Pak, y el CODE solo es un programa de activación-

-Pero no me deja tranquilo huir de ellos- El ego de Zim estaba un poco herido, y Dib no podía hacer nada para que se sienta mejor.

-Considéralo como una movida estratégica… además, existe una Gunslave capaz de destruir esta cosa de un solo ataque-

-¿Gor-nova?- Zim dice esto de mala gana.

-No, pero creo que es una versión de esa espada, más controlable y estable- Dib le enseña la tarjeta de información a Zim –El Primero la llamaba _Ragna-X_, El destructor -

(…)

Rei Li se asusta al ver que Themka emergía de las sombras del cuarto de control para acercarse a ella. La mira con algo de duda, pero solo porque ella estaba asustada por su repentina aparición.

-Lo siento, estoy muy nerviosa- Dice Rei Li mientras se recupera de su impresión –hable con el jefe-

-Ya veo ¿Cambiaste el curso?-

-Si, el jefe dijo que puede activar a Pandemonium por completo- Rei Li dice esto con algo de preocupación –Solo espero que Lard Nar no necesite la nave-

-Los intrusos están por abandonar esta nave, pero destruyeron a una Gunslave- Themka dice esto con suavidad y entorna sus fríos ojos –Esto es extraño, pero es la quinta arma del Primero que desaparece-

-Fehu-hiro no es un arma, de seguro que se puede prescindir de ella- Rei Li dice esto con seriedad –Gor-nova es una espada de doble filo, no creo que exista alguien capaz de usarla-

-Eso es cierto, pero Mekkah-Hito y Mekkah-Liho fueron destruidas, y ahora Moose… no se, tengo un mal presentimiento y esos dos tienen algo que ver- Themka gruñe ligeramente –No puedo dejarte sola, así que te escoltare hasta que te encuentres con el jefe y luego iré por ellos-

-Está bien- Rei Li asiente con calma –Pero si vas por ellos, procura destruirlos, están volviéndose muy peligroso para nuestras operaciones-

(…)

Zim mira con duda a Snashert. La reviso por completo, hasta reconoció las dos pulgas que tenía encima desde la ultima vez que la vio. No podía creer que haya aparecido repentinamente en el lavadero de esa nave espacial.

-¿No te parece…?- Zim comenzó hablar mientras Dib subía al Voot. Había abierto los hangares y estaban a punto de salir de allí. El irken no dijo nada más al ver como **_DeltaB34_** comenzó a contraerse para estallar.

-Creo que debemos salir de aquí, y rápido- Dib dice esto con seriedad.

-Activare los propulsores al máximo- Zim dice esto algo concentrado -¿Cambiaste las celdas de energía por las de repuesto?-

-Si, están listas para despegar- Dib toma a Snashert y la coloca en su hombro –Cuando quieras-

Zim acciona el Voot y lo saca a velocidad máxima de la nave. Mientras conducía mira a Snashert de reojo. Era la misma rata, exactamente la misma ¿Cómo le hizo para llegar a _Pandemonium_? Al menos que haya estado escondida en el Voot y ellos no se dieron cuenta. Pero estaba seguro de que la habían revisado de pies a cabeza.

Era muy extraño. Demasiado extraño.

-¿Zim?- Dib dice esto con seriedad –Me gustaría…este… hablar de algo-

-Solo espera, la estrella estallara en pocos segundos- Zim dice esto con vehemencia y efectivamente, a pesar de la distancia que habían alcanzado, al estallar la supernova, fueron golpeados por una terrible ráfaga de energía.

Snashert salió volando del hombro de Dib y se aferro al asiento trasero de la nave con sus pequeñas garras. Zim perdió el equilibrio y fue sujetado por el humano que había trabado sus piernas entre los asientos de Skoodge y Vitralia.

-Bien, esa fue la primer ráfaga- Dice Zim –Hay que estabilizar la nave para evitar la replica-

Dib y Zim se lanza sobre los controles y se concentran en crear la secuencia perfecta para estabilizar la nave. Zim mira de reojo a Dib, que seguía rodeándolo con sus brazos a pesar de estar ocupado, pensando en como escapar de la supernova.

Pandemonium debía estar siendo destrozada por esa explosión, pero de seguro sobreviviría. Zim lo temía, y sabía que Dib no se creía tan afortunado como para que esa Gunslave desaparezca del mapa de manera tan conveniente.

Finalmente el vacío del espacio los recibió, con su paisaje infinito y sus distantes estrellas. Que estallaran en ese momento no importaba, ellos estaban demasiado lejos de allí.

Dib suspiro tranquilo, coloco su mano en la cintura de Zim, y no dudo en abrazarlo con fuerza. El irken reprimió un quejido y se estremeció levemente cuando sintió que los dedos de la mano libre del humano estaban acariciando sus antenas.

Zim se mordió el labio y resopló con fuerza, cuando Dib se escondió en el hueco de su cuello y su calido aliento le hizo cosquillas.

-Zim, lo siento mucho- Comienza hablar con suavidad –Debí sincerarme antes de que todo esto pasara, si no hubieras sobrevivido al ataque de ese monstruo…-

Dib se queda sin palabras. Zim trata de decir algo, pero los cálidos labios del humano estaban acariciando la sensible piel de su cuello. Cierra los ojos levemente mientras trata de asimilar esa nueva sensación, se sentía demasiado bien, tanto que parecía estar bajo los efectos de un poderoso calmante.

-Dib…- Zim no puede decirle que lo perdonaba, solo ronronea después de pronunciar su nombre. Nunca había experimentado ese tipo de placeres. Siempre estaba ocupado, luchando con su propia locura o con la presión que le confería las señales de control de Irk, que le era imposible disfrutar de ese tipo de situaciones. Ahora con solo un toque de ese humano, se derretía como mantequilla. Era patético, lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

-…Me hubiera arrepentido de no decirte cuanto te necesito- Dib finalmente logra terminar su frase, pero sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar. En su pecho surgió un calor tan fuerte, que ya no iba a soportar estar tan tranquilo. Necesitaba besar a Zim, porque sino, enloquecería en el acto.

Dib tomó el mentón del irken y giro su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, para que lo mire a los ojos. Sus labios tocaron temerosos a los de Zim, y estos se abrieron ligeramente para invitarlo a continuar con el beso, sin temor a quemarse.

El humano sentía que estaba violando el espacio personal del irken, pero parecía que a este no le importaba. Dib sentía que estaba mal mostrarse afectuoso y besarlo de esa forma desvergonzado, sin pedir permiso, pero Zim solo intensificaba el acto, restándole importancia a sus miedos.

El beso fue suave, agradable, se sintió un poco más animado a profundizarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que el irken no se lastimaba con su saliva.

Zim gira y rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Dib, luego se recarga sobre él, mientras que este se acomoda en el asiento del Voot para seguir besándolo.

Dib no sabía si podría seguir controlar sus acciones, mucho menos cuando Zim comenzó a presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo, y moviéndose lentamente sin separar sus labios de los suyos.

El irken estaba pegado al cuerpo del humano y sentía como el calor aumentaba. Dib también estaba caliente, se quito el abrigo que tenía encima y lo lanzo al otro lado, sin querer atrapo a Snashert debajo de este.

El joven sentía que su corazón latía sin control y se quedo sin aire. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a tener una terrible erección y sintió que debía apartarse del irken antes de que lo notara. Separó lentamente su boca, escuchando una queja de insatisfacción de parte del irken. Dib lo mira con mucha vergüenza y trata de apartarlo, pero Zim lo retiene abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Solo… un poco más- El irken lentamente se acerca a su cuello y lo besa, succiona un poco la piel blanca que lo cubría y la muerde ligeramente. Dib resopla con fuerza y parecía ceder, pero aún intentaba resistirse.

-Dib, solo déjate llevar…- Zim susurra esto a su oído, mientras su delgada lengua serpentea en el pabellón de su oreja y hace que el humano se estremezca -…Hazlo por mi-

-Solo por ti, pero también… lo necesito tanto- Dib abraza al irken por la cintura, y este baja su mano a la altura del pantalón negro que conformaba el uniforme que vestía. Retira una parte de esa prenda, lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su miembro, y repite el mismo proceso con el suyo.

Dib profirió un grito ahogado al sentir su dureza tocar la carne ardiente de Zim. Lo estaba matando una increíble sensación placentera que le quemaba el estómago. El movimiento de las caderas del irken se sincronizó con los suyos, y aunque fueron toscos y poco cuidadosos, el resultado era aún más que excitante.

El joven humano abrió los ojos y trato de encontrarse con los de Zim. El carmesí que solía mirarlo con tanta determinación, ahora estaban vidriosos y sumisos. Esto no lo ayudo a su autocontrol. Sus manos bajaron hasta el delgado trasero del irken, y sus hábiles dedos lo acariciaron. Zim siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y entredientes intenta pedir más. No podía evitarlo, quería sentir a Dib como nunca antes, lo necesitaba por completo.

Los dedos del joven acaricia con cuidado esa zona, y uno de estos encuentran una entrada. El impulso sexual de Dib lo llevó a la desfachatez de tocarla y meter uno de sus dedos allí.

-Dib… por Irk… te maldigo- Zim siente como se le contrae cada músculo de su cuerpo – ¿Qué me estas… Haciendo?-

-¿Te duele?-

-No… se siente demasiado bien- Zim aprieta con sus garras los hombros de Dib, lastimándolo un poco –Demasiado… bueno-

Dib estrecho los ojos con algo de dolor, dolor que estaba disfrutando. Eso era demasiado extraño, no sabía que un rasguño fuera tan estimulante. Toco con otro de sus dedos la entrada del irken y esta pareció reaccionar, dilatándose ligeramente.

El humano humedeció sus labios. No sabía como decir lo que se le vino a la mente en ese instante.

-Zim, recuéstate en el asiento, abre las piernas y colócalas al lado de mis caderas-

Zim se sonrojo, Dib estaba muy colorado pero estaba muy serio al decir semejante cosa. Con algo de duda decidió seguir sus instrucciones. Se acomoda en el asiento de tal forma que el humano estaba encima de él. Su erección tocaba el abdomen de Dib y lo presiona ligeramente cuando este se mueve hacia delante. Zim observo con algo de curiosidad la cara de concentración de Dib y de repente, sintió como su miembro comenzó a penetrarlo.

El irken tembló, abrazo con fuerza al humano sintiendo como ingresaba en su interior. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Era doloroso, tal vez demasiado. Quería parar, pero no podía. Le estaba gustando, le provocaba un placer perverso y no podía esperar que Dib introdujera por completo su miembro.

-Zim… no quiero parar- Dib le fue completamente sincero. Le encantaba como le apretaba el interior del irken y quería sentir más.

-Con… continua… lo necesito- Zim estaba dolorido, pero quería seguir, el placer lo estaba invadiendo al sentir la calidez de Dib entrando en él.

Dib había terminado de introducir su miembro, y mira con algo de temor el rostro dolorido Zim. Toma con su mano libre una de sus antenas, la acerca a su boca y comienza a chuparla con suavidad. El irken jadeo complacido y se relajó, aun estando tan dolorido por esa intromisión.

El humano sonríe ligeramente, por primera vez en ese acto, en donde había mantenido su rostro estoico a pesar de los gemidos de placer, y comienza a mover las caderas para moverse dentro de Zim.

El irken jadea agradecido por el movimiento, todo su interior era un campo minado de sensibilidad y cada punto que rozaba el miembro del humano lanzaba un quejido placentero o una exclamación en su nombre.

-Más… fuerte- Zim necesitaba más, no le era suficiente lo que estaba experimentando. Más rápido con más fuerza, para sentir más placer. No le importaba el sordo dolor que le dejaba, lo necesitaba. Todo su cuerpo lo demandaba.

Dib obedece, y sonríe aún más al arremeter con fuerza en el interior del irken. No pronuncio una sola frase, solo veía con deleite como Zim deliraba debajo de él.

Podría acostumbrarse a eso. Su mente perversa maquinaba otras formas de ver ese rostro mientras continuaba embistiéndolo con violencia. Se estaba excediendo, pero algo le decía que no estaba lastimando al irken. Nada iba a pararlo, no podía dejarlo ir en ese momento.

-Me… me estoy…- Zim no lo quería decir, no podía ser que ya estuviera por eyacular. Era un virgen sin experiencia, la vergüenza lo motivo a cortar la frase. Se suponía que los irkens podían soportar más que unos pocos minutos…

El miembro de Dib toca uno de los puntos más sensibles y Zim arquea su espalda. Las patas de araña de su Pak salen y se clavan con fuerza en el asiento, y luego pierden el control destrozándolo casi por completo.

-Yo también… Lo siento…- Dib se entrecorta –No puedo más-

-Gracias, Dib- Zim entorno los ojos y lo beso con suavidad. El humano le devolvió el beso diligente, pero se separo de su boca para liberar un jadeo. Estaba eyaculando en su interior y no podía detenerlo. El irken también llega a su clímax y vierte su semen en el estómago de Dib.

-Te quiero… te quiero mucho- Dib dice esto con la voz ronca.

-Yo… te amo- Zim termina de hablar y vuelve a besarlo. Quería tantas cosas de parte de Dib cuando se enamoro de él, que lo correspondiera, que lo admirara, que pensara solo en él. Pero ahora solo quería que lo abrazara con fuerza y que no se aparte de su lado.

(…)

-¿Rei Li?-

La vortiana abre los ojos al recuperar la conciencia. El horror de ser atrapada en la explosión de una supernova la dejo shockeada, tal así que tropezó y se golpeo fuerte la cabeza.

Ahora veía el rostro de Themka sobre el suyo, examinándola para asegurarse de que estuviera conciente.

-¿Qué paso Themka?- La vortiana se levanta demasiado rápido y se marea, pero el kraennar la sujeta para que no pierda el equilibrio. La mira con cuidado y toca un pequeño bulto en la frente.

-Te golpeaste muy fuerte cuando nos sacudió la explosión de la supernova- El monje sonríe suavemente, un gesto no muy propio de su parte -Solo es un chichón, la inflamación bajara pronto-

Apenada por esto Rei Li busca su reflejo en una de las pantallas de la nave para descubrir como quedo su cabeza. Parecía que le había salido un tercer cuerno, casi se muere de la vergüenza. Y todo esto le estaba pasando justo adelante de Themka.

-Estamos bien- Agrega el monje –La nave parece no haber sufrido daños serios en su parte externa, pero de seguro que el interior debe ser todo un lío, los escudos no estaban al máximo-

-Bien- Dice algo incomoda la vortiana.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Themka sonaba realmente preocupado.

-No, nada- Rei Li recibe una señal de su jefe. Se encontraba en un planeta de chatarra a unos cuantos años luz de allí –Listo para viajar a Mugre-

-Supongo que si- El kraennar dice esto con suavidad y toca la frente de Rei Li –No hay de que avergonzarse, por suerte no tienes un contusión cerebral-

-Si… como digas- La vortiana le da la espalda y se sienta en el centro de mando. Themka se queda callado y cruza los brazos detrás de la espalda, meditando mientras observaba el infinito espacio exterior.

...

(Continuara... O.O)

...

N/A: Bien, las advertencias fueron hechas. Si hay alguna sugerencia en como mejorar el lemon, soy toda oidos jajaja

N/A2: Los posibles errores que encuentren seran corregidos mas adelante.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

**La melancolía de un infeliz enamorado  
><strong>

** ...**

Skoodge no podía entender porque Zeta le estaba enseñando pornografía irken. Había pasado media hora de una película muy anticuada, la cual solo le estaba provocando sueño, y nada indicaba terminar con esa tortura a la que llamaban "Separación definitiva de su unidad PAK".

Se suponía que le estaban haciendo un mapeo cerebral completo y trataron de tocar su libido, pero esa zona de su cerebro parecía que no se activaba bajo ningún estimulo.

-No puede ser posible- Zeta mueve su mano delante de Skoodge para asegurarse de que no lo habían dejado ciego mientras jugaban con su cerebro –Solo el 45% del mapeo hace media hora y su cerebro no cede-

-Deja de hacer eso… veo perfectamente, y creo que esta es una película de bajo presupuesto- Skoodge dice esto con mucha calma, olvidando que estaba a punto de perder su pak y que intentaban convertirlo en un irken primitivo.

-Deja de quejarte de lo mismo, no es mi culpa que seas un frígido- Zeta dice esto molesto, realmente le gustaba esa película pornográfica. Había personas que no sabían apreciar lo bueno.

-¡Que no soy frígido! ¡Soy un irken!- Skoodge exclama mientras sus mejillas se volvían azul oscuro por la ira. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia -¡No necesitamos excitarnos o nada que se le parezca!-

-47% ¡Al fin avanzamos un poco! Tu libido parece estar conectado a tu ira- Zeta chasquea la lengua –Esto es muy raro, pero debe ser culpa de los sistemas de restricción de tu pak-

-Vitralia, sácame de aquí- Skoodge dice esto hastiado, mirando a la kraennar que asistía al Primero. Aún llevaba ese tonto sombrero de aluminio en la cabeza –Sabes que esto no sirve de nada, estoy unido a mi pak y no pueden mapear todo mi cerebro-

-¿Zeta?- Vitralia mira preocupada a Zeta, este había separado quirúrgicamente el Pak de Skoodge y le iba ser imposible volver a colocárselo. Si esto no funcionaba, ese irken se iba a morir en solo diez minutos.

Zeta comienza a pensar, trata de recordar como había hecho enfadar a Skoodge apenas comenzó a tratar con él. Había un detalle que estaba obviando, algo que el irken no podría controlar.

-El _atrapa-pesadillas_- Zeta dice esto entre dientes como si estuviera hablando a si mismo, y se acerca a Skoodge para revisar sus bolsillos. Sonríe maliciosamente al encontrar el objeto allí, ese irken no lo destruyó a pesar de todo.

–Aquí está…- El Primero le enseña el objeto a Skoodge, pero este no reacciona.

-¿Qué es eso?- Vitralia señala con duda el objeto que Zeta saco del bolsillo del irken. Skoodge miro a otra dirección y trato de no hacer contacto visual con la kraennar.

-Es un regalo de una hembra alienígena- Zeta mueve el objeto delante de Vitralia -¿Sabes quien será? Es probable que la conozcas, como él ha viajado contigo-

Vitralia observó el objeto, luego al irken que no la estaba mirando. Ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con malicia. Hacia mucho que no usaba su truco de ilusión de sombras, pero si confundió a Zim lo suficiente en esa ocasión en la que se hizo pasar por Dib, de seguro funcionaría con Skoodge. El pobre irken estaba bajo demasiado estrés, a esas alturas, su psique podría aceptar cualquier cosa aunque no sea del todo lógica.

-¿Por qué no me estás mirando Skoodge?- Dice con suavidad Vitralia mientras su cuerpo cambia de forma con lentitud. El irken mencionado cerró los ojos y trató de alejar su cabeza de donde estaba Vitralia.

-No, no voy a mirar nada- Dice el irken muy decidido. Zeta miro expectante a Vitralia y quedo impresionado con su habilidad de cambiar de forma. Ahora lucía distinta, su piel era de un color más rosado con un ligero bronceado, su rostro era mas fino, y contaba con unos enormes ojos verdes. Sus tentáculos fueron reemplazados por un cabello color rubio con mechones verdes. Vestía unas ropas extrañas ropas. De seguro pertenecía a la criatura que le dio ese atrapa-pesadillas y, dueña de la muestra de cabello que llevaba el irken.

La forma que adopto Vitralia era de un ser extraño, de apariencia débil y algo primitivo, por la excesiva cantidad de dedos en sus manos. Aún así, su aspecto le resulto interesante. Zeta se acerco a Vitralia, antes de que siga molestando a Skoodge, para examinarla de cerca.

-Fascinante ¿Cómo se llaman estas criaturas?- Dice el irken tocando el cabello rubio de la kraennar y oliéndolo con sus antenas. Las mejillas de Vitralia, con la apariencia de la humana Kia, se tiñeron de un ligero rosado.

-Se llaman humanos, y no me desconcentres- Vitralia dice esto molesta, tratando de apartar a Zeta de ella. Necesitaba espacio para crear ambiente y tratar de engañar los sentidos del irken. Con algo de discreción, comenzó a hacer unas arcadas y cambio así su voz.

-Hey, Skoodge ¿No me vas a saludar?- La voz de la falsa Kia hizo que las antenas del irken se levantaran involuntariamente. Skoodge abrió uno de sus ojos y vio que delante de él estaba la humana en cuestión.

-Mapeo al 51%- Dice finalmente uno de los asistentes de Zeta.

-Y solo la vio hace segundos- Zeta dice esto impresionado, sonriendo levemente -Hay que presionarlo un poco más-

-¿Por qué estás atado a esa silla?- Kia se acerca a Skoodge y este comienza a moverse desesperadamente.

-No hagas esto Vitralia, yo no quiero…- El irken se queda atónito al sentir las manos de la humana en sus mejillas. No puede evitar perderse en esos ojos, copiados hasta el mas mínimo detalle, hasta tenía ese pequeño lunar encima de ceja derecha. Era una copia perfecta de la humana que dejo en la Tierra.

Skoodge sintió un retorcijón en su squidlis-spooch y comenzó a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres irte de aquí?- Dice la kraennar disfrazada de Kia, modulando con cuidado las palabras, tratando de marcar su acento -¿Necesitas que te ayude a salir de aquí?-

-No… - Skoodge trata de moverse para escapar, pero era inútil.

-¡%56%!- Dice uno de los asistentes. Zeta fue a comprobarlo y noto que el mapeo estaba trabajando a una velocidad impresionante. Pero al llegar al 60% se detuvo por completo.

-Creo que falta algo- Zeta mira a como se desarrolla la escena, y nota que algo raro estaba pasando con el Pak de ese irken. Vitralia corría peligro si se acercaba más a esa infernal mochila.

-¿Por qué no quieres mi ayuda? ¿No confías en mi?- Vitralia trata de empujar a Skoodge un poco más, no sabía que más hacer, la posición en la que se encontraba no era muy adecuada para crear una ambiente erótico, y lo poco que conoció de la humana, no le ayudaba a interpretar su papel.

-No eres Kia, deja de fingir Vitralia…- Skoodge dice esto tratando de sonar serio –Es demasiado peligroso, y no voy a poder contenerlo por mucho tiempo… porque no me importa lo que te pase-

-¿Qué cosa no podrás…?- Vitralia no termina de hablar que Zeta la toma de la cintura y la aparta de Skoodge, justo antes de que las patas mecánicas de su pak intenten atravesarla como si fuera una brocheta.

-Su Pak…- Vitralia no se percato que Zeta la sostenía de la cintura, estaba atónita viendo como el Pak de Skoodge perdía el control, moviendo sus patas mecánicas en todas direcciones -…Intentó matarme-

-Parece que este pak esta intentando protegerse de los efectos que le provoca esta Kia-humana- Zeta dice esto tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a esa experiencia. Entrecierra los ojos y decidió que era hora de deshacerse de esa mochila con patas.

-Así que esta es Kia- Zeta dice esto con una sonrisa desconcertante, pasando su mano en todo el cuerpo de Vitralia disfrazada de la humana –De seguro es una puta que se revuelca con todo el mundo, excepto contigo Skoodge ¿Ese es tu problema?-

El irken que estaba sujeto en la silla lo mira como si le hubiera escupido en la cara. Rechinó levemente su dentadura, lo miró con un terrible intento asesino y negó con fuerza.

-¿No es ese tu problema?- Zeta dice esto con malicia, sujetando a Vitralia con demasiada libertad. Ella lo mira apenada, estaba siendo manoseada por un irken enfrente de un montón de irkens, en otra situación diría que era un acto de humillación de su especie, pero como estaba la situación, debía soportar el capricho de Zeta.

-No se de lo que me estas hablando- Skoodge trata de sonreírse. No iba a enojarse, él sabía que lo que estaba viendo y escuchando no era real. Ese sujeto no conocía a Kia, no sabía nada de ella.

_"Solo estuviste con ella quince días ¿Crees que lo sabes todo acerca de esa humana?"_

-¿Por qué te fuiste Skoodge?- Dice Vitralia imitando la voz de Kia -¿Querías salvar a tu raza o no querías verme más?-

-¡Ella ya sabe porque me fui!- Skoodge dice esto en voz alta, ya se estaba alterando. Trata de calmarse para que no notaran cuanto le afectaba –Dejen de hacer este estúpido juego y sáquenme de aquí-

-No- Zeta dice esto con sequedad, entornando sus ojos con una expresión de frialdad –Hay algo más, siempre hay algo más, y no podrás ocultármelo-

-Ya les dije que esto no me afecta- Skoodge casi se ríe histéricamente, sentía que estaba enloqueciendo por la presión que estaban haciéndole a su cerebro –Ella no es Kia, no podría serlo, es imposible que me haya seguido hasta aquí-

-¡70% de mapeo!- Anuncia otro de los científicos asistentes.

-El cerebro de Skoodge está cediendo- Zeta mira a Vitralia en sus brazos y suspira levemente –Déjame probar algo más, no te voy a lastimar-

La kraennar se queda impresionada, el rostro de Zeta era demasiado estoico para saber en lo que estaba pensando. Aún con la forma de Kia, no podía evitar sentir algo de placer al ser tocada en su vientre, uno de los puntos erógenos de los kraennar. Por eso cuando el irken poso sus labios en los de ella, le correspondió con celeridad.

Zeta se sintió extraño, no le era ajeno el concepto de besar, lo había visto en muchos irkens más jóvenes que él, pero la sensación era nueva para él. Le era un poco incomodo doblarse ligeramente para alcanzar a la kraennar que tenía menos estatura que él, pero se sentía muy complacido por lo que sentía en aquel acto.

Skoodge se quedo atónito mirándolos. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para no decir nada que lo delatara, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se repitió a si mismo mentalmente, una y otra vez:

"Es solo una ilusión, es solo una ilusión… Ella no es Kia, ella no es Kia…"

***¿Estás seguro de eso? Siquiera sabes si esto es real**… _debiste matarla cuando tuviste la oportunidad_… **Esto no es real**… _Ella era un peligro para la misión_… **Esto está sucediendo realmente**… _¡Ella es una amenaza para la misión y debe ser exterminada!_*

"No. No la lastimes, no la toques. Quédate adentro, quédate adentro, quédate adentro por favor ¡NO LA TOQUES!"

-¡QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!- Skoodge había entrado en un estado de furia no muy propio de él, casi podía verse como las venas de su frente se le marcaban. Sus dientes estaban apretados mientras un hilo de saliva y sangre violácea salía por una de las comisuras de su boca, se había mordido la mejilla interna, tratando de frenar su ira. Sus garras se destrozaron cuando intentaron destruir los brazos de metal de la silla, solo logro hacerle una melladura y macharlos de sangre.

Vitralia se separa de Zeta avergonzada y trata de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, no le importaba mucho el estado de Skoodge, se encontraba demasiado confundida para continuar con ese raro experimento.

El Primero suspira levemente, y mira a Skoodge con duda. Sus ojos se entornan en señal de disgusto al ver que el pak no reaccionaba a la furia del irken.

_*La bestia está adentro, ya puedes salir a jugar Zeta* _ Recordó a su hermana mayor diciéndole eso cuando eran pequeños, formaba parte de sus juegos infantiles en aquellos tiempos en que todo era más sencillo.

-¿Por qué debería quitarle las manos de encima?- Zeta siquiera reparo en disculparse con Vitralia, se limitó a provocar a Skoodge un poco más –Tú no puedes protegerla-

-¡VOY A MATARTE SI VUELVES A TOCARLA!- Skoodge casi se rompe las cuerdas bucales al gritar esto –YO PUEDO CUIDARLA, YO NO LA LASTIMARE ¡NO LA TOQUES!-

-100%- Dice uno de los asistentes –El cuerpo del sujeto experimental colapsara si sigue alterandose-

-Bien, mapeo completo y sédenlo antes de que sufra una accidente cerebro vascular- Zeta dice esto con mucha tranquilidad –Su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a emociones tan fuertes-

El irken se acerca al pak de Skoodge y lo toma entre sus manos. Dentro de este se hallaba la orden de exterminar la vida de un solo ser en todo el universo. Eso a él no le interesaba, el resto la unidad estaba en buen estado y tenía cosas interesantes en su interior que podía usar en su beneficio.

Como por ejemplo, el número de serie. Realmente estaba muy interesado en descubrir donde fue construido ese Pak, el día exacto en que fue ensamblado y cuando fue programado. Debía saberlo, para poder calcular cuantos haría el Imperio y como lo haría. Tenía que calcular el daño que provoco ese invento, su invento.

Tenía que enterarse del daño que provocó y provocará en el futuro, de las miles de vidas que arruinara por solo permitirse caminar entre los vivos por un poco más tiempo.

**_¿Valió la pena extender su vida a costa de todo el mal que le hará el Imperio a su gente y al universo? ¡Tenía que saberlo! _**

(…)

Vitralia estaba muy estática. Fue empujada levemente por los irkens que se abalanzaron sobre Skoodge para proveerle de drogas y calmantes, porque ella no se quitaba del camino.

Ella los mira con algo de desdén, como si no le importara que estuvieran allí. Camina lentamente hacía la salida del laboratorio y gira su cabeza para ver a Zeta que estaba manoseando el Pak de aquel irken rechoncho, murmurándose cosas para si mismo.

Él ya no la miraba, no le importaba que estuviera allí. De seguro que no le importaría si desaparecía en ese instante, ya obtuvo lo que deseaba. Él solo se aprovecho de ella.

Confió en Zeta y se sintió tan decepcionada, quería salir corriendo pero no podía. No podía creer que haya sido tan tonta.

¿Acaso todos los seres masculinos del universo iban hacerla sufrir así? ¿Todos iban a tratarla como un objeto y luego se desharían de ella para siempre?

Kain la violó porque se parecía a su madre y odiaba a su padre. Zeta la beso para molestar a un irken obsesionado con alguien que no volvería a ver.

Vitralia quería morirse en ese instante por su nefasto destino, no sabía que propósito importante habría en su vida si seguía ese camino ¿Vivir para que otro hombre se aproveche de ella?

Necesitaba estar sola y pensar en su posición sobre el universo. Por eso se cubrió en su sombra y desapareció.

(…)

Zeta frunció un poco el seño al ver como se llevaban a Skoodge en una camilla. Le dio instrucciones a uno de sus asistentes para que le devuelvan su _atrapa-pesadillas_ y que lo colocaran en una de las naves de evacuación, en la unidad de atención medica de su hermano menor. Dentro de unas pocas horas saldrían de ese planeta así que lo necesitaba vigilado para que nada salga mal. Se gira en busca de Vitralia, pensando que seguía cerca de él y comienza hablar.

-No te lo vas a creer Vitha, pero este Pak quería matar a…- El irken se queda mudo al notar que la kraennar no estaba -¿Vitha?-

Eso era extraño, él sabía que ella había estado allí, es decir, no se había percatado de que se había apartado de su lado después de aquel beso ¿Se había abstraído tanto en sus pensamientos?

De seguro que ella estaba preparándose para partir a Kravat, le haría muy bien visitar su planeta natal en tiempos de bonanza. Además, estaría con sus pares y tal vez sea menos traumático para ella estar entre su gente, que compartir habitación con un ser que pertenece a la misma raza que destruyó por completo su vida.

-Es verdad... tengo algo muy efectivo para buscarla- Zeta saca a _Fehu-hiro_ de su bolsillo, mientras pensaba felizmente _"Si conociera al sujeto que inventó los bolsillos, me casaría con él. Adoro los bolsillos… Espera, debo concentrarme y buscar a Vitralia_"

Zeta guardaba una muestra de las escamas de Vitralia en un pequeño frasco al que le había atado una cadena de acero y la había colgado en su cuello. Era un sujeto por demás desconfiado, y estaba seguro que era la única forma de mantener vigilada a la kraennar. Ella parecía estar demasiado inestable a pesar de esa fachada de fortaleza y determinación.

Estuvo buscando durante un corto periodo de tiempo. La señal de su firma genética se hizo más fuerte cuando llego a uno de los depósitos más oscuros del planeta. Allí Vitralia no podría prepararse para su viaje ¿Qué estaba haciendo perdiendo el tiempo allí?

Zeta saca una linterna pequeña de su bolsillo e ilumina con el haz de luz el sitio donde estaba. Vio que algo se movió.

-Vitha, no es hora de jugar al escondite, sal ya para que…-

Lo que salió de allí no era Vitralia, sino una rata-blorch que se lanzó sobre él, mostrándole sus horribles dientes incisivos. Zeta se quedo parado y extendió su mano dejando que Armor-Scarlet la cubra con su fina capa de metal rojo. Con un rápido movimiento, sujeta los dientes de la criatura, deteniendo su ataque con facilidad.

-Quieta- Zeta dice esto molesto, y ve que la criatura se estremece. Sin miramientos, lanza la rata hacía otra dirección y esta se golpea tan duramente contra una pared, que decide escaparse antes de recibir más daño. El irken estaba conciente que siempre supo como parecer aterrador delante de las demás criaturas.

-¿Ahora eres exterminador?- La voz de Vitralia lo sorprendió pero lo preocupo a la vez. Sonaba algo nasal, como si estuviera decaída.

-Te impresionaría las muchas habilidades que tengo, querida Vitha- Zeta dice esto guardando a Armor-Scarlet en su Pak y regresando su brazo a la normalidad –Hasta yo me asombro de mi mismo-

No hubo respuesta de Vitralia, siquiera una queja acerca de su enorme ego. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Te duele algo Vitha?- Zeta dice esto con torpeza. Sinceramente, no se le daba muy bien confrontar a las hembras en este estado.

-No me duele nada- Vitralia dice esto desde el otro lado de la habitación –Quiero estar sola-

-¿En medio de toda esta oscuridad? Eso no parece reconfortante-

-¿Qué sabe un asqueroso irken sobre el confort?- Vitralia recrimina a Zeta con dureza.

El irken hace mala cara. Estaba a punto de lograr que su cerebro abarcara el tamaño de un planeta y ¿Ella lo estaba acusando de no saber algo? Eso era un ultraje.

-Sé más cosas de las que te puedes imaginar- Dice molesto Zeta, agitando su linterna como un niño pequeño –Sé que los niños pequeños de tu planeta buscan la oscuridad cuando están tristes o lastimados…-

Zeta se calló. Parpadeo un par de veces y se golpeo la cabeza. No sabía que ese beso le había molestado tanto, pero ella debía sentirse mal debido a que él era irken. Debió darse cuenta antes. Ahora estaba seguro de que detestaba tanto a su raza, que debió sentir que le estaba dando la espalda al besarlo.

-Vitha, no te pongas mal- Zeta dice esto con calma –Sé que no quieres a mi raza, y esta bien porque ellos se convertirán en la pesadilla del universo, además muchos me odian actualmente y quieren mi cabeza-

Zeta finalmente la encuentra, sentada detrás de unas viejas cajas llenas de polvo. Ella estaba cubierta por su sombra, la cual formaba un pequeño muro a su alrededor.

Vitralia se encontraba en posición fetal, sujetando sus piernas con sus brazos y escondiendo su cara detrás de sus rodillas. Se veía tan pequeña así, que Zeta recordó a su hermano menor. Solía ponerse en esa posición cuando estaba triste por algo.

-Hey, no has traicionado a nadie- Dice Zeta con calma –Solo fue un beso, tal vez habrá sido malo… es que soy un poco torpe con eso del contacto físico…-

-No te me acerques- Dice con frialdad Vitralia, sin siquiera levantar su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Vitha- Zeta se queda detrás del muro y la mira con duda -¿De verdad te dolió?-

-No…-

-Entonces, dime que te hice mal- El irken trata de entender, necesitaba comprender en que se estaba equivocando.

-Yo solo… no quiero que me toques- Vitralia dice esto, recordando lo suave que fue el irken y lo atento que resulto ser al besarla. Si lo volvía hacer, ella no podría soportarlo.

-Bien, prometo no volver a tocarte- Zeta dice esto con calma –Sal de allí, tenemos que irnos antes de que Miyuki y la Armada vengan por nosotros-

-¿Zeta?- Vitralia deshace el muro y lo mira con algo de duda -¿Por qué viniste por mi?-

-Vitha querida, eres mi responsabilidad ahora- Zeta no iba a extenderle la mano para ayudarla. Cruzó sus brazos por atrás y espero que ella se levante por su cuenta –Lamento ese malentendido, a veces hago las cosas sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás, pero debes saber que tengo buenas razones… _casi siempre_-

-¿Casi siempre?- Vitralia lo mira con algo de molestia mientras se pone de pie.

-Había una posibilidad entre un millón trescientos cincuenta y dos mil de que me equivocara en algo- Zeta dice esto con calma –Tal vez debí calcular un poco mejor tu caso, debido a que no conozco mucho tu vida pasada-

-Y no sabrás nada- Vitralia dice esto ofuscada. No podía creer el ego que tenía ese sujeto –No tengo porque compartir mis problemas contigo-

-¿Ves? Es por esas actitudes tuyas por las cuales nos costara tener una relación- Zeta se sonríe, al ver a Vitralia caminar por su propia cuenta en medio de la oscuridad, y reprimiendo las ganas de tomar su mano -Vamos, se hace tarde para partir-

-¿A dónde iremos?- La kraennar lo mira con algo de duda.

-A un sitio que de seguro te pondrá feliz- Zeta dice esto con una ligera sonrisa –Kravat en esta época del año esta un poco frío, pero te aseguro que es confortable-

(…)

_El vacío se apoderó de él y la conciencia acudió a su cuerpo a duras penas. Se levanto de golpe, revolviendo las sabanas y los cobertores que lo cubrían como si estuvieran presionándolo. _

_-¿Mmmh?- Una voz adormilada le llama la atención. Al lado de él había una cama, y sobre esta una joven humana con un pijama de color verde._

_-¡Ah! ¡No me comas!- Él grita sin darse cuenta de su situación. Aún no se acostumbraba a ese entorno. _

_-¿Qué pasa Skoodge?- La voz de la joven sonó algo cansada –Son las… - Se refriega los ojos y luego mira la hora en el reloj digital -…tres de la mañana-_

_-¿Kia?- Skoodge suspira completamente aliviado –Eras tú… ¿Estás bien?-_

_-No…- Dice molesta la chica –Quería dormir una noche completa… ya van dos días que me despiertas así-_

_-Odio dormir, no puedo controlar nada así- Skoodge dice esto molesto._

_-Solo son pesadillas- Kia cierra los ojos sonriendo levemente y restándole importancia al asunto. _

_-Pero… no me gustan- Dice molesto el irken –Me da miedo que algo malo te suceda-_

_Ella golpea con fuerza la cama en señal de disgusto, y luego asoma su cabeza por el borde para quedar sobre él. Seguía mirándolo con molestia –Ven aquí-_

_-¿Qué?- Skoodge no entendía lo que queria._

_-Ven a dormir conmigo… sube a la cama- Ella abre su cobija para que Skoodge entre en esta._

_-Esto solo lo empeorara- El irken se acerca y se acuesta cerca de la humana._

_-Tranquilo, te daré algo que podrás usar contra las pesadillas- Dice ella con voz tranquila. Skoodge sonríe ligeramente, el aliento de Kia olía a menta. No sabía porque, pero se concentró en los labios rosados de la humana cuando dijo eso. _

_-Cierra los ojos- Dice ella con seriedad._

_Skoodge estaba algo nervioso, y cerró los ojos… no paso nada._

_-Ábrelos- Kia dijo esto con suavidad. El irken noto que había un extraño artefacto con cuerdas y plumas delante de él –Este es mi atrapa pesadillas, te lo doy porque pareces necesitarlo más que yo-_

_-¿Y no tendré más pesadillas?- Dice incrédulo el irken, le costaba trabajo creer en semejante cosa._

_-Te lo aseguro- Ella cierra los ojos y trata de dormirse mientras seguía hablando –Solo tenlo encima todo el tiempo-_

_-¿Kia?-_

_Ella se durmió. Skoodge no podía creer que la humana se durmiera tan rápido y que le tuviera la confianza suficiente para compartir la cama. Él ya no era tan bajito para que no lo considerara una amenaza y…_

_El sueño lo atrapo de nuevo. _

_Skoodge extrañaba el sistema de vigilia del Pak. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar el sueño. Cerró los ojos y se durmió. _

_Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas. Como todas las que le siguieron._

-…-

El recuerdo lo golpeo con fuerza. Skoodge trato de asegurarse de que estaba despierto cuando vio el techo color blanco encima de él. Se pellizca la mejilla y sonríe al sentir el dolor.

Ese dolor era real ¿O podría estarlo imaginando?

Soñar con recuerdos era, según Kia, una forma extraña de reparar sentimientos encontrados. Ella tuvo la delicadeza de hablarle de los sueños cuando descubrió que debía dormir y soportar esas visiones toda la noche.

Detestaba aquellos _sueños_.

Soñar era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida a Skoodge. Era entrar en un mundo sin pies ni cabeza, donde todo lo que recordaba y lo que deseaba se mezclaba.

Y las pesadillas eran una tortura. No podía entender como un humano soportaba todo eso.

Trató de levantarse, pero estaba exhausto. Se sintió un poco incomodo de la espalda, a pesar de estar ahora en un mullido colchón. Noto que en sus brazos había catéteres adheridos a sueros de varios colores.

Se sonrió ligeramente al recordar lo mucho que Kia odiaba los hospitales, y cuando ella le repetía que no iba a poner un pie en un lugar así, aunque su padre se estuviera muriendo.

Skoodge la extrañaba tanto. El colchón en el que estaba acostado le traía recuerdos curiosos. El atrapa pesadillas también lo hacía. En ese momento se dio cuenta que quería irse de allí y volver a la Tierra a como de lugar.

¿Por qué salió de aquel planeta en primer lugar? Estaba seguro de que, en algún momento, pensó en quedarse con Kia, ya que el asunto de Irk no le concernía más porque lo consideraban muerto.

_Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hizo?_

Tenía que salir de allí, y de alguna u otra forma debía regresar al futuro. Trató nuevamente de levantarse y sonrió al darse cuenta que podía hacerlo.

¿Le faltaba algo? Realmente no recordaba tener nada encima excepto el atrapa pesadillas que le había regalado Kia. Aún así, noto que su espalda lo estaba matando con dolor. Trato de llegar con sus manos allí, y noto un vendaje en esa zona. Lo tocó y sintió que estaba algo húmedo y pegajoso.

Mira sus dedos y ve sangre pegada en estos.

¿Se había lastimado la espalda? Tal vez por eso estaba en una sala de hospital. Salió por la puerta y camino entre los irkens que estaban allí, todos lo miraron con algo de calma y le preguntaron si sentía bien para caminar.

Skoodge asentía, a pesar que la cabeza le empezaba a doler, pero declinó toda oferta de ayuda. Averiguo donde estaba su doctor y decidió ir hablar con él.

-¿Señor Skoodge?- El irken Niz era un joven medico que parecía necesitar unas horas de sueño extra, casi podría pisar las ojeras que nacían debajo de sus ojos color rubí –Oh si, si… Zeta me dio su expediente-

-¿Qué le paso a mi espalda?- Dice algo asustado Skoodge. No podía recordar como llego de su celda a ese sitio. Realmente estaba muy confundido ¿Acaso ellos no lo odiaban cuando llego allí?

-Un accidente de voots…- Niz mueve una placa holográfica con el expediente de Skoodge delante de sus ojos -Según esto, hace unas pocas horas estuvo inconciente-

-No lo recuerdo-

-El shock fue muy grande, pero solo usted resulto gravemente herido- El medico sonríe, mientras se acerca a Skoodge, saca una linterna de su bolsillo y la enciende para revisarle los ojos –Parece que todo esta muy bien y mire nada más…-

Skoodge nota que le quita la venda de su espalda, la cual estaba manchada con sangre, pero debajo de esta solo había cicatrices en plena curación.

-Usted se recupera muy rápido- Dice Niz con calma mientras desecha las vendas y desinfecta la espalda del irken.

-Si, suelen decirme eso a menudo- Skoodge dice esto algo confundido –¿No le parece una herida extraña?-

-Si, pero estamos en guerra, heridas curiosa pasan en los campos de batalla todo el tiempo- Niz suspira levemente –Es algo habitual para mi ver este tipo de cosas-

-¿Sabe donde esta el Primero… digo Zeta?- Skoodge se corrige, tratando de hablar con mucha calma –Debo hablar con él-

-Zeta está en la nave insignia_ Pandemonium_, de seguro llegando a Kravat en estos momentos- Dice con calma el irken medico –Nosotros lo seguimos, así que lo alcanzaremos en unos pocos ciclos-

-Eso… esta bien- Skoodge sonó algo alicaído.

-¿Quieres ropa nueva para cambiarte y comer algo?- Niz sonríe levemente –Un buen snack siempre anima a los irkens en su postoperatorios-

-Si, Gracias- Skoodge noto que le era fácil decirlo, no se sintió mal en hacerlo. Ahora extrañaba estar con Kia, ella haría un comentario sarcástico debido a la forma en que le costaba confiar en los demás, y luego le diría que no tiene nada de malo.

_Todos mienten para sobrevivir, hasta los irkens. Entonces ¿Niz le estaba ocultando algo?_

Niz sonríe levemente y se levanta para acompañar al irken a otra habitación. Guardar las apariencias siempre le había costado trabajo, pero Zeta le dijo que Skoodge no iba a recordar a su Pak por más que se lo dijera. Así que se sintió tranquilo, pensando que no valía la pena molestar a ese irken por cosas que jamás volverá a tener.

(…)

Cuando Gaz llegó a su casa no encontró a su hermano. Solo una nota que no dudo en estrujar entre sus manos con odio y resentimiento después de leer su contenido. Estaba furiosa, su hermano la había dejado completamente sola y era solo una niña de catorce años con muchas necesidades.

Siendo que Dib tenía su carné de conducir, y era el único chofer disponible de la familia para llevarla al centro comercial cuando se le plazca, y por ello no podía darse el lujo de abandonarla para ir en busca de aventuras en el espacio.

Él iba a pagar caro la osadía de abandonar sus responsabilidades de hermano mayor.

Comenzó a revisar los videos de vigilancia de la casa, y descubrió como su hogar fue visitado por un grupo de extraterrestres y una chica extraña con acento texano. Al ver a Zim en el video, Gaz decide buscar al irken a su casa y exigirle por las malas que le devuelva a Dib.

Eso si, ellos dos pagarían caro por dejarla sola, ya estaba harta de sus jueguitos del gato y el ratón. Sacó su bate de aluminio del armario de su cuarto, se calzo sus botas negras con punta de acero y salió como una tromba de su casa.

-…-

(Continuara... O.O)

...

**N/A: Bueno... Dedicado a las personas que tienen sus amores a distancias, jajajja ;)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 15<em>

**Un gran hueco en la Tierra **

_**(La mini-aventura de Kia)**_

** ...**

Si le dieran una moneda por cada mentira que hubiera dicho en sus 16 años de vida, Kia estaba segura de que sería millonaria. La más reciente, y la más complicada debido a que estaba traicionando a alguien al que prometió no traicionar, fue efectuada hacía un par de horas atrás en un corto mensaje de texto que le permitió develar poca información de su estado de animo.

Como le costo tipear las palabras "Estoy camino a Aiowa" en el último mensaje que le había enviado a Skoodge ¿Por qué lo último que tenía para decirle tenía que ser una mentira? ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza?

Se repitió a si misma que era para no preocupar al irken y que se concentrara en sus asuntos.

Y ella concentrarse en los suyos.

-Cuartel de policía de Aiowa ¿Diga? ¿Qué se le ofrece?- La voz gangosa de una secretaria recibió la llamada de Kia. Ella trató de acomodar el auricular del teléfono público para poder hablar más cómoda. Era increíble que haya tenido la suerte de encontrar una cabina en buen estado tan rápido, no tenía esa suerte en su ciudad natal.

-Podría comunicarme con Roland Greyswood- Kia espero. La secretaria hizo una especie de sonido, muy propio de los gruñidos que suelen hacer las mujeres texanas. A ella le molestaba, y realmente se preguntaba si su voz sonaría así en el futuro.

-Si, Oficial Greyswood al teléfono ¿Quién habla?- La voz dura de su padre sonó del otro lado.

-Papá- Kia casi da un respingo. Estaba un poco dispersa y la tomó por sorpresa –Que bueno que estás ahí-

-¿Kia? ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, si- La chica mordió la punta de su cabello y masajeo su sien tratando de concentrarse –Encontré a Membrana, fue bastante fácil y… Skoodge ya se fue, no creo que vuelva-

El silencio del otro lado la dejo confundida. De seguro a su padre no le cayó muy bien la noticia.

-Papá, te dije que se iría- Kia dice esto algo condescendiente.

-Es verdad, me tomo por sorpresa… realmente pensé que… - Roland se quedo sin habla. Kia hubiera reído histéricamente sino estuviera tratando de concentrarse en la situación que tenía entre manos. Realmente su padre era un hombre extraño, con tal de que ella no se convierta en una persona horrible como su madre, él sería capaz de entregarla al primer hombre que le despertara interés.

-Necesito tu ayuda- Kia dice esto para detener ese momento incomodo, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y necesitaba asesoramiento –Tengo algo raro aquí, y necesito encontrarle una explicación-

-¿Qué tan raro?- Dijo su padre desde el otro lado de la línea

Kia contó las monedas que tenía a mano. Sería una larga charla, pero estaba segura de que lograría dar con lo que estaba buscando si su padre le daba una mano.

-…-

Cuando llegó con Skoodge a esa ciudad, a Kia realmente se le revolvió el estómago por solo verla. No era una ciudad ordinaria, el paisaje lastimaba los ojos, la gente de allí parecía carecer de la inteligencia habitual de una persona promedio y la tecnología de punta con la que contaba cada rincón de ese sitio, le daba un toque aberrante al ambiente. Era ese tipo de ciudades que parecía existir solo en algunos comics de ciencia ficción.

El bus en el que viajaba Kia, se detuvo frente al observatorio de la ciudad. Antes de bajarse, ella miró con algo de duda a la mujer del bus, y esta se le quedo mirando como si fuera a decirle algo. Terminó gruñéndole y con una vuelta de la palanca para cerrar la puerta del bus, acelero y se fue de allí, dejando a Kia con una rara sensación en su interior. Le urgía irse de ese sitio lo más pronto posible, esa gente le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

-Debe ser aquí… Que raro ¿Por qué este observatorio estará en tal mal estado?- Kia miró algo confundida la infraestructura del lugar. No le habían dado mantenimiento en años, y se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Eso era extraño, el resto de la ciudad parecía estar _"extremadamente perfeccionada"_ pero ese sitio era solo un recinto abandonado.

-Cortaron el presupuesto de mantenimiento hace años- La voz de un anciano que barría el piso por ahí la toma por sorpresa. Kia eleva ligeramente su ceja izquierda y sonríe con algo de tranquilidad.

-¿Si? Parece que aquí a nadie le interesa ver las estrellas- La chica se sonríe como si estuviera frente de una gran confabulación, que de seguro solo se le ocurriría a alguien como ella –Supongo que cosas así suelen pasar-

-¿Qué quieres mocosa? Tengo pasillos que barrer y poco tiempo- Gruñe el anciano mientras repasaba los pisos con energía.

-Vengo de parte de Roland Greyswood, soy su hija- Kia dice esto con calma y nota que el anciano deja de limpiar para mirarla con dureza –Necesito información sobre el irken Zim, creo que estás al tanto según lo que pude averiguar-

-¿Te refieres al irken exiliado? Esa pequeña criatura dejo de causar estragos hace poco, y por suerte su base hizo implosión- Dice el anciano tratando de restarle importancia –Ese asunto esta zanjado y no es tú problema-

-Veo que estás muy al tanto- Kia estrecha la vista.

Y como no iba a estarlo. Tenía delante de ella a uno de los agentes veteranos de los **Ojos Hinchados**. Se hacían pasar por un grupo selecto de investigadores paranormales, pero solo era una pantalla. Ellos realmente eran una organización especial del gobierno de Estados Unidos a cargo de encubrir cualquier tipo de anormalidad del tipo sobrenatural. Los malditos podrían dejar que una población entera sea destruida y nadie en el mundo se daría por enterado. Manipulaban todo, desde las compañías de teléfonos hasta los medios de comunicación, y vigilaban celosamente a los investigadores paranormales entusiastas, para encubrir sus hallazgos con celeridad.

Kia suspira y trata de ir al grano. Tenía poco tiempo, y realmente esa ciudad no le estaba gustando.

–Hay un bonito hoyo en donde estaba la base de ese alíen- La chica se sonríe algo divertida -Deberían hacer una piscina municipal allí-

-¿Qué es lo quieres saber?- El viejo conserje parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

-Quisiera saber un par de cosas sobre está ciudad- Kia dice esto con calma –Y también que me facilite los videos de vigilancia satelital de la base de Zim de las dos semanas anteriores-

-Ni de broma, lo que pasa en esta ciudad es clasificado y el asunto de Zim perdió por completo el interés de mis superiores apenas recibimos la información de que era un exiliado- El hombre dice esto con tanto nerviosismo que Kia supuso de inmediato que toco una vena sensible.

-Le debe un favor a mi padre, señor Marcus Mcmillan- Kia sisea esto con algo de molestia –Le salvó su culo en Texas, sabe muy bien que le debe la vida-

-Tu padre no se cobraría ese favor- Marcus dice esto molesto pero ve la mirada aburrida de la chica, recordando a la mujer de Roland –Parece que tú si, veo que eres una arpía al igual que tu madre-

Kia suspiró levemente, se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a golpetear el piso con sus tenis desgastados, haciendo un sonido molesto. El hombre noto que no se le movió un solo pelo por el insulto y que su cara tenía una expresión divertida ¿Qué clase de persona era esa jovencita? ¡Como se atreve a estar tan tranquila al pedir semejante favor!

De seguro era la hija de Roland, tendría que llamarlo para preguntarle, pero no tenía dudas. Esa mocosa era prácticamente él en versión femenina. Excepto por ese horrible carácter que tenía.

-Está bien- Dice molesto el conserje -Te contaré lo que quieras saber y te daré los videos que pueda conseguir-

-Genial, nos vemos dentro de dos horas en el Taco Bell frente al centro comercial- Dice Kia mirando su reloj y sincronizándolo para llegar al punto de encuentro.

-¿Dos horas?- El anciano mira con rabia a la chica, pero asiente levemente –En dos horas estaré allí-

Kia se sonríe levemente, saca un papel, le escribe la dirección del lugar en este y la mesa en donde debía sentarse. Se lo entrega y se prepara para partir.

–Lo esperare allí ¿Le gustan los tacos?-

-Para nada- Dice molesto Marcus.

-A mi tampoco, no tengo nada contra México, pero no me acostumbro a su comida- Dice Kia con una ligera sonrisa.

-Eres igual de remilgosa que tu madre- Marcus suspira molesto –Y la basura que venden en Taco Bell no tiene nada que ver con la comida mexicana-

-Como sea- Kia se da vuelta para salir de ese sitio –Lo espero allí, puede llamar a mi padre si le queda alguna duda-

(…)

Gaz estrecho los ojos al ver el enorme hoyo en que se convirtió la casa de Zim. Pateo una piedra molesta y miró a todas las direcciones posibles de la calle donde se encontraba.

A nadie parecía importarle que hubiera un gigantesco hoyo allí.

La joven Membrana gruño por lo bajo, Zim no estaba en ningún sitio, y no había señales de su hermano allí ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Esperaba pronto tener una muy buena explicación, o destruiría la vida de cada uno de los habitantes de esa ciudad, personalmente.

-Gracias por su tiempo señora, que tenga un buen día-

Gaz al escuchar esto, se percata que una chica de cabello rubio se apartaba de la casa de uno de los vecinos de Zim, sonriéndole con vehemencia a la extraña mujer que vivía allí. Cuando estuvo en la acera, la chica sacó una libreta y anoto algo con un bolígrafo. Gaz abrió uno de sus ojos y rugió en señal de molestia. La había reconocido. Esa extraña muchacha era la que aparecía en los videos de seguridad de su casa, justo cuando Dib decidió marcharse.

Ella había entrado sin su permiso a su hogar… y ahora iba a pagar caro por eso.

-Como quitarle un dulce a un niño, realmente la gente de este sitio es "especial"- Kia dice esto con seriedad.

Algo la pone en guardia, reacciona a tiempo para moverse hacía atrás, pero no puede evitar que un bate de aluminio descargue un golpe sobre su libreta. Casi le arranca la mano si no fuera por sus reflejos.

Había retrocedido por puro instinto para percatarse de que una niña de pelo morado estaba blandiendo ese bate de béisbol delante de su cara, luciendo un rostro lleno de crueldad.

-Fallaste- Kia le sonríe nerviosa. Nunca la habían atacado con un bate de aluminio. Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A MOVERTE, ASQUEROSA BASURA!- Gaz estalla en rabia y comienza a gritarle como si ella la hubiera insultado -¡Voy a destruirte! ¡No te resistas!-

Kia abrió la boca sorprendida porque no logró articular palabra alguna, esa niña despedía un intento asesino demasiado obvio para su corta edad. Si no se movía rápido iba a matarla a golpes.

Gaz agito el bate por el aire y trato de darle un golpe en la cara a Kia.

La chica cae al suelo por la impresión que le dio ese movimiento y Gaz falló otra vez. Kia estaba feliz de salvar su cara, pero ahora se había convertido en un blanco fácil para los golpes descendentes de parte de ese objeto.

La chica de cabello morado no la hizo esperar demasiado por esto, apunto a su pecho para destrozarle las costillas y asestó un poderoso golpe que solo pudo darle al pavimento. Kia había rodado lo más rápido posible, para evitar ser alcanzada por ese ataque.

Mucha fuerza, poca reacción. Esa niña no tenía buenos reflejos, para su suerte.

-Tranquila…- Kia se levanta del piso de un salto, coloca sus manos delante de ella en señal de rendición –Yo no te hice nada malo… Espero-

-¿Vas a seguir moviéndote?- Gaz sisea molesta -¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡Debes sufrir por tu descaro!-

-¡Hey! Yo no dejare que quiebres mis huesos así nada más- Kia dice esto molesta -¿Crees que soy masoquista?-

-Cállate, y muérete de una buena vez- Gaz aumenta la fuerza de su ataque, pero vuelve a fallar. Kia se había salvado por poco, parecía que la niña sufría de problemas de ira y no podía controlar sus movimientos, haciéndolos cada vez más erráticos.

-¿Te hice algo malo?- Kia prueba preguntar de nuevo, parecía que la jovencita se estaba cansando.

-¡Estuviste en mi casa sin mi permiso!- Gaz ruge al decir esto -¡Nadie se atreve a visitar mi casa si yo no lo permito!-

-Tu casa… ¿Eres un pariente de Membrana?- Kia no lo podía creer. Sabía que ese chico Dib y su hermana gemela eran mala compañía, y dejo a Skoodge solo con esos dos. Esperaba que no lo estuvieran atosigando como a ella –Casi puedo notar el rasgo de familia-

-¡Devuélveme a Dib!- El sarcasmo en la voz de Kia hizo que Gaz estallara a gritos.

-Espera, espera, espera…- Kia esquiva a duras penas el siguiente golpe y trata de hablar rápido para salvar su vida –Yo no sé donde esta Dib, lo único que sé es que se fue con un alíen llamado Zim y _una chica rara_ al espacio-

-¿No me estás mintiendo?- Gaz entorna los ojos. Parecía que había escondido su rabia repentinamente.

_"Para nada… solo estoy omitiendo información_" Kia pensó esto para sus adentros pero su cara de poker apareció para respaldar su mentira. No importa que tan terrible sea esa cría, ni que tan inteligente parezca, no iba a leer su mente por más que lo intentara

-No, además te dejó una nota- Dice Kia con una ligera sonrisa –Apuesto que esto ya lo sabias ¿Por qué no te lo creíste?-

-Es complicado, se supone que Zim y Dib son enemigos- Dice Gaz, ahora un poco más relajada. Parece que la había convencido.

-Cuando yo los vi, no parecían ser tan "enemigos"- Kia se sonríe débilmente ante semejante ocurrencia, pero Gaz no parecía estar dispuesta a discutir esto.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano ese par de maricones terminarían juntos… o se matarían mutuamente- La chica Membrana dice esto con suave frialdad, pero de repente trata de golpear el estómago de Kia con su bate. La chica logra esquivarlo, haciendo que Gaz parpadeara confundida –No eres de por aquí-

-Supongo que te es fácil intimidar a la gente de esta ciudad, no son muy listos- Kia dice esto molesta.

-¿Qué hacías en mi casa?- la chica gótica cambia repentinamente el tema.

-Estaba investigando algo paranormal en mi ciudad, me contacte con tu hermano y mencionó que tenía un par de cosas que podían servirme, pero ese alíen Zim acaparó toda su atención y no pude obtener nada de información- La mentira salió tan fácil de su garganta, que parecía haber sido practicada durante semanas. El anzuelo estaba hachado, habría que esperar que la psique de la chica gótica lo acepte.

-Ya veo- Gaz eleva una ceja -¿Eres aficionada de lo paranormal y esas tonterías?-

Kia sonríe. Por supuesto que esa niña había picado. Por más inteligente y violenta que sea, ese pequeño monstruo delante de ella seguía siendo una chica en plena adolescencia. Y es bien sabido que a los adolescentes les encanta tener la razón siempre.

-Claro, estoy planeando ser una profesional en el campo de lo paranormal- La mentira salió sola, casi sin pensarla –Creo que es un campo de la ciencia muy poco respetado y…-

-Estas mintiendo- Gaz corta por lo seco el argumento de Kia.

_"¿Tienes un detector de mentiras en tu cabecita malvada y cruel? No lo creo enana"_ Kia se limito a mirarla con calma, para darle a entender que no estaba nerviosa.

-No me fió de lo que dices- Gaz dice esto con molestia –No puedo ver que mientas, pero nadie puede mantener la calma después de todo lo que hice, eres diferente-

-¿Y si te invito a comer al Taco Bell?- Kia dice esto sonriendo ligeramente.

-No voy contigo a ningún lado- Gaz se cruza de brazos.

-Te comprare un taco y una soda- Dice la chica.

-¿Y papas fritas?- Sugiere Gaz. Iba a comer gratis a costa de una de las amigas de Dib, ese día estaba poniéndose interesante.

-Esta bien- Kia sube los hombros despreocupada.

-Más te vale que sea cierto o lo lamentaras- Dice Gaz con frialdad. Estaba muriéndose de hambre y Dib no estaba en casa para hacerle la comida. No quería perder esa oportunidad.

(…)

Kia miraba como Gaz atacaba su taco y cansada de la escena, miró con algo de incomodidad al resto de las personas de allí. Todos parecían estar papando moscas en ese momento, había personas que se perdían mirando a un punto vacío, otras se hablaban a si mismas y había un par de mujeres de que estaban arrancando los cabellos como si padecieran de un desorden compulsivo.

-¿Cómo le haces para vivir aquí?- Kia dice esto ignorando la miradas envidiosas de las camareras porque Gaz estaba comiendo. Todas estaban delgadas como un escarbadientes, tal vez por padecer de algún trastorno alimenticio, y las rodeaba un ligero aroma a vómito. Esas chicas eran sin duda, las almas en pena de la moda.

-Uno se acostumbra, y es más fácil cuando los ignoras- Gaz dice esto con algo de molestia –Además, siempre puedo desquitarme golpeando a alguien y nadie se da cuenta-

-Si, supongo que tú sabes encajar bien este lugar- Kia dice esto, siendo conciente del ataque de ira que padeció la chica cuando la conoció.

-Tienes suerte de que hayas cumplido con tu promesa de invitarme a comer- Gaz sisea esto con veneno –Sino estaría haciéndote pasar por…-

-Una vorágine de pesadillas y sufrimiento eterno, eso ya lo dijiste- Kia suspira débilmente. Estaba hastiada, era preferible hablar con los borrachos de su pueblo que entablar conversación con esa odiosa criatura.

-¿Kia Greyswood?-

Kia levanta la vista y nota con algo de interés a una chica con peinado punk vestida de negro que apareció de repente frente a ella. Tenía encima joyería que usaban la mayoría de los aficionados a la hechicería y un arete llamativo, que era una cruz de plata pura. El maquillaje la hacia ver tan pálida como un fantasma, por lo que Kia no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa.

-Te están hablando- Dice Gaz con molestia.

-Este… Si, soy Kia- Ella se quedo algo incomoda –Bonito arete-

-Marcus dijo que te diera esto- La chica le entrega un sobre de papel madera –Y conste que esta reunión nunca ocurrió-

-Okey- Kia ve que la chica le da la espalda y desaparece entre la multitud –Esto parece una película de espías de muy bajo presupuesto -

-Ni que lo digas- Gaz dice esto molesta mientras mascaba sus papas –Si esa cosa llega a ser una bomba, te mataré-

-¿Sabes que lo que dijiste no tiene sentido?- Kia suspira molesta. La odiosidad parecía ser cosa de familia, no veía la hora de que esa niña terminará de comer para que se marche a su casa. Abrió el sobre y extrajo unos archivos prolijamente ordenados en carpetas y un par de discos de video.

-Bien, veré estos más tarde- Kia saca los archivos, lee durante unos pocos minutos.

Finalmente, frunce el ceño un poco incomoda –Esto es… muy interesante-

-¿Qué cosa?- Gaz estaba acabando con su taco, parecía estar de mejor humor ahora que su estómago estaba lleno.

-¿Sabías que tu ciudad tiene un curioso record de personas con discapacidad mental? ¿Y la tasa de personas con déficit de atención más alta de todo el país?- Kia dice esto algo entusiasmada –Parece que el gobierno usa este lugar para albergar a todas las personas que no estén en los estándares normales-

-¿Y que te importa si aquí pasa eso?- Gaz dice esto molesta –No creo que…-

-Los que no encajan aquí es toda tu familia- Kia guarda el archivo en el sobre de papel –Si tu padre es tan inteligente ¿Por qué se quedó en esta ciudad?-

-Eso no te importa-

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor es entendible... Toda esa tecnología en la ciudad es para facilitar el estilo de vida de estas personas- Kia dice esto entusiasmada llegando a la conclusión más obvia –Sin la ayuda de tu padre, toda esta gente que fue abandonada aquí por el gobierno, no podría sobrevivir…-

Gaz golpeo la mesa con brusquedad, tiro el vaso de kakka cola sobre las papas que le quedaban. Sin hacerse esperar, estira su brazo y toma la camisa a cuadros de Kia para tirarla hacía ella, acercándola a la altura de sus ojos para que viera lo enfadada que estaba.

-¡Cállate al menos que quieras que te arranque los ojos con este tenedor cuchara!-

-Tranquila, solo estaba diciendo que tu padre es un altruista- Kia dice esto en un hilo de voz. Esa chica logro asustarla finalmente.

-Si, y esta ciudad está **"bien"** y es **"normal"**- Dice Gaz con voz dura –Y seguirá estando bien ¡Entendiste!-

-Claro… solo tranquilízate, solo estaba haciéndole un cumplido a tu viejo-

Gaz suelta la camisa de Kia y la empuja a la silla. Se levanta del asiento para irse de allí.

-Si vuelves a poner un solo pie en mi casa, te destruiré- Sisea con rabia Gaz antes de abandonar ese lugar.

-También fue un placer conocerte, pequeña psicópata- Dice molesta Kia en voz baja. No tenía intensiones de poner un pie en esa casa de todos modos, se iría de la ciudad después de ver esos videos.

Saco su laptop de su mochila y colocó el primer disco de vigilancia. Comenzó a pasarlo con calma. Era extremadamente aburrido. Las imágenes no cambiaban mucho, los gnomos de jardín de la casa de Zim solían cambiar su formación de vez en cuando, y la puerta de ese lugar era visitada por cientos de repartidores de comida rápida. Muchos de ellos llevaban pizzas, burritos, tacos, sándwiches de jamón.

Eso era raro. Si mal no recordaba, Skoodge apenas podía tragar un hotcake si le echaba litros de jarabe dulce encima. Así que, si Zim era de la misma raza alienígena, tendría que tener los mismos hábitos alimenticios. Entonces ¿Quién se comía todo eso?

Algo impresionada, ve que en gran parte del video, hay un perro extraño color verde con una notoria cremallera en su pecho. Este salía atender a los repartidores. Zim aparecía en algunas tomas, la mayoría yendo o volviendo de la escuela, caminando como si estuviera en un desfile marcial.

-Ese Zim es un tanto extraño- Kia se sonríe débilmente, estaba tranquila porque no había muchas cosas raras en esas escenas. Siguió pasando los videos hasta el día de la implosión.

Cuando llego al video de ese día, la tomó por sorpresa la desaparición de la casa de Zim. Tuvo que parar el video, retrocederlo y pasarlo nuevamente para verlo en detalle. Todo fue tan rápido, las escenas se sucedían a velocidad normal a un ritmo muy dinámico:

El perro verde se lanzó por la ventana de la casa, destrozando los cristales y saliendo al patio delantero. Luego entró por la puerta principal de la casa, y la cerró detrás de él. De un momento a otro, Zim sale despedido por la ventana rota, cayendo a pocos metros de su hogar. La estructura de la casa comienza a contraerse, los cables y tubos que se sujetaban de los edificios vecinos, se desprendieron bruscamente. Ese sitio comenzó a ser reducido a una velocidad alarmante al tamaño de una pastilla de menta, y luego hizo una pequeña explosión donde salió una voluta de humo.

-Bien… parece que Zim salió con vida de esa…- Kia suspira y retrocede al principio del día. Las personas que visitaron la casa se veían ordinarias. Todas y cada una ellas eran los mismos repartidores de pizza y comida rápida de los días anteriores. Pero en una toma, un muchacho robusto que apareció en la puerta de la casa, no parecía ser un repartidor de comida rápida, y el video no podía enfocar bien su cara.

-¿Pero que diablos?- Kia trata de agrandar el video y ve que el rostro de ese sujeto salía distorsionado ¿Quién demonios era?

Era un poco bajo, tal vez tenía su altura, pero era demasiado ancho. La ropa que llevaba era una gabardina negra, pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos de hombre, pero no se le podía ver el rostro.

-Solo toca la puerta, el perro verde la abre, y luego se la cierra en la cara…- La chica dice esto algo aturdida, tragó saliva y volvió a retroceder la cinta. La falta de sonido hacía que le constara entender lo que pasaba. Aún así, el perro le cierra la puerta en la cara a ese hombre y los gnomos del jardín delantero intentan atacarlo con lasers. El sujeto en cuestión se escapa, pero ¿Qué hacía allí en primer lugar? ¿Por qué no podía verle el rostro?

-¿Será un disfraz holográfico? Tal vez por eso que la cámara no lo capta- Kia cierra los ojos levemente y trata de ordenar sus ideas. Ese sujeto aparece, llama a la puerta, el perro no lo recibe como lo hace con los repartidores y los gnomos lo atacan.

Tal vez era un enemigo ¿Zim tenía otros enemigos en la Tierra? ¿Ese sujeto provoco la desaparición de la base de ese irken? ¿O solo era una casualidad que estuviera allí? No se le veía la cara, y la casa lo reconoció como un enemigo.

Todo esto era tan difícil de entender, había un enorme hueco que ella no podía llenar con conjeturas.

-Vaya, me preguntaba quien estaba husmeando por aquí- Una voz la saca de sus pensamientos. Kia mira algo nerviosa a su interlocutor y solo ve a un hombre pálido de cabello rojizo, de apariencia robusta y ojos color violeta.

Ella hizo un extraño sonido con su boca, saca el disco de su laptop para intentar ocultarlo, pero el sujeto no se hace esperar y destroza de un puñetazo la computadora portátil. Kia se queda sorprendida por la fuerza del golpe y vio como la mesa se desplomaba debajo de sus piernas. Por la impresión, pierde el disco, lanzándolo al otro lado de la mesa.

-Curioseando como siempre- Sisea aquel hombre con algo de malicia –Te vienes conmigo para que dejes de causar problemas-

-¿Eres el sujeto del video?- Kia dice esto aturdida, pero el hombre no le responde, la toma del hombro con fuerza y tira de ella para arrastrarla a la puerta del restaurante. Nadie se percato de esto, y los pocos que vieron a ese sujeto arrastrándola hasta salir del establecimiento, ignoraron la escena por completo.

-Suéltame- Dice Kia asustada.

-No tienes derecho a pedir que te suelte- El hombre casi le gruñe mientras le hablaba –Si no te mantengo vigilada, no dejarás de meter tus narices en donde no te llaman-

-Suéltame, maldita sea- Kia se arroja hacia atrás usando el peso de su cuerpo para zafarse de la mano de ese hombre. Cae al piso por la inercia, golpeándose la espalda. Ese extraño sujeto se da vuelta y la mira con algo de molestia, su cara sufre una especie de distorsión, como si fuera una imagen generada por proyección y cambia por completo su aspecto.

Kia lo mira algo sorprendida. Abre la boca, pero ningún sonido sale de esta.

-Levántate Kia, tengo que sacarte de aquí-

El rostro de aquel sujeto era el de un irken. Ella lo reconoció finalmente, por eso no sabía que decir. No podía entenderlo, porque ese encuentro no podía ser posible.

-¿Estoy volviéndome loca?- Dice aterrada Kia. Trata de retroceder, arrastrándose por el piso –No puede ser, debo estar alucinando-

-Kia, levántate- El irken trato de tomar su brazo, pero ella se resiste.

-No me toques- La joven sonaba histérica –No te me acerques-

-Es peligroso que sigas aquí- Ahora el irken se lo notaba nervioso por la actitud de la joven.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- La chica dice esto como si estuviera indignada. El alienigena baja ligeramente sus antenas, pero luego las vuelve a erguir.

-Tengo mis motivos, pero no te los explicare en medio de la calle donde todos pueden vernos- El irken vuelve a ocultarse detrás del holograma, que generaba ese rostro normal de humano promedio, y la toma del brazo para levantarla del suelo –Vamos, tienes que confiar en mí-

-No…- Kia trata de resistirse, pero solo logra lastimarse el brazo. La estaba apretando demasiado fuerte -…tú… el video… Zim-

-Confía en mí, Kia. Por favor- El irken disfrazado de humano trata de hacerla entrar en razón mirandola intensamente a los ojos. Kia lo observa por un momento aturdida, pero luego se despabila y asiente levemente.

-Está bien... Skoodge-

...

(Continuara... O.O)

...

**N/A: Bueno... Estaré un poco ocupada la semana que viene, por lo que creo que este es el último capitulo que podre actualizar este mes. Espero retomar la actividad a principios de diciembre a más tardar.**

** N/A2: En el capitulo de 16 retomaremos la pequeña odisea de Dib y Zim :3  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 16<br>_

**El misterioso cadáver en medio del río**

Zim finalmente pudo reorganizar sus ideas cuando desvió su mirada del rostro tranquilo y relajado de Dib. Verlo dormir pacíficamente a su lado se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan placentero, que podría llegar a volverse un vicio en un futuro cercano.

Al irken le parecía curioso que Dib, después de su primera experiencia sexual, hubiera logrado vestirse antes de caer rendido sobre el asiento de copiloto. Zim se preguntaba como estaría sus ánimos al despertar ¿Seguiría siendo tan insensible como siempre?

Esperaba que no. Zim estaba algo ansioso por el resultado de esa experiencia tan intensa e íntima. No sabía si era una buena señal que Dib durmiera tanto después de tener relaciones con él, pero no parecía estar incomodo. Apenas despierte, quería preguntarle si en verdad lo amaba, no estaba muy seguro de ese detalle, a pesar de haberlo escuchado salir de su suave boca un par de veces, hacía unas horas atrás.

La expectativa lo estaba volviendo loco. Zim no puede evitar morderse el labio y jalarse las antenas ante la ansiedad.

Lo mejor era controlarse, necesitaba pensar en otras cosas que excluyera a su nuevo lado sentimental, antes de alcanzar su siguiente destino. Ahora, obtener la Gunslave Ragna-X se volvió su única salida para detener a los espías de Kravat. Esto no le gustaba mucho al irken, le preocupaba depender tanto de las armas del Primero, pero algo lo estaba empujando a creer que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Algo en su interior estaba diciéndole que camino debía seguir. No eran agradables pensamientos, todos se inclinaban a la insubordinación hacía el Imperio Irk, y no le parecían del todo agradables. Realmente, no sabía si podía dejarse llevar por esas ideas que flotaban de vez en cuando en su cabeza, y debía concentrarse el doble para pensar claramente antes de tomar una decisión.

Como cuando estaba en la nave Pandemonium y se inyectó, sin dudar un solo segundo, ese suero que le permitió ser resistente al agua...

** ¿Por qué no dudo en hacerlo?**

_"Es cierto. Ahora que lo pienso, debería explicarle a Dib porque el agua no me afecta y que ya no soy tan resistente como antes"_ Zim piensa en esto mientras siente una ligera punzada de dolor en sus caderas. Dib lo había apretado muy fuerte y las marcas de sus uñas no iban a desaparecer fácilmente de su piel. Hasta noto un par de moretones entre sus piernas, lo cual hizo que sus mejillas se volvieran púrpuras por la vergüenza al recordar como el humano los había hecho.

Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Debía enfocarse. Enfocarse en la situación en la que estaba y continuar adelante.

Zim maldijo lo pequeño que era el voot para ellos dos, y buscando entretenerse, miró el abrigo negro que Dib había arrojado al otro lado de la cabina. Al tomarlo, vio salir huyendo a Snashert, que corrió como si estuviera en ascuas, se subió al pecho de Dib, para acurrucarse allí y dormitar.

El irken miró hastiado a la rata y gruñó ligeramente, pero luego se concentró en el abrigo. Era increíble que le haya pertenecido al Primero y estuviera tan bien conservado. Estaba hecho de un material inteligente que se regeneraba cuando se dañaba, pero al tratar de usarlo, se dio cuenta que le quedaba demasiado grande.

Eso era molesto, aún no había crecido lo suficiente. Nota que sus manos no llegaban al final de la manga y sus hombros no llenaban las solapas del abrigo. Miró a Dib con algo de disgusto, a él le quedaba perfecto, y esto no le parecía justo a Zim. Había aumentado varias unidades de altura, mucho más que la mayoría de los invasores irkens que conocía ¿Por qué Dib seguía siendo más alto que él?

Zim se golpea la cara con su mano derecha y comienza a reírse solo ante esos raros sentimientos que lo estaban invadiendo nuevamente. No podía evitarlo, realmente se dio cuenta de que su vida entera giraba alrededor de aquel humano. Cada pensamiento que tenía, cada idea que surgía en su cabeza, cada capricho que deseaba satisfacer, lo involucraban a él.

Pero eso no podía llegar a ser algo bueno. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo podría seguir viviendo si llegara a perder a Dib, y supuso que enloquecer sería el único camino viable que le quedaría.

Trató de ocultar la idea en el fondo de la mente, pero sintió que esta seguía punzándolo ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer con tal de mantener a salvo a ese humano?

Zim gruñe levemente. No quería imaginarse en esa situación, había demasiadas cosas en riesgos, y no podía darse ese lujo…

**_"Informe de la nave 988LS, confirma acceso para guardar y archivar"_**

El irken reacciona dando un respingo al escuchar tan repentinamente a la computadora de la nave. Algo nervioso, comienza hablar de forma atropellada.

-Acceso concedido, informa ya- Zim estaba un poco alterado, algo dentro de su cabeza comenzó a palpitar y tenía una rara sensación en su interior.

**_"Contacto con la atmósfera de __Feyart23 __en menos de diez ciclos y contando__"_**

-¿Ya llegamos?- Zim se aterra al darse cuenta que no se había vestido por completo. Se quita el abrigo del Primero y se lo lanza a Dib en la cara. Snashert huye espantada de la comodidad del pecho del humano, evitando que la prenda lo atrape nuevamente.

Dib se queja débilmente, mueve sus manos con algo de vacilación y se quita el abrigo de la cara. Bosteza y se estira un poco para terminar de despertarse. Endereza sus lentes sobre su nariz y arquea una ceja al ver a Zim luchando con su uniforme. Parecía que intentaba vestirse. El irken estaba tan apresurado que se había confundido las mangas y había quedado enredado en la ropa.

-Espera, déjame ayudarte Zim- Dib se incorpora y con unos pocos pasos se acerca a Zim para acomodarle la ropa –Te comportas como un niño-

-¡Deja de molestarme!- Zim sale finalmente del uniforme dejando que Dib le acomode las mangas, no lo mira a los ojos pero gruñe ligeramente –Lo siento, me duele un poco la cabeza-

-Déjame ver- Dib revisa la temperatura de Zim, tocándole con suavidad la frente, y la compara con la suya. Estaba normal -Debe ser porque no has comido nada-

Era cierto, ninguno de los dos había descansado o se había alimentado durante horas, y Zim necesitaba algo de nutrientes en su sistema para continuar.

-Supongo que si, pero no es el momento de comer yo…- Zim es callado con una barra de nutrientes irk que Dib empujo en su boca sin permiso. El humano le sonríe divertido.

-Come-

-Eghes ugn mandógn- Zim trata de hablar con la boca llena con poco éxito, y provoca que Dib le sonría levemente. El humano toma una barra de chocolate de las provisiones que habían traído y la muerde de forma distraída.

-¿En ese planeta está Ragna-X?- Dib cambia el tema, mirando el monitor con curiosidad. El irken entorna los ojos y lo mira muy molesto. Allí iba su esperada charla con el humano y su deseo de apaciguar sus ansiedades. Muerde con fuerza la barra de nutrientes por lo molesto que estaba y la rompe.

-Aquí tienes otra- Dib le extiende otra barra a Zim y este la toma con desgano. Decide seguir con la conversación que empezó el humano.

-Si… Tal vez los datos de mi pak nos guíen hasta su ubicación- El irken dice esto desanimado ante la frialdad de Dib. Debía acostumbrarse a ese aspecto cerrado del humano, pero era enfermante tener tanto adentro y no poder compartirlo. En ese instante, extrañaba ser como antes, cuando sus emociones le resultaban irrelevantes.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Dib pregunta esto algo preocupado, pensando que el irken estaba incomodo o herido por su primera experiencia sexual. Él carecía por completo de experiencia en ese aspecto y si metió la pata, debería intentar reparar el daño –Lo pregunto por lo que hicimos hace unas horas atrás… Como no tengo experiencia tal vez no…-

-Zim esta bien- El irken dice esto molesto, tanto que no pudo evitar hablar en tercera persona –Solo un poco incómodo, pero estoy bien-

-¿No deberías haber sanado ya?- Dib comienza asustarse, Zim solía recuperarse rápido de las heridas menores, al menos que el agua estuviera incluida ¿Y si sus fluidos corporales aún lo lastimaban? –Tal vez te hice daño, no debí…-

Zim lo detiene, besándolo con fuerza, y callándolo finalmente. El dulzor en su boca era empalagoso, pero Dib lo soportó y se acostumbró a la sensación con facilidad, profundizando aún más el beso. Lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como se estremecía debajo de sus brazos y le costo mucho trabajo contener sus deseos de apartar su ropa, para acariciar su suave piel. Esto se estaba volviendo para él, una especie de adicción.

Zim se separa de sus labios, haciendo una especie de chasquido con su boca y mira los ojos de Dib con algo de vehemencia.

-Dib, ya no me lastima el agua, pero ahora me recupero un poco más lento- El irken susurra esto con calma.

-¿Si?- Dib entorno los ojos al mirar la expresión de Zim, sintiendo que le estaba ocultando algo más. Eso no estaba bien, él no era adivino. Si no le decía que le pasaba no podía ayudarlo ¿Por qué teniendo el cerebro de un genio no había descubierto el método para leer la mente a las personas?

-Lamento haber sido tan brusco- Dib realmente no deseaba herir más los sentimientos de Zim, le quería demasiado pero no sabía como expresárselo.

-Dib, soy un irken, pertenezco a una raza superior a la tuya y no necesitas cuidar de mí como si fuera una indefensa larva humana- Zim fingía estar molesto, pero se lo notaba algo feliz. Dib también pensaba en él todo el tiempo, y así debía ser, a Zim le encantaba ser el centro de su atención. Pero el humano no iba a saberlo de su parte.

-Si, lo que tu digas…- Dice sonriendo ligeramente Dib, estaba seguro de que Zim le estaba ocultando algo más, pero la ligera sonrisa del irken lo dejó tranquilo por el momento –Parece que ya vamos aterrizar-

-¿Tan pronto?- Zim exclama esto fastidiado. No había podido preguntarle nada a Dib acerca de lo que sentía por él.

-Si, así parece- Dib busca a Snashert y la coloca sobre el asiento de pasajeros dejándole los restos de su barra de chocolate, para que se quede tranquila allí.

-Dib ¿No vas a llevar a esa rata?- Zim parecía confundido.

-Supongo que tendremos una larga caminata allá abajo y podría volver a perderla- Dib dice esto subiendo los hombros, restándole importancia –Vamos a cerrar bien el voot para que no se escape-

(…)

**_Feyart23 _**era el planeta de los desiertos infinitos, en donde el ochenta por ciento de su superficie está cubierto de candente arena, piedra y polvo. El resto de este mundo árido y seco, posee reservas de agua subterráneas, las únicas existentes en ese sistema solar, lo cual resultaba ser una gran ironía.

Había criaturas que se adaptaron para vivir en esas duras condiciones, y otras que buscaron la forma de proveerse del agua de aquellos ríos subterráneos. La vegetación era escasa, y la mayoría de las plantas de allí eran parasitas, por lo que usaban organismos vivientes para poder subsistir. Otras especie, eran extremadamente peligrosas, y al instalarse en el cuerpo de un hospedero, lo destruían por completo para perpetuar su desarrollo.

_Feyart23_ era un sitió duro para vivir, demasiado peligroso y con poco valor para la raza irken, al menos que quieran toneladas de arena, que parecía ser el único material útil que se podía encontrar en ese planeta.

Allí, en ese paisaje inhóspito, Dib y Zim caminaban hundiendo sus pies en la arena. Estaban revisando la cuarta cueva que habían detectado con el radar de la nave, para averiguar si llegaba al centro del planeta.

Suponiendo que la información de _Pandemonium_ era verdadera, Ragna-X debía estar en el centro de la cueva más profunda de ese planeta. Era cuestión de tiempo y tal vez, con algo de suerte, darían pronto con ella. Aún así el planeta se asemejaba a una infinita playa, ya que su paisaje desértico no cambiaba en ningún punto a lo lejos.

-No creo que este aquí- Zim dice esto molesto al entrar en la cuarta cueva. El dolor de cabeza que ya tenía se hizo mucho más fuerte cuando pasaron unos pocos minutos dentro de la cueva.

Dib estaba un poco cansado tan bien. No quería parar, pero realmente le urgía sentarse a descansar y beber algo de agua.

La vista comenzó a nublarse un poco por el brusco cambio de temperatura que sufrieron de pasar del desierto candente a la frescura de ese recinto oscuro. Se recupera un poco al ver que Zim estaba sujetándose las antenas y tirando de ellas. Se enfoco en esta actitud extraña que estaba adoptando su pareja.

-¿Zim? ¿Estás bien?- Dib dice esto algo nervioso.

-No… a Zim le duele la cabeza- Hablo en tercera persona, otra vez –Es como si miles de comadrejas rabiosas hubieran entrado en mi cráneo y estuvieran arrastrándome a la perdición-

-¿Eh?- Dib estaba alterado al escuchar esto, le recordaba algo horrible que había vivido cuando era un niño. La voz de Zim se quebró y comenzó a agitarse. Al volver su vista hacía el humano, lo señala como si fuera un extraño y grita histérico.

-¡Que estoy haciendo aquí! ¡Debería traer la ruina a tu planeta para demostrarle a los_ hyumanos_ que deben temer a Zim! ¡Yo soy Zim!-

-¿Zim?- Dib después de escuchar los gritos, se da cuenta que Zim trata de atacarlo con sus patas de araña mecánicas, y esquiva con facilidad el ataque del irken. Esto no era una simple discusión de pareja por sus emociones no correspondidas. Este era Zim intentando matarlo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- El humano casi ruge estas palabras, la decepción y la tristeza no aparecieron en su rostro. Solo podía sentir ira.

_"¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?"_ La dura voz de su padre apareció en su cabeza, y Dib no sabía que responder a esa pregunta.

-Zim debe destruir al obstáculo de la misión- Irken dice esto con una parsimonia, estaba mirándolo como si estuviera perdido.

Dib no tenía idea de que hacer, pero decide abalanzarse sobre el irken para empujarlo y evitar las patas mecánicas de su pak. Estaban funcionando perfectamente, una le pasó rozando su cabeza, cortándole unos mechones de pelo. Eso no era bueno, y parecía que no iba a parar.

-¡Zim! ¡¿Que mierda te pasa?- Dib le asesta un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que hace retroceder al enfurecido irken.

-¡No me toques asqueroso humano! ¡No me toques nunca más! ¡Yo soy Zim!- Grita ofendido el alien mientras prepara sus patas mecánicas para el siguiente ataque. Todas estaban funcionando correctamente en ese instante.

-Por lo que más quieras- Dib dice esto con mucha tristeza, sentía que los ojos le picaban y las lagrimas estaban por escapársele –Trata de entrar en razón, Zim-

-Dib… corre… ¡QUE CORRAS!- Zim trata de controlarse, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos al mirar al humano con desesperación –No puedo pararlo… no puedo pararlo-

El humano se apartó del irken y comenzó a correr frenéticamente hacía el interior de la cueva. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la persona en la que había depositado toda su confianza y le había abierto su duro corazón, estaba a punto de asesinarlo.

Esta situación era algo inconcebible y carecía de completo sentido. Zim le había salvado tantas veces la vida antes de llegar allí ¿Por qué quería destruir, justo en ese momento, todo lo que había trabajado para ganarse su confianza? No tenía lógica, siquiera había razones validas para acabar con su vida, porque él no intentaba atacar su Imperio y mucho menos confabulaba en su contra.

¿Acaso Zim finalmente había enloquecido?

"_Hijo, tu ya sabes la respuesta"_ La voz de su padre jugaba en su mente, tratando de abrirle los ojos a la verdad _"¿Qué provocaría que tu amigo extranjero actué de esta manera? No tienes excusas, sabes muy bien cual puede ser la causa"_

Dib detiene el tren de sus pensamientos y siente un escalofrío en su espalda. Él sabía la causa de esa horrible situación. Algo o alguien estaba enviándole señales desde los Cerebros de Control directamente al Pak de Zim.

Eso no parecía ser posible, ya que se suponía que Zim no estaba enlazado a las señales de Irk. La única respuesta lógica era que allí había tecnología irken que no haya estado en Irk últimamente, y que debía estar enviando señales para ser encontrada.

Lo mejor era encontrar ese artefacto, y desactivar la dichosa señal, la cual debía ser débil ya que solo afectó a Zim al entrar en esa cueva… aunque todo esto solo era una mera especulación, y probablemente, podría encontrarse a miles de kilómetros de donde estaba.

Dib seguía corriendo, la cueva era muy profunda y la temperatura había bajado aún más. Todo estaba tan oscuro que no podía distinguir absolutamente nada, pero no podía detenerse. Seguía escuchando como Zim le gritaba desde el otro lado, amenazándolo con arrancarle su enorme cabeza.

Se reprimió a si mismo para no gritarle que _"no estaba tan cabezón_", sabiendo que solo revelaría su posición. Tenía que moverse más rápido y seguir buscando el origen de esa señal. Su vida y la de Zim dependían de eso.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- Dib sigue corriendo, sin ver por donde iba, por eso no se dio cuenta de que la inclinación de la cueva se estaba haciendo cada vez más empinada. Dio un par de pasos más y se tropezó sin poder evitarlo. Voló unos pocos centímetros por el aire, y cuando cayó sobre el piso, comenzó a rodar sin poder detenerse, ya que la inclinación del terreno era cada vez más pronunciada.

Si no hacía algo para detenerse iba a caer en un pozo muy profundo con o sin fondo, daba igual. Pero era imposible, la fuerza de gravedad lo tiraba hacía abajo y él no podía dejar de caer. Estaba seguro que iba a morir. Su lado más pesimista le gritaba que iba a golpearse la cabeza con una roca y moriría antes de encontrar la causa del cambio de actitud de Zim.

Para su suerte, se equivoco en parte. Cayó en un pozo que estaba lleno de agua. Era una de las entradas a los ríos subterráneos de **Feyart23** y para su suerte, el agua era pura y cristalina. Logro subir a la superficie y flotar con algo de facilidad, escupiendo un poco de líquido que le había entrado en la boca.

Estaba asustado, muy agitado y la oscuridad no le permitía ver bien por donde iba. No hacía pie debido a lo profundo que era ese río y no escuchaba nada a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, gracias a la falta de luz, logró ver un resplandor rojo emanando del fondo de ese río subterráneo.

Dib trata de concentrarse en los sonidos a su alrededor. No escuchaba a Zim persiguiéndolo, solo el chapoteo que provocaba el agua en las paredes de esa cueva subterránea. Trató de no hacer mucho ruido y nado con cuidado, ignorando como se le pegaba el pelo en la cara por lo mojado que estaba. Trataba de llegar cerca de ese resplandor rojizo que surgía del fondo de aquel río.

Al llegar a un punto que parecía estar encima de la fuente de esa luz roja, toma aire y se sumerge en el agua. Dib bucea con rapidez, siguiendo con dificultad esa luz que emanaba del fondo, cada vez se hacía más fuerte y clara, era muy potente. De seguro era el medio que utilizaba para enviar señales a su alrededor.

No tenía tiempo para dudar, Zim iba a alcanzarlo en cualquier momento, siendo que la señal allí era muy potente, de seguro la rastrearía hasta llegar a ese lugar.

Dib saca la linterna que llevaba en el bolsillo y la enciende. Al ver de donde provenía la misteriosa luz roja, abre la boca, emitiendo un grito, que en el fondo del agua, solo fue traducido a una serie de burbujas que se dispararon velozmente hacía la superficie.

Allí, en el fondo del río, había un esqueleto con un pak adosado en su columna vertebral, vestido con unas ropas que reconoció inmediatamente.

Dib se armó de valor y se acercó al esqueleto. Estaba a punto de alcanzar aquel misterioso Pak en línea, muy seguro de que lo conseguiría y terminaría con todos sus problemas…

De repente, uno de los tentáculos de metal provenientes del pak de Zim, lo atrapa de su tobillo derecho. Dib no logra reaccionar a tiempo, no puede evitar que este lo arrastre hacia la superficie y lo saque del fondo de ese río. Al estar fuera del agua, el tentáculo de metal comienza a zarandearlo por el aire, y luego de unos pocos segundos, termina lanzándolo lejos de allí.

El cuerpo de Dib cae pesadamente en la otra orilla del río, golpeándose con fuerza en la dura roca. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a correrle por la comisura de la boca. Se había mordido un poco la mejilla interna por accidente.

-Zim no ha terminado contigo, sucio bebe-gusano- El irken dice esto con total frialdad, en medio de la oscuridad, haciendo que la piel de Dib se erice por el miedo. Debía tomar el control de la situación antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Ya no soy un niño Zim, y lo sabes muy bien- Dib escupe la sangre mientras trata de levantarse de su lamentable posición. Le dolía partes del cuerpo que no sabía que tenía, pero parecía que no se le había quebrado ningún hueso.

-Mírate nada más, siendo irritable, diciendo mentiras con tu boca apestosa ¡Tu aliento huela a maíz!- Zim comienza a divagar, riéndose frenéticamente en medio de la oscuridad. Dib estaba seguro de que podía verlo, la visión de un irken era superior a la de un humano promedio, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejárselo tan fácil. No iba hacer ningún sonido más para evitar que lo encuentre en medio de esa oscuridad.

-¿Por qué no me respondes sucia bestia _hyumana_?- Zim ruge al no escuchar a Dib retrucar sus palabras -¡Estas muerto! ¡Esto es una victoria para Zim! ¡El Dib ha sido derrotado!-

La locura de Zim se le estaba haciendo familiar a Dib. Trató de no hacer ruido, para no ser detectado. Debía encontrar una forma de llegar al pak de ese cadáver y desactivarlo. Contuvo el aliento y se lanzo nuevamente al río subterráneo, adentrándose en sus oscuras aguas.

Antes de sumergir su cabeza, escuchó las patas mecánicas de Zim funcionando a la perfección, cayendo cerca de él. Tal vez podía verlo solo un poco, pero de seguro se guiaba más con el sonido, gracias a sus antenas.

Sin embargó, noto que el irken desistió en perseguirlo.

-Es una trampa- Zim dice esto a si mismo ya que Dib se había sumergido por completo –El humano trajo a Zim a una caverna oscura, llena de agua para así derretir a Zim y robarle su gloria ¡Eres un tramposo sucia bestia-Dib!-

El irken se coloca en una roca cercana a la orilla del río, comenzó a extender sus tentáculos de metal para alcanzar a Dib y sacarlo nuevamente del agua.

El humano nada lo más rápido posible hacia su objetivo. Trata de esquivar los tentáculos que se abalanzaban a medida que llegaba al misterioso cadáver en el fondo. Finalmente, Dib logra tomar el esqueleto de aquel irken junto con su Pak, pero justo en ese momento, Zim lo sujeta de la cintura con sus tentáculos. Dib sintió como le estrujaba sus órganos, no lucho por liberarse para evitar dañarse más y perder el cadáver. Esta vez sabía como debía proceder.

Zim levanta a Dib, sacándolo del agua como si estuviera pescando, y sin misericordia, intenta golpearlo inmediatamente contra una afilada estalactita que crecía en el techo de la cueva. Al hacerlo, el irken escucha un crujido que sonó como metálico en medio de la oscuridad de la cueva.

-¡Zim ha vencido! ¡Zim a derrotado al bebe gusano!-

Zim estaba riéndose como un desquiciado cuando soltó lo que llevaba en su tentáculo de metal, y luego escuchó el chapuzón que provocaron al caer al agua el cuerpo del humano y del esqueleto que llevaba encima. Las carcajadas que habían comenzado con mucha energía, fueron perdiéndose en la garganta de Zim.

Los ojos color carmín del irken se llenaron de lágrimas, su rostro palidece por la conmoción. Zim cae de rodillas al suelo, tomándose el rostro con ambas manos y rasguñándose la cara con sus finas garras.

-¿D-Dib? ¿Q-qué es lo que te hice?- La voz salía quebradiza de su garganta. Zim sentía que su mundo se venía abajo, completamente convencido de que había terminado con la vida de Dib.

Las gruesas lágrimas mojaron su cara, y comenzó a jadear aterrado ante la idea de haber perdido lo más importante de su vida ¿Por qué no pudo controlarse? ¿Qué había pasado?

-No Dib, no tu… lo siento, no pude detenerme…- Zim dice esto completamente arrepentido. Era una sensación extraña arrepentirse de algo, parecida a la culpa, pero mucho más amarga.

-Si, realmente me diste una paliza allí- La voz de Dib se escuchaba cerca de él. Zim no podía ver correctamente por las lágrimas, así que supuso que era su mente jugándole una mala pasada.

-No solo te di una paliza, te mate- La voz de Zim sonaba derrotada, hasta podía escucharse como hipaba por angustia atrapada en su garganta.

-Eso quisieras- Dib gruñe al decir esto y toca el hombro de Zim.

-¿Dib?- Zim no termina de cambiar su cara de tristeza a una de completa alegría, porque recibe un puñetazo de parte del humano, en medio de la cara.

–¡Aouch!... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Zim sonaba algo sorprendido, pero notó que Dib también estaba llorando.

-La sacaste barata, créeme- dice con voz quebrada Dib. Realmente estaba llorando, pero su cara seguía inexpresiva.

-¿Cómo?- Zim no entendía, pero al iluminar el cuerpo del humano con la linterna de su pak, casi se le va el alma. Era increíble que Dib siguiera de pie por todo el daño que le había causado.

-Yo… Dib, en verdad…- Zim baja sus antenas y se queda sin habla. El humano se queja levemente cuando se mueve hacía él y llega a estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Ya… paso- Dib besa con suavidad los labios de Zim, abrazándolo con su brazo izquierdo, el derecho estaba sujetando algo. El irken responde ansioso al contacto con sus labios, y rodea su cuello con sus brazos para recargarse sobre él, pero Dib se queja ligeramente. Le dolía demasiado el cuerpo por todos los golpes que recibió.

-Lo siento mucho, sabes que yo jamás te lastimaría, tienes que creerme- Zim se había separado de la boca de Dib para limpiarle las lagrimas que mojaban su cara estoica. Aún no se había percatado de lo que el humano llevaba en su mano derecha.

-Ya paso, Zim… tratemos de no mencionar este tema en el futuro- Dib suspira débilmente, realmente le gustaría olvidar por completo esa horrible experiencia –Solo… eras como antes, pero no fue tu culpa… creo que esto fue lo que causo ese cambio en tu personalidad-

Dib tira del esqueleto de irken que estaba arrastrando, con facilidad. Lo arroja delante de Zim para que viera donde había dado la punta de la estalactita. Había un agujero justo en el centro del pak que llevaba en la columna vertebral. La boca de Zim se abrió por completo ante la visión, sentía que su mandíbula se le iba a desencajar.

-Este es…- Zim señala espantado la pila de huesos que Dib había traído del fondo del río. Su mente no podía reaccionar ante la aparición.

-Creo que es uno de ellos- Dib dice esto con algo de frialdad, estaba tratando de mantener la calma para que Zim no se alterara demasiado –La ropa de uno de ellos es de color rojo ¿No es así?-

-Esto no es posible- Zim dice esto aterrado –Los Más Altos se comunicaron conmigo hace una semana atrás, pero este esqueleto ha estado un mes debajo del agua…-

El irken toca los huesos, que parecían estar reblandecidos por el contacto con agua. Tenían la consistencia de un malvavisco. Luego revisa las ropas y el diseño. No había duda alguna.

-Este esqueleto es…- Zim mira a Dib algo asustado -…el Mas Alto Red-

-Querrás decir "fue"- Dib dice esto algo aturdido y niega lentamente con su cabeza –Si este es el Más Alto Red ¿Quién estaba junto al otro Más Alto cuando se comunicaron contigo?-

(…)

Purple miró nuevamente el informe, inclino su cabeza hacía un lado y parpadeo sorprendido. Luego entorno sus ojos púrpura, resoplando molesto.

-¿Por qué al planeta Devastis le falta una mitad?-

El joven irken que había llevado el informe sudo frío. No podía agregar mucho porque no sabía más que la información que le entregó. La mayoría de los reclutas y aspirantes a invasor que estaban entrenando en Devastis habían sido encontrado muertos. Algunos habían sufrido envenenamiento por consumo de snacks contaminados, pero una importante cantidad había sido asesinados a sangre fría, destazados o apuñalados por múltiples objetos cortantes de los cuales no se encontraron rastros.

Los cadáveres no hablan, y las cámaras de seguridad tampoco ayudaban porque, junto con los censores de movimientos estaban todos hackeados.

Lo único que restaba era buscar algún testigo con vida, pero al parecer todos habían muerto, hasta el Invasor Skoodge.

Nada, como si ese atentado hubiera sido provocado por una fuerza invisible, pero considerando todos los enemigos que tenía el Imperio irken, no les sorprendería que seres invisibles llegaran a confabular contra ellos.

-Solo sabemos esto… Mi Más Alto- Dice con algo de incomodidad el comunicador.

En ese instante, Red entra al cuarto de reuniones deslizándose con la ayuda de su plataforma flotante. Se acerca al pequeño irken que estaba allí y lo toma del cuello para levantarlo a la altura de sus ojos. Purple se limita a suspirar ante esa actitud, no podía creer lo aterrador que estaba volviéndose su compañero últimamente.

-¿No saben nada más?- Dice con tranquilidad el irken de ojos rojos, mirando con fiereza al soldado que tenía bien sujeto con sus garras.

-Lo siento señor, no hay nada que pueda ayudarnos a descubrir los… causantes de este desastre- El joven irken temía por su vida en ese instante, podía sentir el intento asesino que emanaba su superior. El Más Alto Red solo estrecha sus ojos para sonreírle con malicia.

-¿Eres un soldado irken o eres una basura?- Pregunta con tono solemne Red.

-Un soldado irken, mi Mas Alto- Dice aterrado el joven irken.

-Entonces más te vale correr y averiguar que es lo que está pasando- El Más Alto lanza al irken lejos de él, golpeándolo contra de una pared metálica –Si llego a descubrir algo que tu y tus compañeros no saben, los enviaré todos al peor frente de combate en donde nadie se molestará en proteger sus inútiles existencias-

El irken salió huyendo de la habitación, mientras Purple murmuraba por lo bajo que _"Alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo_". Red sonríe algo complacido al ver el informe con atención, pequeños rastros del video del sistema de vigilancia y la imagen de que quedo de Devastis.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que el pequeño regalo que le hicimos a Zim le llegó en tiempo y forma?- Dice algo divertido Red a su compañero.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? Zim está muerto Red, volamos su base en la Tierra con él adentro. Fin de la discusión- Purple no tenía ganas de seguir con ese tema, Red fue extremadamente vil con la situación de Zim y aún no podía creer que llegara a ser tan belicoso a veces. En la academia era muy reacio en tomar decisiones que le hagan quedar mal delante de todos, siempre intentaba escapar de sus responsabilidades fingiendo demencia o falta de concentración.

Pero ahora parecía haber cambiado por completo, tanto que estaba empezando asustarlo. Tal vez estaba bajo de azúcar o algún snack le había caído mal, pediría más adelante que revisen sus reservas alimenticias en busca de contaminantes peligrosos.

-Pero a veces los "muertos" reviven, Purple- Dice Red con una sonrisa ladeada mientras toma una rosquilla de la bandeja que estaba flotando en la habitación -¿Recuerdas la clase de historia? Había cosas interesante allí, muchas situaciones en las que uno creía haber eliminado a la basura que se le interponía en el camino, y luego… aparecía delante de sus ojos, como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Estas muy paranoico… Además, sabes muy bien que los cerebros centrales de Irk no permiten recordar la historia- Purple dice esto algo incómodo por el terreno que estaba tomando esa charla, viendo como Red muerde con mucho cuidado su rosquilla, luciendo un poco sensual a su manera. Reprimió esa parte de sus pensamientos, debido a la actitud que tenía el irken últimamente. Se le hacía imposible tratar con él en esos días.

-Claro, pero nosotros si podemos hacerlo- Red señala con cuidado la pantalla holográfica, enseñándole a Purple desde donde provenía la fuente de la explosión que causo ese enorme hoyo y donde finalizó –Sabes que hay una sola arma conocida por esta parte de la galaxia que puede destruir un planeta entero o, en este caso, la mitad de este-

-Si, lo recuerdo- Purple se ríe de repente, estaba un poco nervioso todavía, tenía ganas de salir corriendo de esa habitación, y alejarse lo más posible de Red -¿Acaso crees en esas leyendas? Ese artefacto no existe más, además siquiera se sabe si en verdad existió-

-_Gor-Nova_ existió, Purple- El más alto Red se irguió por completo, dedicándole una mirada de odio profundo –Y si la utilizaron para atacar a Devastis tal vez los rebeldes se estén tomando demasiado en serio estas "Leyendas"-

-¿Qué propones hacer al respecto?- Purple lamentó profundamente preguntarle esto a su compañero después de escuchar su propuesta.

-No creo que precisemos a tantos vortianos para finalizar Ruina Inevitable II. Sugiero diezmar a su población para que pierdan la fe en sus ideales de libertad- Red entrecierra los ojos con odio profundo, mirando con intensidad a un enemigo invisible –Y quiero que prepares una flota completa para atacar a Kravat-

-¿Finalmente te decidiste atacar a Kravat?- Purple dice esto incrédulo. Realmente Red no quería involucrarse con ese planeta en el pasado, pero ahora parecía haber cambiado de opinión.

-No lo creí necesario antes, pero como _Gor-Nova_ estuvo activa, no quiero más sorpresas- Red sonríe con malicia –Estoy seguro que esos estúpidos kraennar tuvieron algo que ver… lo pagaran caro-

-Está bien, parece ser un buen plan- Purple sale rápidamente de la sala dejando solo a Red –No te comas todas las rosquillas-

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que no lo haré- Red se cruza de brazos y mira la imagen del video en la gigantesca pantalla holográfica. Sonríe maliciosamente mientras relamía los rastros de azúcar de sus labios.

-Falta muy poco, ya siento tu presencia tan cerca- Dice en voz suave y cantarina, un poco más aguda de lo normal –Te presionare lo suficiente para que regreses y finalmente, cumplas mi verdadero deseo-

...

(Continuara... O.O)

...

**N/A: Bueno... he vuelto finalmente, y ¡Por Saturno! Espero escribir más este verano y que los mosquitos no me chupen toda la sangre...  
><strong>

**N/A2: Este capitulo me gusto. Fue algo complicado al principio, pero despues como que todo fluyó. Si encuentran un error, es culpa de mi maliciosa mente que me engaña diciendome que esta todo bien.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Espero que le guste, y que no sea un total fiasco. Además, debo mencionar que estoy muy agradecida que me haya ayudado a corregir los errores en este capitulo, estoy un poco oxidada por no escribir tanto como antes.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 17<em>

**_Robando a Ragna-x_**

Skoodge hace un gesto de desconcierto detrás del holograma de su traje holográfico, de tal forma que su rostro humano lucía gracioso a los ojos de Kia.

-No estoy entendiendo lo que me dice- El irken dice esto, entornando sus falsos ojos color azules, sin apartar la vista del desagradable encargado del motel en que habían llegado. Estaba ubicado a medio camino de Iowa, y no era uno de buena calidad.

-Le pregunte si quiere protección- El encargado vuelve a enseñarle los paquetes con preservativos acomodados en un mostrador cerca del libro de registros. Skoodge mira a Kia, y la joven humana eleva los hombros como si quisiera hacerse la desentendida.

-Estás solo en esto, "cariño"- Kia le sonríe de forma cínica y recalca la palabra cariño con su marcado acento texano.

_-¿Por qué eres tan cínica?-_ dice Skoodge entredientes para que no lo oiga el encargado y luego le sonríe con falsedad –Déme los normales-

-¿No prefiere los texturados con espermicida?- Insiste el encargado, siendo un poco metiche con la decisión de su cliente.

-Los normales serán suficientes- Skoodge dice esto con molestia. No le gustaba como se reía Kia, de seguro ese extraño artefacto empaquetado era motivo de asuntos embarazosos en la cultura humana.

-Esta bien amigo, si es su primera vez le recomiendo no ponerse nervioso- El recepcionista dice esto, comportándose como un verdadero metiche. Luego le entrega las llaves de la habitación –Habitación 17, al lado de la máquina de hielo-

-Si, gracias- Skoodge camina seguido de una divertida Kia que no podía contener la risa. Cuando suben por la escalera, el joven irken se vuelve a la chica con seriedad, notando que se le habían terminado las ganas de reírse.

-Supongo que me vas a explicar lo que esta pasando- Kia parecía haber recuperado su compostura y sus rostro se torno un poco serio.

-Eso no va a suceder, estoy tratando de cuidarte, y entre menos sepas, será mejor para ti- Skoodge dice esto con mucha firmeza, mientras caminaban por el pasillo. En algunas habitaciones se escuchaban ruidos extraños parecidos a jadeos y gemidos.

-¿Kia?- Skoodge parecía estar un poco incómodo con el ambiente.

-Dime- Kia sabía en que situación estaba, pero había cosas más importantes en juego como para preocuparse por estar en medio de un motel de mala muerte, y demasiado concurrido.

-¿Para qué sirven estos condones?- El irken estaba algo molesto por no saberlo, y mueve el paquete delante del rostro de la humana.

-Lo siento Skoodge pero no puedo ayudarte, entre menos sepas de eso, será mejor para ti- Kia dice esto con ironía, parándose al lado de la puerta 17 –Recuerda, yo también estoy tratando de cuidarte-

-Muy graciosa- Skoodge abre la puerta y ve que la habitación estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Por lo menos allí no iban a encontrarlos fácilmente, y podría pensar como evitar que lastimen a Kia.

-Dime que está pasando- La humana se cruza de brazos al ver como Skoodge desactiva su disfraz –Y explícame porque mides cinco centímetros más y no tienes tu pak-

-¿Lo notaste?- El irken se sonríe al darse cuenta que Kia le prestaba atención a su apariencia.

-Te fuiste hace cinco horas, es fácil notar cambios así- La chica dice esto algo sonrojada, tratando de no parecer interesada. No se dio cuenta de que había contado las horas desde que el irken se marcho de la Tierra.

-Ya veo... Y.. ¿Qué te parece?- Skoodge sonríe expectante, esperando un pequeño halago por su altura.

-¿Qué cosa? Ah, si… Te ves bien- Kia asiente ligeramente ante esto, y luego reacciona al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación –Ah no, no me cambies el tema, más te vale tener una buena explicación para todo esto-

-No tengo porque dártelas- Skoodge no iba a decirle nada. No era necesario preocuparla por los problemas que tenían encima.

-Entonces, dime como rayos hiciste para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo- La joven estaba histérica, y casi hace una pantomima en el aire como si quisiera ahorcar a un Skoodge imaginario.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- El irken sonríe levemente al ver que Kia también se exasperaba.

-Te vi en el video de seguridad de los **_Ojos Hinchados_**, y hace una semana atrás estabas golpeando la puerta de la casa de Zim- Kia dice esto con mucha calma, levantando su dedo índice en señal de marcar un punto importante –Exactamente a las 15:32 de la tarde, pero a esa hora, los dos estábamos en Lone Pine, entrevistando al antiguo conductor del programa _Misterios Misteriosos_ ¿Recuerdas?-

-Yo recuerdo ese día, ese sujeto hacia muecas raras cada vez que mencionabas el nombre de Membrana…- Skoodge sonríe ligeramente al recordarlo, luego mira a Kia con algo de duda -¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

-En realidad hay tres puntos importantes. Primero: Me debes una laptop nueva- Kia dice esto como si hubiera recordado como Skoodge destrozó su computadora. El irken entorno los ojos con fastidio. La chica no le hace caso y sigue hablando –Segundo: Es imposible que estuvieras en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, al menos que hayas hecho otro de esos viajecitos temporales-

-No sé cómo descubres estas cosas pero… maldición, tan solo deja de especular por una sola vez en tu vida- Skoodge dice esto jalándose las antenas ante la frustración de haber sido descubierto tan fácilmente, y Kia se da la vuelta para irse de la habitación –Espera ¿A dónde vas?-

-Ese es el tercer punto: iré a ver si llueve en la esquina…- La chica realmente no tenía intenciones de continuar así, debería averiguar por su propia cuenta porque su vida corría riesgo, y parecía que Skoodge no iba a satisfacer su curiosidad.

Aun así, no pudo tomar el picaporte de la puerta porque sintió las garras del irken sujetando su brazo de nuevo y con demasiada fuerza. Estaba segura de que iba dejarle una marca en la piel si seguía sujetándola de esa forma. Skoodge la inmoviliza, tomando a Kia con su otra garra del hombro y empujándola en la pared. Sus ojos rojos la escanearon de un momento a otro en busca de una señal de temor, pero solo podía ver algo de resentimiento y lo que parecía ser decepción en su cara.

-Has cambiado…- Ella dice esto un poco incomoda parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero se queda callada. La actitud de Skoodge estaba rayando en lo absurdo, estaba siendo demasiado violento y algo paranoico.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser a tu manera?- Skoodge parecía estar furioso, apretaba los dientes a medida que estaba intentado hablar –No te he dicho nada solo para evitarte más problemas-

-Con más razón deberías dejar que te ayude- Kia dice esto molesta –Tiendes a hacer que todo parezca más complicado de lo que realmente es-

El irken se quedo mirándola y quedo inexpresivo por unos momentos. Había esperado muchos años para regresar a la Tierra y a esa época, pero ella seguía viéndose exactamente igual como la recordaba. Siempre se había imaginado como se reencontraría con Kia, y obviamente este no se parecía a ningún escenario que hubiera planificado. Ella tenía razón, había cambiado y estaba comportándose como un idiota. Aún así, no iba a admitirlo ni a pedir disculpas.

-Te diré todo lo que sé, si prometes hacer todo lo que diga a partir de ahora-

-No voy a aceptar eso, vaya a saber qué cosas raras tienes en mente- Kia dice esto mientras hace una mueca de fastidio, lo que hizo que Skoodge gruñera por lo bajo.

-Sabes que no te pediré nada extraño- El irken la mira con algo de exasperación.

-Está bien, acepto, solo si prometes que no me pedirás hacer nada… raro- Kia estaba colorada por sus malos pensamientos, debía ser por culpa de ese lugar y los sonidos que hacían la pareja de la otra habitación. A juzgar por los ruidos, parecían estar a punto de destruir su cama.

-De acuerdo, no veo el inconveniente… ¿Por qué esas personas hacen tanto ruido?- El irken señala la pared de al lado, al escuchar como el respaldo de la cama estaba golpeando desde la otra habitación.

-No se… Pero me ibas a explicar lo que esta pasando- Kia desvía el tema, tratando de que el irken no la interrogue acerca de lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de al lado. Ella no estaba dispuesta a darle _"La charla"_. El sexo era uno de esos temas en las que no desperdiciaría ni un segundo en dar una conferencia. Si Skoodge quería saber sobre esa actividad humana, que use lo que cualquier ser racional utiliza para informarse: "Internet".

-Sí, pero antes debería vigilar el perímetro- Skoodge se impresionó al escuchar a una mujer gritar al otro lado –Eso no debe ser algo bueno-

-Skoodge, concéntrate- La chica dice esto impaciente.

-Está bien, está bien- Skoodge ignora los sonidos de la otra habitación, y se da cuenta que aún estaba encima de de Kia –Deberías sentarte, es una historia larga-

Kia se desploma en la vieja cama y sonríe ligeramente mientras cruza sus piernas para estar erguida –No hay problema, tienes toda mi atención-

(…)

Zim seguía estando algo taciturno por el mal momento que habían pasado, tenía el brazo de Dib rodeando su cuello y estaba arrastrando la mitad del cuerpo que él mismo había destrozado por las inmensidades de esa oscura caverna en Feyart23.

No se habían hablado mucho, y no había porque hacerlo. Zim siquiera sabía que iba a decirle al humano. Las disculpas le parecían insuficientes y completamente inútiles en ese instante. Los malos pensamientos comenzaron a invadirlo sin demora. Zim estaba jugando con la horrible idea de que tal vez ellos dos no deberían estar juntos. Si no fuera por él, Dib estaría sano y salvo en su casa.

-Zim ¿Escuchaste eso?- Dib dice esto susurrando cerca de las antenas del irken.

Zim parpadea al sentir el cosquilleo del cálido aliento de Dib en esa zona tan sensible. Tan inmiscuido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de lo que pasaba alrededor. Dib por su parte estaba demasiado atento a cualquier indicio de Ragna-X, pero había escuchado unos sonidos extraños que acapararon su atención.

-Hay dos sujetos cerca de aquí, y parecen tener una conversación…- Zim mueve ligeramente sus antenas concentrándose en el ambiente -Esa voz, yo la recuerdo-

El irken siente un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sin esperar que Dib le pregunte quien era, comienza a arrastrarlo hacia el escondite más cercano que estuviera disponible. La cueva era enorme, para su suerte fue fácil encontrar un buen lugar.

-¿Qué pasa…?- Dib no termina de hablar que Zim le tapa la boca, haciendo un gesto de exasperación para que se calle. El humano agudiza la vista a más no poder y se queda sorprendido con lo que logra ver al acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la cueva. Había dos sujetos allí, y eran kraenaars. Se rasco los ojos con los dedos para asegurarse de que su vista no le este fallando, pero no había duda. El desgraciado que los ataco en Devastis estaba allí, vivo y más desagradable que nunca, acompañando a otro de su misma especie.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero enfrentarme a ese sujeto de nuevo- Dice Zim algo avergonzado, el kraenaar era un hueso duro de roer y no estaba de humor para pelear.

-Ni que lo digas, de todos los psicóticos del universo, nos persigue el que no se muere- Dib gruñe esto, sintiendo como los lastimados músculos de su espalda le enviaban descargas constantes de dolor. Gimió ligeramente y se sujetó débilmente del hombro de Zim –Creo que… necesito acostarme por un momento…-

-Bien, déjame ayudarte… tienes que moverte despacio- Zim acomoda a Dib suavemente, pasando su brazo con cuidado detrás su espalda para que estuviera cómodo, y el humano se recarga en él para evitar apoyarse en las duras rocas que lo rodeaban.

-¿Quién lo está acompañando?- Dice con algo de duda Dib, no había reconocido al otro kraenaar que vestía como un sacerdote tibetano.

-No lo sé, vamos a quedarnos quietos y ver lo que hacen- Zim dice esto con suavidad mientras sus ojos escanean con cuidado los movimientos de los otros dos.

-…-

Kain estaba furioso. Tenía que ser vigilado de cerca por Themka solo porque perdió a Gor-nova en Devastis. No lo necesitaba, el podía buscar a Ragna-x por su cuenta, pero de seguro esto era una especie de castigo de parte de su jefe, y muy injusto por cierto.

El kraenaar no podía dejar de pensar en vengarse. Todos esos inútiles pagarían muy caro por burlarse de él, sobre todo los amigos de Vitralia. Planeaba encontrarlos y desmembrarlos lentamente hasta que le rueguen que los mate.

Themka se encontraba algo taciturno mientras recorría aquella caverna junto con el furioso kraenaar. Sus preocupaciones fueron de otra índole, demasiado altruistas para que su compañero llegara a comprenderlas.

Después de escuchar las últimas órdenes de su jefe, las cuales eran usar la personalidad de Lard Nar para activar a Pandemónium, comenzó a preocuparse por la reacción del vortiano, y sobre todo por su sobrina. Rei Li debía estar terriblemente abrumada por aquella petición. Era muy molesto. Él estaba perdiendo el tiempo en Feyart23 junto con un soldado desalmado, mientras que su amiga debía estar desconsolada por el destino del único familiar vivo que le quedaba.

Estaba seguro de que su jefe uso esta misión para deshacerse de él mientras convencía a Lard Nar de sacrificarse por la revolución. El sacerdote ermitaño comenzó a dudar acerca de las decisiones que estaba tomando su líder, a pesar de su linaje con el Primero, era algo cruel… como un niño pequeño.

-Hey, virgen inútil- Dice molesto Kain –Mueve el culo y terminemos esto de una buena vez-

-_Ragna-X _está detrás de esta formación rocosa- Dice con suavidad Themka, acariciando la roca con la punta de sus dedos –Hazte a un lado mientras retiro la cubierta-

-Como sea, apresúrate antes de que se haga de noche- Dice impaciente el kraenaar –No tengo intenciones de que los gusanos me coman-

-Zim, ¿Qué sucede aquí durante la noche?- Dib dice esto con algo de curiosidad, volviéndose a su pareja. El irken trata de recordar lo que sabía del planeta y comienza a hablar rápidamente.

-Hay unas criaturas gigantescas con forma de gusano, que salen de noche a cazar- Zim dice esto algo incómodo –Se desplazan por la arena y son muy voraces, si no salimos de aquí antes de que anochezca, es muy probable que nos devoren-

-Genial, así que tenemos toque de queda aquí también- Dib dice esto con una ligera sonrisa, y Zim se muerde el labio viendo la expresión del chico. Se veía lindo cuando sonreía de esa forma, lastima que casi nunca lo hacía.

El irken movió ligeramente su cabeza y trató de centrarse en lo que estaban haciendo los dos kraenaar que estaban allí. A medida que registraba cada movimiento y conversación que tenían, al mismo tiempo le susurraba toda la información a Dib. El humano parecía estar pensando en algo, pero aún se mantenía en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Themka realiza una respiración profunda para concentrarse y despejar su mente. Estaba tan disperso que su sombra se debilitaba, y eso era un problema. Cierra los ojos, concentrándose en un solo punto. De repente, su sombra sale disparada en forma de una poderosa lanza para estrellarse en la roca, destrozándola por completo. Los escombros estallaron y se esparcieron por todos lados, así que Kain utilizó su sombra para desviarlos y poder ver con claridad el artefacto que tenían adelante.

-Allí esta… _Ragna-X_- Murmura el malicioso kraenaar.

De repente, Zim ve como Kain se gira hacia donde estaban escondidos. Aterrado, el irken sujeta a Dib, tratando de arrastrarlo y cubrirlo para que no los puedan ver.

-¿Nos vio?- Dice algo confuso el humano –No parece que nos haya visto…-

-Estos kraenaar no son comunes, no hay que confiarse- Zim estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Espera, ya encontraron a Ragna-X- Dib toca el brazo de Zim para que reaccione – ¿Hablan de los planes que tienen para la Gunslave?-

-Algo así… El psicótico está dando un colorido discurso sobre matar irkens o violarlos por el culo con Ragna-X- Zim dice esto con asco, ese kraenaar seguía siendo un sujeto horrible, sin importar que se haya salvado milagrosamente de la muerte –El único que habla es él, el otro kraenaar no ha pronunciado palabra alguna, pero fue a buscar el arma a esa cámara detrás de la roca-

-Tenemos que robársela- Dice seriamente Dib entornando sus ojos.

-¡Oh si! Y después de hacerlo, escaparemos montando cerdos voladores- Zim dice esto de forma sarcástica, mirando con molestia a Dib –Es una locura robarles a esos dos, y lo sabes-

-No digas que es una locura, realmente tengo un buen plan- Dib dice esto algo ofendido. Se supone que Zim hacía este tipo locuras todo el tiempo ¿Por qué no podía aceptar su idea?

-Mira Dib, ese sujeto nos va arrancar la cabeza apenas nos vea, y tal vez use mi Pak para destruir al Imperio- Zim dice esto exasperado, luciendo algo frenético –No necesitamos un buen plan, sino un milagro-

-No tendremos otra oportunidad para hacernos con Ragna-X- Dib dice esto con calma, tratando de que su plan no suene descabellado –No vamos a matarlos, solo neutralizaremos a los dos kraenaar y ante la menor oportunidad, nos escapamos con la Gunslave-

-¿Estás seguro de que no te provoque una contusión cerebral?- Zim dice esto algo preocupado por su pareja. Al ver la cara de fastidio de Dib, el irken trata de hacerlo entrar en razón -¿Quieres que neutralicemos a ese psicótico desalmado? Pero… eso es imposible, y más en el estado en que estás-

–Ese kraenaar no está en buena forma tampoco, después de lo que pasó en Devastis, vencerlo sería un poco más sencillo-Dib dice esto con calma –El problema sería el monje-

-Esto es una locura… pero tienes razón, no creo que haya otra oportunidad- Zim dice esto algo abrumado – ¿Qué tienes pensado?-

-Eres el único que puede activar a Ragna-X, así que haremos esto…- Dib sonríe con calma y comienza hablar en voz baja, tratando de que Zim no lo interrumpa con sus comentarios sarcásticos. No le molestaban, pero algo le decía que no tenían tiempo que perder...

-Vaya, así que los maricones estaban siguiéndonos- La voz de Kain los toma a los dos por sorpresa, tanto que Zim se abraza a Dib repentinamente. El humano sentía que todo el cuerpo le reclama dolorosamente, profirió un grito ahogado y su rostro expreso una mueca de angustia. Casi no tuvo tiempo de sentirse sorprendido por la aparición de Kain.

-Dolor… músculos… contusiones… ¡Agh!- Dib estaba cuidando de no decirle a Zim que no lo abrace. No sabía porque, pero a pesar de la situación, no quería ofenderlo.

-Realmente voy a disfrutar desmembrar sus cuerpos- Kain les sonríe a ambos mostrándoles sus dientes, pero es interrumpido por su compañero.

-El irken- Themka se acerca a Kain mirándolo con algo de molestia pero interponiéndose en su camino –Ten cuidado con él-

-Es solo un irken de mierda, lo único que necesitamos es su pak- Dice algo malicioso el kraenaar, centrando su atención en Zim y olvidándose momentáneamente de Dib. Esto era algo bueno para el humano, por lo menos tenía algo de tiempo para aprovechar y moverse detrás de ellos. Divisó que Ragna-X estaba sujeta a una sombra, y se acercó lentamente a ella, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

-_"Solo mantelos entretenidos, Zim"_-Pensaba el humano a medida que se acercaba al objetivo.

-Ni crean que lo tendrán tan fácil par de…- Zim trata de sonar confiado, pero la sombra de Kain se lanza sobre él para acribillarlo con afiladas púas. Para su suerte, la sombra de Themka lo cubre, evitando que los objetos afilados toquen su cuerpo.

-Jamás escuchas- Sisea molesto el monje -Lo necesitamos de nuestro lado-

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que esta sabandija me hizo!- Grita desaforado Kain. Esto no era por la causa, sino un asunto personal.

-Es que no entiendes quien es él…- Themka no logra convencer a su compañero y se dio cuenta de que Zim ya vestía a Armor-Scarlet. Sin dudarlo un solo segundo, el irken se lanza sobre Kain, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el mismo sitio en donde lo golpeo en Devastis. Kain cae al suelo sin poder evitarlo, y siente que aquel golpe le dolió mucho más que la última vez. Su sombra no se había reparado después de aquel ataque que recibió de parte de Gor-Nova.

-Vaya, Dib tenía razón…- Zim sonríe ligeramente, pero se pone en guardia apenas recuerda que aún tenía el monje de Kravat respirándole en la nuca -¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Soy Themka, monje ermitaño de Kravat- Themka dice esto con seriedad –No podía creer lo que Kain nos había informado, pero cuando destruiste a _Moose_ supe que eras el Primero-

-¿Qué? No, no… Espera… Yo no soy el Primero- Zim dice esto aterrado –Soy Zim, no pueden entender eso, solo tengo un pak parecido al de él, eso es todo-

-No es solo tu pak… eres él, el único irken que puede usarlo- Themka no sabía como explicarlo, el aura que emanaba Zim era similar a la que emanaban las Gunslave. No había duda alguna, ese irken era necesario para evitar que sigan sacrificándose vidas por la revolución.

-¡Zim!- Dib grita desde el otro lado, y Themka ve aterrado como la criatura con esa extraña guadaña en la cabeza, le había arrancado de su sombra a Ragna-X.

¿Cómo pudo haberle sucedido esto? La enorme cantidad de pensamientos confusos y dudas estaban afectando tanto sus habilidades como su temple. Él no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan presionado por la situación.

Zim sujeta la alabarda y mira algo conmocionado a Themka, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, pero de repente la sombra de Kain trata de atacarlo nuevamente. El irken reacciona de inmediato y mueve la alabarda, cortando la sombra con la fina hoja láser que rodeaba el área afilada del arma.

-¡Ahggg!- Kain vio como su sombra era destruida y noto que su mano comenzó a deshacerse como si fuera ceniza carbonizada. Estaba aterrado, las pequeñas cenizas color azul incandescente se arremolinaron frente a su rostro aterrado. Su brazo siguió deshaciéndose por completo hasta llegar a la clavícula.

-Ragna-X ha sido activada- Susurra aterrado Themka al ver que Zim tenía completo control sobre el arma. El irken se posiciona delante de Dib que estaba recuperándose del esfuerzo por arrancar el arma de la sombra del kraenaar.

De repente las antenas de Zim se mueven ligeramente. Themka se estremece y presiente que algo se acerca.

-Dib, ahí viene- Murmura Zim en forma apagada.

-Rápido, hay que salir de aquí- Dib se da la vuelta para comenzar a correr, pero se da cuenta de que Zim no se mueve. Como no le seguía, se vuelve al irken para tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo.

-¡Zim! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Grita Dib, olvidándose por un momento el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Esta arma puede matarlos- Zim dice esto algo perdido en sus pensamientos, no parecía molesto, solo algo inexpresivo –Puedo hacerlos desaparecer y que no nos molesten más-

-¡No hay tiempo!- Dice impaciente Dib. Él ya podía oír a esa criatura así que debía estar cerca -¡Esa cosa nos va a comer!-

Mientras tanto, Themka toma el brazo sano de Kain y lo carga en su espalda.-Hay que salir de aquí- Dice con calma el kraenaar.

-Pero… debo eliminarlos- Kain suena completamente derrotado, con la mitad de su sombra hecha hilachas y un brazo menos lucía patético. Themka no le hizo caso, lo cargo y comenzó a movilizar su sombra. El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Zim no quería irse y Dib tira de él con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, sintiendo un terrible dolor recorriendo toda su espalda.

-Zim, nos vamos… el gusano… sabes que nos comerá si nos encuentra- Trata de hacer razonar al testarudo irken.

-Pero…- Zim es arrastrado por Dib, pero logra ver como el gusano comienza a abrirse paso entre las rocas de la cueva, destrozando todo lo que se interponía entre él y su presa. Themka envuelve a Kain y a si mismo con su sombra, desapareciendo de aquel lugar. Dib comenzó a correr arrastrando a Zim, que finalmente comenzó a seguirlo.

-¡Dib!- Grita Zim un poco más decidido – ¡Sujétate a mí!-

Dib no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, abrazo el torso de Zim y este lo rodeo con sus brazos. Finalmente las patas mecánicas de su pak salieron y se afirmaron en la roca con facilidad. El irken comenzó a movilizarse sin problemas, cuidando de no lastimar a Dib y yendo a una velocidad suficientemente alta como para mantener la distancia con ese gusano.

-Zim, puedes controlar tu pak- Dib no puede evitar lucir sorprendido, hacía mucho que las patas mecánicas de Zim no le obedecían.

-Si, creo que ahora si puedo- Zim dice esto cuando salen de la cueva y caen en la arena. La nave estaba a solo unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban. El irken se levanta y luego ayuda a Dib a pararse, deja que se recargue en su espalda, y con los tentáculos de su pak lleva a cuestas a Ragna-X.

-Vamos, rápido, rápido- Zim dice esto mientras trata de sacar los pies de la arena para correr, llevando consigo al agotado humano. El gusano ya les estaba pisando los talones y si no lograban llegar a la nave, iban a ser parte de su cena.

El irken le grita a la computadora de la nave de Tak para que se active, y esta abre la escotilla de la nave para dejarlo entrar con Dib, para luego cerrarse automáticamente. El gusano no logra alcanzarlos, y solo golpea el casco de la nave con fuerza, haciendo que Zim pierda el balance en su interior, para terminar cayendo sobre Dib, lastimándolo un poco más de lo que ya estaba. El humano gime bajito ante el terrible dolor que tenía que soportar.

-Dib ¿Estás bien?- Zim dice esto algo preocupado.

-Estoy atravesando una vorágine de dolor y sufrimiento interminable- Dib dice esto sin moverse del piso de la nave –No estoy nada… bien-

-Tranquilo…- Zim dice esto moviendo con cuidado el cuerpo del chico para que deje de lastimarse, era difícil porque el gusano seguía invistiéndolos –Falta poco, ya enciendo la nave-

Zim no termina de decir esto, cuando repentinamente los propulsores se encienden. Desesperado, busca la razón de la activación y ve que la rata de Dib había presionado unos cuantos botones al salir corriendo hacia el centro de mando. El irken se lanza sobre los controles y empuja a Snashert para que no le estorbe.

-Bien, el sistema parece estar en orden- Zim dice esto aliviado al ver que todo estaba bien, era una suerte que la rata no hubiera tocado nada que pudiera estropear su escape –Computadora, traza la ruta de escape y márcala-

La computadora marca la ruta y Zim comienza a mover la nave apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Despegaron sin muchos problemas, el gusano de arena estuvo siguiéndolos hasta que dejaron la atmósfera de Feyart23.

-Al fin- Zim suspira con alivio, deja los controles en automático y corre a auxiliar a Dib.

-Dib, voy a quitarte la gabardina- el irken dice esto apresurado, Dib parecía estar cada vez más incomodo y dolorido –Solo será un momento…-

Rápidamente le quita la gabardina negra, evitando doblar sus brazos. Como no podía sacarle el traje de soldado que tenía encima, decide destrozarlo con las patas de su pak. Ahora que podía controlarlo, se preguntaba como había sobrevivido sin estas.

-Tendré que… buscar más ropa- Sonríe ligeramente Dib.

-Sería lo mejor, el estilo irken no te queda- Zim le sonríe con suavidad mientras revisa las lesiones de Dib –Esto no se ve muy bien-

-Nada de whilisht por favor- Dib dice esto muy seguro –Solo, dame algo frío para los moretones y desgarros… y revisa si no me quebré las costillas-

Zim se quita los guantes y comienza a pasar sus dedos presionando con suavidad el pecho y el torso de Dib. El chico gime ligeramente al sentir ese contacto, pero para su suerte no había nada roto allí. Aún así, las magulladuras y los cortes eran cosa seria, podría tener un par de músculos desgarrados sin contar con las zonas raspadas por las rocas que estaban sangrando profusamente.

-Me hubiera gustado hacer este tipo de inspecciones de otra manera- Dice Zim algo pálido.

-Ummh… no me molestaría que lo hicieras- Dib hablaba de forma relajada, para evitar que Zim entre en pánico –Me gustaría saber como se siente perder la virginidad… ¡Aaah! Cuidado, creo que me desgarre un músculo de las piernas-

-¿No te molestaría?- Zim sonó algo extrañado, pero muy interesado como para seguir con el tema –Es decir, cambiar de posición ¿No te molestaría?-

-Para nada… nadie me ha abrazado, besado o tocado con cariño antes- Dib quería hablar de esto antes de que algo más le pase, no tenía momentos tranquilos con Zim desde que salieron de Devastis –Me gustaría saber como se siente que estés arriba y…-

Zim le tapa la boca, completamente sonrojado.

-Entendí a la primera- El irken le sonríe con dulzura y lo besa con mucho cuidado –Estoy impaciente porque mejores-

-Vaya, eso suena muy reconfortante- Dib dice esto con demasiada parsimonia.

-No seas insensible, estaba muy preocupado- Zim dice esto molesto -Realmente fue una locura lo que hicimos allí-

-Pero valió la pena…- Dib gruño levemente –… ¿Cuántas armas crees que falten?-

-No lo sé, pero… he estado pensando en esto y…- Zim parece que no sabía como explicar lo que había decidido –Creo que es hora de que volvamos a la Tierra-

-¿Y los espías de Kravat? ¿Y el Imperio?-

-Ya hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, además sin mi Pak no podrán activar a Pandemónium- Zim dice esto con algo de seguridad –Lo mejor será alejarnos de aquí hasta que todo termine-

-No lo sé, Zim- Dib dice esto mientras el irken le pasaba gel frío en los agarrotados músculos de su espalda –Sabes que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero solo es decisión tuya si continuamos o no con esto-

-Ahora es asunto de los seguidores del Primero y el Imperio irken- Zim dice esto secamente –Yo no tengo nada que ver con él, y aparentemente, tampoco con el Imperio-

Zim estaba aterrado, sonaba como un traidor al Imperio. Sentía que le daba la espalda a los suyos, pero no le veía el caso seguir peleando una guerra que ya no le concierne. Estuvo a punto de matar a lo más importante de su vida por su pasión ciega hacia el Imperio, y después de todos los sacrificios que hizo Dib, no podía dejar que muriera de una forma tan patética.

-¿Zim?- Dib trata de llamar la atención de su pareja.

-Regresemos a la Tierra-

-Si, vamos a casa- Dib dice esto algo conmocionado –Allí podremos ver como destruimos a Gor-nova y a Ragna-X-

-Y trataremos de encontrar una forma de traer a Skoodge y Vitralia a esta época…- Zim dice esto algo reflexivo –No tengo ni los restos de mi maquina del tiempo, pero podría usar los datos del pak del primero para que me ayude a construir una mejor-

-Eso suena muy entretenido, hace mucho que no trabajo en un proyecto de ciencia- Dib le sonríe con suavidad y Zim lo abraza con cuidado. Jadeo levemente y comenzó a agitarse un poco, parecía estar llorando. El humano levanta con dificultad su brazo más sano y le acaricia el cuello.

-Tranquilo, ya paso, estoy bien- Dib suspira al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Zim, era muy reconfortante, los abrazos se sentían tan bien –Ya paso, estamos bien…-

(…)

(Continuara... O.O)

...

R&R


	18. Chapter 18

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 18<em>

**Intervención en la prisión de Vort****h**

**...  
><strong>

Al llegar a Kravat, Vitralia desciende aliviada de la nave insignia Pandemonium, junto con el resto de los irkens que estaban allí. La joven kraenaar estaba muy nerviosa por estar rodeada de tantos irkens, por lo que ese pequeño viaje no le resultó muy placentero.

Cuando mira a su alrededor, ella se queda enmudecida ante el paisaje que le ofrecía su querido planeta Kravat. Los enormes árboles de hojas color azul y rosa ocupaban gran parte de su vista. Se respiraba aire puro, el cielo estaba claro, sin nubes de smog. Había pasturas que se extendía por todas la colinas y podía verse los ágiles _lernair_, unas criaturas cuadrúpedas de contextura delgada, pastando mansamente cerca de ellos.

No se parecía en nada a como había quedado su planeta natal en la época de donde provenía.

-¿No te parece bonito?- Zeta dice esto a sus espaldas, haciendo que ella grite asustada y sorprendida. La kraenaar al darse cuenta que era él, lo mira furiosa y lo amenaza con su sombra, formando una enorme cantidad de objetos afilados que lo rodearon sin tregua.

-Deja de aparecerte de repente- Sisea molesta la joven alienígena.

-Yo no me aparezco de repente- Zeta dice esto algo indignado, y golpea con la punta de sus dedos la frente de Vitralia –Tu no te concentras en el entorno, así cualquiera te tomaría por sorpresa-

-Nadie anda rondando a la gente con sigilo y…- Vitralia nota que Zeta no estaba más a su lado, la había dejado hablando sola, por eso no puede evitar gritar -¡Deja de hacer eso!-

Una pequeña smeet que pasaba por allí con una jaula de plástico en su manos, grita asustada por el escándalo que provocó Vitralia. Algo alterada, la niña deja caer la jaula de plástico que tenía en sus manos y una rata sale de esta.

Vitralia mira a la niña para disculparse por asustarla, pero luego ve a la rata que se le quedo mirando, sentada en sus patas traseras.

-Es la rata del humano Dib- Dice algo sorprendida la kraenaar.

Al escucharla hablar, Snashert reacciona y huye espantada, antes de que Vitralia la alcance. Para su mala suerte, la pequeña smeet que la llevaba en aquella jaula de plástico, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente por la perdida de su flamante mascota.

La kraenaar tuvo que armarse de paciencia para amansarla, sin mucho éxito.

-Espera, lo estas haciendo mal- Un irken se acerca a Vitralia mientras intentaba consolar a la pequeña smeet. Este vestía de color rojo intenso y era idéntico a Zim, tanto que la kraenaar lo miraba sorprendida, preguntándose si no era el mismo irken que conoció en su época.

–Debes acariciar la base de sus antenas- Termina de decir aquel curioso irken. Acto seguido, se inclino a la smeet, y susurrando algo en su lengua natal, acaricio con cuidado sus antenitas. La pequeña irken dejo de llorar, sintiéndose mejor miró al recién llegado y le explicó lo que pasaba en irken arcaico.

-Parece que perdió a su mascota- Comenta aquel joven irken.

-Si, es una rata…- Vitralia ve que como el muchacho parecía asustarse ante la idea que de que una smeet juegue con una mascota así –No es una rata _Blorch_, es una pequeña de apenas unos 20 centímetros-

-Ya veo… será complicado encontrar algo tan pequeño con todo este caos- El irken se inclina sobre la niña y le pide que vaya con sus padres. El pequeño smeet hembra estaba un poco molesto por no poder buscar a su rata, pero decidió marcharse cuando su madre le demando a gritos su regreso.

Los dos se quedan solos y callados, mirándose mutuamente. El irken se rasca la cabeza y carraspea ligeramente. Vitralia se hizo la desentendida y comenzó a jugar con la punta de su vestido, no tenía intenciones de moverse, pero ese irken tampoco quería irse.

-Entonces… ¿Eres la amante de mi hermano mayor?- Dice algo incómodo aquel muchacho verde de ojos rojos. Vitralia se sonroja y niega frenéticamente. El joven irken suspira, como si estuviera aliviado –Genial, estaba preocupado de que Zeta estuviera comportándose de forma inapropiada, es complicado lidiar con él, a veces es…-

-¿Impredecible?- Pregunta algo extrañada Vitralia.

-Iba a decir que es un insensato, pero es cierto, también es impredecible- El irken le sonríe a Vitralia, y esta vuelve a sonrojarse. Al ver esto, el joven agrega algo divertido –Hey, deberías hablar con él sobre esa rata, tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo?- Dice algo ofuscada la kraenaar.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo, soy el menor de nuestra familia, y mi hermano no me toma en serio desde que nací- El irken dice esto elevando los hombros con una ligera sonrisa –Tu le agradas, supongo que podrás convencerlo para que solucione la perdida de esa mascota-

-Creo que si… ¿Cómo era tu nombre?- Vitralia estaba interesada en ese raro irken.

-Soy Niz, encantado de conocerte…- Dice el irken con una ligera sonrisa.

-Vitralia, es un placer conocerte Niz- Le sonríe la kraenaar.

(…)

Eran tiempos violentos los que se aproximaban, y todos los vortianos lo presentían. Esa mañana en la prisión de máxima seguridad del planeta Vorth se podía percibir el frío de la muerte recorrer sus extensos pasillos. Los niños lloraban desconsolados al sentir su presencia y las mujeres vortianas en cinta estaban en un estado de angustia. Algunos, ante la desesperación de esa abrumadora sensación, terminaron su vida ahorcándose o cortándose las venas.

Los que seguían con vida, escucharon las alarmas y vieron llegar una enorme cantidad de soldados irkens. La computadora comienza a pitar con fuerza y proclamar con voz robótica y fría "Desinfección".

Las víctimas de esta guerra eran inocentes, pero siempre lo son. Todas ellas sacrificadas por el afán de control que desean sentir los Irkens, al ver como colapsa todo en lo que creen. La imagen de ser intocables estaba por desvanecerse, y como buenos habitantes de Irk, había que mantener las apariencias.

Las celdas de la prisión se abren, todas al mismo tiempo. Los vortianos son obligados a salir de estas a la fuerza. El prisionero de la celda 777 se niega salir, haciendo que los guardias lo golpeen hasta que obedezca. El vortiano es empujado junto con los demás prisioneros. Buscando una vía de escape, mira con desesperación en todas direcciones. Solo descubre que en la planta baja comenzaron a ejecutar con armas láser a los reclusos más revoltosos. Mira su bolsillo, y encuentra la última tarjeta con los planos para la activación de una de las Gunslave del Primero. Sino enviaba la información a los allegados a la resistencia, todo habría terminado para ellos y los irkens habrían ganado de nuevo.

Destruir a Irk y a los Cerebros Positronicos de _Judgementia_ con el _**Deimon-fire,**_ el mata-dioses, era la única forma de frenar la Operación Ruina Inevitable. 777 lo sabía, y pudo descifrar como activar aquella terrible arma sin usar el Pak del primero. Había decidido arriesgarlo todo para entregar esa información a tiempo, porque ya no tenía nada que perder. Los irkens estaban matando a toda su gente y tal vez su raza desaparecería de la faz de universo, dentro de unos pocos ciclos.

El prisionero 777 crea una distracción y logra escapar de los guardias. Estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, tratando de que no lo alcance. Paso delante de unos guardias que empujaban a un montón de mujeres y niños a una cámara de gas para asfixiarlos. Era el fin de su especie a medida de que cada infante caía en el dulce sueño de la muerte, él podía sentirlo en su alma asustada y ansiosa. Por eso sentía que era el momento de dejar su legado.

777 encuentra una computadora, y sin dudarlo, carga el archivo que tenía a disposición para enviárselo a los Meekrobs y luego a Zim. No podía comunicarse con aquel irken para despedirse, pero eso no quitaba que no pudiera enviarle toda la información que había descifrado.

Cuando el prisionero 777 había terminado la transferencia, un par de irkens llegan para matarlo. El vortiano levanta las manos para indicar que no estaba en contra de su destrucción, ya que no tenía pendientes, ni de que lamentarse.

Al recibir los primeros disparos, murmuro para si: "**Fue un gusto haber trabajado contigo, Zim**"

(…)

Zeta observó detenidamente a Skoodge cuando este le preguntó por su herida de la espalda, y respaldó la versión de su hermano menor. Le explico que había sufrido un terrible accidente que con un voot, y le aseguró que no había razones para preocuparse.

Estaban en una guerra, y ese tipo de heridas en su espalda eran comunes de ver.

-¿Esto es Kravat?- Skoodge sonríe ligeramente al ver el paisaje, tratando de no ponerse nervioso por escuchar la mismas palabras que le dijo Niz saliendo de la boca del Primero –Se ve algo diferente de lo que recuero, pero es agradable-

-Llegamos en una buena estación del año- Zeta dice esto con calma, se cruza los brazos detrás de la espalda y mira sus pies. Hace unos movimientos, golpeando el piso con la punta de sus botas -¿Te sientes bien?-

-No- Skoodge es completamente sincero. Quería largarse de ese lugar y volver al futuro.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- Zeta intenta ser amable, solo por sentirse culpable.

-Quiero volver a mi época- Dice molesto Skoodge.

-Eso suena un poco complicado- Sonríe Zeta ligeramente pero le da una palmada al hombro del irken –Pero trataré enviarte a tu época lo más rápido posible-

-Gracias…- Skoodge parecía dudar al respecto, pero decide no hacer ningún comentario.

-¿Vitralia querrá irse también?- El irken cambia repentinamente de tema, y sonó algo apagado al preguntar esto.

Skoodge mira a Zeta con algo de duda. No sabía que debía decirle, porque él no conocía muy bien a Vitralia. Ella le debía la vida a Zim y Dib, pero no sabía si había otra cosa que la sujete a su época. Por su parte, él tenía asuntos pendientes con Kia, por eso quería marcharse. De no ser así, le daría lo mismo estar allí con Zeta y los civiles de Irk.

-No lo sé- Skoodge levanta los hombros en señal de duda -¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?-

-¿Preguntarle?- Zeta parecía estar algo nervioso. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea.

-Por experiencia personal, creo es mejor dejar las cosas en claro… cuando hay asuntos sentimentales en juego- Skoodge dice esto algo molesto consigo mismo –Creo que si no lo haces, te vas arrepentir-

-No tengo tiempo para arrepentirme- Zeta dice esto algo ofuscado –Escucha, te veré más tarde, trata de ayudar a los civiles con las estrategias de ataque-

Skoodge ve alejarse al irken más alto, dando zancadas. Suspiro lentamente, y sonrío como si estuviera enfrente de una revelación. Cabía la posibilidad, una pequeña posibilidad, de que esos dos terminen intentando establecer una relación, que de seguro iba a tener que ser interrumpida bruscamente cuando regresen a su época…

…Al menos que Vitralia decida quedarse.

Después de haber conocido a Kia, Skoodge estaba seguro de que las mujeres eran toda una caja de sorpresas, y que no debería dar nada por sentado con respecto a sus emociones.

(…)

Vitralia comienza a buscar la rata que perdió la smeet irken. Snashert seguía extraviada y realmente quería encontrarla, para que la niña la mantenga vigilada. Después del desastre de Devastis y ese viaje en el tiempo no programado, no confiaba en esa bola de pelos en lo más mínimo.

No era fácil dar con esta. La rata de Dib era ridículamente pequeña y no dejaba muchos rastros. Su sombra apenas podía seguir algunos indicios entre todas las cajas y los contenedores que estaban descargando los irkens allí.

Cuando estaba por dar con una pista sólida (Que se trataba de un trozo de snack mordisqueado por el mencionado animal) Zeta la interrumpe, apareciendo de repente delante de ella.

La kraenaar grita asustada, y nota que el irken se sorprende por eso.

-¡Te dije que dejes de hacer eso!- Vitralia estaba enojada, pero Zeta parecía molesto también.

-¡No me grites! ¡Tu también me asustaste!- El irken estaba muy ofendido por el grito de Vitralia. Él no era tan feo como para que se asuste con su presencia.

-Yo tengo más motivos para asustarme, de donde vengo, encontrarte con un irken así de repente no es placentero- La kraenaar cruza los brazos y lo mira con hastío –¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-No uses ese tono conmigo- Zeta la mira ofendido, pero ella no se inmuta.

-Contigo uso el tono que quiero- Vitralia lo reta a una discusión que pretendía ganar sin duda alguna.

-Eres imposible, querida Vitha- El irken suspira algo cansado, no había ido allí para discutir con ella.

-El único imposible eres tu- La kraenaar no iba a perder esa discusión, y menos con un irken –Me encuentro contigo, me ayudas y me dejas dormir en tu cuarto, y eres amable, hablas de tu familia como si quisieras que te conozca mejor y luego me besas y… y lo arruinas todo-

-¿Arruinar todo? ¡Yo no arruine nada! Además, ya me disculpe por eso- Exclama Zeta levantando los brazos de forma teatral –He tratado de mantener a raya cualquier tipo de contacto que pueda ser considerado del tipo invasivo, y no he preguntado la razón de tú fobia a los hombres-

-Y estoy segura de que te mueres por saber ¿No?- Vitralia habla en tono neutro.

-Bien, supongo que eso sería de mucha ayuda para arreglar…- Zeta no se da cuenta de que había metido la pata al decir eso.

-¡No soy una máquina que puedas reparar, Zeta!- La kraenaar le grita furiosa.

-Yo no creo que seas una máquina, pero si supiera cual es el problema estoy seguro que lo podría solucionar…-

-¡Basta!- Vitralia trata de irse, no soportaba el ego de ese irken un solo segundo más –Déjame sola, no quiero hablar más contigo-

Zeta la sujeta del brazo y esquiva con facilidad la navaja de sombras que Vitralia proyecta hacía su cabeza. Ella lo mira con intenciones de atacarlo, pero suaviza su mirada cuando el irken afloja su agarre.

-Solo… quería decirte que, si te incómoda tanto estar conmigo…- Zeta sube los hombros con calma -…Podría crear un portal para devolverte a tu época-

Vitralia lo mira con duda. Parpadea y luego se sonroja tanto que esquiva su mirada para evitar encontrarse con los enormes ojos rojos de Zeta.

-Me incómodas, pero no es por tu culpa- Dice más tranquila la joven alienígena.

-Tal vez si lo sea, yo incómodo a muchas personas, querida Vitha- Zeta sonríe confiado, ahora que la kraenaar no le gritaba –Soy un rebelde que es cazado por su propia gente, Miyuki quiere mi cabeza en una bandeja con nachos y los cerebros positronicos de _Judgementia _quieren mi cerebro… por más redundante que suene-

-No me incómodas de esa forma- Vitralia lo mira con algo de vehemencia, Zeta no parecía triste por ser odiado por su gente, pero ella sabía que no todos lo detestaban y que no era un mal sujeto. Tal vez era extraño y algo egocéntrico, pero solo era un hombre con convicciones muy distintas a los demás –Yo tengo miedo que… que me hagas daño por confiar… en ti-

-¿Y porque te lastimaría?- Zeta dice esto inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, luciendo un poco tonto con ese gesto de sorpresa –No voy a ganar nada a cambio y además, eso no se le hace a tus amigos-

-¿Cómo?- Vitralia se azoró un poco al oír eso.

-Solo digo que es ilógico que me tengas miedo- Zeta dice esto algo ofuscado –Mira, tal vez me has malinterpretado, sé algunas costumbres de tu especie y no creo haber hecho nada denigrante… Tal vez invadir un poco tú espacio personal al besarte resultó desafortunado, pero fuera de eso he actuado según el protocolo de amistad y camarería-

-¿Protocolo?- Ahora la joven kraenaar sonaba confundida.

-Claro, según la tradición kraenaar compartir la comida y la misma habitación es un símbolo de estrecha de amistad y…-

Vitralia comienza a reírse al oír semejante declaración. Zeta la mira molesto.

-Es de mala educación reírse solo-

-¡Espera… jajajaja ya me tranquilizo… jajajaja!- Vitralia deja de reírse con dificultad, toma aire y mira sonriente a Zeta, haciendo que el irken se ruborice –Estás un poco confundido-

-¿En que?-

-En nuestra cultura, esos hábitos son para los amantes- Vitralia dice esto algo divertida, al ver la cara de consternación de Zeta.

-Ya veo- El irken carraspea poniéndose aún más ofuscado –Eso explica… muchas cosas-

-Yo no tengo problema de que seamos amigos Zeta- Vitralia mira con intensidad al irken.

-¿Si?- Zeta parecía estar a punto de salta de alegría, pero trato de parecer relajado –Por supuesto, yo tampoco tengo problemas con eso-

-Te explicare el protocolo, para que no hagas lo mismo con otras kraenaar- Dice completamente segura Vitralia.

-Esta bien… - Zeta sube los hombros restándole importancia. Realmente no le interesaba entablar relación con todo kraenaar que se le cruzara en el camino -… Pero eso significa que ¿Estamos en paz?-

-Lo estamos- Vitralia dice esto sonriendo ligeramente, pero de repente nota que Zeta se inclina hacia ella y le lame la mejilla derecha.

-Me alegra saber eso- Se va caminando tranquilamente, dejando a Vitralia completamente en shock y extremadamente apenada.

-¡Eres un idiota!-

(…)

-¡No pueden pedirte eso!- Rei Li grita furiosa a su tío al escuchar las horribles noticias que tenían para ella -¿Dónde esta el jefe? Debo hablar con él-

-Ya tomé una decisión Rei Li- Dice con suavidad Lard Nar, trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero su rostro estaba completamente pálido por el miedo. Era difícil hablar de lo que estaba pasando en Vorth, siquiera sabía como se lo tomaría su sobrina si llegaba a enterarse que dentro de unas pocas horas, ellos dos iban hacer los únicos Vortianos en todo el universo.

-Es un sacrificio que tiene que hacerse- Lard Nar no iba a explicarle a Rei Li la situación, y esperaba no tener que ver su cara de tristeza cuando todo termine.

Rei Li se da vuelta para salir corriendo en busca del jefe de la resistencia, desesperada por encontrar una explicación lógica a esa terrible situación. Si reemplazar la inteligencia artificial del Primero por la conciencia de su tío era la única forma de activar a _Pandemonium_, ella no quería usar esa nave para terminar con el terror infundido por la raza irken.

Aún así, encontró a su jefe a tiempo, abordando su nave vortiana personal. Furiosa, ella se lanza sobre el niño empujándolo al suelo.

-¡Dígale que se detenga!- Dice furiosa la joven, mientras zarandea al pequeño genio.

El niño kraenaar reacciona muy mal, usa su sombra y sus patas mecánicas para quitarse de encima a la vortiana, golpeándola con fuerza.

-¿No lo sabes?- Dice con calma el niño mientras se quita el polvo de su ropa –Él tomo la decisión por su cuenta, yo no tuve nada que ver-

-¿Se va a matar para encender esta horrible nave?- Dice ofuscada Rei Li.

-No, porque los irkens han destruido a tu raza por completo- Retruca el niño kraenaar.

Rei Li se quedó atónita al oír semejantes palabras. Estaba confundida.

-No entiendo-

El pequeño kraenaar saca de su pak una pequeña pantalla y le enseña un video de la prisión de Vorth, sobre cómo estaban masacrando a todos los reclusos que estaban allí.

-Pero… no puede ser- Rei Li siente sus piernas débiles, y cae de rodillas al piso.

-Si me disculpas, debo arreglar unos asuntos personales para poder concentrarme por completo en la batalla que viene- El niño la mira con algo de duda antes de agregar –Si no llego a volver, estarás a cargo de la nave-

-¿Quién eres… realmente?- Rei Li estaba al borde del llanto, pero no apartaba la vista de aquel niño.

-Soy alguien que no debería estar en esta época, he hecho todo lo posible para ayudarlos, pero se me acabo el tiempo otorgado por mi pak- El niño dice esto con calma –Si no hago lo que me ordena, moriré dentro de pocos días-

-Pero…- La vortiana no logra hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

El niño se cubrió con su sombra, desaparece de la vista de Rei Li y reaparece dentro de la nave. La enciende y sale del hangar hacia el espacio, sin mirar atrás.

Aterrada por la situación, Rei Li corre en busca de su tío antes de que cometa una locura.

-…-

Lard Nar se queda mirando los sensores y cables que lo conectarían a la inteligencia artificial de la nave. Cierra sus ojos para rememorar las horribles imágenes que Irk estaba transmitiendo a toda la galaxia. El fin de su raza era transmitido como si fuera un espectáculo de entretenimientos para ellos.

Furioso por la calumnia y la frustración de no poder hacer nada para detener ese genocidio, Lard Nar se acerca a los controles de la inteligencia artificial de la nave. Mira a Splenk que estaba junto a la computadora principal y asiente levemente.

-Comencemos- Dice con suavidad el vortiano.

-Ami… amigo- Splenk no sabía que más decir, el resto estaba preparando todo el instrumental para el traspaso de personalidad a la inteligencia artificial de la nave. Finalmente agrega un suave comentario.

-¿No prefieres sentarte?-

-No- Lard Nar miró severo a sus compañeros. No planeaba sentarse como si estuviera siendo ejecutado –Voy a estar de pie, hasta el final-

-…-

Rei Li corre por el pasillo, llega al ascensor y golpea los controles para que se abra. Estaba impaciente, no importaba que tan rápida sea, presentía que no iba a llegar a tiempo.

Salto los pasillos, golpeo lo que parecía ser un carrito con comida, y atravesó las puertas automáticas.

-Tío Lard…- La voz de Rei Li se perdió en su garganta al ver a su tío parado cerca de la unidad de inteligencia artificial de la nave. Ella sonríe al notar que estaba erguido y que no había hecho nada todavía. Comienza acercarse despacio y toma un poco de aire para comenzar hablar.

–Vamos a encontrar otra solución, vamos a vengar a nuestros camaradas tío Lard…-

Pero Lard Nar no se movió de donde estaba, ni pronuncio palabra alguna. Rei Li estaba demasiado cerca ya, ve que un último cable sensor de separa del cuerpo del vortiano y se guarda dentro de la consola principal de la inteligencia artificial de la nave.

-¿Tío?- La vortiana toca con cuidado el brazo de su tío. Este se mueve ligeramente hacia un lado y luego comienza a desplomarse. Su cuerpo cae pesadamente al suelo, como si fuera un muñeco.

Rei Li lo mira impresionada. Abre la boca y la cierra al no poder pronunciar una sola palabra. Su vista se nubla, cuando sus ojos fueron cubiertos por gruesas lágrimas. Comienza a gritar mientras sujeta la cáscara vacía en la que se había convertido su único pariente sanguíneo.

Ahora ella era la única sobreviviente de la raza Vortiana.

(…)

-¿Estás feliz?- Dice molesto Purple al ver las horribles imagines que mostraba la computadora central de Irk. La transmisión no paró en ningún momento, recibió comunicaciones de cientos de aliados y de enemigos exigiendo que detengan la atrocidad. Pero nada de eso inmuto a Red.

-Claro que sí, es mi forma de demostrarles a todos que no toleramos a los rebeldes- El irken toma una rosquilla de la caja de Purple y la destroza delante de sus ojos –_Nuestra_ forma de demostrarles que los podemos destruir-

-Creo que es suficiente, no atacaremos a Kravat- Purple dice esto nervioso –Meek está amenazando con acelerar su ataque preventivo y lo respaldan una buena cantidad de planetas con alta tecnología de armamento, no creo que tengamos los recursos suficientes para continuar con esto-

-Los tenemos- Dice molesto Red y chasquea sus dedos para que le traigan sus trajes de combate – Y los usaremos todos, hasta nosotros mismos, vamos a aplastar a los revoltosos como debe ser-

-No voy a mover un solo dedo…- Al terminar de decir esto, Red sujeta a Purple del cuello y le jala las antenas para tenerlo dominado.

-¿Qué no moverás un dedo?- Sisea Red con veneno -¡Quien te crees que eres, escoria! ¡Eres un irken! ¡Vives para la guerra y mueres en esta!-

Red golpea la cara de Purple con fuerza, destrozando su mandíbula.

-La basura débil no progresa, si demuestras ser más débil que yo de nuevo- Red entorna los ojos con rabia y arroja a Purple al piso, golpeándolo con dureza –Voy a matarte-

-Estás loco- Purple se para del suelo como puede, estaba temblando pero su voz sonaba firme –Los cerebros de _Judgementia _no te dejaran hacer esto-

-Me importa muy poco lo que esas máquinas quieran- El irken de ojos rojos se sonríe con mucha malicia –Digamos que sus capacidades de decisión han cesado… temporalmente-

-¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunta aterrado Purple.

-Solo acelerar Ruina Inevitable II, claro esta- Dice Red con malicia mostrando en pantalla el planeta Judgementia completamente inactivo. No había energía allí, por lo que los cerebros positronicos que regían el Imperio no servían –Esos ancianos atrapados en los datos de esas máquinas y sus estúpidas normas no nos iban a dejar progresar, así que los apague-

-Eso es… alta traición-

-Traición es no pelear por Irk- Red dice esto con frialdad –Así que más te vale que no me abandones, o sufrirás un destino peor que la muerte-

Purple se queda atónito al ver como Red lo da vuelta con facilidad y toca su pak.

-Tengo la clave para hacerlo estallar en miles de pedazos si no sigues mis órdenes al pie de la letra-

-Estás mintiendo- Purple podía sentir los fríos dedos de Red recorrer su espalda.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- Dice Red con vos cantarina.

Purple negó ligeramente, se apartó de su pareja y tomo el equipo de batalla. Realmente estaba comenzando a pensar que Red no era el mismo de antes, había cambiado demasiado y que estaba gobernando a Irk al lado de un perfecto extraño.

Tembló ante esa posibilidad que su mente no pudo rechazar. Tal vez, en un futuro cercano, sepa lo que realmente estaba pasando.

...

Continuara...

R&R


	19. Chapter 19

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico está historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Gracias por corregirlo nuevamente Misu-chan.

Y Gracias a todos ustedes por leer, comentar y favear ;)

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 19<em>

**Una misión inconclusa**

**...**

El viaje hacía la Tierra había comenzado muy bien. Dib estaba tratando de dormir un poco mientras las medicinas reparaban todo el daño que recibió en su cuerpo, y si tenía suerte, al despertar estaría como nuevo. Ahora el chico estaba usando una vieja sudadera azul oscuro, que había guardado para el viaje, y unos jeans desgastados.

Zim estaba cansado también, por lo que decidió acompañar a Dib en el mundo de los sueños mientras se recargaba con la unidad de almacenamiento de energía principal de la nave. Pero su pak nunca dejaba de funcionar, y Zim comprobó nuevamente que poseía atributos que era mejor ignorar. Sin que el irken se percatara, la señal de 777 proveniente de Vort fue captada por su pak, como si fuera una señal enviada por los cerebros positrónicos de Irk.

Zim se había terminado de conectar a la unidad de recarga, se sentó al lado de Dib y se durmió sobre su hombro mientras recibía energía para alimentar a su pak. El humano abrió un poco los ojos, y al ver al irken cerca de él, lo rodea con su brazo para acercarlo, y luego vuelve a dormirse.

La señal proveniente de Vort es reconocida por el pak de Zim y comienza a ejecutarse un programa fantasma dentro de este. A medida que lo hacía, el inconciente del irken comienza a trabajar, y vuelve a soñar con los tres enormes pares de ojos que lo vigilaban desde lo alto…

_-"¿Qué son?"-Zim se queda mirando a los protagonistas de sus sueños, estaban callados, no hablaban, pero no dejaban de observarlo. Los había visto en otro lugar, pero no podía recordar donde._

_-"_**_¿No te parece incómodo que te miren así?_**_"- Pregunta con tranquilidad el otro ser que estaba allí- _**_"A mí siempre me incomodaron, y eso que nunca les permití entrar"_**

_Zim se da vuelta y no reconoce al irken que estaba enfrente de él. Le resultaba familiar pero no podía asegurar nada en el estado en el que estaba._

_-"¿Quién eres?"_

_-_**_"¿No me reconoces?"_**_ Dice divertido el irken mientras camina a su encuentro y extiende su mano hacía él -_**_"Hey, has crecido mucho"-_**

_Zim cierra sus ojos esperando aterrado que intente lastimarlo, pero solo recibe unas palmaditas en su cabeza. Miro con cuidado al sujeto que estaba encima de él y este le sonríe de una forma extraña. Se sentía algo cálido._

_-_**_"Hacía mucho que tenía deseos de verte, Zim"-_**

_-"Acaso eres… "-_

-…

Zim abre los ojos al escuchar el pitido de la computadora. Parpadea un par de veces, y siente los brazos de Dib rodeándolo. Sonríe ligeramente al notar que estaba despierto.

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- Dice con una ligera sonrisa el humano, a la cual Zim no pudo resistir. Se acercó y beso suavemente el labio inferior de Dib. Luego lo miro con algo de intensidad a los ojos.

-No era nada importante, solo fue un sueño- Zim pasa sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven y sonríe al ver que no estaba dolorido por el contacto –Veo que te sientes mejor-

-Si… me siento muy bien- Dib ronronea suavemente mientras besa con suavidad el cuello de Zim. El irken se estremece, y gime bajito.

-Eso se siente muy bien- Zim dice esto complacido por la atención.

-Debería haberte dicho lo mucho que me gusta besarte- Dib dice esto con la voz ronca, provocando que el irken se tensara aún más. Sin esperar un segundo, ataca sus labios con un efusivo beso, el cual estaba cargado con toda la emoción que estaba empezando a liberar. Por primera vez, estaba sintiéndose libre, era una asombrosa sensación que se asemejaba a tocar el cielo… si eso fuera físicamente posible.

-No sabía que podías ser cursi- Zim dice esto sonriéndole de forma afable cuando rompe el contacto con los labios –Podría intentar compensarte cada vez que digas algo así-

El irken vuelve a besarlo, enroscando su lengua con la de Dib, haciendo que se relaje aún más al sentir las manos de Zim bajando hacia los botones de su pantalón.

-¿De qué clase de premio hablamos?- Dib dice esto cuando logra romper el beso. Zim le sonríe con malicia mientras sus garras surcan debajo del bóxer de su amante, y sujeta con fuerza su miembro. Aún no estaba del todo endurecido, pero un poco de estimulación solucionaría ese problema.

-¡Umjum!- Dib dijo algo que Zim no pudo comprender, pero le siguió un lindo gemido que lo puso alerta. Estaba yendo por buen camino, ahora solo tenía que…

-** "De verdad necesito hablar contigo, Zim"**- Era la voz de un irken alto y de ojos rojos, estaba sentado a pocos metros de ellos dos, mirándolos intensamente mientras estaban tocándose y besándose con pasión. Asustado por aquella extraña presencia, Zim se separa de Dib y lanza un grito apagado.

-¿Zim? ¿Pasa algo malo?- Dib estaba confundido por el extraño comportamiento de su pareja, y ve como el irken señala a un punto vacío de la nave.

-Hay alguien… estoy viendo a alguien- Zim dice esto señalando al irken en cuestión. Este se limita a arreglar la solapa de su abrigo negro.

-Zim, allí no hay nada- Dib dice esto en parte divertido y en parte asustado.

-**"Que equivocado está este agradable muchacho"**- Dice el irken intruso, sonriéndole solo a Zim con vehemencia- **"Realmente estoy aquí, con ustedes"**

-¿No puedes verlo?- Zim pregunta aterrado. Pero dejo de estar asustado para comenzar a sentir pánico cuando notó que Dib comenzó a mirarlo con preocupación.

–Dib, no me mires así… No voy a lastimarte de nuevo, no estoy perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo o algo parecido, te digo que… solo estoy viendo… algo o alguien allí- Zim señala el puesto que ocupaba aquel irken que solo él podía ver. Dib no ve nada parecido, en realidad, no había nada allí.

-Bien, dime lo que es- Dib dice esto con calma tratando de descifrar ahora cual era el problema con el que tenía que lidiar, y ve a Zim dudar en hablar –Solo dime lo que ves, trata de describirlo-

-Es un irken, piel verde, ojos rojos, lleva un traje de color magenta y un largo abrigo negro… se parece al…- Zim no se animaba a revelar la identidad de su alucinación.

-¿A quién?- Dib dice esto con algo de intranquilidad. Ahora se estaba asustando culpa del ataque de ansiedad del irken.

-**"Dilo Zim, sabes que tu novio se muere de curiosidad"**- El irken se ríe de la situación con algo de malicia.

-Es el Primero…- Zim mira aterrado a Dib –Estoy viendo al Primero sentado allí, cruzado de piernas y riéndose de nosotros-

-"**¿Qué es eso del ¨Primero¨? Me llamo Zeta, muchacho"**- Dice ofendido Zeta, pero Zim lo ignora. Tenía cosas más importantes que atender que tratar con respeto a una alucinación.

-¿Me estoy volviendo loco?- Zim estaba abatido, tratando de no estallar en llanto ante la idea de perder la cordura justo cuando todo estaba bien con Dib.

-**CLARO QUE NO**- Dicen Dib y Zeta al mismo tiempo. Aterrado por el efecto estéreo de esa frase de consuelo, Zim grita, sujeta sus antenas y cierra los ojos.

-No está allí, no es real, no esta allí, no es real… deja de verlo- Se repite a sí mismo el irken.

-¿Zim?- La voz de Dib trato de sacarlo de ese estado de pánico, y Zeta también trato de hacer entrar en razón a Zim.

-**"Hey, chico…"**

-¡Cállense los dos! ¡Que no ven que estoy tratando de no enloquecer!- Zim le grita a Dib y a su alucinación completamente espantado.

**-"Creo que tu método para no enloquecer no está funcionando"-** Dice el Primero con una voz socarrona- **"Cuando uno está loco, repite la misma acción esperando un resultado diferente… tirar de tus antenas, una y otra vez, no solucionara ese problema"**

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte Zim?- Dib trata de preguntar esto de forma amable, pero sonaba molesto. Necesitaba que Zim le dijera que le estaba pasando, porque si lo seguía ignorando no podría ayudarlo.

-Mi pak debe estar fallando… de nuevo- Zim se aferra a esa explicación para poder darle sentido a esa alucinación.

-**"No es una falla, este programa estaba instalado de antes, solo que ha sido activado por una señal de transmisión de información"-** Dice con calma Zeta, cruzándose de piernas.

-Dib, según esta… alucinación, esto es parte de un programa dentro de mi pak- Zim sonríe con algo de incredulidad.

-¿Qué te hace alucinar con cosas que no están ahí?- Dib le sonríe amargamente -¿Nunca has considerado separarte de esa cosa?-

-**"Creo que el chico tiene un buen punto ahí"**- Dice Zeta entusiasmado- **"Pero ese no es el caso"**

-Sí, definitivamente, después de esto, lo estoy empezando a considerar- Zim dice esto con algo de rabia, ya estaba harto de toda esa mierda. Iba a hacer su vida de exiliado junto con Dib, y que el Imperio y el Primero solucionen sus conflictos como se les de la gana.

-**"Vamos ¿Siquiera me vas a escuchar?"**- Dice Zeta con una ligera sonrisa -**"Tengo algo importante que decirte, es sobre las gunslave Deimon-fire y Schild-bou"**

-¿Qué son…?- Zim parecía sorprendido, mira a Dib que no estaba al tanto y trata de resumirle lo que acababa de escuchar –Está hablando de un par de Gunslaves-

-¿Un par?- Dib saca cuentas con la información que tenía sobre las armas –Creo que solo quedan cuatro armas para encontrar-

-**"Las otras dos que quedan no son importantes"-** Zeta mueve la mano en señal de estar apresurado-** "Ustedes deben destruir a Deimon-fire y activar a Schild-bou para proteger a Kravat"**

-¿Por qué?- Zim dice esto enojado. Al ver que Dib no entendía nada le explica lo que pretende el Primero que hagan.

-No creo que sea buena idea confiar en una alucinación- Alega el humano un poco extrañado por semejante situación.

**-"Yo no soy una alucinación, soy una videoimagen proyectada desde el subconsciente de Zim directo a los receptores sensoriales de su cerebro, para dar la sensación de que mi presencia está con él, hasta lo programe para que sienta mi olor característico"**-El irken se veía tan entusiasmado por eso que Zim no pudo evitar sentir pena ajena.

-¿Por eso parece que huele a aceite de motor y metal recién soldado?- El irken dice esto con duda.

-**"¿No te parece impresionante?"**-Pregunta entusiasmado Zeta ante el resultado de su trabajo.

-No. Esta alucinación dice que es como una especie de video instructivo- Explica en resumen Zim a Dib, y este asiente con algo de duda.

-**"¿Video instructivo?"**-Zeta suspira molesto**-"Realmente soy mucho más que eso, soy el trabajo de una mente privilegiada y me tratan como un simple instructivo… "**

-Ya cállate- Zim dice esto molesto –Nosotros no haremos tal cosa, regresaremos a la Tierra-

-Zim, ¿Kravat no era el planeta natal de Vitralia?- Pregunta algo confuso Dib. Era extraño ver al irken hablarle a la nada como si realmente estuviera allí.

-Si, lo es- El irken dice esto como si no viniera al caso.

-Y… ¿Está en peligro?-

-No lo sé… podemos interferir en las comunicaciones del Imperio y averiguar lo que está pasando- Zim eleva los hombros con calma –Kravat solo tenía conflictos con Irk, así que ellos están al pendiente con ese planeta-

-Veré si puedo encontrar algo- Dib revisa las comunicaciones, haciendo sentir incómodo a Zim mirando a la alucinación que estaba golpeando sus talones para entretenerse. Parecía que no tenía intensiones de esfumarse.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen Deimon-fire y Schild-bou?- Zim trata de entablar una comunicación, tal vez de esa forma desaparezca más rápido.

**-"Deimon-fire es un destructor de planetas, con un solo disparo destroza un mundo entero desintegrándolo en partículas subatómicas"**- Zeta dice esto en forma coloquial- **"Schild-bou es un escudo, nada fuera de lo común"**

-¿Es una broma?- Zim dice esto molesto -¿Cómo se te ocurrieron hacer estas armas tan peligrosas y tan extrañas? ¡Una de esas gunslaves trató de comerme!-

-**"¿Qué puedo decir? A veces no dormir hace que uno piense en cosas extrañas"-** Zeta eleva los hombros y le enseña sus garras a Zim -**"En mi defensa, estas manos son muy inquietas"**

-Sí, claro- El joven irken entorna los ojos molesto ante esa respuesta -¿Cómo se activa esta dichosa Schild-bou?-

-**"El centro de control de Schild-bou está en el templo de Kratis, en el centro de Kravat"-** Luego agregó conmovido señalando el bolsillo del traje de Zim-** "La tarjeta de memoria de Kan-seres lo activara"**

-¿Quién es Kan-seres? ¿Cuál tarjeta de memoria?- Zim comienza a revisar su ropa y encuentra la tarjeta de memoria de GIR.

-**"Tu unidad SIR tenía esta pieza funcional, era la tarjeta de memoria de kan-seres"**- Zeta dice esto con algo de tristeza **-"Lamento mucho que lo perdieras, él era un gran amigo y una excelente mascota"**

-¿Cómo llegó allí?- Zim estaba algo asustado, recordó que los Altos le entregaron a GIR y luego le hizo un par de modificaciones, pero nunca se imagino que esa tarjeta le perteneciera al Primero. Ahora que la miraba atentamente, esa tarjeta carecía de una insignia irken -¿Desde cuando me has estado monitoreando?-

**-"Desde que naciste Zim, yo he estado contigo todo el tiempo, hasta saque a Miyuki de tu vida para que no intentara hacerte desaparecer"** -Zim iba a decir algo respecto a lo que sucedió a Miyuki. Estaba furioso, no sabía si lo que decía esa alucinación era cierto… Pero si aquel accidente que acabo con la vida de la más Alta había sido culpa del Primero, entonces le debía una buena explicación.

-Zim… La Inmensa se dirige a Kravat con órdenes de destruir al planeta por completo- Dib se veía un poco pálido al decir esto.

-¿Hace cuanto se dictó la orden?- Zim frunce el ceño ¿Destruir el planeta Kravat? ¿No estaban interesados en sus recursos y en los kraenaars como posibles portadores de genes para la mejora de los soldados de irk?

-El informe fue dictado hace poco, calculo unos diez minutos- Dib parecía estar asustándose, la cara de incredulidad de Zim le indicaba que esto no era algo que sucedía todos los días.

-¿Por qué atacar Kravat tan repentinamente?- Zim entorna los ojos tratando de razonar.

-Mierda- Dib finalmente lo descifró y sudo frío. Sabía que había algo mal en toda esa situación –Destruimos la mitad de Devastis, deben pensar que los kraenaars lo causaron-

-Tenían espías por todo el imperio- El irken no quería parecer impresionado, pero de seguro que el Imperio habría descubierto un par de operaciones incubiertas.

-Era probable que el Imperio sospechara de los kraenaar- Dib camina a todos lados del tratando de pensar –Va a pasar justo lo que Vitralia no quería que pasara, y todo por nuestra culpa-

-Umm, no sé, ser responsable de la destrucción de un planeta suena tentador- Zim trata de quitarle seriedad al asunto, pero se gano una mirada de molestia de parte de Dib.

-Yo no quiero que los maten a todos por mi culpa- El chico paranoico dice esto con determinación, pero luego agrega un poco dudoso –Aunque no estaría mal que ese kraenaar psicópata sea destruido… no, no, por más tentador que suene, no podemos dejar que eso pase-

**- "Zim, tienes que tomar una decisión"-** Zeta le recuerda a Zim que aún estaba allí e interrumpe la conversación.

-Dos contra uno es trampa- Zim dice esto molesto y mira la tarjeta de memoria de kan-seres –Iré a Kravat y activare el escudo para frenar el ataque-

-Bien, me toca destruir a _Deimon-fire_- Dice Dib entusiasmado.

-Nada de eso, te vienes conmigo- Zim no iba a separarse del humano tan fácilmente.

-**"Si no destruyen a Deimon-fire los meekrobs le dispararan al planeta Irk con este"**- Informa con vehemencia Zeta.

-No, no a Irk- Dice aterrado Zim. Con algo de dificultad explica la situación a Dib.

-Hay que separarnos para hacer esto, el video instructivo de tu cabeza no puede ayudarnos, además Vitralia y Skoodge siguen en el pasado- Dib parecía estar aún más preocupado.

-Pero… es peligroso que estemos separados- A Zim no le caía muy bien la idea, más si provenía de ese sujeto que estuvo manipulando su vida desde su nacimiento ¿Por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento?

-Si no lo hacemos nosotros ¿Quién más podrá hacerlo?- Alega Dib.

-Bien, si tu lo dices… video instructivo ¿Cómo destruimos a _Deimon-fire_?-

-**"¡Que no soy un puto video instructivo!"-** Grita Zeta molesto.

-Solo habla- Zim estaba de mal humor para berrinches de alucinaciones.

-"**¿Es que nadie me respeta?**"- Zeta dice esto desanimado - **"Deimon-fire tiene un comando de autodestrucción que se activa con mi sangre, Zim tiene el mismo tipo que el mío, será suficiente con eso"**

-Dice que necesita mi sangre para destruir a _Deimon-fire_, así que yo debo ir por esa arma… Kravat tendrá que esperar- Zim dice esto completamente decidido.

Dib saca la muestra de sangre de Zim que llevaba consigo y frunce el ceño.-No necesariamente, solo necesita de tu sangre para activar el mecanismo de autodestrucción- El humano le enseña la sangre a Zim y este niega con algo de pena.

-Dib, realmente creo que no es buena idea que nos separemos-

-Buscaré a _Deimon-fire _y la destruiré- Dib trata de sonreír débilmente –Tal vez los rebeldes ni se den cuenta que estuve allí-

-**"Deimon-Fire está oculto en la cuarta luna de Meek, Alinus… Bueno, en realidad es toda la luna de Meek. Es gracioso que no se dieran cuenta como reemplace su luna, si quieres te lo cuento…"**-

-¿Cuántos saben de su existencia?- Zim corta a Zeta antes de que divague.

-**"Bueno… hay un par de meekrobs y de vortianos que la conocen, y se necesita a Gor-nova para alimentar la fuente de poder y mi Pak para controlarla"-**

-Entonces ¿Por qué debemos destruirla? Tenemos a Gor-nova y a Ragna-X aquí- Zim dice esto algo impaciente.

-**"Porque la fuente de poder puede ser reemplazado por la fuerza vital de un meekrob y los controles pueden hackearse… lo sé, es terrible, pero nadie es perfecto"-** Zeta eleva los hombros y luego se sonríe con picardía **–"¿Sabes que la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí es porque alguien descifró cómo hackear a esta Gunslave y envió dicha información a Meek?"-**

-Este sujeto dice que pueden activar a _Deimon-fire_, y para colmo alguien envió una señal a Meek con su ubicación, así que sin duda pronto van a hacerlo- Zim estaba molesto por todo esto. Pareciera que todo el universo conspiraba en contra de él.

-Bien, no hay tiempo- Dib dice esto con apuro –Si llego antes de que la activen podré destruirla sin problemas-

Zim no quería separarse de Dib de esa forma. Se queda algo incómodo y mira hacia la computadora de la nave. Había informado de una estación abandonada de Irk a pocos años luz de distancia.

-Buscaré un voot para mi en esa estación espacial, tú llevaras la nave de Tak- Zim estaba muy mal por esto, pero no parecía haber otra solución –Zeta… o como sea que te llames ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirnos?-

-"**En realidad, tengo otro mensaje para ti Zim. Si quieres oírlo, te lo diré"-** Zim asiente levemente y cierra los ojos para ver el mensaje que tenía para él. Los abre asustado y mira a Dib con algo de incomodidad.

-**"Este programa ha cumplido con su objetivo, ahora será borrado"-** Zeta se desvanece como si nunca hubiera estado en la mente de Zim.

-¿Zim? ¿Qué viste?- Dib mueve el brazo de Zim para que le preste atención.

-Lady Miyuki asesinó a una kraenaar en el pasado- El irken mira aterrado a Dib –Era… se parecía mucho… -

-No, no puede ser cierto- Dib baja los brazos con tristeza al entender de quien se trataba.

-Vitralia… creo que ella ya no regresará- Dice abrumado Zim.

(…)

La estación espacial de Irk era gigantesca, no tan grande como la nave de batalla Pandemónium, pero era amplia y parecía seguir activa a pesar de estar abandonada. Zim y Dib fueron recibidos, en la puerta del hangar, por unidades SIR que tuvieron que desactivar y desmantelar. Pero no había un solo irken allí.

-¿Todos se fueron?- Zim dice esto incrédulo. El ataque a Kravat no era una simple invasión, sino una guerra a gran escala.

-Todos debieron irse a Kravat… Pero ¿Dejar abandonada toda una estación espacial?- Dice incrédulo Dib mientras baja del voot para revisar el lugar -Tal vez estén escasos de personal-

-Puede ser… algo me dice que Kravat no tiene salvación- Zim sonó un poco apagado. Aún recordaba la imagen que le mostró Zeta en su cabeza. Era demasiado real, demasiado clara, como si fuera un recuerdo o parte de su memoria.

Zim había podido sentir la textura de la sangre y carne de Vitralia caer sobre su cara mientras Miyuki la descuartizaba delante de sus ojos.

_-"¿Por qué me mostró eso? ¿Será una advertencia? Pero Miyuki está muerta, ella no puede lastimar a Dib…"-_

-¿Te afectó mucho recordar la muerte de Vitralia?- Dib parecía estar un poco triste, pero de seguro que por dentro estaba mucho peor. Zim sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar al humano y asiente levemente, dándole a entender que no estaba solo en esa pérdida -¿Por qué no regresó? ¿Qué le paso a Skoodge que no estaba allí para ayudarla?-

-No lo sé… aunque dudo que Skoodge hubiera podido salvar a Vitralia de una situación así- Zim entorna los ojos. Una punzada de rabia apareció en su cabeza y estuvo molestándolo. Era la cara de Miyuki en sus recuerdos. La forma en como miraba a Vitralia era parecida a como lo miraba a él hace años atrás –El irken que mato a Vitralia era implacable-

-No me vas a contar lo que viste- Dib afirma esto sin molestarse en preguntar.

-No es que no quiera hacerlo- Zim camina y se detiene a ver un voot al que le hacía falta unos ajustes para que este en funcionamiento –Solo, no sé como describirlo… siento…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Una rabia horrible, distinta a la que sentía antes, es como…- Zim se detiene al sentir que Dib lo estaba abrazando -…Si algo malo te hubiera pasado-

-¿No hemos tenido esta conversación?- Dib se separa un poco de él, y lo besa con suavidad. Le sonríe ligeramente –Estoy bien, y vamos a estar bien-

-No tenemos que separarnos, si vamos a Meek juntos-

-Destruirán el planeta de Vitralia-

-Pero no hay garantía de que ese escudo funcione- Zim no quería separarse de Dib de esa forma, aún no tenía deseos de hacerlo ¿Qué sería de él si no lo volvía a ver?

Dib apoya su frente sobre la de Zim y lo mira con algo de preocupación. Algo lo estaba molestando y a él también. El plan de ese sujeto que estaba en la cabeza de Zim consistía en separarlos y luego le dijo que Vitralia había muerto ¿Por qué hizo eso? No podía entenderlo, algo no estaba bien, pero todo parecía indicar que había ciertos pasos a seguir para lograr algo.

_-"Es un plan detallado, hijo_"-La voz de su padre de nuevo, burlándose de su ingenuidad- _"Y ustedes están comportándose como piezas en un tablero de ajedrez"._

-¿Dib?- Zim dice esto algo preocupado al verlo tan concentrado –Un dinero por tus pensamientos-

Dib sonríe con suavidad al escuchar eso y se inclina hacia Zim para darle un beso en sus labios. Estaba demasiado nervioso por todo lo que implicaba la decisión que estaban por tomar. Separarse de esa forma era arriesgado pero no parecía haber otra solución.

Ese beso continuó un poco más de lo esperado. Ambos lograron transmitirse la sensación de incertidumbre y el deseo de no separarse, en lo que les restaba de existencia, después de solucionar todos los problemas que los acosaban.

-Dib, ni siquiera puedo asegurar que soporte separarme de ti, aunque logremos solucionar todas estas estúpidas cosas que no dejan de molestarnos, voy a extrañarte demasiado- Zim se veía gracioso diciendo todo esto, estaba tratando de explicarle cuanto quería a Dib y al mismo tiempo se notaba furioso de su inevitable destino.

-Eso suena muy tierno, a pesar de que lo dijiste con esa cara- Dice con una sonrisa divertida el joven humano. Zim también se sonríe, y rodea los hombros de Dib con sus brazos, se paro en la punta de sus pies para ver detenidamente sus ojos y noto como sus pupilas se dilataban.

-Creo que dejamos de lado un importante asunto pendiente, y hasta que no lo terminemos, no creo poder concentrarme…- Zim ronronea con suavidad mientras se acerca peligrosamente a Dib y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja. Su larga lengua acaricia la piel sensible de esa zona, haciendo que al joven humano le tiemblen las piernas como gelatina.

-Eres un… eso se siente muy bien…- Dib dice esto algo confundido, estaba sintiendo tanto calor bajo su sudadera azul que deseaba quitársela de encima. Zim estaba pegado a él esperando que se de por vencido y que le deje hacer lo que habían dejado inconcluso en la nave.

-Por suerte para ti, tenemos un poco de tiempo- Dib sonríe con tanta naturalidad que Zim estuvo a punto de detener todo para tomarle una foto. Realmente esas expresiones en él eran pocas y tener la oportunidad de ver semejante sonrisa lo estaba derritiendo. Si no se mantenía seguro, iba a dejar que Dib tome el control y no quería que eso pasara.

Por lo menos, en ese momento.

Quedaban demasiadas cosas por acabar, pero los dos estaban ocupados buscando un lugar cómodo para intimar por ese momento. Lo poco que pudieron recorrer los llevo a un salón lleno de sillones cómodos, usados para que los habitantes de esa estación se relajen. Algunos eran del tamaño de una mullida cama, y tanto Zim como Dib se lanzaron sobre estoas, riendo como locos.

-Maldición, realmente extraño mi cama- Dib dice esto mientras descansa su espalda en ese mullido mueble.

-No sé porque la extrañas tanto- Zim dice esto algo taciturno, mirando el techo de esa recamara –Me resulto muy incomoda-

-¿De verdad?- Dib se gira para mirarlo con atención y nota que Zim había cerrado los ojos para suspirar –Podría conseguir un colchón más cómodo-

-¿Por qué lo harías?- Zim dice esto entornando sus ojos levemente, mira a Dib que sonríe levemente. El humano trata de hablar con total naturalidad, aunque dentro de él se sentía nervioso.

-Pensaba… que ya que no tienes tu base- Dib dice esto con algo de duda –Podrías vivir conmigo…-

-¿Y con tu hermana?- Zim lucía algo nervioso ante esa idea. No le agradaba mucho la idea de estar cerca de una criatura tan terrible como la hermana de Dib.

-No, solo conmigo- Dib dice esto mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban –Creo que estoy listo para irme de mi casa, no se como explicarlo pero siento que ya…-

-Estabas listo desde hace mucho- Zim dice esto con cierta calma –Como te dije antes, has cambiado o… ¿Cómo le dicen ustedes? ¿Crecer, madurar?-

-No me considero muy maduro para mi edad- Dib toma la mano de Zim y juega un poco con sus dedos antes de continuar hablando. Las garras del irken eran muy suaves cuando no llevaba guantes encima –Supongo que solo soy un poco más independiente… pero olvídate de eso ¿Qué te parece mi idea?-

-¿Vivir contigo?- Zim sonríe y se levanta lo suficiente para estar encima de Dib –No es una mala idea, lo pensare-

-¿Qué te lo vas a pensar?- Dib infla una de sus mejillas sintiendo un poco de ira escapar de su interior. Pero al ver como sonreía Zim, supuso que necesitaba tiempo para tomar una decisión así –Está bien… seré paciente-

Zim no espera un solo segundo más y besa con pasión a Dib. La sola idea de estar con él lo que restaba de su vida era casi tan estimulante como tragarse todo un cargamento de donas dulces. Estaba eufórico, había olvidado su misión por ese instante y solo quería besar a Dib y demostrarle lo importante que era para él.

Dib se sonroja, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que Zim trataba de desnudarlo y tocarlo. Tal vez, porque mentalmente le gustaba que el irken tomara el control de la situación y la idea de ser sometido lo excitaba. Zim parecía un poco más resuelto, y separó su boca de la Dib para dejarlo respirar, y atacar con su calida y húmeda lengua, su cuello. La piel de esa zona era tan sensible, que el irken sintió como se estremecía el humano bajo ese contacto.

Decidido a continuar un poco mas, y ansioso por escuchar los gemidos de placer de su amante, Zim muerde y succiona diferentes puntos del cuello de Dib. Sus manos estaban inquietas, por lo que busca deshacerse del pantalón del joven, sin preocuparse por rasguñar suavemente sus muslos dejándole unas suaves pero notorias marcas.

Dib no sabía porque esa pequeña descarga de dolor le resulto tan estimulante, pero le resto importancia porque quería librarse de su sudadera y sentir la caliente y suave piel de Zim rozando su cuerpo. Estaba algo mareado y debilitado por la actitud que había decido tomar, dejando que el irken tome el control y haga lo que quiera con él.

Era algo que en el fondo de su mente le aterraba pero a la vez le fascinaba. Tenía que experimentarlo, no podía aguantar la emoción.

Zim había sujetado su miembro con una de sus manos, cuidando de no lastimarlo, y comienza a acariciarlo cada vez más fuerte. Su mano subía y bajaba haciendo que Dib se aferre al material de ese enorme diván con sus uñas. Estaba tan caliente que no se dio cuenta que comenzó a decir el nombre de Zim y suplicar entre gruñidos y gemidos que no se detuviera. Pero el irken no hizo caso a semejante petición.

-Oírte suplicar es raro, pero no me gusta- Zim sonríe maliciosamente, la idea de someter a Dib le era placentera, solo si el humano presentaba algún signo de rebeldía –Me gusta más cuando eres agresivo-

-¿Es cierto?- Dib dice esto con voz ronca viendo como Zim se quitaba su uniforme de invasor –Siempre pensé que te gustaría mucho tenerme bajo tus garras-

Zim no hizo ni un solo gesto de afirmación, solo pego su boca a la de Dib, y lo beso nuevamente, acariciando los labios del humano con su fina lengua para que aquellos labios ajenos se abran y le den el camino libre. Pronto, sus lenguas entraron en ese contacto que ya se les hacía familiar, pero que aún les provocaba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. El irken no estaba muy seguro de si lograría mantener el control de la situación, estaba tan acalorado que comenzaba a debilitarse entre los brazos de Dib.

Dib rompe el contacto de sus bocas, dejando que un pequeño hilo de saliva solo los separe, y le sonríe con algo de tranquilidad a Zim.

-Soy todo tuyo- Sonaba algo cursi, pero estaba seguro que el irken necesitaba un empujón para no perder el control –Vamos Zim… Te mueres por tenerme bajo tu control-

Zim entrecierra sus ojos con algo de malicia, coloca su mano sobre el miembro de Dib para que este en contacto con el suyo. Comienza a mover sus caderas, aumentando el roce de sus durezas y sintiendo como el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba. Dib también quería que eso siguiera, era una sensación gloriosa cuando sentía la piel de Zim rozando la suya, sus brazos rodeándolo, sus piernas enredadas con las suyas, para no dejar de sentir un solo centímetro cuadrado de su piel.

-Dib...- Zim dice esto y siente un beso efusivo de parte de su amante que lo deja sin aliento. Desesperado por hacerlo suyo y mantener el control, separa su boca bruscamente de la suya, y con una sonrisa maligna le enseña dos de sus tres dedos al humano.

-Lubrícalos-

Dib se sonrojo tanto ante esa incitación, que no pudo hablar siquiera para quejarse. Abrió la boca y sintió las garras de Zim entrar. Su lengua ensalivo los dedos del irken con mucho cuidado, mientras sus mejillas hervían por aquel acto. Zim miro la acción con sus ojos vidriosos por la lujuria y apenas Dib termino su tarea, lo beso nuevamente. Fue invasivo y posesivo con ese beso, le mordió el labio inferior para hacerlo sangrar y no dudo en comenzar a separar las piernas del humano durante ese acto.

Sus dedos llegaron a la entrada de Dib, y comenzó a introducirlos con sumo cuidado. El ano del humano reaccionó lentamente, aun mas que el suyo, al estimulo de esas garras que acariciaban con esmero y algo de sutileza, para hacerlo lo más placentero posible. Dib cerró los ojos, con fuerza, y trato de tragarse el gemido que estaba por salir de su pecho. Se estaba derritiendo ante ese contacto, pero pudo sentir como Zim volvía atacar su cuello, para morder y succionar su piel.

-Zim… me estas… matando- Dib no sabía que sentir, su miembro estaba hinchado y palpitando por la excitación, su piel parecía estar ardiendo y Zim no paraba de prepararlo para penetrarlo. Viniendo de él, estaba siendo demasiado paciente.

-Tenerte bajo control es por demás estimulante- Zim dice esto con su voz casi ronca, no podía hablar mucho, estaba sintiendo la urgencia de penetrar a Dib en ese instante.

-Voy a hacerlo- Zim dice esto seriamente, tanto que Dib parecía que iba a reír histéricamente. En ningún momento imaginó que vería al irken en esa situación y tan concentrado además.

Zim hizo rodar suavemente el cuerpo de Dib, quedando a espaldas de él. Separó sus piernas y pudo notar que el humano uso sus rodillas para elevar su trasero. Dib estaba más desesperado que él por terminar lo que comenzaron. Con cuidado, dirige su miembro a la entrada preparada, haciendo que entre suavemente y sin pausa. El humano profirió un grito de dolor que pronto fue acompañado de un gemido placentero cuando Zim logra encontrar el punto sensible de Dib.

-Esta… apretado- Zim dice esto con suavidad y mueve levemente sus caderas, hasta que Dib entra en ritmo con él para mover las suyas –Dib… no aguantare mucho-

Era una pena, pero Zim no quería que eso acabara de esa forma, quería hacer sentirle a Dib, cosas que nadie más le haría sentir. Le pertenecía, tenía que ser suyo para siempre. Aumenta el movimiento de sus caderas, sacando y metiendo nuevamente su miembro dentro de Dib, variando el ángulo de sus estocadas para poder estimular aún más ese punto sensible que hacia delirar al humano cada vez que lo rozaba.

-Zim… por Mercurio- Dib no estaba avergonzado por hablar de esa forma, su mente estaba completamente en blanco en ese momento, pero luego se lleno de sensaciones abrumadoras cuando estaba llegando al clímax y Zim había sujetado su palpitante miembro para masturbarlo.

Zim sentía el liquido preseminal de Dib mojar la mano que sujetaba su miembro. Vio como el humano temblaba y como su espalda se curvaba. Solo se podían escuchar los jadeos y gemidos que ambos estaban profiriendo, como si se les fuera la vida en ese momento.

Dib sintió que sus piernas flojeaban. En ese momento, Zim se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por pasarle, y reprimió un gemido de placer justo antes de eyacular dentro del humano. Sintió que estaba perdido en ese lugar y todo su mundo giro repentinamente. Al sentir el semen caliente invadiendo por completo, Dib no necesito de la estimulante mano de Zim para llegar al clímax. El semen caliente corría sobre el material de ese diván y sobre sus muslos. Dib se deja caer para descansar, y Zim se recuesta encima de él abrazándolo.

-No quiero separarme de ti- Zim dice esto acariciando suavemente el cabello de Dib.

-Yo tampoco…- El joven lo mira preocupado. Sabía que no podían cumplir ese capricho, pero estaba bien oír del otro que no les parecía correcto.

-Te amo Dib, no sabes cuanto- El irken toma por sorpresa a Dib, pero este solo sonríe para sus adentros. Era una sensación tan maravillosa escuchar algo así que parecía a punto de estallar de alegría.

-Yo también te amo- Dib gira su cabeza levemente para besar los calientes labios de Zim. Al separarse y ver que el irken seguía con los ojos cerrados, suspira levemente como un simple adolescente enamorado –Y mucho más de lo que crees-

(…)

La Tierra surcaba el espacio en su respectiva orbita, como si fuera ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Mientras trazaba su recorrido, una nave vortiana se acerca a ella a una velocidad impresionante.

Dentro, un pequeño kraenaar sollozaba de miedo ante la idea de morir si no lograba cumplir con lo que demandaba su unidad pak. La Tierra recibió al visitante, calentando el casco de su nave al entrar en contacto con la atmósfera que la protegía.

El destino estaba marcado, un pequeño pueblo ubicado sobre una plataforma continental llamada América. Allí se hallaba la persona que debía matar por haber interferido con su misión, y no iba a reparar en utilizar cualquier método para lograrlo.

...

Continuara...

N/A: LEMOOON. LEMOOON... demasiado lemon, aunque parece que salió bastante bien. Siguiente capitulo de descanso antes de descenlace final ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**_Invader Zim_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico este capitulo a Clau, ella es una gran amiga, y tambien es fan del SkoodgeXKia. Espero que le guste este capitulo.

Y Gracias a todos ustedes por leer, comentar y favear ;)

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 20<em>

**Del amor y otros males conocidos por Skoodge**

**...**

Pasó solo una hora y media desde que habían ingresado a esa deplorable habitación en aquel motel en medio de la carretera, y la historia que Skoodge le estaba contando a Kia había alcanzado su final. Por lo menos, abarcaba toda la información relevante para ella, desde la perdida de su pak hasta el hecho que el agua ya no le corroía la piel. También le explico que intentó contactarse con Zim para encontrarla, pero se había olvidado de que ese día su base iba hacer implosión. Después de ese catastrófico acontecimiento, no había encontrado a su amigo por ningún lado.

Aún así, Skoodge omitió parte de su relato, para evitar preocupar a la humana por su salud mental. Había vivido una guerra horrible, en la que casi pierde la vida, y había tenido que presenciar la muerte de su líder, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

No, él estaba seguro de que su humana no tenía que saber eso. Ella tenía que preocuparse por mantenerse a salvo.

Pero la sensación que le dejo la historia de Skoodge a Kia fue de completa perplejidad y malestar. Era increíble que el irken no hubiera enloquecido por todo lo que había pasado. No pudo evitar sentir un incalculable odio hacía los líderes de Skoodge, odiaba cómo habían esclavizado a toda su gente para ser sus soldaditos de plomo sin voluntad y como había destruido la vida de aquellos que no deseaban seguir ese camino.

Kia se dio cuenta de que aquel irken parecía envejecer unos años más, mientras seguía hablando. Esto le estaba afectando demasiado, tenía que detenerse antes de que entre en un colapso nervioso.

-Es suficiente por hoy Skoodge- Kia trata de detener el derrotero de palabras que estaba lanzando el irken, porque estaba empezando a repetirse y se estaba poniendo pálido. Su padre le había hablado de estos males, la gente que pasaba por shocks traumáticos severos, tardaban mucho en hablar de su pasado sin sentir malestar físico.

-Pero, aún tengo que decirte algo importante…- Skoodge dejo de hablar al sentir la mano de Kia tomar la suya, lo acercó hasta ella y lo sentó a su lado en la mullida pero ruidosa cama.

-Toma un respiro, tienes tiempo- La joven acaricia con sus dedos las garras enguantadas del irken. Skoodge deseaba poder quitarse esos guantes para sentirlos sobre su piel. Sus mejillas se encendieron ante estos pensamientos y suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Kia lo estaba mirando preocupada, ahora el irken lucía afiebrado. Lo único que le faltaba era que se enfermara –Trata de calmarte Skoodge, estas demasiado alterado-

-No… yo solo- Skoodge se sonríe, y trata de tranquilizarse. Su piel vuelve a verse un poco más saludable y ya no se estaba azorando. No tenía porque sentir vergüenza, Kia podía tocarlo todo lo que quiera, ella no era una extraña para sentirse amenazado o incómodo. Seguía siendo la misma persona fastidiosa y cínica de siempre.

–Había olvidado lo tranquila que te pones en tiempos de crisis-

-¿Tenemos una crisis aquí?- Kia sonríe de forma burlona. Cuando ella entraba en ese estado de insensibilidad total, Skoodge sabía que podía plantearle cualquier problema sin que se altere. Así era Kia, una persona que no se toma nada en serio.

-No te hubiera secuestrado si no fuera así- Explica con simpleza Skoodge.

-¿De verdad? Realmente pensé que tenías otras intensiones- La sonrisa de Kia seguía siendo socarrona, remarcando el doble sentido de la frase.

-No juegues con eso, sabes que me pone incómodo- El irken se sintió un poco alterado, esa inocente frase le hizo pensar en cosas inapropiadas.

-Oh, vamos ¿Desde cuando yo te hago sentir incómodo?-

Skoodge evaluó la mirada de Kia cuando le hizo esa pregunta. Si estaba siendo sincera o le estaba tomando el pelo, él nunca iba a saberlo. Pero hacer que pensará en aquella respuesta, le hizo recordar porque había soportado todo lo que le sucedió en aquella guerra de mil años en Irk.

-Desde que me di cuenta que me importas mucho y que también me importa lo que pienses de mí-

-¿Realmente crees saber lo que pienso de ti?- La sonrisa de Kia se hizo maliciosa y demasiado femenina en ese instante. Skoodge sintió que el aliento se le iba y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Ella podría destrozarlo con solo un par de palabras, pero no se molestaba en sentirse agobiada por eso.

-Nadie puede leerme la mente Skoodge, y tú no serás la excepción, así que ni lo intentes-

-Sabía que dirías eso- Skoodge se sonríe con tranquilidad, Kia solo estaba jugando con él, aún así trata de continuar explicándole la verdad –Estás en peligro por mi culpa-

-No entiendo como puede ser por tu culpa… ¿Acaso tu me odias?- La joven dejo de sonreírse por un momento.

-Todo lo contrario- Skoodge no pensó muy bien esas palabras, pero era demasiado tarde.

Kia agrando los ojos de forma desmesurada y soltó las manos del irken como si le quemaran. Ella estaba a punto de escapar de nuevo, quería evitar que aquel hombre le dijera algo que no pueda entender.

Porque era imposible enamorarse de alguien en tan solo quince días de conocerse, ella se lo dijo a si misma, no quería aceptar la idea de que ese chico del espacio, a pesar de ser verde y estar siempre nervioso, la había cautivado.

Era algo improbable, algo que no parecía destinado a prosperar.

-Kia- Skoodge sujeta con suavidad su antebrazo y trata de hacerla entrar en razón –Lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, tanto que he sobrevivido a lo impensable con el solo objeto de volverte a ver, tal vez este usando como excusa el hecho de protegerte de mis errores, pero quiero que sepas que no debí irme cuando lo hice-

-Esto no es… no tienes porque disculparte, tenías que ayudar a tu gente- Kia estaba muy apenada, no sabía porque pero sentía algo muy cálido dentro de su pecho que la estaba dejando casi sin aliento. Era raro, esa sensación era nueva para ella, no quería disfrutarla a pesar de sentirse tan bien, porque se desilusionaría cuando desaparezca.

-Debí dejar todo sin dudarlo- Skoodge parecía estar tan decidido, que hizo saltar a Kia de la emoción cuando la sujeto con más fuerza entre sus brazos -Lo siento, no debí irme, pero aquí estoy y me quedaré contigo el tiempo que me lo permitas-

-¿De que quieres cuidarme?- Kia trata de cambiar el tema. No podía manejar esa situación sino se centraba en el problema. Skoodge parecía estar perdido en sus emociones y la estaba arrastrando a ese estado de euforia. Ella estaba segura de que no podía tomarse esa libertad en ese momento, por más agradable que se sienta.

-De mi otro yo…- Skoodge estaba algo molesto, quería seguir hablando con Kia de sus sentimientos, pero aún tenía que ocuparse de ese odioso problema –Viene a matarte, no deje que lo hiciera cuando te conocí, pero ahora que se separó de mi y parece que tratará de llevarlo a cabo-

-¿Estás hablando de tu PAK?- Era lo único que le faltaba a Skoodge, y recordó que le había explicado que era como su segundo cerebro, que le ayudaba a ser más eficiente –No entiendo…-

-Todas las pesadillas que tuve cuando dormía, eran acerca de lo mismo- Skoodge se sentía avergonzado por la confesión que iba hacerle a la persona que estimaba tanto. Lo iba a odiar cuando lo escuchara. Ella había confiado en él, durmiendo a su lado sin temor de que le haga ningún mal.

-Mi Pak me estaba insinuando que te asesine-

Kia se quedo algo impresionada. Ella reprimió un leve gemido de temor y luego sus ojos verdes se encendieron, mirando a Skoodge con una emoción que no pudo llegar a identificar.

Por eso, él no pudo evitar que Kia lo tacleara para tirarlo al piso de espaldas y darle una fuerte cacheta.

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Como pudiste mentirme!- Ella estaba furiosa, hasta parecía ser otra persona a medida que le gritaba -¡¿Que es eso de que te interesa lo que piense de ti? ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Dijiste que…!-

Ella quería golpearlo de nuevo, pero no se atrevió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, casi no podía recordar como se sentía.

-Dijiste que… solo estabas recordando monstruos, o alienígenas que trataban de comerte…- Le dolía mucho. Skoodge le había mentido y eso le dolía tanto que se odió a si misma por haberse confiado demasiado.

-No quería mentirte, pero tampoco necesitaba asustarte con algo que no podía controlar- Skoodge se incorpora y se sienta en el suelo, rodea a Kia con sus brazos que trato de apartarse, pero necesitaba del consuelo.

-Pensé que confiabas en mi, dijiste hace un momento que te importaba lo que pensara de ti- Kia estaba apoyada en el pecho del irken, podía escuchar a su _squidly-spooch_ palpitar debajo de sus ropas. Ella se preguntaba porque sonaba tan fuerte, no recordaba haberse percatado de algo así nunca.

-No quería que me odiaras- Skoodge dice esto con calma –Pero tu atrapa pesadillas realmente me ayudo, tanto que no te imaginas lo agradecido que estoy de que me lo hayas dado-

-¿Te guardaste todo eso, con todos los problemas que tenías encima, solo para que yo no te odiara?- Ahora se sentía fatal por haberle gritado, Kia se avergonzó tanto que se sonrojo. Hacía mucho que no le pasaba algo así.

-Preferiría morir antes de saber que me detestas, sé que sueno como un desquiciado pero yo…- Skoodge no puede hablar más, solo se queda impresionado ante la situación. Kia lo estaba mirando a los ojos, se había acercado a su rostro repentinamente.

Sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas, pero fueron enjugadas por las garras enguantadas de Skoodge, que retiraron con suavidad aquel líquido, para no dañar su piel. Sintió el calor debajo de sus dedos y se quedo enmudecido al fijarse en esos labios rosados que había deseado probar hacía tanto tiempo.

Él se muerde el labio, quería reprimirse. Tenía que explicarle el problema que aquejaba a Kia, de la forma más práctica para solucionarlo de una buena vez. Pero ya estaba inclinándose para tocar los labios de la joven humana con los suyos.

Creyó que iba a contenerse, y solo rozarían sus labios. Pero el calor que sintió en esa zona tan sensible al encontrarse con los suaves labios de Kia, hicieron delirar al irken.

Se estremeció por completo y la estrechó más en sus brazos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando en ese momento. Ella le devolvió ese beso casto, sin asustarse. Pero cuando no había más motivos para seguir en contacto, se separo levemente de él.

Skoodge había cerrado los ojos, y los abrió aterrado al sentir que Kia se había apartado de él. Se veía hermosa, sus ojos verdes brillaban por la emoción y sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas.

Necesitaba más, solo un poco más. Solo un beso más.

-Skoodge…-

Al fin Kia pudo hablar después de ese pequeño beso, pero parecía carecer de iniciativa para quejarse de aquella situación. Skoodge iba a pedir permiso para repetir esa increíble experiencia, pero nada logro brotar de su garganta. Solo se inclinó de nuevo, y volvió a besar al objeto de sus pensamientos y deseos, con algo más de ímpetu que antes. Ya estaba cruzando un límite que no podría abandonar.

El beso se volvió agresivo en ese instante, la falta de experiencia de ambos les provoco problemas para encontrar el ritmo, y estaban comenzando a incomodarse. El calor los estaba sofocando y no pudieron evitar abrir ligeramente sus labios para sacar un poco de los ligeros gemidos que surgían del fondo de sus gargantas.

Fue como si hubieran desatado una nueva sensación que se hacía cada vez más demandante, tan solo al sentir como sus dientes chocaron ligeramente y sus alientos se mezclaron. Skoodge tuvo que apartarse, se le estaba nublando el juicio, sus manos seguían abrazando a Kia pero la había inclinado hacia delante. Pronto se posicionaría encima de ella, y no quería pensar a que los llevaría eso.

-Kia… yo te…- Skoodge se queda enmudecido al ver como ella sonreía con suavidad y le susurraba _"te quiero"_. Él iba a protestar, quería decírselo primero, porque eran las palabras que había practicado con tanto esmero para ese instante. Se tragó el poco orgullo irken que le quedaba y le dijo con suavidad.

-Yo… te amo, Kia-

Después de está inesperada declaración, el siguiente beso fue iniciado por la joven humana. Y en ese instante, el mundo parecía haberse detenido para los dos.

(…)

Una nave vortiana se aproxima a la atmósfera de la Tierra y el pequeño kraenaar que iba dentro estaba dormido. Su pak se activa junto con la computadora de la nave, y lo obliga a despertarse. El pequeño mira las lecturas de la computadora y se restriega los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

No quería matar a la persona que estaba en ese planeta que tanto le costo encontrar, pero su Pak le había mostrado que iba a ejecutarlo si no obedecía sus ordenes.

Él no sabía que hacer, pedir ayuda parecía ser inútil ya que no estaba en su época y los que lo conocían no podían hacer nada al respecto, porque ya tenían su propia guerra en proceso.

Su padre le habló una vez de hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas, pero no podía creer lo duro que parecía ser esto. Si su madre estuviera con él, de seguro lo ayudaría a confrontar esta situación.

Comenzó a llorar, molesto de que su madre hubiera muerto, molesto por cargar con ese infernal aparato y molesto con su padre por no estar allí para ayudarlo. Él quería regresar a su época, a Kravat, estar con su tío Skoodge y su tío Niz.

Deseaba jamás haber entrado al laboratorio de su padre y estar de curioso entre sus aparatos. Si hubiera sido más responsable y prudente, él no hubiera perdido el control de sus actos, atacando a sus tíos para luego escapar a esta época en busca de una alienígena que nunca en su vida había conocido.

Tenía miedo de que fuera peligrosa y más fuerte que él, tal vez el pak lo estaba enviando a una misión suicida de la cual no podría regresar con vida.

Paro de llorar al ver que ya estaba a punto de hacer contacto con la superficie de ese planeta, y limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

Al aterrizar en medio del desierto de Arizona, se quedo pasmado ante la inmensidad de ese lugar. Era seco y cálido, pero no estaba nada mal, había mucho espacio. El planeta Tierra era más grande que Kravat y no parecía que tenía todo tipo de paisajes para visitar. Lastima que no estaba allí para hacer turismo.

Salió confiado de la nave para respirar el aire de ese sitio. El ambiente era bastante tranquilo y no había problemas para caminar sobre la arena. La gravedad era mucho más baja que la de su planeta, así que se sentía más ligero.

Seguía preocupado por los peligros que encontraría allí, pero su pak comenzó a escanear el lugar. Su objetivo no estaba allí, sino a unos cuantos kilómetros. Debía irse de ese sitio, pronto. Le restaba poco tiempo de vida para cumplir con su cometido.

(…)

Kia se aparta un poco de Skoodge para poder respirar. El irken no quería perder el contacto con ella y los besos que le daba se hacían cada vez más prolongados.

-¿Kia?- Skoodge parecía estar a punto de protestar, deseaba seguir besándola. Pero se percata que estaba metiendo sus manos, ahora desprovistas de sus guantes negros, debajo de la ropa de la humana. Las retira rápidamente, completamente apenado.

–No es lo que parece-

-¡Oh, claro que no!- Ella le sonríe al irken ligeramente mientras baja su camisa, evitando exponer su piel.

-Tu piel es tan suave- Skoodge ni se molesto en sonar como un tonto, estaba completamente hipnotizado por las circunstancias, y por eso Kia tuvo que traerlo a la realidad.

-¿Cuándo dices que llegara tu Pak a intentar destruirme?- Kia le sonríe con algo de malicia, para indicarle que ella estaba completamente centrada en la situación, a diferencia de él.

Skoodge entorna los ojos como si se hubiera enfadado, se incorpora del suelo para acomodar su ropa. Se sentía como un verdadero idiota, estaba tan eufórico por haber logrado confesarle a Kia que la amaba que se olvidó por completo lo que había venido hacer allí.

-Pronto si no me equivoco, pero de seguro irá a buscarte a las coordenadas donde te encontré- Skoodge dice esto a la ligera, pero la humana interpretó de inmediato sus palabras.

-¿Va a mi casa?- Kia abre los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquel horrible panorama.

-Es probable, pero recuerda que te está buscando a ti, así que te quedaras en este sitio mientras yo…-

Ella ya no estaba escuchando al irken. Había buscado sus cosas y estaba preparándose para abandonar la habitación sin mirar atrás. Skoodge no lo podía creer, ella era una testaruda, se supone que iba a confiar en él y ahora pretendía marcharse sin decirle nada.

Por segunda vez la sujeta de los brazos, pero ahora no duda en inmovilizarla por completo. Por las buenas o por las malas, ella se iba a quedar en ese lugar a salvo aunque tenga que atarla a una silla y sellar la habitación soldando puertas y ventanas.

-Basta Kia- La voz de Skoodge se volvió severa.

-No voy a permitir que vayas solo- Kia iba aprovecharse de lo que sentía Skoodge por ella, hizo una cara de tristeza que solo podría haber tocado el corazón de su padre, pero al irken parecía afectarle también.

-¿Por favor?- Agrega la joven mientras toca la mejilla del irken acariciándola suavemente. Skoodge se quedo perplejo, pero complacido por esto. Cedió sin darse cuenta.

-Me será más difícil cuidarte- Trata de explicar al objeto de su afecto, que estaba engatusándolo para que no la dejara allí, que era peligroso lo que iban hacer.

-No vayas sin mí, te lo suplico- Kia juega su ultima carta.

Skoodge abraza a la joven repentinamente y comienza a acariciar su cabello. No quería que lo acompañara, pero ella estaba tan determinada en hacerlo que no le importaba estafarlo emocionalmente en el proceso. El irken suspira al darse cuenta de esto. Vislumbró que toda su vida junto a ella podría ser así, pero evitó pensar en cosas desagradables en ese momento.

Salieron lo más rápido posible de allí, el pueblo de Kia quedaba a pocas horas y solo debían tomar un autobús para ir, pero Skoodge tenía otra idea.

-Rente un auto, lo siento pero tuve que usar el nombre de tu padre-

-Alucinante, esto parece ser algo que mi madre o yo haríamos- Kia estaba muy impresionada, al ver al irken sacar un Corsa color negro del estacionamiento, estaba a punto de saltar de la emoción.

Skoodge lo noto, por lo que se sonrojo levemente y le sonrío nervioso.

-¿Impresionada?-

-Mucho- Kia le da un suave beso en los labios, pero se contuvo al ver que irken quería profundizarlo. Había mucho trabajo pendiente para estar caliente por lo galante que podría llegar a ser el irken cuando se lo proponía.

Los dos recorrieron la carretera a una velocidad considerable, hablando de temas poco relevantes. Kia estaba algo abstraída, y comienza a jugar con la alfombra, accidentalmente la levanta y descubre todo un arsenal debajo de sus pies. Había una escopeta, un par de pistolas automáticas, un rifle para tiros a larga distancias, y una mágnum.

-¿Es tan serio el asunto?- Kia levanta la pistola semi-automática para examinarla. La beretta era muy bonita y parecía estar hecha artesanalmente, no tenía número de fábrica. De seguro Skoodge la hecho con sus propias manos.

-Demasiado, espero que sea suficiente para detenerlo, aunque las municiones terrestres son muy obsoletas, servirán para ganar tiempo- Skoodge le señala al fusil de largo alcance –Hay que dispararle al muchacho con el suero que hay en esta arma, los dardos son de punta de diamante-

-Su piel debe ser muy dura- Kia abre el cargador de la beretta y se percata que las balas también estaban hechas a mano. Sonríe con algo de malicia, y decide quedarse con esa arma.

-Es un kraenaar, soporta calor y frío sin problemas- Skoodge no aparta la vista de la carretera y suspira levemente –Las balas no le harán nada-

-Parece que lo conoces muy bien- Kia parecía estar algo preocupada ahora, Skoodge se veía alterado por el pobre alien que estaba siendo controlado por su pak.

-Él es mi ahijado, no puedo lastimarlo, así que debo separarlo de mi pak- Skoodge parecía sentirse mal hablando de esto, como si se culpara por todo –Le prometí a su padre que cuidaría de él-

Kia parpadea por unos instantes, y asiente algo conmocionada. Se hundió en el asiento, sintiendo parte de la culpa que sentía Skoodge, filtrándose encima de su tan efímera felicidad.

-Tranquilo, juntos vamos ayudarlo- La chica dice esto, tomando la mano del irken. Skoodge le sonríe, agradecido por el gesto.

(…)

Roland Greyswood no solía quejarse de patrullar las calles junto con los novatos para entrenarlos. Pero este novato le estaba sacando de quicio por su falta completa de tacto y decencia.

Era de Luisiana, y aunque la gente de allí era trabajadora y respetable, este sujeto era la imagen de un horrible estereotipo de muchacho de pueblo: matón, racista y homofóbico.

Hacía unos pocos minutos tuvo que sacarlo de un bar casi arrastrándolo por el piso, para evitar que lastime a los chicos que estaban divirtiéndose allí. Ese novato estaba pataleando como un crió malcriado y sus ojos estaban encendidos con una rabia poco usual en un joven de su edad.

Aquel odio que le habían inculcado hacía lo que es diferente era sin objetivo ni voluntad, era un odio vacío que solo venía de la influencia de las circunstancia, sin nada de que alimentarse, solo de unas pocas ideas banales. Pelear con esa clase de personas o reeducarlas era inútil, así que tuvo que hacer tripas corazón para encerrarlo en la patrulla y continuar con su preparación.

Tal vez podría ponerlo a tarifar multas. Estaba seguro que el pueblo sería un lugar más seguro si lograba que a ese joven policía le quiten su porra y su arma reglamentaria.

-Esos malditos maricas, están por todas partes- Escupe molesto Harold, sonando cada vez más horrible de lo que apariencia demostraba –Siempre he dicho que cuando los padres ven que su hijo es un maricon, deberían ahorrarse las molestias y fusilarlos-

-No en este pueblo, hijo- Roland lucía muy molesto, mientras trataba de no aplastar la cara del muchacho contra el vidrio hasta dejarlo inconciente. Estaba viejo para hacer semejante cosa, y había vivido situaciones que ningún hombre debería vivir, por lo cual, tenía un increíble control mental y mucha paciencia ante cualquier situación.

Sin embargo, este muchacho seguía intentando provocarlo. Se sentía muy confiado por ser el sobrino del alcalde. Ahora se había concentrado en la foto de Kia que estaba prendida en la radio de la patrulla de Roland. Sin pedir permiso, la sacó de allí y la miro con un hambre poco usual que al mayor le hizo erizar la piel ¿De donde rayos el cuerpo de policía sacó a ese infeliz?

-¿Es tu hija?- El chico se relame los labios, provocando que Roland tuviera ganas de vomitar.

-Si, dicen que se parece a mí- El mayor no iba a explicarla que las apariencias engañan. Él aprendió esto por las malas al involucrarse hace años atrás con la madre de Kia.

-Esta muy buena… digo, es linda- Dice sin ocultar su desagradable sonrisa -¿Ella vive en este pueblo?-

-¡Esta de viaje!- Exclama Roland, aterrado ante la idea de que ese horrible hombre se acerque a su hija. Solo pensar en eso le provocó una sensación de angustia. Harold cuadraba con el perfil de hombres que salen en las noticias después de haber matado a su novia a golpes. Con poca delicadeza, el oficial le quita la foto de sus manos y se la guarda en su bolsillo de su camisa.

-¿De viaje y sola? Pero ahí parece tener 14 años- Se queja indignado el joven.

-Tiene dieciséis, y no está sola, fue acompañar a un amigo, a una ciudad que está lejos de aquí- Roland se mordió la lengua, ahora esperaba que no le preguntara por Skoodge. A veces se le olvidaba que la gente normal no cree en extraterrestres.

-¿Acompañar a un amigo?- El chico comenzó a reírse con ganas ante la idea, era desagradable su sonrisa, parecía que se estaba burlando de Roland –De seguro que dentro de nueve meses va a tener un recuerdo permanente de ese viaje-

-Realmente eso no me preocupa- Roland eleva los hombros, restándole importancia.

-Usted confía demasiado en ese "amigo", pero de seguro debe estar pasándola en grande con su querida hijita- El chico parecía intentar insinuar que Kia era una zorra, pero no logró hacer estallar a su superior –No se preocupe jefe, cuando la conozca, va ver lo que es un hombre de verdad-

Roland no era un padre celoso, pero si sobreprotector, y sintió muchas ganas de golpear al muchacho en ese momento, hasta se preparó para hacerlo mientras conducía. Su puño se cerró, listo para machacar la cara del chico, pero de repente algo cayó encima del capo de su auto, golpeándolos con la fuerza suficiente como para desviarlos.

Los sentidos finos de Roland ante lo inesperado, hacen derrapar el auto para frenarlo y evitar volcar en la banquina.

-Chico, arriba, hay que detener a esa cosa- El oficial patea su puerta para abrirla y sale del auto rodando, mientras unas garras metálicas comenzaron a destrozar la carrocería del auto.

-¡Que mierda! ¡¿De donde rayos salió?- Harold abre la puerta de la patrulla y salta torpemente del auto.

El policía más joven se arrastra por el piso, tratando de buscar su arma reglamentaria, mientras que Roland se había levantado del suelo, desenfundando la suya. Ahora que veía al ser desde ese ángulo, podía notar que estaba encima del auto y que llevaba una mochila similar a la de Skoodge en su espalda. Esas patas de araña mecánicas eran de origen irken.

Harold estaba aterrado ante semejante espectáculo, y comienza a disparar como loco en todas direcciones.

-¡Basta Harold! ¡Vas a lastimar a un civil!- Roland estaba alterado, las balas le dieron al pequeño alienígena, pero no le hicieron nada. Aún así, si él les disparaba con ese Pak, podría llegar a freírlos con facilidad.

-Ese asqueroso monstruo no va a matarme, viejo loco-

El pequeño alienígena de piel oscura y azulada los miraba con seriedad. Saca sus rayos láser de la mochila Pak y le apunta a Harold.

-Vamos muchacho, arriba antes de que te mate- Greyswood sujeta la camisa del chico y lo levanta sin problemas. Harold estaba impresionando por la calma del viejo, pero se puso histérico cuando el pequeño alíen les comenzó a disparar.

-Hay que matar a esa cosa antes de que nos mate- Harold se aparta del oficial veterano y amenaza con su arma al pequeño alíen que estaba en el techo del auto. Pero en ese momento, un certero disparo sobre su arma reglamentaria se la quita de la mano, haciendo que le de impresión por el impacto de la bala.

-Vaya, ese fue un buen tiro- Roland ve a su hija Kia atravesar un pequeño tramo entre los dos, sujetando la beretta que había disparado, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Papá, que bueno que estás bien-

Roland abraza algo confundido a su recién llegada hija, pero logra escuchar a Harold gritar espantado_ "¡Un hombre verde!"_ para luego verlo como se desmayaba en el piso.

El oficial levanta la vista para ver al joven irken a pocos metros de ellos, un poco más alto desde la última vez que lo vio. Asiente levemente ante un pequeño saludo que le dio con su mano derecha.

-Creo que no soportó la impresión- Kia patea a Harold levemente a ver si reacciona. Estaba tentada de picarlo con su beretta como si fuera el cadáver de un animal atropellado.

-Kia, ya deja a ese pobre hombre en paz- Skoodge la aparta con cuidado del joven, luciendo algo receloso. Roland se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo que avergonzaría a los dos. Se había olvidado lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser ese irken.

-¡Kia Greyswood!- La voz cantarina del pequeño kraenaar hizo que la joven diera un respingo. Roland levantó su arma reglamentaria para apuntarle al niño y Skoodge hizo lo mismo. Ella se le quedo mirando con cierta duda, había rasgo de irkens en ese pequeño, poseía unas pequeñas antenas parecidas a las de Skoodge.

-Si, soy yo ¿Qué se te ofrece?- La chica se queda inmóvil, y nota que había algo que sujetaba sus piernas. Era una sustancia que parecía ser la sombra que proyectaba ese pequeño niño alienígena.

-Vine a eliminarte, eres un estorbo para la misión-

-No sé porque dices eso- Kia estaba muy molesta por no poder zafar su pie –Yo no he detenido la misión de nadie-

-¡Cállate!- Las patas mecánicas del chico se crisparon después de ese grito. Skoodge se coloco delante de Kia para protegerla porque el pequeño se lanzó sobre ellos. El irken le dispara al chico para quitarlo del camino, pero el Pak mueve sus patas mecánicas para evitar que interrumpan su ataque y se prepara para dispararles con lasers a los dos.

Roland quita el seguro su pistola y les dispara a las armas del pak para desviarlas antes de que disparen de lleno a Skoodge y Kia.

-Hay una forma de pararlo, si le aplicamos este suero, él pak no podrá controlarlo más- Skoodge le enseña el fusil a Roland, pero ahora la sombra del niño lo sujetó de las piernas para levantarlo por los aires con facilidad. El irken suelta el fusil, y Kia logra tomarlo antes de que se caiga al piso.

-Deja de interrumpir mi misión, hay que seguir las reglas, lo sabes muy bien- Dice el pequeño kraenaar a Skoodge, mientras lo balancea delante de él, enganchado a su sombra.

Kia cerró sus ojos, suspiro levemente, los abre y levanta el fusil para apuntar.

-Solo tienes una oportunidad- Dice Roland mientras corre a llamar la atención del pequeño, disparándole a las patas mecánicas de su pak.

-No necesitas matarla, yo soy el que interrumpió la misión, ella no tiene nada que ver- Skoodge dice esto, con total sinceridad. El pequeño estaba llorando, mientras el pak le obligaba apuntar al irken con sus rayos lasers.

-Ahí esta…- Kia logra apuntar al cuello del niño y le dispara el dardo. Este atraviesa la dura piel con dificultad, pero logra llegar a la carne para suministrar el suero.

El pequeño grita aterrado y suelta a Skoodge de su sombra que cae al suelo como un saco de papás, siendo asistido por Roland de inmediato. Mientras el pequeño kraenaar se desmaya en el capo de auto y duerme profundamente. El pak que llevaba en su espalda, comienza a desprenderse de su carne, moviendo unos tentáculos ensangrentados lejos del pequeño cuerpecito del kraenaar.

Skoodge se acerca a este infernal aparato, lo arranca por completo de la espalda del niño, pera lanzarlo sin miramientos al piso.

De su bolsillo saca un pequeño estuche de metal color magenta y presiona con suavidad un botón. Surge una hoja refulgente, del tamaño de una navaja ordinaria que se extiende hasta formar una daga laser. Con fuerza, la hunde en medio del pak y al sacarla, el aparato comienza a incendiarse por dentro.

-Retrocedan todos- Skoodge toma al pequeño kraenaar en sus brazos y corre para cubrir a Roland y Kia.

El pak estalló en miles de pedazos a los pocos segundos de ser atravesado por esa daga.

(…)

-Vix está durmiendo, sano y salvo- Skoodge anuncia esto a Roland y Kia con una aliviada sonrisa, mientras sale de la habitación de huéspedes que ocupaba el pequeño niño kraenaar.

-Pobre niño, debió sufrir mucho cargando con esa horrible máquina- Dice apenado Roland mientras trata de reanimar a Harold, que estaba tirado en el sofá de la casa. El joven oficial se veía perdido y algo confundido.

-¿Es el hijo de un amigo tuyo?- Kia le sonríe a Skoodge, mientras este le toma la mano derecha para acariciarla con algo de ternura.

-Un buen amigo, si no fuera por él, no estaría aquí hoy- El irken iba a darle un beso a la joven porque estaba desesperado por sentir sus labios nuevamente, pero Roland aclara su garganta para interrumpir el momento.

-Me voy a llevar lo que queda de Harold al cuartel, creo que no querrá estar en el cuerpo nunca más después de esto- Dice con calma el hombre, mientras camina a buscar al pobre infeliz que balbuceaba cosas incoherentes desde el sofá -Volveré dentro de unas horas, Kia no le habrás la puerta a más alienígenas-

-No lo haré- La chica se sonríe ante la ocurrencia de su padre.

-Y no quiero más problemas con máquinas asesinas, eso va para ti Skoodge- Roland sonríe levemente mientras sale de la casa.

-Lo tendré presente, señor- Skoodge se lo toma muy enserio, no iba a poner en riesgo a Kia o a su padre nunca más.

-Así que… Vix es el hijo de Vitralia y de tu amigo- Kia frunce el ceño, mordiéndose la mejilla interna para no reírse, trataba de estar seria, pero le era difícil –Lo siento, pero no puede creer que la psicótica haya tenido hijos-

-No es tan raro que lo haya tenido, pero es cierto, ella era un poco maliciosa- Skoodge le toma la mano a Kia y la besa con suavidad –Aunque no me interesa hablar de eso ahora-

-¿No?- Kia sonríe levemente, mientras el irken la rodea con sus brazos para acercarla más a él -¿De que quieres hablar entonces?-

-Podría decirte como planeaba que nos reencontráramos- Skoodge dice esto con voz ronca, parecía que se estaba excitando de solo imaginarse aquel escenario.

-De seguro será cursi- Kia le da un beso en los labios para luego agregar –Tengo tiempo para que me cuentes-

-En tu cuarto- Skoodge dice esto sin pensarlo, y la joven humana se sonroja.

-Esta bien, será en mi cuarto entonces- Ella no estaba segura de esto, todo estaba avanzando muy rápido ¿Qué tal si se asustaba mientras intentaban pasar a algo más intimo? ¿Skoodge la odiaría por ser una frígida?

-¿Un dinero por tus pensamientos?- Skoodge estaba abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Kia, viendo como la joven cavilaba. Esta suspira levemente ante la pregunta.

-Yo no tengo idea de cómo actuar en estos casos- La joven sube los hombros apenada, a pesar de tener dieciséis años, no sabía mucho de relaciones entre parejas.

-Si, yo tampoco- Skoodge estaba nervioso, hacía mucho que había planeado este encuentro, y más de una ocasión había soñado con el momento de tener a Kia sola en una habitación. Le toma la mano con cuidado, y tira de ella para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Ella le corresponde, y se percata que ahora no le incomodaba que Skoodge intente invadir su boca con su lengua. Le estaba gustando, sentir como el sabor de sus labios la invadía, haciéndola sentir cada vez más acalorada y desesperada.

Kia sintió que Skoodge abandona su boca, repentinamente y ataca su cuello con besos y mordidas suaves que la hacían estremecer. Eso iba a dejarle una marca visible, pero no tenía porque apenarse, ahora su corazón le pertenecía a ese irken que regreso cuando ella creía que jamás lo volvería a ver.

-Skoodge… dime que hacer para hacerte sentir bien…- Kia le sonríe con suavidad mientras el irken le besa la comisura de la boca para poder hablarle lo más claro posible.

-Mis antenas… son muy sensibles- Skoodge dice esto, mientras se acomodan en la cama para estar más cómodos. Kia sonríe suavemente, sus mejillas estaban tan azoradas que parecía estar ardiendo en fiebre. Ella extiende su mano derecha y toma una de las antenas del irken.

Skoodge no reacciona al principio, pero los dedos de la joven surcaron por esos sensibles nervios con mucha lentitud, y él se estremeció por completo. Trato de no jadear, no podía creer lo que ese simple toque le estaba provocando, era mucho mejor de lo que sus compañeros platicaban en la academia. Esos suaves dedos no pararon de acariciarlo, y él estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, cuando se percato que los labios de Kia tocaron la punta de sus antenas.

-Oooh, Por Irk- Skoodge casi se desarma por el placer. Tenía que hacer algo, le molestaba mucho estar tan pasivo en ese instante, pero a la vez le costaba trabajo pensar por lo bien que se sentía ser atendido por su preciosa humana.

Kia se desconcentra y entreabre los ojos dejando de acariciar las antenas de Skoodge, y ve como este bajaba desde su cuello hasta su escote. Con cuidado desprende los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su ropa íntima. Besa su escote y lame su piel sintiendo su particular sabor invadir sus sentidos, y con una de sus garras aprieta uno de sus senos, demasiado fuerte.

–Me… lastimas- Kia gimió despacio, la sensación era cada vez más fuerte y deliciosa, ella estaba segura de la brusquedad, pero le había gustado que la tocara de esa forma. Skoodge le quita el sostén, y comienza a lamer sus pezones y morderlos levemente, mientras lo masajeaba ahora con más cuidado.

Kia sollozo y se desarmó a gemidos a medida que el irken seguía acariciándola, ella sentía calor en todo su cuerpo, y quería sentir demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Deseaba que la piel de Skoodge acariciara la suya, y deseaba que la tocara entera hasta volverla loca por el placer.

Skoodge se detiene por unos instantes, para quitarse la ropa que llevaba encima, como si le hubiera leído la mente a su joven amante. Ahora que su piel estaba expuesta, ella pudo ver sus cicatrices recorrer todo su torso y pecho. Se quedo apenada por unos instantes, pero sus manos lograron tocarlas para sentirlas. Eran suaves, como el resto de la piel de aquel irken.

-Estoy un poco… excedido de peso- El irken estaba apenado, seguía siendo obeso a pesar de todo. Kia lo miro algo confundida.

-¿Estás disculpándote o es una de esas charlas sucias antes de tener sexo?- Ella le sonríe de forma burlona. Skoodge la mira molesto y le pellizca la mejilla derecha.

-No seas cínica- El irken la pellizca levemente, pero ella se queja de todos modos.

-Hey, bueno, entonces no digas estupideces- Kia se da cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda debajo del cuerpo de Skoodge. No se había dado cuenta que se había quitado los pantalones y se sonroja hasta las orejas ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta esto?

-¿Kia?- Skoodge seguía sintiendo las manos de ella surcando sus cicatrices –Ahora no me regenero como antes-

-Puedo verlo… ven aquí- Ella lo atrae para besarlo con pasión, el irken cierra los ojos y recorre con sus manos la cintura de la joven. Siente su piel y la rasguña levemente, marcándola como parte de su territorio. Era celoso, demasiado como para asegurarse de que cada parte de Kia tuviera su sello personal.

-Estas siendo demasiado dañino- Kia le reprocha con un puchero, al cual Skoodge solo le trajo sensaciones de culpa.

-Lo siento, pero tu piel se marca tan fácil y es tan suave- El irken le sonríe con algo de malicia. Había tocado la entrepierna de Kia, la cual estaba muy humedad. Estaba tan caliente en ese momento, que Skoodge hubiera podido penetrarla sin que ella pusiera objeción. Decidió no ser tan brusco, no soportaría hacer de esa experiencia, una pesadilla para la humana.

-¿Estoy mojada?- Ella se azora, no podía creer la pena que le daba. Estaba empapando las sabanas y no podía dejar de sentir el calor en aquella zona intima.

Skoodge frunce el ceño, pero asiente levemente. Toca el clítoris erecto de la joven y lo presiona, haciendo que ella grite algo que no pudo comprender. Él realmente quería terminar dentro de ella, no podía aguantar más el deseo que lo invadía por completo.

-Espera- Kia toma su pantalón y saca el preservativo que Skoodge había recibido en aquel motel –Tendrás que aprender a usarlo en la práctica-

-Así que para eso era- La sonrisa de Skoodge era adorable, Kia se quedo embobada al verlo tan feliz y relajado. Era la primera vez que tenía esa expresión, siempre parecía estar nervioso o estoico.

El irken relee las instrucciones del paquete y lo abre con cuidado. Kia sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su columna al notar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cuando estuvo listo, él la miro con algo de calma y le susurro un _"te amo"_. La penetró con suavidad pero firmeza, haciendo que la perdida de su virginidad fuera lo menos traumática posible. Kia sintió el dolor, pero los movimientos que comenzó a realizar el irken hicieron que se lo olvidara. Él era grande, podía sentir como su miembro la hería, pero su roce no dejaba de ser placentero ¿Cómo era posible sentir algo semejante?

El olor a sangre fue captado de inmediato por las antenas de Skoodge. Ella era tan estrecha que lo estaba volviendo loco, sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, pero no pudo evitar penetrarla cada vez más fuerte.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaban gritando al mismo tiempo, gimiendo sus nombres y pidiendo que la sensación de placer no se termine. Pero Skoodge eyacula antes de que Kia alcance el clímax. Aun así, al sacar su miembro de ella para retirar el preservativo, la joven finalmente gime sintiendo la descarga provocada por el orgasmo.

Los dos se miran, cansados y un poco menos estresados como lo estaban antes de comenzar. Se besan con suavidad y se abrazan para descansar por unos instantes, recuperando el aliento.

-Es cierto, me ibas a contar como planeaste nuestro reencuentro- Dice Kia en voz baja, acompañando la frase con una ligera risa, provocada por Skoodge que le estaba haciendo cosquillas en sus mejillas con sus antenas.

-Sep… iba a ser un encuentro muy dramático ¡Hey! No te rías así porque ni siquiera he empezado…- Skoodge comienza hablar, escuchando las risas de Kia. No importa si todo aquello no salió como lo había planeado, estaba feliz de haber logrado encontrar aquella persona que le permitiera amarla y adorarla por el resto de su vida.

...

Continuara...

N/A: Este capitulo fue de descanso antes de descenlace final ;) No pidan más lemon, se me acabaron las ideas jajajja


	21. Chapter 21

_**Invader Zim**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico esta historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**. Vamos, dos capis más y terminamos, así que fuerza con el fic... espero que no se me acaben las ideas ;p

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 21<em>

**Meek y Kravat: Los hermanos revolucionarios**

**...  
><strong>

Dib suspiro levemente al pasar solo unos pocos minutos después de despedirse y alejarse de Zim. Les costo mucho trabajo separarse, y a pesar de que se habían prometido que iban a reunirse nuevamente, apenas hayan terminado todos los conflictos, el irken lucía demasiado preocupado sobre esa decisión.

Zim había intentado convencer a Dib de que se olvidaran de Kravat y fueran juntos a Meek para salvar a Irk, pero el humano expreso con sinceridad que no podría tener la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que un planeta entero sería destruido por su culpa y no hiciera nada al respecto para remediarlo.

¿Habían tomado la decisión correcta? El frío vacío del espacio, que se extendía delante del taciturno investigador paranormal mientras recorría la galaxia en busca de Meek, no le respondió. Solo le mostró un sin fin de estrellas y lejanas nebulosas, que podrían desaparecer cuando el universo llegue a su inevitable fin.

Dib cierra un poco los ojos y trata de pensar un plan adecuado para lograr terminar con esa misión. Snashert estaba dormida a pocos centímetros de sus piernas, últimamente era lo único que hacía. Pareciera que a medida que pasaran las horas, envejecía un año. La rata tenía un pelaje brillante cuando la compró en la Tierra, y ahora se presentaba opaco, como si se estuviera debilitando.

Los viajes interestelares la debieron estresar lo suficiente como para comenzar a enfermar. Dib acaricia el pequeño lomo del animal y suspira levemente. Snashert también quería que todo terminara, de seguro le gustaría estar en una mullida almohada, mascando queso sin preocupaciones.

-Solo un poco más, pronto regresaremos a casa- Dib le susurra esto a la rata, y esta se despierta, para mirarlo con sus brillantes ojos negros.

Dib le sonrió levemente "Si, ya faltaba poco para terminar".

(…)

Zim golpea con brutalidad el tablero de aquel voot, porque comenzó a fallar. Estaba en mal estado, pero solo necesitaba que soportara un poco más hasta llegar a Kravat.

Molesto por la alarma, desarma el panel de control del voot para desactivarla y reparar el modulo de control de forma parcial. Estaba por demás enfadado, y la principal causa, era la terrible sensación de que no volvería a ver a Dib después de ese viaje.

Ese voot en mal estado tampoco lo ayudaba a dejar aquellos oscuros pensamientos. Comenzó a presentar desperfectos en los propulsores y si seguía forzándose, iba a estallar en pedazos en medio de la nada.

Skoodge no estaba allí para darle algunos consejos de cómo sobrevivir a lo impensable, siendo que él tenía más tendencia a meterse en este tipo de situaciones. Así que Zim se cargó de paciencia y comenzó a separar los cables del piloto automático. Desvió la energía para controlar la sobrecarga de los motores, y con mucho empeño, deshabilitó la turbina principal que estaba a punto de estallar.

Quedaba pocos minutos para llegar a Kravat, y no se iba a morir a unos cuantos pársec de llegar a su destino. Zim reflexionó que, si deseaba volver a encontrarse con Dib, iba a necesitar un voot nuevo, y se aseguró recordarse más tarde que debía robarse uno, apenas tenga la oportunidad.

Su pak ya no le hablaba ni tenía extrañas alucinaciones, ahora solo podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Tenía en sus manos la tarjeta de memoria de GIR o de _Kan-Seres _y siguió preguntándose, como había llegado a su defectuoso robot. Le había hecho mejoras a lo largo del tiempo, pero no recordaba haber colocado esa tarjeta de memoria dentro de él.

¿De donde la había obtenido en primer lugar?

Trató de recordarlo, era difícil porque había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero había alguien más involucrado en ese asunto, una persona importante… Un Más Alto.

-Mi Más Alta- Susurra levemente Zim, encaminándose hacía el sendero de sus confusos recuerdos…

_"-¡Zim!- La Más Alta Miyuki llevaba semanas vigilándolo celosamente desde que le declaró que no iba a resistirse si la asesinaba. Era habitual verla en el laboratorio, acercándose valientemente al defectuoso irken, que no dejaba de causar estragos y herir a los demás._

_-Mi Más Alta, ha venido a maravillarse con la genialidad del asombroso Zim- Chirrió el pequeño irken lleno de alegría. _

_Ella lo miró, pero no le dijo nada. Se quedo frente a él, esperando que siguiera trabajando. Zim se sentía entusiasmado por demostrarle razones para recibir su aprobación._

_Pero Miyuki, al notar que lo que estaba construyendo era demasiado inestable, no duda en dispararle con un láser de su pak, hasta desintegrar aquel aparato por completo. _

_-Suficiente demostraciones por hoy, Zim- La Más Alta dice esto algo taciturna. Parecía más bien, decepcionada al ver aquel pequeño irken delante de ella –Tengo un regalo para ti…-"_

La nave comienza a desestabilizarse, y empieza a temblar cada una de sus piezas como si resonaran al mismo tiempo. Zim usa las piernas mecánicas de su pak para no caer al suelo y trata de averiguar que estaba pasando para que su situación empeore.

Activa el radar, y este le muestra una enorme cantidad de naves agrupadas en flotas, avanzando ferozmente hacia la orbita de Kravat. Le habían dado un disparo preventivo desde el planeta, y si no se apresuraba, iba a quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado entre los irkens y los kraenaar.

Zim sale corriendo a la parte trasera del voot, y conecta el reactor de la turbina principal para que movilice las secundarias. Estas podrían sobrecargarse por la enorme cantidad de energía, pero iba a ir más rápido.

Al lograrlo, el voot sale disparado, escapando de los disparos de las flotas de los kraenaars. Pero Zim tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ver que se ocultaba detrás de una de las tres lunas de Kravat.

**_Pandemonium_** estaba allí, listo para hacer frente a la Inmensa y toda la armada de Irk.

(…)

Rei Li observó aterrada el panel de control de Pandemonium y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tenía en sus manos una horrible arma de destrucción y no se sentía muy confiada en lograr utilizarla de forma adecuada. Como si fuera poco, el resto de los Resisty estaba esperando su ordenes, y ella no sabía que decirles por la conmoción de haber sido ascendida a Capitana en tan solo unos minutos.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no le daba tiempo de pensar.

Pensó en su fallecido tío, y se imagino que le habría dicho que él estaba loco en el pasado por enfrentarse a la Inmensa con una nave de flotilla vortiana, pero que en su situación actual, aquella nave insignia de Irk no debería sentirse con tanta suerte.

-Estamos esperando sus ordenes, señora- Dice uno de los kraenaars que estaba en el pelotón de Themka. Rei Li deseaba que el sacerdote llegara pronto para ayudarla, pero el tiempo se les acababa. Iba a dictar la primera orden, cuando alguien entre los presentes grita:

-¡Tenemos una comunicación de una nave aliada! ¡Es Themka!- grita uno de los Resisty.

-Abran el canal- Rei Li le indica que preparen la comunicación.

-"No tenemos a Ragna-X, deben comenzar el ataque sin la Gunslave"- Themka hace una pausa para escuchar a Kain quejarse y exclamar que maten a todos los irkens que puedan –"Estaremos allí pronto"-

Rei Li se sienta en la silla que ocupaba Lard Nar cuando era capitán, y habla en voz alta.

-Preparen los escudos, carguen los lásers y los explosivos de plasmas- Rei Li toma aire para seguir hablando –Eso solo será en la primera oleada, para la segunda quiero que preparen el cañón de distorsión de materia, les haremos un agujero que jamás podrán reparar-

Todos gritaron, eufóricos y resueltos a atacar a los irkens que se aproximaban.

(…)

Zim abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como su nave se desarmaba al ingresar a la atmósfera de Kravat. Logra estabilizarla a tiempo, apagando el reactor para que las turbinas se detengan. Sin embargo, esa nave no iba a servir para otro viaje cuando logre aterrizar en aquel planeta.

(…)

Vikthia estaba demasiado vieja para soportar todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Observó a las tropas agrupándose para salir de la ciudad y a los jóvenes kraenaars alistarse para defender a su planeta, sea hombre, mujer o niño, todos los kraenaars estaban dispuestos a dar su vida para evitar desaparecer del universo.

Ella caminó en su jardín, tratando de buscar algo de alivio arreglando sus plantas y cuidando sus animales. No quería pelear, realmente estaba vieja para molestarse por esa situaciones. Los jóvenes tenían la energía suficiente como para llevar adelante esa revolución, algunos tal vez con demasiada iniciativa.

Miró al cielo, para pedirle a sus ancestros que protejan a su nieta donde quiera que este, y diviso una nave irken que estaba a punto de caerle encima. La anciana usa toda su energía para teletransportarse con su sombra, se alejo del terrible impacto. Ve a lo lejos como aquel voot destroza su jardín, y se alegró internamente de que no estallara en miles de pedazos.

Vikthia no sabía si debería acercarse para ver lo que traía esa nave. Se le había destrozado el casco con un certero disparo y sus turbinas estallaron apenas pasaron unos pocos segundos. Dentro había un irken que se veía mal herido, y que no estaba conciente.

Ella iba a dejarlo en ese lugar, hasta que su sombra detecto algo curioso con él. Era _Gor-Nova_, estaba en sus manos, y solo había un irken en todo el universo que llevaría esa terrible arma a todos lados.

-¿Zeta?-

(…)

Purple se quedó pasmado al ver la nave a la que se enfrentaban. No era de origen vortiano como la Inmensa y no recordaba haber visto semejante diseño. Tan horrible, tan terrorífico, dotado de un diseño demencial que solo una mente desquiciada podría haberlo imaginado.

-Pandemonium es descomunal ¿No crees?- Red mira con aire de exaltado a su compañero, que solo atino a saltar levemente de su puesto al ser tomado por sorpresa –Este tipo de naves ya no se pueden construir, nadie soportaría armar semejante pesadilla, además pilotarla depende de un sacrificio de mente y alma-

-¿De donde conoces esta monstruosidad?- Purple ve como horror como la primer ola de ataque de esa nave destroza la primera y segunda fila de la flota. Solo uso un ataque y ya había destrozado a todos esos voot, ni la Inmensa había alcanzado ese nivel de impacto en sus momentos más óptimos.

-Parece que no estas preparado para lidiar con esto, así que aprenderás sobre la marcha- Red se levanta de su asiento, y cambia su ropa de más alto por una de combate. Sus piernas tocan el suelo y sonríe confiado al resto de los operadores.

-Vamos a sembrar el terror en sus corazones- Con voz airada se dirige a los comandantas de las flotas restantes -Formación para realizar la Purga Orgánica en el planeta, no dejaremos un solo kraenaar con vida-

-¿Qué haremos con esa nave?- Purple señala a Pandemonium desesperado. No podía entender como su compañero estaba tan tranquilo ante semejante amenaza.

-Es Pandemonium, no se la puede derribar- Red dice esto con calma –Así que vamos a matar a todos los que podamos…-

-¡Sabía que esto era una locura! ¡Yo no vine a perder esta guerra Red!- Purple estaba harto, miro desafiante a su compañero y comenzó a empujarlo -¡Voy a retirar las tropas ahora mismo! ¡Irk y la Inmensa no serán derrotados por unos kraenaars y unos rebeldes de pacotilla!-

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?- Del pak de Red surgieron enormes patas que se precipitaron hacia Purple. Este es protegido por sus subordinados, pero Red no duda en atravesar los cuerpos de esos irkens y matarlos por interferir. La sangre se escurría por sus afiladas piernas mecánicas y caen en la cara aterrada de Purple.

-Vas a pelear por Irk, sin importar el resultado, maldito cobarde- La sonrisa de Red se hizo horrible y todos sus dientes parecían estar mas afilados de lo normal –Estamos en guerra y no vamos a retirarnos hasta que los hayamos matado a todos-

Purple iba a decir algo y vio como los ojos de Red se volvieron azules, pero solo por unos cuantos segundos. Él estaba siendo timado, ese no era su compañero y no pensaba morir en manos de un infiltrado.

-¿Quién eres?- La voz de Purple sonó como un reclamo, sin temor ni inseguridad. Red se le quedo mirando por un momento, y le sonrió de forma falsa.

-Alguien al que nunca podrás igualar, ni en altura ni en fuerza- Red mira al resto de los aterrados asistentes –Salgan todos de aquí, Purple y yo necesitamos privacidad-

Purple comenzó a gritar que no acataran sus órdenes, pero los soldados y asistentes de comunicaciones, salieron en silencio, como si algo dentro de ellos les empujara a seguir las órdenes de ese líder y no de su pareja.

-Ahora que estamos solos, te mostrare quien soy realmente- Dice Red con una maligna sonrisa.

Purple estaba listo para lanzarse a atacarlo, pero cuando el holograma que disfrazaba aquel impostor se disipó y reveló su verdadera identidad, él se sintió incapaz de levantarle la mano. Creyó en un principio que estaba alucinando, pero al sentir las piernas biónicas de aquel ser, atravesar su pecho y destrozar su pak al salir por su espalda, supo que todo era real. Estaba siendo asesinado por el pasado de Irk, y sus últimos pensamientos se limitaron a preguntarse que había sido de su querido compañero Red.

-La basura siempre será basura- Ahora podía verse al mismo Red sobre el cadáver de Purple –Si hubieras peleado por tu vida, y no te hubieras amedrentado ante mi presencia, no habrías muerto de una forma tan patética-

Red se aparta del cuerpo sin vida de Purple y le ordena a la computadora limpiar los desperdicios de la habitación. El cadáver del Más Alto Purple fue tratado como una pila de basura junto con los cadáveres de los irkens que murieron tratando de protegerlo.

-Solo los que pelean hasta las últimas consecuencias, tienen derecho a vivir- Red cruza los brazos detrás de su espalda y comienza a llamar a los soldados al puente. La guerra estaba a punto de cambiar de rumbo.

(…)

_"-¿Zim?- Dib estaba encima de él, sonriéndole con algo de picardía. El irken le sonríe y lo besa con suavidad._

_-Ya me estabas preocupando, parecías algo perdido- El humano no deja de sonreírle, hasta sus ojos color ámbar parecían brillar, su pálida piel se confundía con la piel verde de Zim, y pero no dejaba de acariciarlo por completo. _

_-No me subestimes… aaaah- Zim cerró los ojos sintiendo como era penetrado nuevamente por Dib. Se muerde el labio pero no duda en exigir que lo haga más fuerte, no le importaba si le iba a doler las caderas cuando terminen de tener relaciones._

_-Nos reuniremos pronto- Dib dice esto mientras jadea extasiado –Y te amare por siempre, Zim-…"_

Los ojos carmín de Zim se abren repentinamente, en medio de una oscura y confortable habitación. Era amplia y acogedora, la cama mullida estaba siendo manchada por las consecuencias de sus sueños húmedos.

-No es un buen momento para esto- El irken se toca la cara avergonzado por lo que estaba atravesando, y trata de incorporarse –Cierto, el templo, tengo que buscarlo… ¿Dónde estoy?-

Zim sale de la cama y trata de buscar su ropa. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas, se había quebrado una de sus antenas y tenía contusiones en todo el cuerpo. Para su suerte, no se había roto un solo hueso, pero sentía un dolor constante en sus costillas.

Camino hasta la luz, y al tocar la puerta, esta se abrió automáticamente. Una sombra se acercó a él, una sombra kraenaar. Toco su rostro con una mano oscura y fría, y luego lo sujeto de las manos como si fueran esposas.

-¿Quién eres?- Exclama Zim a la oscura habitación donde se encontraba. Las esposas se ciñeron más en sus muñecas.

-No te lo diré, hasta que me digas tu nombre- Aquella voz sonó suave y poco amenazadora.

Zim se armo de valor, caminó hasta el origen y vio sentada en un cómodo mueble, compuesto solo de mullidas almohadas, a una anciana kraenaar. Sus arrugas y piel eran pálidas, pero sus brillantes ojos emanaban una terrible energía que siquiera Vitralia habría transmitido en su mejor momento.

-Zim… soy, Zim- El irken se queda a pocos metros de la kraenaar y ve a _Gor-Nova_ en sus manos.

-Esto no te pertenece, Zim- La anciana habla con cierta calma. Zim asiente levemente y trata de no alterarse.

-Lo sé, pero tenga cuidado…-

-Es capaz de destruir este planeta, lo sé- Dice la anciana, dejando la espada de lado –Pero solo Zeta podría activarla ¿Tu puedes hacerlo?-

-¿Zeta dice?- Zim estaba algo consternado. Esa mujer sabía del Primero. Vuelve asentir, evitando que algún sonido salga de su boca.

-Entonces… lo que dijo era cierto- La anciana sonríe aliviada, hablando a un público que llevaba años muertos. Deja la espada a un lado y cruza sus manos delante de ella –Él había predicho que existirías, dijo que nacería un irken con la misma combinación genética que su hermano menor pero que cargaría con su Pak-

-¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo sabe eso?- Zim estaba aterrado ¿Zeta había manipulado a la smeetera de Irk para que naciera?

-Yo no estaba allí, si no mi madre, Mi-min- La anciana mira con cierta calma al irken –Ella era una irken que se caso con un kraenaar durante la guerra civil en Irk. Cuando era pequeña Zeta le dio de mascota una rata pequeña, reemplazando a la que había extraviado-

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo? ¡No le mientas a Zim!- Zim no entendía el relato de la anciana, se estaba yendo por las ramas y el estaba impaciente.

-Mi madre solía recordarme que Zeta había predicho, a través de cálculos, que su hermano Niz iba a volver a nacer en el futuro, y expreso que en esta época, la computadora de Irk armaría su pak para dárselo a un irken en particular-

-Déjeme decirle que aunque tenga el pak de ese sujeto, no soy él- Zim estaba molesto por la charla, pero la anciana convino con el irken sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Claro que no eres él muchacho- La mujer le devuelve a _Gor-nova_ a Zim y luego le quita las esposas -¿Qué has venido hacer aquí entonces?-

-Vine a salvar a su planeta y marcharme de aquí lo antes posible ¿Dónde se encuentra el templo central de Kravat?- Dice Zim con algo de urgencia.

-Estamos cerca, así que te guiare, pero ante la duda, trata de tener esa espada contigo- La anciana dice esto con calma –Son tiempos revueltos los que se avecinan-

-Usted debería mantenerse a salvo-

-No lo creo muchacho, esta anciana ya ha vivido lo suficiente como para perder a todos sus seres queridos- Vikthia cerró los ojos, recordando el rostro de su nieta cuando partió de allí. Sabía que después de ese día no la iba a volver a ver, pero los ancianos saben lidiar con el dolor de la muerte –Además, estoy interesada en saber si seguirás siendo tu mismo después de todo esto-

Zim no demostró deseos de quejarse por la ayuda, ni siquiera en retrucar esas últimas palabras. Así que solo se limitó a levantar a la anciana con sus brazos, transportandola con la ayuda de sus patas mecánicas hasta el sitio donde se encontraba la Gunslave de Kravat.

(…)

Dib se queda asombrado al acercarse a la orbita del planeta Meek. Alinus, la luna que se suponía que era la Gunslave Deimon-fire, estaba comenzando a salir de su orbita y movilizarse hacía el espacio.

Tenía un mecanismo similar a los planetas Marte y Venus que habían comandado hacía muchos años atrás cuando peleaba con Zim para evitar que destruya la Tierra. Así que no le era difícil aceptar que Alinus sea pilotada como una nave espacial. Además era mucho más versátil, porque la luna en si tenía una mayor cantidad de propulsores y según los sensores de la nave de Tak, estaba completamente hueca.

La luna cambió de curso rápidamente, de seguro iba a viajar hasta Irk dejándose atrapar por la fuerza gravitacional del planeta y luego iba a dispararles desde su nueva orbita. Era un plan terrible, pero no debía sorprenderle. Los irkens no eran más que una amenaza para el universo, y de seguro que más de una raza alienígena estaría de acuerdo que todo sería mucho mejor si no existieran.

Aún así, Dib no podía dejar que lo hicieran, siendo que le prometió a Zim de que iba a detener a los Meekrobs, por mucho que le pesara al resto de los seres del Universo, ya se había comprometido. Todo sea por no permitir que los esfuerzos y sacrificios de Vitralia no hayan sido en vano.

Dib cerró los ojos y se dijo así mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Los volvió abrir y activo los propulsores de la nave para alcanzar a Alinus. Activo el camuflaje al estar a punto de aterrizar y analizó todo el perímetro para detectar formas de energía.

Y allí estaban, brillando como un faro de luz en medio de la oscuridad del espacio, esos seres que parecían poder producir su propia energía como lo hace el sol y traspasarla a todo aquel que la necesite. Sus brillantes cuerpos delgados, con delicados tentáculos y ojos que parecían ser capaces de ver tanto el pasado como el futuro, se agolpaban alrededor de un altar en donde se disponían a realizar un sacrificio.

Dib desciende de su nave, vestido con el traje para usar en el espacio que Zim le había dado. Era ligero y cómodo, parecía que solo llevaba su ropa encima. Miro el equipo que tenía a mano, la mayoría de las palabras que salían del comunicador eran en irken, pero muy básico. Supuso que los soldados no solían usar palabras sofisticadas para manipular su equipo.

Tenía solo unos treinta minutos de oxigeno, y luego unos cinco que conseguía al reciclar el aire no empleado al respirar. Era poco tiempo, así que debía moverse rápido.

La luna tenía poca fuerza de gravedad. Dib casi sale flotando al poner los pies en el suelo e intentar correr. Activó las botas magnéticas desesperado por el temor de caer al vacío del espacio. Se aferró al suelo, y caminó fácilmente hacía donde estaban los meekrobs.

Todos estaban agolpados alrededor de aquel extraño altar. De repente, cuando ese grupo de Meekrobs toca uno de los pilares de piedra que se erguían majestuosamente delante de ellos, comienza a abrirse el suelo y una plataforma con un panel de control conformado por un teclado de holográfico. A la vez, cientos columnas de más de tres metros de alto comenzaron a emerger del suelo de la luna de Alinus. Eran muchas, y parecía que toda la luna estaba sufriendo una especie de increíble transformación al nacer estas estructuras de metal del suelo.

Dib nota aterrado que una de sus botas se atora en la columna que estaba emergiendo cerca de él, y se queda enganchado, a la vista de todos. Mueve sus brazos en hélice para no perder el equilibrio, tratando de ocultarse antes de que los Meekrobs lo vean.

El humano observó intensamente a los meekrobs y se aterro al ver como empujaban a uno de ellos hacía la zona donde debería estar Ragna-X. Era un mal momento para golpearse la cabeza, ante la tonta idea de haber dejado la alabarda olvidada en el voot, pero Dib se recrimino internamente por ser tan tonto.

Algo le llamo la atención, y casi grita alarmado. Snashert se había ocultado dentro de su contenedor de herramientas, salió al exterior para lanzarse hacía el suelo y caer en este. Dib abrió la boca impresionado, su rata estaba corriendo por el suelo de Alinus como si la falta de gravedad y la falta de oxigeno no le afectara…

-Por Saturno, Snashert no es una rata ordinaria…- Murmura asombrado Dib.

La pequeña rata salió disparada a donde estaban los Meekrobs, pero se escabulló detrás de una hendidura de la plataforma para que no lo detecten. Comienza a husmear y logra llegar a un pequeño compartimiento cubierto por una fina placa de metal, que destroza con sus dientes. El metal fue roído con facilidad por el roedor y luego ingresa al interior de la cámara. Sigue olisqueando multicolores cables y finalmente encuentra uno al que muerde para cortarlo.

-¿Hum?- Dib se da cuenta que el pilar en el que estaba colgado comienza a descender y bajar hasta llegar al subterráneo. El humano desactiva sus botas y enciende su linterna. Se mueve hacia un lado y entra en un pasillo que corría por debajo de los Meekrobs.

-¿Cómo supo Snashert hacer esto?- Dib se rasca la cabeza algo alterado –Es demasiado extraño, debo hacerle un análisis a esa rata cuando la tenga en mis manos-

Dib se olvida de Snashert por unos momentos, al ver el interior de _Deimon-fire_. Era horrible, la estructura, el cableado y cada circuito en ese lugar estaba arreglado de una forma demencial, casi catastrófica. No presentaba un orden específico, solo deparaba el caos y la complejidad en cada armazón, mostrando que el Primero había perdido la cordura cuando construyó esa arma.

-Solo necesito encontrar el mecanismo de autodestrucción- Dib llega al centro de la computadora y encuentra a Snashert mascando cables como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre por culpa de su dueño. El joven paranoico no sabía si sacarla de allí, ya que la mayoría de esos cables y circuitos roídos estaban lanzando chispas por todos lados. Se iba a electrocutar si no lo hacia con cuidado.

-Quédate quieta ahí Snashert, no muerdas nada que nos meta en líos…- Dib abre los ojos aterrado al escuchar una explosión a lo lejos, luego mira a su rata exasperado para que deje de morder cables -¡Snashert! ¡Deja eso!-

La rata deja de comer, y sale corriendo para llegar con Dib. Este la toma y la coloca dentro de su mochila, cerrándola con cuidado.

De repente, un rayo láser paso rozándole uno de los mechones de su cabello, y aterrado por esto, se lanza al suelo para evitar que lo acribillen. Allí estaban dos Meekrobs disparándole con la energía que emanaba de su interior.

Dib no iba averiguar cuanto daño provocaba esos disparos de energía, solo quería evitar que todos los Meekrobs se enteraran de que estaba allí. Tendría que atacarlos y tratar de dejarlos inconcientes. O matarlos si no tenía opción.

Toca la muñequera que llevaba el traje y de esta sale un arma, que cubre por completo su mano, formando una especie de cañón. Algo preocupado por dañar demasiado a los meekrobs, trata de hacer un disparo de advertencia.

La jodida arma era poderosa. Dib sintió que le tira el brazo hacía atrás, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Por accidente, destrozo uno de los paneles de control que estaba encima de su cabeza. Casi se mata cuando el armatoste cae entre él y los meekrobs.

-Nada de disparos de advertencia- Dib se grita esto como si estuviera regañándose a si mismo –…Casi me mato yo solo-

Los meekrobs estaban listos para atacarlo, así que Dib trata de hacer lo posible por dañarlos, disparándoles certeramente a sus cuerpos. El rayo parecía que los retrazaba pero no los hería gravemente.

El investigador paranormal lo pensó seriamente y vio las chispas que salían de la consola que había tirado. Si sumaba la energía eléctrica más el láser de su arma, podría hacer que los meekrobs se colapsen por la enorme cantidad de energía que absorberían. Así que los rodea mientras seguían disparándole y salta al otro lado para poder dispararle a otro panel de circuitos. Como solo quedo flojo y no estaba cayendo, corre hacia este y lo patea con fuerza.

El panel cae sobre los Meekrobs y comienzan a electrocutarlos. Así que Dib, les dispara con su arma y termina dejándolos completamente inactivos. Solo brillaban tenuemente pero no se movían, tal vez estaban sobrecargados.

-Bien, terminemos con esto- Dib corre hacía el cuarto central de control, encima de este los meekrobs ya habían puesto a su sacrificio para alimentar a _Deimon-fire_. Se le dio como paga a ese gigantesco demonio un alma inocente de Meek para destruir a Irk. Dib se preguntaba cuantos más deberían ser sacrificados en esa terrible guerra si seguía extendiéndose.

Sin esperar un segundo más, abre la interfase del procesador y de este sale un pequeño compartimiento donde debería colocar la muestra de sangre de Zim. Dib mira su pequeño tesoro, era lo que siempre le había acompañado cuando se sentía a punto de perder el juicio, dejándose convencer por los demás que estaba loco.

_"No importa, ahora que Zim estará siempre conmigo, no necesitare más esto" _Dib coloca la muestra de sangre y la interfase se cierra. Se activa una alarma y todo el techo se abre para revelar el interior de _Deimon-fire_.

"SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA" Era la voz de Zeta, sonaba algo socarrona ante esa situación y sobre las bulliciosas alarmas "USTEDES, LOS POBRES DIABLOS QUE SIGUEN AQUÍ, ABANDONEN ESTE SITIO Y SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA"

-Es un idiota- Dib murmura esto, pero se va corriendo para alcanzar su nave, mientras toda la luna comienza a plegarse en si misma. Cada vez se hacía más pequeña y el voot de Tak estaba perdiendo estabilidad sobre el lugar donde había aterrizado.

Dib logra alcanzar la nave a tiempo, activando los propulsores de su traje y malgastando la poca energía que le quedaba. Al entrar al voot, se da cuenta de que había un intruso allí. El joven paranoico se lo quedó mirando por un momento, con la boca abierta por la impresión, mientras que este activaba las puertas para que se cierren y accionaba los controles de la nave para alejarse de ese lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dib estaba aterrado al reconocer quien estaba delante de él –Se supone que habías muerto…-

-Lo siento Dib, pero no puedo dejar que vuelvas con Zim- La persona que estaba allí era una kraenaar. No paso mucho tiempo para que su sombra rodee por completo al humano, aprisionándolo. En ese instante, Snashert salta de la mochila del traje espacial de Dib para atacar a aquella criatura. Aquel alienígena no se inmuta por su presencia, pero ataca al animal con una fracción de su sombra, partiéndolo a la mitad con un poderoso golpe.

La carne, los pequeños cables y partes de acero de la pequeña rata comenzaron a esparcirse delante del rostro de Dib. Este grita aterrado ante aquella visión, sintiendo una terrible pena por su mascota. Los restos de Snashert quedaron estampados en el duro suelo del voot de Tak, manchándolo con sangre y aceite color negro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- De los labios de Dib solo salió un hilo de voz, porque se había quedado sin aliento para gritar por la indignación que le causaba esa perdida.

-Fue una buena mascota, pero nunca podría detener mis verdaderas intenciones- La kraenaar se acerca a Dib, sin parar de sujetarlo con firmeza con el oscuro material que conformaba su sombra –Ahora Dib, vas a volver a la Tierra y te olvidaras de todo esto, en especial de Zim-

-¡Jamás! ¡Se supone que eras nuestra aliada!- Dib se retuerce y siente como unos tentáculos negros entrando por su oído, acariciando suavemente el pabellón de su oreja y luego el interior.

-Lo sigo siendo, y esto es lo mejor para todos nosotros- La kraenaar dice esto con calma mientras Dib sigue luchando desesperadamente por salvar sus recuerdos y mantenerse conciente –Zim debe seguir el camino que preparamos para él-

-Te moriste Vitralia, Miyuki te mató a pesar de todo esto- Dib sentía que todos sus pensamientos se esfumaban, todo era reemplazado por un sonido sordo –Al Primero también… lo ejecutaron después de todo-

-Eso no importa…- Vitralia parecía apenada al escuchar que Zeta aún sería ejecutado, pero al revelarse delante de Dib seguía con intensiones de borrarle sus recuerdos –Zim es nuestro elegido, él seguirá lo que comenzamos y solo vivirá para la causa-

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN DECIDIR POR ÉL!- Dib grita furioso, por la frustración que le causaba no lograr escapar de las garras de Vitralia, y tal vez, no recordar nada referido a Zim.

-Todo está siguiendo su curso y tu acabas de destruir una de las últimas piezas que interrumpían nuestro- Vitralia sonríe con malicia, pero sus ojos brillaban con una rara emoción que Dib no pudo identificar. Tal vez era reivindicación –Es hora de hacer jaque mate al rey ¿No crees?-

Dib ya no pudo decir más nada al respecto en ese momento. Cayó al suelo inconciente, justo encima de los restos de Snashert. Su rostro se mancho con la sangre y el aceite que emanaba del pequeño roedor biónico.

-_Gia-brain_ y _Deimon-fire_ han sido destruidas- Dice Vitralia con calma mientras toma a _Ragna-X _entre sus manos –Solo falta destruir a esta Gunslave y podré regresar al pasado-

(…)

Vikthia le enseña la entrada al templo central de Kraeve al irken, y este da un par de zancadas para ingresar a la enorme y antigua estructura.

A Zim le costaba trabajo imaginarse que en esa pila de rocas apiladas de forma tan primitiva, pudiera hallar a _Schild-bou_. Era demasiado arcaico, no había un solo rastro de tecnología dentro del templo y para colmo de males, no tenía idea como activar aquella arma.

-¿Dónde estará?- Zim corre por todas direcciones en busca de algo que sea meramente parecido a una máquina, pero allí solo encontró baratijas y estatuas llenas de polvo.

-Deberías calmarte y pensar detenidamente- Vikthia dice esto con algo de vehemencia, tratando de acomodar sus doloridos huesos en un incomodo asiento de piedra que encontró allí.

-No hay tiempo- Zim estaba muy alterado –Están usando a _Pandemonium_, hay una gran probabilidad de que la Inmensa sea destruida o por lo menos, seriamente dañada-

-Si usarás los recuerdos del Pak de Zeta, sabrías que hacer- Musita la anciana con solemnidad.

-Prometí que no volvería a perderme en esos recuerdos- Zim mira hacia las columnas de piedra mientras le hablaba a la anciana de su promesa a Dib –No debería…-

Los ojos de Vikthia evaluaron al joven irken por un momento y asiente conforme. El temor de Zim de perder su personalidad aún más de lo ya había perdido, se le notaba en el rostro.

-De seguro que si llegas hacerlo sin cuidado, tu personalidad se verá comprometida- Vikthia no dijo nada más después. Estaba esperando que el irken tomara su decisión.

Zim se masajea la sien, algo alterado. Se le acababa el tiempo, si no hacía algo pronto su raza iba a ser arrasada por _Pandemonium_, y era muy probable que destruyan a Kravat en el proceso. Dos perdidas lamentables.

-Solo entraré un poco, lo suficiente para saber donde está…- El irken se dice esto a sí mismo, tratando de darse confianza. Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse y comenzó a visualizar los recuerdos almacenados en su Pak. Estaba todo allí, desde su nacimiento, hasta su llegada a la Tierra, cuando conoció a Dib, cuando Tak casi destruye el planeta, cuando él se da cuenta de su exilio…

Y luego comenzaron a filtrarse recuerdos que no parecían tener relación temporal con los suyos. Zim tembló ligeramente al sentirse invadido, porque con solo dejar filtrarse unos cuantos, comenzaron a surgir cientos de retazos pequeños, fragmentos o imágenes que eran parte de los recuerdos de Zeta.

Zim se aseguró de mantener una mirada superficial en esos retazos, no quería adentrarse en aquellos recuerdos que no tenían relación con el Templo de Kraeve. Finalmente, encontró uno en donde tuvo que concentrarse porque estaba por demás fraccionado. Cuando logró juntar todas las piezas, se quedó sin aliento por unas imágenes desconcertantes entre el antiguo dueño de su Pak y Vitralia; pero pudo entender lo que estaba buscando y como activarlo.

-Creo… que tengo algo…- Zim deja de hablar, cuando de repente, un fuerte temblor provoca que todo el templo se estremezca, las pesadas columnas comienzan a colapsar en la entrada principal, tapando la salida y los adornos de cristal estallan, mientras que los adornos de cerámica caen al suelo haciéndose añicos.

-Están disparándole a la superficie del planeta- Dice Vikthia algo alterada, se había levantado de su asiento, para poder protegerse de los escombros que comenzaban a desprenderse del techo.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo vieja- Zim toma a la anciana con sus tentáculos de metal y comienza a correr dentro del templo que se desbarataba -¡Secuencia de Activación! ¡Código: _Vitralia_!-

El altar se estaba destrozando porque algo estaba surgiendo desde la parte inferior de este. Las columnas de piedra fueron reemplazadas por enormes antenas que emergían del suelo, y extendían delgados discos de metal platinado, formando flores con intrincados circuitos de transmisión que asemejaban a unos estambres.

En el centro de las antenas no había una computadora, solo una columna de metal más gruesa con un dispositivo en donde debía encajar el las terminales del pak, pero antes debía colocar la tarjeta de Kan-seres en el interior del mecanismo de control. Zim seguía los recuerdos de Zeta, casi copiando los mismos movimientos que él había realizado en el pasado.

Desprendió la parte externa que recubría la columna y separo los cables cubiertos por la delgada seda de los escurridizos traellit, cuyas dieciséis patas provistas de veneno, se apartaron de la mano enguantada de Zim que trataba de insertar la memoria de Kan-Seres en su lugar.

El irken se levanta, y ve que la columna central estaba lista para recibir la conexión de su pak.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- Vikthia se veía algo confundida.

-Sal de aquí, y mira al cielo- Zim deja de hablar cuando la computadora de su unidad Pak comienza a activar a _Schild-bou_. Sus ojos perdieron brillo y parecía estar en trance.

(…)

Themka y lo que quedaba de Kain, llegaron a Kravat justo a tiempo para el ataque. No era seguro entrometerse entre _Pandemonium _y la Inmensa mientras se debatían a fuerza del armamento quien debería ser destruido, así que los dos habían empleado un enorme esfuerzo para llegar directamente al planeta.

Sin embargo, los cazadores pilotados por irkens y sus robots furtivos de batalla teledirigida, comenzaron a invadir las calles de la ciudad. Los ciudadanos no dudaron en hacerles frente, destrozando la maquinaria con las armas que sus sombras creaban, pero estos no dejaban de llegar y disparar. Pronto quedaron completamente rodeados de esas infernarles maquinas de guerra.

-No hay irkens al alcance… esto es una mierda- Kain escupe esto furioso.

-Deben estar dentro de esos Cazadores- Themka observa a su compañero, el cual parecía estar a punto de morir, caminando hacía la plaza de la ciudad más populosa de Kravat, para atacar a los irkens que estaban invadiendo desde allí.

-Kain, tu sombra esta herida- Le advierte el sacerdote al soldado. Este le sonríe de forma horrible.

-Cállate, mientras siga con vida, mataré a todos los bastardos irkens que pueda-

La sombra de Kain seguía despedazándose, Themka no creía que llegara más lejos que el centro de la plaza, no estaba en condiciones de soportar una sola pelea más. Aún así, no tenía muchas consideraciones con el soldado, no después de todo lo que había hecho en su pasado, a las niñas y mujeres de se propia raza que había atormentado y todas las vidas que había cegado en nombre de esa guerra. Era una criatura horrible, y él no movería un solo dedo para ayudarlo.

Ese iba a ser el pecado con el cargaría por el resto de su vida, pero no le importaba.

Themka le da la espalda a Kain dejándole hacer lo que le plazca, caminando hacia donde estaban los ciudadanos más débiles. Mientras tanto, el soldado destroza con su maltrecha sombra a uno de los cazadores y saca tirando de las antenas a los jóvenes reclutas irkens que lo pilotaban. El monje de Kravat no lo vio, pero la risa demoníaca de Kain se escuchó claramente justo después de que sus garras arrancaran los ojos de esos irkens.

El monje se concentra en su objetivo, extiende sus manos hacia los robots furtivos no tripulados y un manto oscuro tapa la luz de los dos soles de Kravat. Esos robots no se percataron del peligro, pero los pequeños animales que se habían ocultado cerca allí, escaparon de la zona inmediatamente.

Los kraenaars que veían todo esto, se quedaron apartados, los que habían estado atacando con sus sombras, se retiraron. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, y solo se escuchaba el sonido de las patas mecánicas de los robots furtivos.

De repente, la sombra de Themka engulló a todas esas máquinas, formando una enorme bola negra que flotaba suavemente sobre las calles de la ciudad. Dentro de esta, se escuchaba estrepitosos sonidos de metal doblándose y despedazándose. Estaban siendo triturados en un solo movimiento. Cuando la sombra se deshizo, solo llovió chatarra que inundo las calles de la ciudad.

-Escapen a los refugios- La voz de Themka se elevo en aquel silencio –Nos encargaremos de entretenerlos-

A sus espaldas se escucha las risotadas de Kain, que parecían ser más siniestras ahora que estaba agonizando. Themka cerró los ojos por un momento, orando por la muerte de aquellos monstruos de Irk a manos del terrible _Demonio de Kravat_.

(…)

Rei Li presintió que la Inmensa no podría soportar la siguiente ráfaga de ataque que había reservado. Aunque sus escudos habían resistido, el siguiente ataque que realice _Pandemonium_, podía llegar a ser el último. La computadora de la nave había detectado que, solo unas pocas capsulas de escape de la nave insignia de Irk, se habían activado y ella no quería esperar más.

Ningún irken iba a escapar de su venganza.

-Preparen el cañón de distorsión de materia, vamos a reducirlos a moléculas- Dice con voz determinada la vortiana.

-¡Capitana! ¡Algo esta pasando!- Uno de los Resistys detecta un cambio en la trayectoria de la nave insignia de Irk, y las demás flotas rodearon todos los puntos ciegos de la Inmensa, para apuntar directamente a Kravat.

-¡Van a acribillar al planeta! ¡Si le disparan con todas esas armas y desde esa distancia, podrían destruirlo!- Rei Li grita esto exasperada, había que destruir a la Inmensa lo más pronto posible -¿Qué pasa con el cañón?-

-Aún se está cargando capitana, y si usamos la energía para disparar los lásers y los cañones de plasma, podríamos hacer que el proceso se retrase aún más- Informa uno de los kraenaars que estaba monitoreando el estado del arma principal de _Pandemonium_.

-No… maldición- Rei Li no sabía que decisión tomar en ese instante –Themka, donde quieras que estés, vuelve, te necesito-

(…)

Kain había perdido el conocimiento cuando logró destazar a la mayor parte de los irkens que sacaba de los cazadores. Themka veía como el cuerpo del kraenaar parecía deshacerse como si fuera un manojo de cenizas. Suspiro completamente desolado pero siguió adelante abriéndole el paso a los ciudadanos.

De repente, se sintió un ligero temblor debajo de sus pies, todos se detuvieron, y confundidos, miraron hacía los alrededores en busca de la fuente de esos temblores. Los pequeños gritaban asombrados viendo como unos enormes edificios de cables y metal emergían de la Tierra.

Todos estaban impresionados al ver como esos edificios nacían por todo el planeta y comenzaban alcanzar el cielo de Kravat, con unos platinados capullos que se hallaban en la cima de cada uno de ellos.

El acero y los cables le restaban vida a esos enormes colosos en forma de plantas, que trajeron esperanza a los habitantes de aquel planeta en peligro de desaparecer. Todos eran conscientes de la leyenda que le concernía a esos pilares.

Zeta, El Primero, había regresado para salvar a Kravat de su inminente destrucción, tal como lo prometió hace doscientos años atrás.

(…)

Zim sentía su cuerpo un poco más relajado, pero su mente seguía siendo invadida por cientos de recuerdos que le pertenecían a Zeta. Había un fragmento que lo dejo sin aliento y por si las dudas, decidió encontrar con cuales encajaba.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la computadora del pak descargaba la información para activar a _Schild-bou_ por completo. El irken estaba seguro que después de eso, podría separarse de la plataforma y dejar que el escudo proteja a Kravat hasta que consuma toda la energía que tenía almacenada.

Suponía que el ataque de Irk no tardaría más que un par de horas más, no esta en la política de los Más Altos malgastar tantos recursos cuando no había forma de destruir un planeta. Siempre había otras civilizaciones más sencillas que conquistar.

Aún así, Zim estaba equivocado sobre esa situación.

(…)

Rei Li sentía que no podía respirar al ver la enorme cantidad de artillería que estaba invirtiendo Irk para disparar en ese instante. Todos sintieron escalofríos cuando las armas del enemigo comenzaron a calentarse para comenzar el ataque.

Solo faltaba unos pocos segundos para lograr atacarlos, pero no iban a frenar a tiempo a todas las flotas. Y con todo ese poder de ataque, Kravat iba a ser reducida a polvo espacial.

(…)

Las columnas terminan de elevarse por todo Kravat. Sus flores de metal se abren y extienden sus delgadas láminas platinadas hacia los lados. Una malla comienza a entretejerse en todos los puntos, formando una fuerte unión en cada columna.

Justo en ese momento, comienza el ataque de la armada irken.

(…)

Themka ve aterrado como los rayos láser que no pudieron ser parados por el escudo del Primero, destrozan las casas y las calles de la ciudad. Usa su sombra para cubrir del ataque a los niños, pero el impacto lo lanza hacia atrás.

"Solo hay que soportar un poco más" Se dice a si mismo el sacerdote, mientras miraba desesperado a su alrededor. Los robots furtivos y los cazadores con sus pilotos dentro explotaron y ardieron en llamas por haber sido alcanzados por aquel terrible ataque lanzado por su propia raza. También había algunos kraenaars que no pudieron escapar a tiempo del alcance del fuego.

Un rayo de energía comienza acercarse donde estaban los refugiados. El sacerdote extiende su sombra junto a la de los jóvenes que habían logrado controlar aquel arte a temprana edad, para proteger a todos los que estuvieran a su alcance. Las mujeres cubrieron a las larvas y niños pequeños con sus sombras, esperando protegerlos del inminente fin.

La presión del ataque fue completamente abrumadora. Themka cerró los ojos y comenzó a orar a su Dios para que le de valor y fuerza en ese momento difícil.

(…)

Zim abre los ojos y separa su Pak de la columna.

Se quedo algo impresionado ante la presencia de la anciana que lo protegió de una roca que casi le aplasta la cabeza, empleando esa sombra que caracterizaba a su raza.

-¿Zim?- Vikthia estaba segura de que el joven irken había crecido, tal vez el también lo estaba sintiendo. Su cuerpo se estiro unas tres unidades en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo. Y seguiría creciendo dentro de la próxima media hora.

-M-me… duele- Zim cae de rodillas al piso, mientras sentía que todos sus músculos se agarrotaban –Anciana… que pasa… me duele el cuerpo-

-Estas creciendo, y demasiado rápido- La anciana estaba preocupada, esa situación debía ser muy traumática para aquel joven –Debieron colocar un programa en tu Pak para acelerar tu crecimiento, y alcanzar la altura del Primero-

-No soy… ese sujeto- Zim no quería seguir creciendo, sus responsabilidades para Irk aumentaba con cada centímetro que su cuerpo adquiría –Debo regresar con Dib, así no… voy a poder volver…-

-¿A dónde piensas volver Zim? ¿A Irk? ¿A tu exilio en la Tierra?- Un rugido sobrenatural surge entre los escombros interrumpiendo los quejidos del joven irken.

De repente, una terrible explosión destroza la entrada del templo que estaba cubierta con piedras. El Más Alto Rojo ingresa con calma dentro de aquel templo sagrado, escupiendo en su suelo en señal de desprecio.

-¿Quién eres?- Vikthia no termina de decir esto que el irken la ejecuta, cortándole drásticamente su cabeza con unas de sus patas mecánicas. Zim se pone en cuclillas viendo como el cuerpo de aquella anciana kraenaar caía al suelo, y su cabeza rueda a su alrededor, mientras la sangre manaba a una considerable presión, manchan cada parte de su cuerpo. El irken estaba tan impresionado por esa muerte, que no se dio cuenta que la sangre de aquel ser estaba curando todas las heridas de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué…?- Era lo único que pudo decir. Zim no confiaba más en su voz en ese instante.

Aún así ese terrible irken no se acerco más. Le sonrió con calma desde donde se encontraba.

-Ya va siendo hora de que desaparezcas, Zim- Una sonrisa maligna adorno el rostro de aquel que se hacía pasar por el Más Alto Red y sus ojos rojos pasaron a se azules –Y de que Zeta regrese a la vida-

(…)

Continuara...

N/A: Bien, el final se viene, será a puro_ flashback _y al fin vamos a entender lo que pasa con Zeta, Zim y este irken que no es Red. Siendo que es casi el final de la historia, haré un pequeño cambio en la redacción para relatar la acción en el siguiente capitulo, como una especie de experimento.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Invader Zim**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico esta historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**.

¡GRACIAAAAAAS! Gracias A TODOS, A TODOS, por todos los comentarios, todos los faves y los alertas. Estoy impresionada, a pesar de este proyecto no estaba programado para extenderse tanto. Y es el **_"casi"_ **el final…

...

_Capitulo 22_

**¿Todo tiempo pasado fue mejor?**

**...**

Red no dudó en darle otro puntapié a Zim.

La fuerza del golpe hizo rodar el cuerpo de irken, hacía el otro lado de aquel destrozado templo de piedra.

-Eres una vergüenza, deberías levantarte ante la presencia de un Mas Alto- La voz de aquel irken chirrió en el ambiente, porque no dejaba de reírse mientras hablaba.

Zim no podía pensar claramente, comenzó a sentir que su ropa ya no le cabía y tuvo que rasgarla para poder respirar. Su cuerpo estaba creciendo demasiado rápido y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

-Está tardando demasiado… Pensé que llegaría cuando el proceso hubiera acabado, pero ni modo…- Red vuelve a patear a Zim, que seguía desparramado en el piso, y le dedica una maliciosa sonrisa haciendo que su rostro se torne oscuro –Una basura como tú no merece ese pak, no veo la hora de que tus recuerdos sean borrados y Zeta regrese-

-Él está muerto…- Zim trata de decir esto con el poco aliento que le quedaba, sus músculos estaban anudándose y sus tendones se estiraban a medida que su cuerpo demandaba aumentar el tamaño de sus extremidades. Sus garras también estaban creciendo, pero él solo podía sentir como sus falanges se separaban de los músculos de sus dedos, a medida que crecían.

–…Miyuki lo mató… y… y no volverá- Escupe el irken, completamente dolorido.

Ante esa respuesta, la sonrisa maligna de Red se suavizó, y le dio otro puntapié a Zim. Luego se paseo por la sala de aquel templo, dándole la espalda al joven invasor. Miró despectivamente a la anciana que había decapitado y comienza hablar, como si estuviera conversando con Zeta y no con el agonizante invasor.

-Yo quería matarte, Zeta- Red mueve sus manos delante de sus ojos y forma dos puños muy apretados –Pero hackeaste el sistema de los cerebros de Irk para que te ejecutaran, y _**ellos**_ me lo ordenaron… borraste tu existencia de Irk, como si nunca hubieras existido, y me dejaste sin mi gran batalla final-

Zim había perdido el interés en aquella charla, miraba desesperado en todas direcciones en busca de una posible escapatoria, y logra descubrir donde había caído Gor-Nova. Estaba bastante cerca, y podía alcanzarla si se olvidaba del dolor. Aún así, al activarla podría destruir el planeta entero.

No tenía muchas opciones para detener a ese sujeto. Estaba muy desquiciado, y de seguro planeaba matarlo sino se convertía mágicamente en Zeta delante de sus ojos.

–Ni siquiera puedes levantarte, sientes un poco de dolor y te quedas inmovilizado, eres una vergüenza Zim- Red volvió a reírse de él.

El irken aludido gruñe ante esta provocación, pero todo el dolor que sentía lo dejaba completamente inmovilizado. Trata de tomar la espada que estaba en el suelo, pero todos los ligamentos de su brazo derecho se rompieron al mismo tiempo. Un dolor indescriptible recorrió todo su cuerpo y solo pudo gritar. Así debía sentirse que te arranquen el brazo a tirones.

-Como era de esperarse, sigues siendo una basura- Red termina de asegurarse que no haya moros en la costa, y le sonríe triunfante. Nadie más los estaba viendo.

–Parece que estamos solos, así que te daré la oportunidad de ver aquella irken que mataste hace cien años atrás- Los ojos de Red se tornaron azules mientras termina de hablar.

Zim parpadea confundido ante esa visión. No tenía idea quien podría estar delante de él, solo podía pensar que era un sujeto desquiciado. Tal vez un kraenaar desalmado como Kain, tomó la apariencia de un Más Alto y usurpo su lugar… Pero para su desgracia no era así.

El holograma de aquel irken desapareció, y le mostró una visión que solo había visto hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Zim estaba anonado, era algo increíble, casi sintió que iba a enloquecer, porque estaba seguro de que había matado a ese ser…

-_No puede ser_- Zim susurra aterrado. No sabía si podía seguir cuerdo después de presenciar semejante aparición. Su boca se resecó, sus ojos se desorbitaron, el dolor de su cuerpo se volvió sordo y la adrenalina lo invadió por completo. Deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar, escapar lejos de aquel ser y regresar a la Tierra con Dib.

Estaba tan asustado que no se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo en voz baja _"Por favor, déjame volver con Dib, por favor déjame volver a la Tierra, por favor déjame regresar…"_

-¿Así que… quieres escapar?- La Más Alta Miyuki, que apareció delante de Zim en todo su esplendor, aún más aterradora que en sus mejores días de soldado, lo observó con desprecio y repugnancia –Eres una enorme decepción Zim, por eso debes desaparecer-

Zim no sabía como, pero sentía que debía salir huyendo de allí. Aún así, su cuerpo estaba demasiado entumecido por el crecimiento de sus músculos y huesos, que no le permitía moverse.

Miyuki lo observó detenidamente, disfrutando su angustia, miedo y dolor; y comenzó a recordar a Zeta. La nostalgia la invadía cada vez que veía a Zim a los ojos…

(…)

_-¿El hermano menor de Niek fue seleccionado?- Miyuki miró con sorpresa la lista de los nuevos aspirantes a la academia militar, y allí figuraba Zeta, como candidato para convertirse en un científico de elite. _

_-Tiene una altura bastante impresionante, y dicen que es un genio- Spork ataca la caja de donas dulces que había en la mesa y sigue hablando con la boca llena, esparciendo migajas sobre los informes que debía revisar. Sin dejar de masticar, mira con aburrimiento a su compañera._

– _¿Él sabe que su hermana se suicido en el medio del campo de batalla?-_

_-Si, fui personalmente al hospital para informárselo- Miyuki pensó que esa noticia hubiera motivado al muchacho en abandonar el mundo de los vivos. Aún así, aquel joven irken moribundo de la ciudad del oeste presentó una recuperación milagrosa desde la última vez que lo vio._

–_Si mal no recuerdo, le habían pronosticado una enfermedad incurable- Agrego taciturna la comandante._

_-Ese sujeto oculta algo- Spork termina de tragar el puñado de donas que estaba masticando, y entorna sus ojos en señal de desconfianza –Cuando lo vi, a pesar de usar ese abrigo negro por el luto a su hermana, tenía una especie de joroba que sobresalía de su espalda-_

_-Debe ser una degeneración de su enfermedad, tal vez no le impida trabajar en laboratorio pero dudo que sea socialmente aceptado- Miyuki tira la tabla holografía sobre la mesa y toma otra para comenzar a revisar. Por más molesto que le resultaba ese asunto, seguía teniendo otras responsabilidades._

_-La apariencia ante todo, mi estimada comandante, además…- El irken limpia sus mejillas con una de sus garras y lame la azúcar que logro rescatar, haciendo una pausa un tanto innecesaria. Parecía estar dispuesto a seguir con ese tema, al ver que su compañera estaba irritada –No es el hijo de un militar y no parece tener madera de soldado. Ya sabes que los que nacen para ser civiles nunca prosperan en la armada- _

_-Los civiles son inútiles, deberían hacerlos desaparecer si no pueden levantar un arma para pelear por Irk- La gélida voz de Miyuki, hizo que la declaración sonará aún más horrible. Aún así, a Spork no parecía sorprenderle. _

_-Eres una verdadera soldado Miyuki, pero no creo que eso sea posible-_

_-¿Has leído los avances en la investigación para la creación de smeeteras?-_

_-¿Clonación y manipulación genética?- Spork resopla como si estuvieran tratando un tema sumamente aburrido. Él no era muy aficionado a esa rama de la ciencia –Ese tipo de cosas nunca me llamaron la atención ¿Me lo puedes resumir? Me daría mucha pereza leerlo-_

_-Esto es mi sueño, Spork- Miyuki le sonríe a Spork mientras le enseña el informe que brillaba en su tabla de hologramas –Una fábrica de soldaditos, hechos y derechos-_

(…)

Rei Li sentía que su corazón iba a detenerse.

En el momento en que las flotas de Irk y la Inmensa le dispararon a discreción al planeta Kravat, ella se quedó paralizada por el terror y su mente retornó a la época en la que su padre había sido ejecutado por la más Alta Miyuki, al negarse a revelar la ubicación de los Meekrobs aliados, y los revoltosos de Kravat cuando intentaba conquistar Vorth. Luego de horas de tortura, la Más Alta descuartizo a su padre por el fastidio de no haber logrado lo que pretendía con su confesión.

Tal vez por esos terribles recuerdos, sumado al duelo por toda su raza, la lleno de una rabia en su estado más puro. Era un odio que le invadía cada célula de su cuerpo y envenenaba cada pensamiento que tenía.

Rei Li observó con dureza a la Inmensa y a las flotas de Irk. Sin darse cuenta, ella gruño la orden:

-¡Disparen!-

El cañón de distorsión de materia tomó posición. El daño estaba calculado para que se concentrara solo en la Inmensa, así que Rei Li no podía esperar a ver a todos los irkens de mayor rango y a los Más Altos, siendo desintegrados junto con la más terrible nave de combate jamás construida.

Aún así, el disparo no logró su objetivo, porque todas las flotas de Irk se colocaron delante de la Inmensa, para evitar que el terrible ataque la desintegre. Todos esos irkens juntos con sus naves de combate absorbieron todo el daño, y desapareciendo por completo del campo de batalla.

-No puede ser- Rei Li gruñe incrédula ante semejante espectáculo. Tenía que derribar a la nave insignia de Irk, pero las flotas secundarias se sacrificaron, desapareciendo en una nube de partículas. Desesperada, consulta con el jefe técnico que estaba en la sala de control del cañón de distorsión -¿Cuánto hay que esperar para usar el cañón de nuevo?-

-Alrededor de media hora- Informa el técnico oriundo de Meekrob que parecía perder su brillo ante la desesperación. El tiempo les jugaba en contra.

-Es demasiado tiempo- Molesta, Rei Li golpea la silla de mando con su puño.

La Vortiana observa a Kravat, preocupada por el daño al planeta, pero lucía intacto y algo más brillante de lo habitual.

-¿No lograron destruirlo?- Ella les dedica, al resto de sus compañeros, una mirada confundida. Un aliado de kravat exclama ante la tensión.

-Capitana, tenemos comunicación desde Kravat, es Themka-

-Abran el canal de comunicación- Rei Li estaba aliviada, y también muy nerviosa, necesitaba escuchar a Themka para volver a pensar claramente.

_-"Rei… Hay un escudo protegiendo a Kravat… no hay muchas bajas pero aún estamos bajo el ataque de las unidades de asalto irken"_- Themka comienza hablar lo más rápido posible _–"¿Pueden comunicarse con los Más Altos para negociar? La __**purga orgánica**__ ha fallado y es la carta mas fuerte de la armada irken"-_

-Es verdad- Rei Li reacciona –Han perdido casi todas sus flotas y no hay manera de que continúen con este ataque-

Tenían la oportunidad, estaban parejos, ya que la mayor parte de la flota irken había sido borrada del mapa por Pandemonium, si negociaban iban a frenar el ataque el tiempo suficiente para implementar una nueva estrategia.

-Comuníquense con la Inmensa, vamos a pedir que negocien con nosotros, si tenemos suerte, se replegarán- Rei Li sonaba un tanto informativa, pero parecía que solo quería convencerse de eso. Rogaba que los más altos reaccionen y desistan, ya era demasiado el daño y sus bajas, tal vez esta era una de las peores batallas registradas para la raza irken.

Aún así, la comunicación nunca llego. Los soldados de irk habían informado que los Más Altos estaban indispuestos. Gracias a la video conferencia, Rei Li pudo notar que los irkens elite estaban aterrados y que no tenían idea de lo que estaban diciendo.

"_Es la primera vez que veo a un irken sin saber que decir ¿Y sus superiores?" _La vortiana frunce el ceño. La situación era complicada, y el tiempo se agotaba, tenía que pensar rápido.

-Abran el canal en kravat, necesito hablar con Themka-

-"¿_Qué sucede Rei_?"-

-Tengo una pequeña acorazonada, si es así, tal vez puedas acabar con esta batalla de un solo golpe…-

(…)

Zim abre los ojos nuevamente, y siente como el dolor se volvía sordo. Ya no estaba creciendo, y su cuerpo era un tanto distinto ahora. Trató de incorporarse, pero sus piernas estaban temblando y se sentía como de gelatina.

-No… puedo levantarme…- Zim sentía un miedo indescriptible, la sensación de no poder usar su cuerpo y de moverse libremente, le estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

-Eres un llorón, un mero civil… En el campo de batalla te hubieran comido vivo, Zim- Miyuki aún estaba frente a él, sonriéndole con malicia, parecía no temer que el irken hiciera algo tan temerario, como atacarla –Pero eso ya no me preocupa, sé que pronto te esfumaras… has alcanzado la altura esperada-

-¿Por qué… crees que… pasara?- Zim mira enfurecido a su Más Alta, con un horrible deseo de tirársele encima y destrozarla.

-Por que todo esto fue parte del plan de la adorada esposa kraenaar de Zeta, claro que ella no vivió para ver este momento, esta muy muerta desde hace tiempo-

-No entiendo…- El invasor logra doblar su cuerpo, para intentar incorporarse -…no se de quien estás hablando, pero no me importa…-

-Tendría que importarte, Zim- Miyuki entorno sus ojos haciendo que su mirada oblicua cortara su rostro malicioso, haciéndola parecer más amenazadora de lo que ya era –Así como me enteré del plan de la esposa de Zeta, esa tontería de salvar al futuro de las manos del Imperio Irken reviviéndolo en esta época; también me entere que Zeta accedió ayudarla creando el CODE, la copia de ASN de su hermano menor y el calculo de estimación de número de series de los paks… No podía desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad por un montón de irkens y basuras inútiles-

Zim abrió la boca sorprendido, sin poder evitar parecer cada vez más nervioso. Realmente no estaba interesado de que ella siguiera revelando la verdad que temía tanto.

-Lo sabía todo Zim, sabía que te ibas a volver loco porque los programas de tu pak estaban incompleto, sabía que serias en mayor defecto en la historia de Irk y que si no ibas a la Purga te exiliarían… lo que no sabía era que tratarías de matarme-

-Fu…fue un accidente- Zim no estaba seguro de esto, pero no quería admitir que se sintió más tranquilo cuando ella salio de su vida… Más tarde, la muerte de Spork, si fue un lamentable accidente.

-Créeme, se reconocer el intento asesino de alguien, y estoy segura que era Zeta en ese momento, usando tu cuerpo para encargarse de mi- La sonrisa de Miyuki se agrando al recordar el hecho de que su enemigo mortal estaba intentando matarla.

-Yo no quería matarla, usted era mi Mas Alta…-

-Ay Zim, siempre tan errático y tan entusiasta, dando todo por el Imperio sin medir las consecuencias de tus actos… ni tu estupidez. Si no hubieras estado tan loco, te aseguro que hubieras sido un gran invasor, pero mírate nada mas, desaparecerás por una causa muy noble para hacer feliz a tu querida Más Alta ¿A que te sientes honrado por esto?-

-Soy fiel al imperio…- Zim sentía su sangre hervir. Ya paso de estar asustado y nervioso a cabrearse por completo. Iba a perder el control en cualquier momento, no estaba emocionalmente entrenado para soportar tantas sensaciones.

-No digas mentiras, la prueba es contundente, viniste corriendo a salvar a Kravat y a salvar el culo de unos seres inferiores, dejando que el imperio corriera peligro…-

-Si no hubiera estado tan ocupada tratando de recuperar sus glorias pasadas, usted hubiera salvado a Irk…- La hipocresía de Miyuki se le hacía familiarmente horrible. Debían ser por los recuerdos de su antecesor.

-Por suerte contamos con ese buen humano, veo que confías tanto en él que dejaste el destino de nuestro pueblo en sus manos- Miyuki ya no le sonríe, le provocaba asco estar hablando con un irken que violo la ley de apareamiento exclusivo para la raza. Una actitud muy similar a la que tuvo Zeta en su época.

-Dib siquiera tendría que haber movido un solo dedo, sabes muy bien que la Inmensa podía destruir a _Deimon Firey_ sin complicaciones, pero dejaste completamente indefenso al planeta por esta estúpida guerra que sabías que no ibas a ganar…-

-Realmente esperaba que hicieran volar en pedazos a los cerebros de Irk, que puedo decirte Zim, esos ancianos computarizados están demasiados viejos y no soy muy adepta al Statu Quo-

-Disculpe la impertinencia, pero se ha vuelto loca- Zim logra levantarse finalmente, y por suerte no se mareo al hacerlo. Retrocede lentamente para sacarle distancia a Miyuki, mientras su mano derecha sujetaba a _Gor-nova_ que no daba señales de encender.

-¿Y ahora tú estás cuerdo? Dejaste sin energía a la mitad de Devastis, destrozaste a tu propio regimiento en Ruina Inevitable I y te relacionaste íntimamente con un ser de otro planeta… ¿No es eso estar loco?-

-Zeta no volverá, tal vez tenga sus recuerdos, pero él no esta dentro de este pak y lo sabes- Zim no supo como se atrevió a decir todo esto. Se supone que estaba delante de una leyenda, pero estaba demasiado furioso para ser sutil.

-Oh, si que volverá, aunque tenga que lastimarte un poco para que regrese-

Miyuki extiende sus manos delante de Zim y una armadura azul cubre todo su brazo derecho, al igual que lo hacía _armot scarlet _en él cada vez que la activaba_. _

Aún así, ella se balancea hacía delante, extiende su brazo derecho y su mano forma una especie de cañón de donde emerge una espada láser. Siguiendo el impulso, corre hacía Zim, inclinando su torso hacia delante de sus piernas y sus manos atrás. Las patas de araña de Zim no pudieron sacar mucha distancia entre los dos, y Miyuki logra arremeter con fuerza sobre su hombro izquierdo...

Por suerte, _Armot Scarlet_ había sido activada y Zim solo pudo sentir como el metal de su armadura se doblaba por la presión del golpe.

El irken salta hacia un lado, doblando su cuerpo en una posición incomoda y viendo como la armadura de Miyuki la vestía por completo. Era más gruesa que la suya, y parecía tener la capacidad de crear armas a voluntad del usuario.

-¿Qué es eso?- Zim no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero estaba seguro de que no iba gustarle averiguarlo.

-Esto es la decimotercera_ Gunslave_, y Zeta se la hizo a su querida comandante- La sonrisa de Miyuki volvió ampliarse al ver a su contrincante usar _Armot Scarlet_ para enfrentarlo – ¡Esto será como en los viejos tiempos, "Zeta"!-

"_Oh, por Irk. Se ha vuelto loca" _

(…)

Era una pequeña carrera contra el tiempo. Themka depositó su fe en la corazonada de su capitana y decidió abrirse paso entre los irkens que estaban intentando conquistar su pueblo para buscar su objetivo.

Tomó todo lo que había aprendido de Kain, y obviando sus métodos de tortura, dándole el uso al arte del asesinato rápido y silencioso que había aprendido a lo largo de esos años en que salió de su aislamiento.

Era increíble lo frágil que parecían los cuerpos de aquellos irkens bajo la presión de su sombra, que no dudaba en aplastarlos o asfixiarlos hasta la muerte. Pero no debía dejarse engañar, tuvo que darle crédito a esos paks que parecían tener vida propia y mejores reflejos que sus mismos usuarios.

Dejando de lado esa horrible matanza, había llegado a las coordenadas de estimativas que le había dejado Rei Li para encontrar la capsula de escape que había salido de la inmensa. El cálculo no estaba tan errado, a más de cien metros la pudo divisar.

Destrozo lo que quedaba de los cazadores y los robots furtivos, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta aquella nave provisional. No había nadie adentro de la capsula cuando llego, pero por suerte el radar y la última búsqueda topográfica estaban cargadas en la pequeña computadora de esa nave de emergencia.

-Allí esta el templo de Kraeve… -

Al levantar la vista hacia el templo que estaba en la parte más elevada de la ciudad, pudo ver como una de las enormes antenas que habían creado el campo de fuerza alrededor de Kravat se erguían desde ese punto, emanando esa onda de luz azul que cubría el cielo.

-De todos los lugares, tiene que estar allí- Themka estaba indignado. Ese era el templo erguido en honor a su dios ¿Cómo osaban destrozar el lugar y profanar aquel suelo sagrado?

Respiro profundamente. Estaba seguro de que era algo bueno que el escudo se haya activado para proteger a Kravat, y trato de dejar de lado su ira por el insulto a su religión.

Aún así, si su objetivo se encontraba allí, tenía otra razón que validara atacarlo hasta destruirlo. Ya no se trataba de una lucha por la libertad de su pueblo, ahora era personal.

(…)

Miyuki le sonríe a Zim al ver como ocultaba a Gor-Nova dentro de su Pak, mientras intentaba tomar distancia de ella. Aquel sitio, un tanto estrecho e incomodo para pelear, estaba sellado, excepto por la entrada que ella misma creo para poder llegar al irken en cuestión.

Completamente extasiada por la sensación de volver a enfrentarse a su antiguo enemigo, al cual derrotar era la única meta en su vida y cuyos sentimientos hacia este podrían compararse con una enfermiza obsesión, Miyuki hizo que los brazos de su armadura formaran dos masas de duro metal que desprendían poderosas descargas de plasmas desde los nudillos.

Zim trato de decir algo, pero nada pudo salir de su garganta al ver como la Más Alta logra saltar para atacarlo desde arriba. Las masas de sus brazos centellaron, y él no pudo hacer nada más que usar sus patas de araña mecánicas para frenarlas. Al principio, el golpe perdió velocidad al ser capturadas entre aquellas extremidades artificiales. Pero el calor del plasma comenzó a desbaratar la estructura metálica de las patas mecánicas.

-Debes hacerlo mejor- Miyuki ruge estas palabras mientras destroza las dos patas de arañas biónicas que uso Zim para parar su golpe – ¡Pelea! ¡Sé un soldado! ¡Intenta matarme, maldito infeliz!-

Zim trato de no parpadear para ver el movimiento completo que realizaba aquella irken, pero no fue suficiente. Miyuki tomo el resto de las patas de araña de su pak con su mano libre y lo levanto por los aires para luego azotarlo contra el suelo.

-Podría matarte en este mismo instante- La sonrisa de Miyuki se hizo un tanto falsa -¿Por qué no reaccionas Zeta?-

Zim se había quedado quieto en el suelo, tratando de soportar el dolor y las heridas. Los huesos de sus brazos parecieran haberse quebrado, pero solo era la sensación. El resto de su cuerpo le obedeció cuando intento levantarse, a pesar de lo dañado que estaba. Mira con desdén a Miyuki que ya estaba dándole esa horrible mirada de decepción que solo reservaba para él.

Realmente, ella odio su existencia, y por razones distintas al resto de los suyos.

-Te lo dije…- Al abrir su boca, broto una pequeña cantidad de sangre violácea, mezclada con su saliva que recorrió la comisura de su boca hasta el cuello -…Zeta ha muerto, y los muertos no reviven-

-¡Mientes! ¡Hice todo para que vuelva!- Miyuki grito desaforada.

-Parece que no lo entiende, se lo explicare de forma que no le quepa duda- Zim escupió el resto de la sangre que estaba molestándole en la boca y le sonrió de forma horrible a Miyuki. Se inclinó hacia delante y saco las otras dos patas que le quedaban. Apoyo los apéndices sobre el suelo y se dio impulso para saltar, sacando los tentáculos de su Pak que aun estaban completos. Estos se estiraron hacia Miyuki, quien no dudo en lanzarle un golpe con su arma para pararla, pero estos envolvieron su brazo con facilidad.

-¡Vas a ser derribada!- Al gritar esto, Zim levanta a Miyuki para hacerla estrellar en el techo del templo. La fuerza fue tan devastadora que término destrozando toda la estructura, los escombros cayeron alrededor del invasor, el cual aparto a los más pesados con las dos patas biónicas que aún le quedaban a su pak.

Pero a pesar del ataque, Zim escucho una horrible risa que estaba proviniendo de los crueles labios de Miyuki. Ella lo observa con sus enormes ojos color azul profundo y siguió riéndose cada vez más fuerte.

-Debí haberte matado en aquella ocasión…- Zim no se da cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero la sensación de no poder hacer nada para derrotar a Miyuki lo estaba poniendo frenético.

-¿Qué dices Zim?- Miyuki dejo de reírse para escuchar la declaración de aquel invasor.

-Pude haber salvado a mis Más Altos y al Imperio de tu locura si te hubiera matado en aquella ocasión- El invasor le dedica una mirada muy dura a Miyuki –Pero te aseguro que esta vez, no fallaré-

-Parece que persistes en permanecer en este mundo- Miyuki no le importaba lo que Zim deseara en ese momento, ella no iba a permitir que siguiera usando el pak de su más grande enemigo, aunque tenga que arrancárselo.

-No tuve intenciones de abandonarlo, en ningún momento- Zim sabía que era complicado explicárselo a Miyuki, pero Zeta no iba aparecer. Aunque tenga sus recuerdos, no se iba a convertir en ese irken, y pelear con la Más Alta solo estaba angustiándolo más y más. Le hubiera gustado mucho librarse de esa responsabilidad, pero él no pudo matarla en su momento, él había fallado en su misión, aún sabiendo que ella iba a traer la ruina a su Imperio…

"_Como si fuera una alergia, Zim sentía escozor en todo su cuerpo a medida que terminaba de mezclar las firmas genéticas de su criatura. Había soñado con ese ser, y decidió crearlo para mostrárselo a la mas alta en la inspección. Deseaba que ella lo viera, que se extasiara con su forma, que enloqueciera por el miedo y que sea devorada… se lo merecía, ella se lo merecía, él lo sabía, solo iba a traerle sufrimiento a la raza irken… al igual que él, ella había enloquecido_

_-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí, Zim?-_

_-Una increíble creación, Mi Más Alta…- Y sintiendo el orgullo por un buen trabajo hecho mientras liberaba la criatura que se acercaba a su Más Alta a toda velocidad para atraparla en su enorme masa corporal, le sonríe con cierta tranquilidad. _

–…_Que cambiara el destino de Irk- La voz de Zim se perdió en el silencio de aquella habitación vacía, mientras Miyuki era arrastrada a su perdición._

_Era lo mejor para Irk. Si no la mataba en aquel momento, ella iba arrastrarlos a todos juntos a su venganza personal."_

_-…-_

-Sabía todo lo que hizo en el pasado, sabía el monstruo que era y lo que pretendía ¡Todos los recuerdos de Zeta me atormentaron durante la academia, y usted formaba parte de cada uno de ellos!… ¡Tenía que proteger al Imperio… Usted estaba peor que yo, y nos traicionó a todos…!-

La sonrisa de Miyuki se esfumo, pero de su garganta surgió un rugido ensordecedor, que Zim había escuchado solo en horribles seres de planetas primitivos. Se tambaleo un poco, y la oleada de intento asesino que llego hasta él.

- Te voy a destruir, y haré que tu recuerdo sea borrado del Universo entero…- Miyuki destrozo los tentáculos de Zim y sus brazos se convirtieron ahora en afiladas guadañas incandescentes -…Te vas arrepentir de haber sido creado, Zim-

(…)

Skoodge no podía creer que tuviera tanta mala suerte. Tan solo le hubiera gustado que la nave que había caído en medio del desierto de Texas no fuera irken. Todo parecía indicar que iba a tener que lidiar con un posible invasor en su estancia permanente sobre la tierra.

Y todo estaba tan tranquilo en aquellos días.

El calor del desierto no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse, estaba cada vez más enfadado y cada vez más impaciente. Tan solo esperaba asustar al sujeto que había llegado para no tener que lidiar con los problemas que podía ocasionar un invasor en pleno ejercicio.

Llego lo más rápido que pudo a las coordenadas de aterrizaje y… Kia ya estaba allí, fisgoneando para variar.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- Skoodge estimaba a su novia, pero había ocasiones que le resultaban exasperante ¿Por qué ella no era un poco más… normal?

Kia levanta la cabeza al escucharlo protestar. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras de sol, pero se nota que arquea la ceja encima del marco, en señal de desconcierto.

-¿Estirar las piernas?- Ella eleva los hombros con total calma después de mentir descaradamente.

-Esto puede ser peligroso, acaba de caer una nave espacial, tal vez de origen irken, y te paseas por aquí completamente sola, te juro que a veces pienso que solo haces estas cosas para molestarme… ¡Y no te acerques a esa cosa!- Skoodge parecía que estaba sonrojado, por lo enfadado que estaba al ver que su novia intentaba descender por el cráter que había formado aquel voot al estrellarse en la arena.

-Ya, ya… solo estaba mirando- Kia se queda quieta y espera que Skoodge la alcance. El irken le dedica una mirada de hastió, la cual aquella muchacha solo responde con una sonrisa ladeada –No es que Membrana nos vaya a poner huevos en el estómago-

-¿Membrana?- Skoodge salta dentro del cráter y se desliza hacia la nave. Finalmente la reconoce. Era el voot de Tak, y adentro estaba el humano de Zim, Dib.

-No se ve muy bien- Kia hace una obvia observación, mientras se desliza por el cráter para llegar junto a Skoodge –Aunque tiene pulso y respira, no se ha despertado-

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí… y darle asistencia medica- Skoodge mira a Kia que hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Parecía estar muy seria al respecto…

-O podríamos picarlo con un palo, eso sería más divertido- Agrega en tono completamente neutro.

-No te hagas la graciosa y ayúdame a levantarlo- Skoodge no pensaba dejar a Dib allí hasta que despierte, Zim iba a matarlo si se enteraba que su humano estaba desamparado en el medio del desierto.

Kia sujeta las piernas de Dib, mientras que Skoodge lo agarra de las axilas. Ambos tiran del cuerpo del chico paranoico para levantarlo, y finalmente lo sacan de la nave.

-Bien, hay que llevarlo al auto…- Dice Kia colocando el brazo derecho de Dib sobre sus hombros, Skoodge repite lo mismo con el izquierdo, dejándolo entre los dos. Con celeridad, comienzan arrastrarlo para sacarlo de aquel cráter.

-¿Viniste en auto?- El irken finalmente se da cuenta de ese detalle, a pesar de estar cargando con un humano inconciente.

-Seh, dejaste a mano las llaves del Corsa y lo tome "prestado"- Kia prácticamente da un quejido de placer al recordar el momento – Tengo que comprarme un auto así-

-¡Kia! Tuve que tomar un autobús y venir corriendo hasta aquí, solo porque tú me robaste las llaves del auto- Skoodge estaba por tener migraña de solo recordar lo desesperado que estaba por llegar a ese sitio y no encontrar las llaves. Kia era una inconciente, una… Ahora rogaba que Dib no despertara para empeorar el dolor de cabeza que estaba padeciendo.

Llegaron al Corsa sin muchos problemas y colocaron a Dib en el asiento de atrás. Skoodge lo mira preocupado, era extraño que no despertara después de semejante traslado.

-¿Alguna idea?- El irken mira a la joven que seguía revisando con cuidado el estado en que estaba Dib.

-Parece estar sano, no hay heridas mortales y su cabeza no tiene golpes, tal vez solo este cansado…- Kia eleva los hombros ante la duda –Supongo que tendremos que llevarlo al hospital por si…-

De repente, Dib se incorpora violentamente en el asiento y se golpea con el techo del auto.

-Auuuh… ¿Dónde estoy?- Dib mira a todas direcciones, y se da cuenta que esta dentro de un auto. Luego se percata de la presencia de Kia y de Skoodge. Los mira con desconfianza –¿Acaso ustedes dos me secuestraron?-

-Claro, en este momento estás experimentando un encuentro cercano del tipo CORSA- Kia le sonríe a Dib y este le dedica una mirada de fastidio.

-Ya, no le hagas caso- Skoodge llama la atención del chico paranoico y trata de explicarle lo sucedido –Estrellaste la nave de Tak en medio del desierto y estabas inconciente cuando te encontramos-

-¿Inconciente? Pero solo descanse un poco los ojos cuando salimos al espacio…- El chico paranoico estaba algo alterado, y había palidecido.

-¿Salimos? ¿Te refieres hace tres días cuando salimos al espacio?- Skoodge tuvo que calcular el tiempo transcurrido antes de seguir hablando. Los viajes en el tiempo lo confundían un poco con ese asunto, pero habían pasado tres días después del incidente con Vix.

-¿Salimos hace tres días?- Dib no lo podía creer. No podía recordarlo, y era obvio que había vuelto del viaje, la nave de Tak estaba destrozada y había aterrizado en medio del desierto de Texas.

-Awww, el intrépido de Membrana no recuerda nada de su pequeña aventura en el espacio- Kia le habla al chico con falsa lastima, y Skoodge la fulmina con la mirada. Ella no le hace caso, y continúa hablando –Como sea, deberíamos llevarte al hospital si tienes problemas de memoria-

-No puede ser me haya olvidado de todo…- Dib estaba sujetándose la cabeza y negando con mucha insistencia -¿Y Zim?-

Skoodge mira a Kia, y esta le hace una seña con su cabeza para que le explique la situación a Dib. Ella iba hacer un chiste muy cruel y fuera de lugar si la dejaba hablar.

-No sabemos nada de él, se supone que estaban juntos cuando los deje…-

-¿Nos habías dejado?- Dib estaba confundido, casi parecía estar un tanto enfadado -¿Y Vitralia? Ella prometió que nos ayudaría-

-Ella también los había abandonado, supuse que ustedes dos seguían juntos…- Skoodge sentía que su migraña lo estaba matando. Era obvio que Dib era el último que sabía del paradero de Zim, pero ahora no tenía idea de lo que había pasado desde que abandonaron la Tierra.

Dib también se dio cuenta de esto y sujeto su cabeza entre sus brazos, parecía que quería aislarse para pensar mejor. Pero solo estaba llorando.

-Dib… ¿Por qué no vamos al hospital?- Skoodge mueve el hombro de Dib y este reacciona, levanta la vista para ver a la rara pareja que estaba delante de él. El chico paranoico se seca las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo negro (el cual no recordaba que le perteneciera) y acomoda sus gafas para agregar.

-Si… esta bien-

(…)

Skoodge manejo el auto mientras Kia le hablaba de cosas que al chico paranoico le parecían irrelevantes. De lo poco que capto de la conversación, daba la impresión de que estaban cuidando a un niño que respondía al nombre de Vix.

Era casi interesante escuchar a los dos elogiando al muchacho por adaptarse tan pronto a ellos y al padre de Kia, y de sus planes para inscribirlo en una escuela secundaria.

Pero Dib no quiso seguir más esa conversación, se recargo cerca del vidrio de la puerta del auto y miro el cielo azul claro. No podía recordar nada de aquel viaje, se sentía inquieto por esto. Sobre todo por la culpa.

Zim le había confesado sus sentimientos y él no pudo ser del todo sincero con los suyos, siquiera fue capaz de manejar aquella situación sin lastimarlo.

Y ahora, tal vez no lo vuelva a ver…

Era una posibilidad, la más negativa y peor que se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Pero tal vez no tan probable. Si conocía a Zim, este no lo pensaría ni dos veces en regresarse a la Tierra, ya que la había reclamado para su conquista y estaba un poco obsesionado con esta. La otra razón por la que regresaría era por él, pero Dib temía creer esto. Si apareció solo dentro de la nave de Tak, podría significar que en algún momento, sus caminos se bifurcaron.

¿Tal vez por un desacuerdo? Ellos no se llevaban bien antes ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que pelearan por cualquier decisión que tuvieran que tomar juntos?

Tal vez hasta el mismo Zim le borro la memoria para que no lo busque.

De todos modos, lo habían abandonado. Otra vez lo habían abandonado, y volvió a recordar esas horribles sensaciones que lo invadieron cuando su madre murió.

"_Fui un tonto pensar que no iban a abandonarme. Nadie querría estar a mi lado por tanto tiempo"_

(…)

Themka había llegado a la entrada del templo de Kravat. Para su horror el lugar estaba completamente destruido y era imposible acceder a este. No quería hacer algo para destrozarlo aún más de lo que estaba, pero tenía que buscar la manera de ingresar. La tierra temblaba bajo sus pies y los ruidos que provenían del interior de ese monumento, lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

Uso su sombra para rastrear una entrada, y por suerte la encontró. Cuando se aproximo hacía la apertura que estaba del otro lado del templo, tuvo que reaccionar rápido.

El cuerpo de aquel irken que llevaba el pak del Primero, salió expulsado de ese lugar, empujado por una fuerza implacable. El kraenaar extiende su sombra alrededor de Zim, frenando su aterrizaje antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo y se lastime aún más.

Fue por reflejo, él no había ido ayudar al irken que apenas reconocía debido al los cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo, pero aún así…

-¿Te aliaste con un kraenaar, Zim?- La voz de Miyuki hizo erizar las escamas de Themka. El intento asesino de aquel ser casi lo dejó sin aliento y sujeto con fuerza a Zim para asirlo.

-¿Qué? No me digas que también se acostó contigo- La Más Alta usa las patas mecánicas de su pak para elevarse delante de Themka y Zim. El kraenaar se queda por unos momentos anonadado, pero luego sus ojos se entornan demostrando un poco de determinación.

-Irken, no dejare que destruyas a Kravat- La firme voz del sacerdote hizo que Zim despertara de su lapso de inconciencia, pero al ver a Themka lo confunde con alguien más.

-¿Vitra… lia? ¿Qué… haces aquí?- Zim apenas podía hablar, pero los ojos de aquel kraenaar no lo estaban mirando. Se gira y ve a Miyuki encima de ellos –Sal de aquí… ella va a matarte-

-Solo trata de recuperarte, yo tomaré este relevo- Themka dejo a Zim apoyado en una columna y se mueve con rapidez para acaparar la atención de Miyuki –No dejare que te salgas con la tuya-

Zim se queda algo confundido. Al verlo mejor, se da cuenta que aquel kraenaar era un hombre. Pero el parecido con Vitralia le recordó algo importante, y trato de moverse para seguir peleando. Era difícil, su cuerpo aún no respondía por la paliza que había recibido.

-Es increíble que un kraenaar trate de desafiarme, pero matarte a ti antes de destruir a Zim me da igual- Miyuki no parecía estar afectada por el cambio de oponente.

-¡Retire las tropas y cese el ataque a Kravat! ¡Si no lo hace, la mataré! ¡Es mi última advertencia!-

Miyuki se abalanza sobre el kraenaar, y forma un sable de plasma desde su brazo derecho. Su sonrisa maligna se volvió ampliar en su rostro desfigurado por la rabia.

-Muérete de una buena vez, escoria-

(…)

R&R


	23. Chapter 23

_**Invader Zim**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

Dedico esta historia a Misu-chan o más conocida por el fandom como **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**.

Y este es el **final**…

_Capitulo 23_

**Te he querido en otro momento ¿Recuerdas?**

**...**

Kia estaba esperando el parte médico de Dib, sentada en la sala de espera escuchando su Ipop con total tranquilidad. Skoodge había salido a buscar a Vix para que lo ayude a reparar la nave de Tak y ocultarla a la vista de los curiosos.

Ella detestaba los hospitales, pero era cierto, era la indicada para entender la situación de Dib. Aún así, si algo fuera de la Tierra hizo que el chico paranoico olvidara parte "importante" de su aventura en el espacio, ella iba a necesitar consultar con el Skoodge sobre las posibilidades de que eso sucediera.

-¿Señorita Greyswood?-

Kia salta del asiento y ve que el doctor que atendió a Dib estaba acercándole los resultados de su tomografía. No había problemas con el tema de los familiares, hicieron pasar al joven Membrana como un primo/hermano de parte de su familia.

-Dígame que no necesita una cirugía, Doc- Ella no era aficionada a ese tipo de situaciones. De las pocas veces que tuvo que soportar esperar que alguien salga bien de un quirófano, sus padres fueron protagonistas. Y no fueron momentos felices.

-Por suerte no va ser necesario, su cerebro está bastante bien, no presenta ninguna malformación, pero…- El medico reviso los datos de nuevo y agregó –Hay una minúscula zona que ha sido removida, casi no la notamos en la primeras tomas, y es extraño…-

-¿Si?- Kia se sintió un poco mareada. Creía saber lo que faltaba allí.

-Si, bastante, ya que pertenece a la zona del cerebro relacionada con la memoria, lo raro es que no hay contusiones, ni heridas quirúrgicas… ¿Sabes si tu primo tiene problemas de memoria?-

-Solo sé que no recuerda nada de los últimos tres días- Kia sube sus hombros sin intenciones de especular más.

-Ya veo, eso es muy raro, y específico- Agrega el doctor.

-Si, demasiado especifico- Kia entorna los ojos molesta y ve que el médico se aleja de ella, para archivar el caso de Dib en su historia médica. Luego saca su celular y llama a Skoodge. Este contesta con algo de tardanza, porque estaba tratando de evitar que Vix destroce el panel de control de la nave de Tak.

**_-¿Kia…? ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Vix, déjalo! ¡No tenemos repuestos para eso!-_**

-A Dib le removieron una parte de su cerebro y parece que corresponde a su memoria de los últimos tres días- Kia dice esto con total calma, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Sin embargo, estaba muy preocupada.

**_-¿De verdad?- _**Skoodge sonó algo asustado desde el otro lado de la comunicación.

-Sin cirugía, ni golpes… ¿Conoces algo que se capaz de hacer esto?-

**_-Si, hay muchas especies alienígenas que pueden hacer esto, pero solo una puede ser tan específica-_** Skoodge hace una pausa y tira del brazo de Vix para evitar que tire la fuente de poder de las turbinas al suelo **_-Tranquilo chico, o vamos a volar por los cielos si eso llega a estallar-_**

-De seguro que no estamos hablando de la chica rara esa, ya sabes, la que era siniestra y se parecía a Membrana… ¿Se llamaba Vitralia?- Kia dice esto mientras camina por el pasillo para llegar al cuarto donde descansaba Dib.

**_-No creo que ella le haya hecho semejante cosa… Pero si, los kraenaar bien entrenados en el manejo de su sombra son los únicos capaces de lograr algo así-_**

Kia se despide de Skoodge y corta la comunicación. Estaba delante de la puerta que daba al cuarto de Dib. Cierra los ojos pensando en como debería encarar la situación. Si Membrana fuera una persona normal, y le dice que probablemente un alienígena le borro la memoria, se lo tomaría como una broma de mal gusto. Pero en este caso, el chico paranoico preguntaría _quien, donde, cuando y porque,_ y sino estuviera conforme con la información, de seguro removería todo el Universo en busca de la respuesta.

Dib no era del tipo de persona "normal", y por más confundido que este, de seguro haría algo muy estúpido para averiguar la verdad. Por otro lado, mentirle no serviría de nada, ya que terminaría descubriendo la verdad tarde o temprano.

-¡Hey, _John Doe_! ¿Cómo te sientes?- Al entrar a la habitación, trata de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-¿De quien estas hablando?- Dib no se lo toma muy bien y parecía no entender la referencia.

-¡Ah!… Olvide que no tienes pasatiempos- Kia aclara su garganta y mira en todas las direcciones en busca de un poco de inspiración para hablar con Dib, sin insultarlo. Era complicado, él era la clase de chico que ella adoraba molestar en la escuela.

-Membrana, tengo buenas y malas noticias ¿Qué prefieres escuchar?- Era un cliché, pero funcionaba para casos como estos.

-Las malas, es mejor dejar las buenas para el final- Dib dice esto muy seguro, tomando por sorpresa a Kia. No se esperaba que pidiera las malas primero.

-No quieres escuchar las malas primero, mejor te digo las buenas-

-¿Para que me preguntas si vas a…?-

-No tienes daño permanente en tu enorme cerebro y te darán de alta dentro de un par de horas- Kia elevaba los dos pulgares en señal de estar positivamente segura de que eso alegraría al chico paranoico.

-Eso es… muy bueno, supongo- Dib entorna los ojos, molesto con Kia, no podía creer que existiera una chica tan irritable. Si no fuera mujer, no le faltarían las ganas de caerle a golpes.

-Bueno, parece que no estas muy feliz- La chica dice esto arqueando las cejas.

-Yo nunca estoy feliz- Agrega con un tono agrio Dib.

-Como sea, ahora las malas noticias… parece que tuviste un encuentro cercano del cuarto tipo y te hicieron una lobotomía- Kia dice esto tan rápido que deja confundido al chico paranoico.

-¿Eh?-

-Seré un poco más especifica- Kia se aclara la garganta y habla lentamente, como si el muchacho fuera un crío de cinco años –Un kraenaar se metió con tu cerebro y le extrajo, literalmente, un pedazo de tu memoria correspondiente a los últimos tres días-

-¿Un kraenaar?- Dib enarco las cejas al ver que Kia asentía.

-Skoodge dice que es la única especie que puede hacer algo semejante- La joven Greyswood se rasca la cabeza para pensar en las posibles razones para hacer algo semejante -¿Qué rayos averiguaste para que te hicieran algo así?-

-No lo sé- Dib se recuesta en la cama mirando fijamente al techo inmaculado de aquella habitación, escuchando una voz en su cabeza que era la versión de su padre:

"_Te han quitado del camino, hijo. De una forma injusta pero efectiva"_

_(...)  
><em>

Las posibilidades que tenía Themka de escapar del ataque de esa terrible irken hembra eran mínimas. Pero sus intenciones no eran esconderse en ninguna parte, él estaba allí para hacerle frente al horrible ser que había ordenado destruir a su planeta.

Aunque eso no significaba que no estuviera asustado.

El kraenaar estaba aterrado, creyó que moriría cuando Miyuki se le lanzo encima con para atacarlo con lo que parecía ser una espada. Por suerte, no se atrevió a contraatacarla y ocupo sus reflejos para escapar de esa ofensiva mortal.

Themka movió su cuerpo al lado contrario de la estocada de la espada y cayo sobre su rodilla izquierda. La irken continúo el ataque usando una de las patas mecánicas de su Pak. Esta descendió sobre la cabeza del kraenaar, pero la sombra de este ser se movió por reflejo y la detuvo.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?- Miyuki intenta destrozar la sombra de Themka con su espada, pero este retrae aquella sustancia negra que conformaba su sombra, la apoya sobre el suelo y se empuja a sí mismo hacía atrás, como si se tratara de un resorte.

-Si se da por vencida, no la mataré- Exclama el kraenaar mientras cae del otro lado del recinto.

-Mejores guerreros me han amenazado, escoria- Miyuki le sonrío a Themka con malicia. Con rapidez, usa sus patas mecánicas para llegar has él, transforma su arma en forma de cadenas incandescentes, que lo sujetan de las piernas con una facilidad espantosa.

Sin esperar un solo segundo, la irken tira de estas cadenas, y deja caer el cuerpo del sacerdote al piso. Luego extiende una espada de plasma que forma desde su mano izquierda y se coloca encima de él. Le hace un corte en la mejilla que se cauteriza por el calor.

-Ni me molestaré en atravesarte- Miyuki le sonríe con altanería.

-¿Qué…?- Themka ve descender la espada con rapidez hacia él. No logró moverse, y creyó que iba atravesarle el estómago. Pero la espada cayó justo al lado de su cuerpo, y dio de lleno en su sombra.

Al principio, el kraenaar no sintió nada, pero la espada comenzó a quemar la sustancia que conformaba la sombra. El dolor se hizo presente, y Themka comenzó a gritar por el dolor. Era demasiado, no podía creer como su sombra se deshacía a medida que la espada aumentaba su poder y la consumía.

-Puedo destruir la sombra de los kraenaar- Miyuki se sonríe mientras escucha los gritos de dolor del sacerdote que estaba debajo de ella –Eres el segundo kraenaar que mato de esta forma…-

(…)

_Esa escoria era una kraenaar, y tuvo un hijo con un irken. _

_Era una falta de respeto a su pueblo ¿Cómo era posible que nadie hiciera algo al respecto?_

_Miyuki la odiaba. Odiaba a Vitralia porque le había quitado a Zeta. Él ya no centraba todo su ser en acabar con su dictadura y proteger a los irkens civiles de la guerra que había instaurado._

_No. Vitralia le entrego su cuerpo, engendró un hijo y lo ató a su vida para que no pensara en ella como debía ser. Eso no podía permitirlo, y Miyuki sabía como recuperar la atención de Zeta._

_Tomó la vida de su amada kraenaar en forma pública, siendo usada como ejemplo de su poder y su falta de decencia al usarlo. Pero primero la torturó delante de miles de irkens. Le destrozó su rostro con las afiladas patas de su Pak, y cuando su sombra trato de protegerla, uso su espada de plasma para destruirla, quemando la sustancia que la componía lentamente. _

_Sus gritos de dolor solo eran aplacados por las burlas de sus soldados._

_Cuando Zeta llego a su encuentro para rescatar a su amada, Miyuki destrozo su cuerpo delante de sus ojos. Vitralia estaba muerta para entonces, pero eso no le importo._

_En ese momento, supuso que capto la atención de Zeta nuevamente, para continuar con su batalla personal…_

_Pero que equivocada estaba… él desgraciado fue ejecutado al poco tiempo. _

(…)

-Solo los fuertes pueden decidir como morir- Miyuki dice esto con dureza –Tú eres escoria, así que no tienes ese derecho-

Themka dejo de gritar para sumirse en la angustia de la derrota y aceptar su final. Cerró sus ojos, teniendo en mente la imagen de Rei Li para acompañarlo, y se lamentó por no haber sido más determinado…

De repente, el kraenaar deja de sentir dolor. El peso de la irken que lo aplastaba se había ido, y solo quedaba la sorda sensación de las heridas, que punzaban lentamente en cada sección de su cuerpo. No supo como, pero creía seguir con vida. Abrió los ojos y vio al irken alto, cubierto con esa armadura roja. El mismo irken que hace unos momentos apenas si podía moverse.

Zim había detenido el ataque de Miyuki con las dos patas que le quedaban de su Pak, mientras sostenía en sus manos a Gor-nova, la cual estaba conectada a un cable que iba directo a su espalda.

-Esto es… entre tu y yo, Miyuki- Zim sonaba completamente resuelto, ahora que estaba de pie, y la ira de los recuerdos de Zeta estaban empujándolo hacer locuras –Y no dejaré que escapes esta vez-

-A que te refieres…- La irken no vio a Zeta en los ojos rojos y llenos de furia de aquel joven irken ¿Era este su verdadero rival?

-Voy a destruirte, sin importar como- Zim había activado a Gor-Nova y ahora no había vuelta atrás. Si los irkens no habían destruido Kravat, él terminaría de hacerlo con esa horrorosa espada. No podía controlarla y no quería hacerlo. Quería hacer desaparecer a Miyuki, por haber traicionado a Irk y por haberlo estado atormentando hasta entonces.

-No me matarás con eso… no te atreverías- Miyuki casi grita por la indignación, más que por el odio. No deseaba ser derrotada por Zim, ella había escogido otro oponente para esa batalla, y no era aquel irken que empuñaba a Gor-Nova.

La temperatura del ambiente subió de repente, y la oleada de calor los rodeo por completo. Parecía que había entrado al interior de un volcán activo. La espada era solo una enorme llamarada de color anaranjado incandescente, que apenas se podía verse directamente, como si fuera estar cerca de un sol.

Zim no quería hablar más. Mentalmente se despidió de Dib, y lamento terriblemente morir por culpa de un enemigo que siquiera lo consideraba como tal. Miyuki solo veía a Zeta cuando se dirigía a él, solo podía compararlo con él, y a pesar de estar siendo acorralada, no aceptaba su existencia. Ella era exactamente como los Más Altos Purple y Red, que le habían dado la espalda hace años atrás.

-¡Gor-nova no es nada! ¡Mi armadura puede soportar el calor de un sol!- Era increíble escuchar sus justificaciones. Miyuki no deseaba ser derrotada.

Zim entorna los ojos para fijar su blanco. Mueve los brazos y lanza el primer ataque con la fuerza de aquella llamarada de destrucción masiva, que desgarro el suelo fácilmente, levantando los escombros al aire que se deshacían por el calor del ambiente. Con el mismo ataque, destrozo el templo de Kraeve. El rayo de calor devastó todo lo que les rodeaba, incluso a _Schild-bou_ que había estallado en miles de pedazos. Las antenas que conformaban aquel campo de fuerza se fundían con las llamas que provenían de la espada.

Themka elevo la vista, y noto que el cielo dejo de presentar ese brillo azul, el color púrpura del verdadero cielo de Kravat se habría paso. Rodeando la orbita de su planeta, estaba la inmensa y lo que quedaba de la armada irken… ¿Iban a seguir atacándolos? Eso no importaba, aparentemente, esa espada podía hacer mejor el trabajo de destruir el planeta que todas esas naves.

-No…- Miyuki grita lleno de dolor, había perdido su brazo en ese ataque, y el resto de su cuerpo estaba bastante lastimado. Su armadura azul estaba haciéndose pedazos a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Zim ni se molestó en quejarse cuando arma comenzó a quemarle las manos, las antenas y la cara. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, porque si los abría, iban a desecarse por el calor de aquella espada tan candente como el interior de un sol.

Movió su brazo hacía Miyuki, y el arma disminuyo su tamaño. Por primera vez, el poder de Gor-Nova se concentró y adquirió la forma de una verdadera espada.

Al irken no reparó en ese cambio que sufrió el arma. Solo tenía presente todo el daño que le hizo Miyuki a Irk, como infesto a todos los smeets con la enfermedad de Zeta para obligarlos a usar paks, como mato a todos los civiles para que los soldados tomaran el estado, como destruyo al más alto Red y lo dejo olvidado en un lago subterráneo…

Tanto sufrimiento a su raza, solo por una estúpida venganza. Ella no merecía ninguna contemplación.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Acaso quieres que te diga algo?- Miyuki parecía estar resignada. Sin un brazo y sin su armadura, había perdido esa contienda.

-Solo dime… ¿Valió la pena?- Zim no quería nada más de Miyuki… y tal vez una disculpa, pero supuso que ella no se la daría.

-Estás aquí, peleando como Zeta debió hacerlo- Miyuki le sonríe con calma –Créeme, valió la pena-

Zim no espero un segundo más. Se lanzó sobre Miyuki para atravesarla con la espada. La hoja condensada de Gor-Nova, al tocar el pecho de las Más Alta, hizo que se carbonizara esa zona a una velocidad alarmante. La carne y los huesos se incineraron tan rápido, que todo el cuerpo de La Más Alta se volvió ceniza gris en cuestión de segundo y comenzó a despedazarse, para caer en el suelo de Kravat.

-Adiós, Miyuki-

(…)

Rei Li vio como la Inmensa comienza a replegarse. Los irkens estaban retirándose, y no habían dado ninguna señal de estar abandonando la batalla.

-¿Qué cree que haya sucedido?- Uno de los soldados de la resistencia estaba mirando sorprendido la pantalla, y fue lo único que atinó a preguntar a su capitán.

-No hay Más Altos para dirigir esta batalla- Rei Li suspira aliviada y se deja caer en la silla del capitán, mientras sus manos acarician su sien. Suspira aliviada antes de agregar –La nave activa un mecanismo de repliegue automático cuando el Más Alto muere-

-Eso significa que... ¿Ganamos?- Pregunta incrédulo un joven kraenaar. La mayoría de los que estaban allí no sabían como debían razonar.

-Si…- Rei Li entorna los ojos, algo desconfiada -Por ahora-

Después de unos pocos segundos de silencio, todos gritaron llenos de alegría. Se abrazaron, lloraron por la emoción y agradecieron a sus respectivos dioses por haber sido bendecidos con la victoria.

Rei Li se reclina sobre la silla, y tapa su cara con sus manos para comenzar a llorar en silencio.

-Lo logramos tío Lard, lo hemos logrado-

(…)

Themka se había incorporado al recuperarse de sus heridas, y observó con duda a Zim que estaba parado, estático delante del montículo de cenizas, el único rastro de existencia de la Más Alta Miyuki.

El irken estaba muy lastimado. La armadura roja que cubría su cuerpo lo había abandonado, estaba semidesnudo, por lo que podían verse los moretones, cortes y rasguños que le había dejado la batalla, hasta una de sus antenas se había quebrado. Sin miramientos, lanza el lo que había quedado de Gor-Nova sobre las cenizas de Miyuki, y trata de caminar para irse de ese lugar, pero se tambalea un poco.

Zim se sentía tan débil, ni reparó en la presencia de Themka, que lo miraba con un extraño entusiasmo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- El kraenaar no pudo evitar apreciar la altura de Zim… Tal vez podría ser el próximo Más Alto de su Irk si regresaba a su planeta.

-D-dib- Zim gruñe un nombre, el cual Themka no entendió muy bien.

-¿Qué?-

-Debo ir… debo regresar con Dib- El irken apenas podía hablar, su boca se llenaba de sangre que lo ahogaba cuando intentaba articular cualquier palabra.

-¿Sabes donde está?- Themka vio que el irken se caía cuando trataba de caminar, no parecía que sus heridas sanaran de la forma acelerada que solían hacerlo las heridas de los irkens.

El kraenaa dudo por un momento y frunció un poco el ceño. No era habitual que él hiciera estás cosas, pero podía ayudar al irken a encontrar a ese tal Dib. Le debía su vida y la vida de su gente. Pero ¿Por donde empezar?

-Si tan solo tuviera una pista…- Dice Themka algo incomodo, mientras carga a Zim en su espalda.

-Tierra… esta en la Tierra- El irken escupe la palabra Tierra, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Vitha se lo dijo… ella no podía ocultarle nada…- y Zim se desmaya, sin poder agregar nada más.

(…)

Zeta quito la vista de su computadora y elevo ansioso la cabeza, apenas detecto con sus antenas el sonido de la puerta de su laboratorio al abrirse. No solía hacer esto mientras trabajaba, y más si era algo tan importante como un arma de destrucción masiva, pero estaba esperando a alguien.

Vitralia se había esfumado hacia una semana atrás, y casi nadie sabía donde se había metido. Él si lo sabía, por esa razón estaba tan preocupado.

-Hermano- Era Niz el que entraba al lugar, y como siempre, parecía estar preocupado por él. Zeta no estaba enfermo gracias a su Pak, pero su hermano menor siempre se preocupaba, alegando que muchos de sus hábitos no eran bueno para la salud. Él lo sabía, pero tenía la tendencia a autodestruirse desde que se entero que Miyuki estaba contagiando a los smeets por nacer con su enfermedad…

Se sentía tan culpable por eso… y por muchas otras cosas más.

-Ah, eres tu- Zeta parecía exagerar su decepción, solo para molestar un poco más a Niz -¿No has visto a Vitha?-

-Me has preguntado lo mismo cientos de veces- Niz parecía estar a punto de estallar –Sabes que ella se robo a Mekkah-liho, puede estar en cualquier parte del universo…-

-Es probable que haya regresado al pasado- Zeta interrumpe a su hermano, y luego vuelve con su arma si prestar atención a lo nervioso que estaba. Niz solía ser un poco paranoico con las personas que rodeaban a su hermano, alegando que él se confiaba demasiado.

-¿Se pelearon o algo así? Pensé que todo iba muy bien… ¿No iban a casarse dentro de poco?- Ahora el más joven parecía confundido.

-Tuvimos una pelea, por ese asunto con los smeet de Irk… yo… creo que me puse muy mal, y creo que le pedí a gritos que me mate o que sino iba hacerlo…-

-Eres un idiota- Lo interrumpe Niz, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Mi sola existencia le ha arruinado la vida a cientos de irkens que no han nacido aún- Zeta parecía estar realmente enojado con ese asunto, pero su hermano seguía preocupado por esa actitud.

-Mira Zeta, tan solo deja de sentir lastima por ti y come algo, has estado encerrado en este sitio desde que Vitralia se fue-

-Seh, como digas…-

-¿Eso es verdad?- La voz de Vitralia tomo por sorpresa a los dos hermanos -¿Te has encerrado aquí toda una semana?-

Zeta y Niz miraron a Vitralia sorprendidos. Ella estaba en la puerta, sonriéndole a los dos con cierta tranquilidad. Zeta deja todo lo que estaba haciendo y se levanta tan rápido de su escritorio, que tira la silla en la que estaba sentado al suelo. Por su parte, Niz miró receloso a la kraenaar que sostenía a Mekkah-liho.

-¿Dónde estabas Vitha querida?- Dice Zeta mientras abraza a la joven kraenaar para darle un beso en la mejilla. Vitralia se ríe ante tal recibimiento, pero se da cuenta de que Niz no estaba feliz de verla.

-Si, Vitralia ¿A dónde fuiste con Mekkah-liho?- Le pregunto con algo de frialdad el irken más joven.

Vitralia sintió algo de culpa al escucharlo hablar en ese tono. Niz era idéntico a Zim en todo aspecto, hasta su voz era parecida. Ella lo había traicionado de cierta forma, siendo que le había prometido ayudarlo… y aunque cumplió su promesa de cuidar de Dib, no sabía porque se sentía tan mal.

-Solo fui a visitar a mi abuela…- En parte eso era verdad, pero Vitralia estaba omitiendo muchas otras actividades que realizo en el futuro.

-Niz, que tal si nos das unos minutos a solas- Zeta le guiña el ojo a su hermano, y al ver que no tenía intensiones de irse, hace un gesto con las manos en busca de piedad –Por favor-

-Esta bien- Niz suspira resignado, mientras se retira del lugar.

-Es un buen chico- Dice Zeta mientras acaricia las mejillas de Vitralia con mucha suavidad –Ahora dime preciosa ¿Qué estuviste haciendo por ahí sin mí?-

-Esta todo marchando como esperábamos- Vitralia se sentía un tanto feliz de estar de nuevo con Zeta, pero tenían que hablar de otros temas de suma importancia.

-¿Si?- El irken parecía estar un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos, pero no quito su vista de los ojos de su pareja.

-Le borre la memoria a Dib para que no busque a Zim en Kravat, ahora él no podrá evitar convertirse en ti y llegar a ser el Más Alto de Irk- Vitralia no pensaba decirle todo esto a Zeta, pero no podía evitar ser sincera con él. Era el único hombre que se había ganado su confianza.

-¿Qué hiciste que?- Zeta estaba sorprendido. Eso no era lo que habían acordado –Pensé que ibas hablar con Zim, y que él tomaría su decisión ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-El es… o será demasiado orgulloso para aceptar la oferta, además ama a ese humano con locura y le importa todo lo que piense acerca de él ¿Crees que Dib hubiera permitido que Zim perdiera su personalidad?-

-Supongo que no- Zeta dice esto algo acongojado, pero no quiso argumentar sobre lo que habría hecho en lugar de Vitralia –Estaba muy preocupado por ti Vitha, mi existencia se sentía vacía sin tu presencia-

La kraenaar se sonrojo muchísimo cuando los labios de aquel irken besaron los suyos suavemente. Vitralia cerró los ojos y acaricio con delicadeza el cuello de su amante, mientras este recorría su espalda con sus garras. Al romper el beso, Zeta agrega con una ligera sonrisa.

-No me molestaría usar la cama a esta altura-

-¿Y porque no vamos ahora?- Vitralia le sonríe seductoramente, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la barbilla del irken.

-Puedes adelantarte, te alcanzo en unos minutos- Zeta besa nuevamente la boca de vitralia con suavidad y se separan rápidamente. Ella se gira y sale de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Vitralia?- Zeta parecía estar muy serio, pero cuando Vitralia se giró a verlo desde la puerta, solo pudo ver una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de aquel irken.

-¿Qué pasa Zeta?-

-Te amo- El irken habla con total sinceridad.

Algo sorprendida, Vitralia le sonríe –Yo también te amo-

Luego ella cierra la puerta y deja a Zeta solo en ese laboratorio. El irken se queda por unos momentos mirando la puerta y suspira con suavidad. Camina hacia un gabinete y saca un par de pastillas y chips de información que había estado almacenando para mejorar el futuro.

Destroza uno de estos, y lo reemplaza por uno nuevo.

-No puedo borrar la personalidad de Zim si él no lo desea, lo siento Vitralia, pero dejaremos que él decida- Zeta lamento mentirle a su amada Vitralia, pero no quería arruinar la vida de aquel irken que podría ser su hermano.

Y deseando lo mejor para el futuro de su pueblo, guardo los discos en su lugar y se fue de allí para encontrarse con su pareja.

(…)

-Para ser alguien que sale de un hospital ileso, no te ves muy feliz- Kia estaba parada al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Dib, cuando este paso por esta. El chico se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba unos pantalones negros de gabardina y una camisa azul. Tuvo que bañarse, así que su cabello seguía mojado y las gotitas de agua aún caían por los mechones de su cara.

-Ya te dije que yo nunca estoy feliz- El chico busca sus lentes dentro de sus bolsillos y se los coloca sobre el puente de la nariz. No sabía porque Kia seguía allí, pero estaba seguro de que Skoodge le había pedido que no lo perdiera de vista hasta que volviera. Comienza a caminar por el pasillo, y Kia lo acompaña sin decir nada.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas irte a leer tus comics o algo así?- El chico paranoico mira molesto a Kia que estaba siguiéndolo por el pasillo como si fuera un agente de inteligencia del gobierno.

-Oh vamos, solo tienes que esperar unos minutos más hasta que Skoodge vuelva, no es tan difícil, prometo comportarme y no burlarme de tu ñoñes- Ella sin ninguna delicadeza, sigue molestando a Dib.

-Eres insoportable, no entiendo como Skoodge puede relacionarse con alguien como tú- Eso fue muy duro de su parte, pero Dib no soportaba más esa actitud relajada e insensible de Kia.

-Es que soy como un vampiro, ya sabes, cuando me dejas entrar ya no puedes deshacerte de mi…- Kia hizo una mueca de exasperación –Creo que esa no fue una buena comparación, pero no importa ¿Quieres un panquecito?-

La chica le enseña el dulce a Dib, y este lo arrebata de su mano con mala gana. Ella estaba siendo amable, pero realmente a él no le gustaba. No veía la hora de ir a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto para ver los viejos videos de vigilancia que tenía sobre Zim.

-¿Lo extrañas, verdad? Me refiero al amigo de Skoodge, Zim- Kia estaba seria por primera vez. Era raro que se comporte de forma considerada –Cuando los conocí, me di cuenta que había algo entre los dos por la forma en que se miraban-

-Si, lo extraño, pero…- Dib muerde el panquecito y traga con cuidado. Estaba algo angustiado por todo lo sucedido y el dulce no lo animaba mucho –Tal vez él no vuelva, por más que me haya querido en ese entonces, puede ser que haya cambiado de opinión-

-Vaya, eso es terrible- Kia niega ligeramente sin saber que decir al respecto, se rasca la cabeza y le sonríe con falsedad –Te traeré un poco de chocolate caliente, quédate aquí y no te vayas a ningún lado-

-¿Adonde podría ir?- Dib dice esto molesto al ver a la chica irse. Su casa estaba a miles de kilómetros de ese lugar, así que escaparse de Kia era muy tonto, y más si no tenía dinero para ir a ningún sitio.

Se levantó del asiento, y comenzó a recorrer el patio del hospital. Estaba tranquilo, había pocas personas porque aún no era el horario de visita, pero de todos modos no era un sitio muy concurrido.

Dib no sabía porque, pero en ese instante, tenía ganas de llorar. No podía entender lo que le pasaba, su corazón se estaba partiendo en pedazos y en ese momento en el que estaba solo, podía sentir como empeoraba la sensación de melancolía.

-¿Dib?- La voz de Skoodge lo saca de sus pensamientos. El chico se gira para verlo junto a Kia. El irken parecía estar un tanto preocupado por él.

-Vamos, te llevaremos a tu casa- Dice Kia tratando de controlar la tensión de ese momento tan angustiante.

-Gracias, a los dos- Dib dice esto con la voz ronca.

-Trataremos de mantenernos en contacto, si sabemos algo de Zim, te avisaremos- Asegura Skoodge tratando de levantar la moral del chico.

-Si, eso estaría bien- Dib les sonríe falsamente mientras los acompaña a los otros dos para salir de aquel hospital.

(…)

Habían pasado solo un par de días, y ahora Dib estaba más que decidido con respecto a marcharse de esa ciudad para siempre. La aborrecía, no podía creer lo mucho que le incomodaba estar viviendo en ese barrio, junto a esa gente de mente cerrada y con falta de sentido común.

Aunque Gaz no lo haya torturado física y emocionalmente por abandonarla, seguía ignorándolo por completo y eso solo aumentaba su deseo de mandar todo al diablo. No sabía si tratar con ella era peor que intentar mantener una conversación civilizada con Kia, pero sin duda que su hermana nunca iba a ser considerada con sus sentimientos o su estado mental.

Dib se pregunto vagamente que hizo Gaz en esas 72 horas en las que no estaba para cuidarla. Ella tenía ya catorce años y un alto coeficiente intelectual. Cuando se fue, supuso no tendría problemas en cuidarse por su cuenta. A él le costaba aceptarlo, pero su hermana dejo de necesitar que vele por ella cuando comenzó a transformar sus muñecas en armas letales.

Y para colmo, la ausencia de Zim se hacía difícil de sobrellevar. No había dormido muy bien en esos pocos días que había estado en su casa, y sentía que el cansancio solo lo abrumaba más, junto con su angustia. Deseaba desesperadamente, recibir una señal de que Zim estaba bien, y que por lo menos, se despidiera de él si no podía volver a verse.

-Se acabo la leche- Gaz dice esto cortante, le lanza las llave del auto a Dib en el regazo mientras le gruñe –Mueve el culo, ve al supermercado y trae un poco, además quiero galletas de chocolate-

-Esta bien ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- Dib no tenía ganas de manejar solo, estaba un tanto distraído últimamente.

-Para nada, no quiero que me vean contigo- Gaz se sienta en sofá, le quita el control remoto a Dib y cambia de canal.

Dib camino lentamente hacia el garaje. Abre la puerta levadiza y entra para abrir el auto, pero antes de subir, siente la presencia de alguien detrás de él. Se da vuelta con lentitud, y se queda pasmado al ver quien era.

-¿Y esa cara?- Dice la persona que estaba allí, luciendo una peluca negra y esos lentes de contacto violeta, que hacían verlo extraño.

-¿Quién…? No puede ser ¿Eres tu… Zim?- Dib no lo podía creer. Había un irken, en medio de la entrada de su garaje, muy parecido a Zim, y con la voz de Zim, pero mucho más alto y algo desgarbado.

-¿Quién más sería? No puedo creer que no me reconozcas…-

Dib no espera que termine de hablar y se lanza sobre Zim. Lo abraza con fuerza con fuerza para comprobar que era real. Cuando siente el calor de su cuerpo, el alivio le jugo una mala pasada, y comienza a llorar sobre el pecho del irken, con lagrimas y mocos, como si estuviera descargándose por todas aquellas ocasiones en las que se había reprimido. Era extraño, hacía tanto que no lloraba de esa forma que se había olvidado como se debía sentir.

-Hey, tranquilo… No pasa nada- Zim le acaricia la espalda con suavidad, mientras Dib se descargaba.

-No puedo… no recuerdo- Dib no puede evitarlo y llora con más fuerza, estaba gritando por lo terrible que se sentía. Le había fallado a Zim y pensó que él no iba a regresar.

-Ya Dib, lo sé, no tienes porque sentirte mal- Zim no sabía que decir para que Dib dejara de llorar, pero con el tentáculo de su pak tomó el control de la puerta del garaje y lo uso para carrarla. Nadie tenía que ver al heredero de la familia membrana perdiendo la compostura de esa forma. El irken sabía que que su pareja se sentiría mortificada por expresar sus emociones de esa forma.

-¿Por qué estás lleno de moretones? ¿Y tu antena esta partida?- Dib estaba horrorizado, ahora que dejo de sollozar, estaba escaneando el cuerpo de Zim con la vista –Zim, tienes un corte en la cabeza, y te han dejado morado un ojo-

-Seh, y creo que tengo una costilla rota… así que abraza con cuidado- Él irken le sonríe con dulzura, mientras Dib afloja los brazos que rodeaba su cuerpo, para tocarlo con más cuidado.

-¿Te atropellaron antes de llegar aquí?- Dib estaba muy consternado por el estado en el que estaba su irken. _**Su irken**_. Eso sonaba muy bien ahora que sabía como debía sentirse con respecto a Zim.

-No exactamente, pero estaré bien- Zim nota que Dib estaba todo colorado y con las lagrimas en sus ojos, hacía que se viera demasiado lindo. Esas cosas raras que le pasaban cuando los dos expresaban sus emociones, realmente no podía soportarlo -¿Por qué estas tan apenado?-

-Es que… ¿Creciste? Estás más alto- Dib balbucea esto mientras miraba intensamente los ojos rojos del irken.

-No estoy tan alto- Zim trata de evadir el tema.

-Tengo que levantar la vista para verte a los ojos- Dib estaba a punto de reírse, porque recordaba que el irken siempre fue unos centímetros más pequeño que él.

-Tú también eres alto-

-Pero… eres casi tan alto como un jugador de básquet- Dice entusiasmado Dib.

-¡Ya! Lo único bueno que saco de esto, es que podré usar este estúpido abrigo- Zim toca el abrigo de Dib y agrega –Te diste cuenta que no es normal, le perteneció a unos de mis antepasados-

Dib se sonríe un poco al enterarse de esto, y se quita el abrigo negro que llevaba puesto para entregárselo al irken. Zim se turba un poco, lo detiene y se lo empuja para que lo siga teniendo en sus manos. Ya no se iba a sentir cómodo al usarlo, no después de la experiencia que tuvo en Kravat.

-Prefiero que lo uses tú, yo seguiré con mi uniforme- El irken parecía estar un poco receloso, por lo que el chico paranoico lo mira preocupado. Zim le sonríe con tranquilidad y agrega -Además, creo que luce mejor en ti-

–Te amo- Dib no puede evitar decirlo, era lo que realmente sentía y no entendía porque estaba tan ansioso por comunicárselo.

-Yo también te amo- Zim acaricia la mejilla de Dib, y se inclina para besarlo con suavidad.

Dib se queda helado. El beso fue sin goma de mascar, sin que Zim se lastimara con su saliva, y se sentía diferente después de la última vez que se besaron. También había cambiado la actitud del irken al besarlo.

Parecía que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No era un beso inexperto, era suave y a la vez intenso. Además sentía las manos de Zim acariciando su cabello y su cuello, masajeándolo suavemente con sus dedos. No necesito morder su labio para que él los abra, y le permita introducir su calida y delgada lengua en su boca. El solo hecho que lo acariciara hacia que se derritiera de placer.

El joven humano estaba extasiado por las nuevas sensaciones que Zim estaba despertando en él, casi como si deseara que hicieran algo más… íntimo.

Ante estos pensamientos que no dejaban de pasar por su cabeza, Dib separa su boca de la de Zim, jadeando por la falta de aliento. Lo miró con cierta duda y algo apenado. Sus mejillas y sus orejas estaban casi tan coloradas como un tomate, tal así que el irken comenzó a reírse.

-No te rías- Dib estaba enojado, no era para burlarse. Él no recordaba nada de lo que hicieron juntos los últimos tres días ¿Cómo pensaba que iba a reaccionar al besarlo de esa forma tan apasionada?

-Jejeje Adoro ver como te pones todo rojo- Zim susurra esto con suavidad, y toma la mano de Dib para acariciarla y deja de reirse para hablar con suavidad –Pensé que no volvería a verte-

-¿Por qué pensaste eso…?-

-¡DIB! ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE VAYAS POR LA LECHE AHORA, O SINO VOY A MATARLOS A TI Y A TU NOVIO!-

-Esa es Gaz-

-Ya la escucho, realmente es un saco de carne exasperante- Zim habla entre dientes, para así controlar la rabia que sentía. Estuvo a punto de morir a manos de una leyenda de Irk, y ahora que estaba teniendo un tiempo de calidad con Dib tenía que interrumpirlo por esa irritable persona –Vamos nos de aquí, te cuento en el camino lo que nos ha pasado-

-Debería llamar a Skoodge para avisarle que regresaste a la Tierra- Dib recuerda esto, haciendo que el irken se sorprenda.

-¿Skoodge está aquí?-

-Si… es una larga historia- Dib abre el garaje y luego mira a Zim con duda, mientras este se disfraza con una especie de holograma el cual solo ocultaba su piel verde. Seguía usando esa peluca de cabello negro y esos lentes de contacto violeta.

-¿Zim?-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-Muchas gracias…- Dib le sonríe con total sinceridad –Gracias por volver-

Zim sonríe, y acorta la distancia entre los dos para volver a besar a su humano. No había porque dar las gracias.

**(…)**

**FIN**

**...  
><strong>

**R&R  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_**Invader Zim**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)

**Epilogo**

…

-Es increíble, han destruido todo el templo de Kraeve- El kraenaar Themka sonaba muy ofendido ante la visión de los restos del más importante templo de Kravat.

Hacía unos momentos atrás que había regresado de su viaje a la Tierra, en donde dejo al irken Zim. Por supuesto que antes de despedirse de él, le preguntó un par de veces si no deseaba convertirse en un Más Alto. El irken rechazó la oferta, alegando que los cerebros de Irk ya no registraban su pak, así que le era imposible tomar ese puesto.

Algo decepcionado por esto, Themka estaba en Kravat, esperando reparar su ciudad y ayudar a su pueblo a reconstruirse. A pesar de las pocas perdidas que habían tenido, era doloroso ver al templo más famoso de su planeta reducido a escombros.

-Tranquilo Themka, esto se puede reparar- Rei Li trata de levantarle el ánimo, pero el sacerdote casi se larga a llorar a sus pies. Se sentía tan insultado.

-Pero… pero… es un templo milenario, siglos de historia reducidos a escombros- El kraenaar parecía estar llorando de pena.

-No es para tanto- Rei Li parecía estar un tanto molesta por esa actitud, y sentía un poco de pena ajena –Tu planeta está a salvo... ¿Quieres dejar de llorar por esto?-

-Lo siento…- Themka recupera la compostura ante la sugerencia de la vortiana. Luego ve a Rei Li suspirar agotada, parecía que no había dormido en días –Creo que necesitas un descanso-

-Estoy bien, yo…-

-Rei, por favor hazme caso- Themka toma a la vortiana en sus brazos y la carga estilo nupcial –Si no duermes bien, estarás de mal humor-

-Bájame Themka, jejejeje, ya está, tu ganas me iré a descansar…- Rei Li deja de reírse y ve algo que le llama la atención. Estaba bastante cerca de ellos dos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dice de repente el sacerdote, dejando cuidadosamente a Rei Li en el suelo.

-Parece ser una rata blorch, pero mucho más pequeña- La vortiana camina lentamente hacia donde estaba la ratita, que parecía estar mordisqueando unos cables que salía de un trozo de metal…

-Esa es… ¡Esa es Gor-Nova! ¡Esa rata se esta comiendo una Gunslave!- Exclama alterado el kraenaar. Ahora un arma legendaria estaba siendo destrozada por una rata ¿No había tenido suficiente disgustos por hoy?

-Realmente eso parece, esa criatura está masticando los cables y los circuitos de esa espada… que extraño- Rei Li parecía estar confundida.

La pequeña rata dejo lo que estaba haciendo para alzar la cabeza hacia donde estaban ellos dos. Los miró atentamente con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos negros. Era una rata, con forma de rata, tenía un pelaje castaño oscuro y una mancha negra en el lomo; y se estaba comiendo los circuitos de Gor-Nova como si nada.

-Esa rata nos está mirando- Rei Li estaba asustada, viendo como el pequeño roedor batió sus bigotes de un lado a otro al escucharla.

-Eso parece- Themka no sabía si acercarse a la criatura, pero decide espantarla para tomar la espada. La rata sale dispara hacia una alcantarilla y desaparece de su vista.

El sacerdote frunce el ceño, toma la espada del suelo y nota que había quedado inservible.

**...  
><strong>

**R&R  
><strong>


End file.
